Lieutenant
by Wendigo E17
Summary: Decades before the Guardian defeated the Darkness' Heart, the Hive God Crota and the Kell of Kells; the Guardians before served and sacrificed to preserve the sanctity of the City. Forged during the Battle of the Twilight Gap, Vanguard Lieutenant Avgust Boris has sworn to protect the dreams of the City. No matter the consequence, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1: A Reflection

**A/N: Quick word of warning, this story is a direct sequel to _The Red Capital_. If you are new, I would advise to move on to the next chapter to avoid confusion. Nonetheless, thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter I**

 **A REFLECTION**

 **Жжжжж**

"What do you recall, Lieutenant Boris?"

The wide and circular chamber echoed with the singular voice. Six white pillars formed a half circle along the outer edge of the chamber. Along the other half, was a set of expertly crafted and designed marble bleachers, with rows of robed persons sitting in them. The circular floor of the chamber took on a very intricate design, the emerald tiling shaped to fit in the golden leafing along the open spaced between the field of green. The golden leaf formed the shape of the Union of Light, the combination of the three Guardian orders, bordered by a weave of leaves and metal. A bright light projected from the top of the chamber, as it seemingly focused on the lone shape of a Titan, who stood on an elevated and golden decorated platform.

"What specifically do you want to know?" The Titan asked, as he narrowed his eyes at the crowd of elder Guardians and non-Guardians. "There is plenty that I recall."

"What did you find in Moscow?" The single voice from the crowd asked.

The Titan closed his eyes, as he lowered his head for but a moment. All that came to mind was the black chambers, lit in a red glow that assumed a very similar shape of the grand hall that he stood in now. The far curve of the half circle decorated in large monitors, and the ugly amalgamation that hung like a parasite from the ceiling. Muromets, the artificial intelligence that complicated matters in Moscow by targeting Avgust and his Fireteam, bent on demoralising them with its mockery and destroying them with its weapons.

"I found mistakes made in the Golden Age." Avgust replied, as he looked back up to the crowd.

"Mistakes?" Another voice asked, "What kind of mistakes?"

"Muromets. An artificial intelligence that threatened to destroy our City, that had an arsenal to do so. Hypersonic nuclear warheads, automated defence systems. Power given to a device without a measure of control against it."

"Are you suggesting that all those who are created are mistakes?" A third voice asked, as there was a muttering among the crowd.

Avgust shook his head, signifying that this wasn't what he meant. The Titan extended his hand, as the familiar shape of a Ghost materialised in his palm. The Ghost floated up, as it turned its blue eye to its Guardian. "The gifts given to us by our artificial brethren cannot be understated. I served along dozens of Exo, incredible warriors of light."

"Then what are you suggesting?" The voice asked again.

"That power—whenever given—must be controlled." Avgust replied, "The power Muromets had was incredible, and the weapons it utilised could have been used to protect the City for centuries to come. But Muromets wanted nothing more than to use its power to destroy."

"And this Muromets, it was destroyed?" A fourth called out.

"When I descended under the Kremlin to its main chamber, I decommissioned it permanently. If I didn't, our City would have been reduced to a crater."

There was a shocked muttering from the members of the chamber, as Avgust paused momentarily to allow them to speak. The Consensus had accepted his final report long before they called him in for consultation. Quite obviously, the body didn't know an appropriate measure of action to take after the Moscow Incident. To know that weaponised threats still existed around outside the City, with ancient arsenals capable of obliterating the Last Safe City, would cause panic among the population. If there were anymore AI with intentions similar to Muromets that were to activate, a substantial threat to the City would be presented throughout the rest of its existence.

"If there is another AI like Muromets, what would our response be?" A voice cried out.

"We can't be unprepared!" A second joined.

"How many threats could there be out there?" A third asked.

Avgust stood silent, as his gaze quickly turned to a white robed being that stood. As soon as this being did, the entire room fell silent. Everyone knew who this personage was: the Speaker. The masked figure stepped forward to the highest podium of the Consensus' Chamber, as he lifted his arms to command a silence to fall over the crowd.

He spoke softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear: "There is a reasonable measure of concern over the matter at hand. But we must remember that it is best to remain calm, and collect our thoughts."

"What do you propose we do, Speaker?" A voice then asked.

"As with all things, we need an appropriate protocol for the matter. A series of listed protocols to follow should anything like the Moscow Incident ever occur again. Whether we have predetermined a threat, to facing a threat mid-sequence. Until we can pacify existing threats, we cannot turn our backs to this."

There was a mutter throughout the crowd: one that seemed to consciously agreed with what the Speaker said. However, the matter of implementation was a completely different subject. How would the City respond? What course of action was necessary for the Guardians to take?

"Lieutenant Boris?" The Speaker then asked, as the Titan snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir?" Avgust replied.

"What is your recommendation?"

The Titan shifted his feet, as he was caught completely off-guard by the question he was just asked. Avgust turned his head to one side, before he spoke sternly: "Of course, the best course of action we could ever have is to scout and locate sites of interest and pacify them as soon as possible. Right now, I have reason to doubt there are any AI's like Muromets still activated past the Collapse. It was activated months earlier by a rogue Guardian."

"Rouge Guardian?!" A voice cried out.

The Speaker turned instantly to the voice that cried out, as it fell silent. The leader of the Consensus waved forward to Avgust, before he spoke: "Proceed."

"If a site is discovered with a similar armament, with a similar capacity to destroy, it is in the immediate interests of the City to dismantle and pacify the location. Strip it of any existing weapons, and repurpose them for City use. Enemy denial is very important, especially the Fallen." Avgust finished.

"And if it is active?"

"Prepare a retaliation force." Avgust said, "Locate the head of the operation and destroy it as soon as possible. If the weapons pose a threat, or present a threat after the leader is dismantled, dispose of them."

The Consensus remained silent throughout the suggestion that Avgust made, as the Speaker nodded his head after the Titan finished. "Thank you, Lieutenant Boris. Is there anything else you would like to share with the Consensus with this meeting?"

"It is in the immediate interests of the City to locate sites of interest. If we hadn't gotten to Moscow when we did, who can say what would have happened."

The Consensus fell silent again, before the Speaker spoke: "Thank you. You are dismissed."

Avgust nodded his head, as he turned on a heel and stepped down from the golden platform as his footsteps echoed around the chambers as he stepped for the exit on the opposite side of the bleachers for the Consensus. The heavy oak doors he faced immediately opened as he stepped in front of them, before he stepped out from the chambers and they sealed behind him right after he left.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well."

The Ghost floated over Avgust's shoulder as he stepped down the marble staircase from the main building of the Consensus Capitol. The bright sun overhead beamed down on the collection of beings who loitered outside of the Capitol, the many trees that decorated the series of planters around the Capitol basking in the brilliance and warmth of the burning ball of gas. Three suited beings stepped past Avgust, as they headed up to the Capitol.

"It went fine." Avgust replied, as he turned his head to the Ghost.

"They listened to us, at least. They are sure to heed your advice, especially if it means the City in the future is put at risk."

"I would hope, Svarog."

"Well, of course." Svarog said, "But this is important. They knew what was going to happen, if that transmission Muscovite sent were actually fulfilled."

The Titan looked up to the Tower in the distance in front of him, as a few ships overhead darted off toward its direction. He sighed as he walked toward one of the many landing platforms, provided specifically as a direct transport from the Tower to the Capitol and vice versa. It wasn't uncommon for Guardians to be called in to answer for specific actions they have taken, or to deliver specifics based on an interesting report they filed for an operation they underwent.

"I just don't know, Svarog." Avgust said, "Perhaps this was just one particular event that will never be repeated."

"Couldn't be." The Ghost replied, "There are thousands of places Guardians have yet to visit. There will be more."

"For their sake, I hope not." Avgust replied, as he stepped up onto the ramp that lead to the platform. Already resting on the platform was a Hawk transport ship, as the pilot stood out on the side with a cigarette in hand. As soon as the pilot saw the Titan approach, he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it: putting it out as he saluted Avgust.

"Ready to head back, Lieutenant?" The pilot asked.

"Of course." Avgust replied, as the pilot nodded his head before he broke his salute and placed his helmet over his head once more. The pilot quickly scurried up the mounted ladder on the side of the Hawk that lead to the cockpit, before he lowered himself into the pilot's seat and lowered the protective canopy. The engines activated and the thrusters lit, as the troop-bay door lowered for Avgust. The Titan stepped in quickly, as he tapped the side of the troop-bay to signal he was ready for take off.

The door closed, as the Titan grabbed for a holding right above his head. The Hawk lifted upward, as the floor under Avgust adjusted and moved. Svarog bobbled up and down as this happened, the Ghost attempting to adjust and stay on the level of Avgust's shoulder.

"Are you still thinking about Zareph and Teash?" Svarog then asked.

Avgust remained quiet after the Ghost brought this up, brought in remembrance to the horrible demise of his two Fireteam members that had accompanied him into Moscow. How Zareph was killed by Muscovite, his Ghost broken by a Fallen Baron that later stabbed Teash, which lead to her sacrificing herself so that Avgust could move on to eliminate Muromets. The Titan thought constantly that it should have been him to perish in Moscow, hopeful that it would have meant both Zareph and Teash could survive.

"It should have been me." Avgust said.

"There was nothing you could do, Avgust. We both know if you could save them, you wouldn't hesitate." Svarog replied, "And they know too."

Avgust remained quiet, before he replied: "I would hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here we are for my third Destiny story! Unlike** ** _The Eternal Storm_** **and** ** _The Red Capital_** **, this will serve as the primary story for my primary character, instead of breaking up each event into individual stories. Thank you for reading thus far, and I hope you have found it entertaining! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, along with any criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2: Strength, Weakness

**A/N: I would like to thank jsm1978 for the review and follow, and Jayfeattheris Awesome for the review! It is greatly appreciated. I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year, last year has been great, and I am looking forward to what is to come!**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter II**

 **STRENGTH, WEAKNESS**

 **Жжжжж**

"Wrong."

The young Guardian screamed in pain, as an audible crack of her arm was heard. The sound almost echoed throughout the forests, as the other four Guardians gathered watched in an awe of sorts. Although it was unsettling for them to hear the breaking of bones, they had experienced enough of that themselves to know that it wasn't as serious as an injury as they expected it to be. Instead, they focused on the technique of the break and the stance that their mentor took, as he harshly criticised the movements of one of his students, and thus made an example of why what she did was wrong, and why it might have gotten her killed out in the wilds.

"Too wide of a swing with your blade, with too much distance between us." The Mentor said, as he released the broken Huntress' arm as she fell down to the foliage on the ground. He paced around, as he looked over the Huntress before her cries muted, and she was able to move her arm somewhat once more. "If we had been dealing with the Fallen, not only would you have a broken arm... but a blade put through your throat as well. Only takes them a second to end your life if you don't position yourself properly."

"What do I do then?" The Huntress asked, "How do I win?"

The Mentor stopped, before he turned to face the Huntress as he smiled under his heavy helmet. "Move in closer. Speed is your ally, if you can move fast and get in close, then you can use your blade. You need to time your strike perfectly, if you stab too soon or too late, an experienced enemy can use this against you."

The Huntress stood, as she prepared herself and drew her blade. The young Guardian took the position that the Titan had taught her to take, as she kept her palm extended and pointed toward him. Her knife was locked tightly within her fingers, as she kept the arm that held the blade at a tight angle—ready to strike. Her stance was made and kept so that it would have been difficult to knock her off her feet. The Mentor could almost sense the determination and readiness from under her own visor, as she sprang forward.

The Titan took a defensive stance, as he prepared to grapple his opponent. His legs adjusted and locked in place, as his arms prepared to grab for the lunging arm that wielded the blade. The Huntress however didn't throw her blade as early as she did last time, as her head came mere centimetres away from the Titan's. Closing his arms in, the Mentor managed to make a grab onto the Huntress' arm, but not before she found a gap in his armour's plating and thrust her blade into it.

The armoured body-glove that the Titan wore under his heavier armour cracked, as his skin broke and his blood erupted from the now-made wound. Pain surged and traveled from the site he had been wounded, as he bit his own tongue to keep himself from yelling out loud. The Huntress—seemingly surprised by her fortune—then twisted the blade before she pulled it out of his wound, creating a greater wound as warm, crimson blood flowed.

The Huntress stepped away, as she looked down to her blood-soaked blade and glove, almost examining the fine detail of it before she quickly returned her attention to her Mentor. The Titan could sense the concern that she might of had, as he placed his left hand over the wound. He smiled, as he laughed lightly: "You've got it."

The four other Guardians that accompanied the Titan and Huntress clapped, cheering on for the show of skill that the Huntress had made as she shook her blade clean from the blood, before wiping it on her boots as she sheathed it once more. She then presented the blood soaked hand to the Titan, before realising that it was the wrong hand, and quickly changed it to the one which wasn't stained. The Mentor reached down and seized it, as he applied a firm grip and shook it.

"Thank you, Avgust. Sir." The Huntress said.

"No need for thanks." Avgust replied, "Just doing my duty to make sure you make it out there alive."

Avgust dropped his left hand from his wound, as it had already been healed and covered by his Ghost: Svarog. Out of the many gifts given to them by the Traveler, the Ghosts had to be the most important asset; not only as a companion, but also as an assistant in times of need. As the group of young Guardians stood, they quickly joined to congratulate the young Huntress, for managing to learn the proper technique to stab. It was a rather odd thing to celebrate, but for Guardians, it was one of the most essential talents needed in order to survive out in the Wilds, especially for a Huntress.

Svarog materialised, as it circled around Avgust: "Starting to come to the end of our trip here. Just have the night to get through, and then they will be off on their own."

"Indeed." Avgust said, "It is a time for celebration. They may have not learned everything they need to know to survive out there, but it is a start to make sure they have the proper footing."

"They'll do just fine out there." Svarog chirped, "These are the strongest Guardians we have trained thus far."

"They keep getting revived stronger and stronger."

"Sort of envious?"

The Titan shook his head, as he stepped forward to the group of young Guardians. They all quickly snapped to attention, having learned to respect and give their attention to the senior Guardian whenever necessary. Avgust looked up to the darkening sky, before he lifted his arm and pointed in the direction northeast of their current position: "We have a mountain range northeast of here. A quick thirteen kilometre journey, and a reasonable hike. We will station there for the night. Whoever gets there last, three-hundred press-ups."

The young Guardians gawked at the number, as it was the highest number they had been given yet. Avgust knew very well that even Exo's got exhausted beyond a hundred and how tiring it was for humans and Awoken, especially after a long run. The point of the so-called 'punishment' was motivation for the young Guardians. It was no secret to Avgust that you had to be fast to survive in the Wilds, not just as an individual, but also as a unit.

"And what do we get if we get there first?" An Exo Warlock asked, as he turned his head to Avgust. The Titan chuckled, as he shook his head.

"One-hundred press-ups." Avgust replied, as the young Guardians turned their heads to the Warlock. The Titan turned his head to the rest of the members in the Fireteam, "Anyone want to know what second place gets?"

"No, sir!" An unanimous cry was made, as the Titan gestured his hand to the mountain range where they were headed.

"Good. If I get there before any of you, that will be an additional one-hundred for everyone. I'll give you five minute's head start. Go!"

The young Guardians set out in a variety of paces, from full-out sprints to an assortment of jogs. Avgust watched as they disappeared into the foliage, as he straightened his posture. A timer ticked down on his head's up display, starting from five minutes as it gradually ticked down at a second's pace. Svarog turned its blue eye to Avgust, as eventually the footsteps faded from his hearing. The Titan folded his arms, as he waited patiently.

"I remember when Lord Saladin did the same thing to you." Svarog said, "I don't think you complained at all when he was there before everyone else."

"No need to complain. Whatever left needs to be learned, should be learned." Avgust replied.

"Not to underestimate a Titan's speed?"

"No, but that is a good one. Teamwork, Svarog." Avgust said, "They should know by now I can't punish everyone, if none of them are to come last."

"They just have their eyes on the prize, you think?" The Ghost asked.

"I hope not. But I know. If they are to work as a team later on, they must rely on each others strengths... and, on each others weaknesses." Avgust said, as he watched the timer on his HUD tick to only a minute left.

"We are but the seed of an apple tree." Svarog repeated, remembering Saladin's speech he gave the day before the Twilight Gap very well. Avgust remembered the words of his old mentor too, and from them drew the inspiration he needed to train and discipline all Guardians who came before him. Taught them how to fight, to manipulate their light. How to survive, and how to work as one.

The timer ticked down to zero, as Avgust smiled faintly. "How far ahead are they?"

"The furthest is only a kilometre and a half." Svarog noted.

"Barely a head start. Let's move." Avgust laughed.

* * *

A thin layer of snow covered the ground, as the sky overhead had already darkened. The thousand points of light still marked the night sky, with the familiar shape of Luna in the west. The point where the Titan stood overlooked the valley that he had his Fireteam run through, as he turned his head to the last Guardian to arrive from the run. It was the Exo Warlock, as his eyes seemingly widened in surprise that Avgust had gotten there before him. The four Guardians had already assumed the press-up position on the ground, as they struggled to do the press-up count that they were assigned.

The Warlock fell to his knees, touching the snow before he rested his palms on the ground and started his first press-up. The Huntress that had stabbed Avgust earlier however, trembled at her arms as she counted out the final numbers out loud: "... one-hundred ninety-nine... t-two-hundred..!"

The Huntress fell on her stomach, as she let out pained breathes. The thirteen kilometre run and the increase in altitude made this exercise worse than what was thought. Eventually, she stepped up and walked over to one of the rocks that was set around the campfire that was lit. Avgust had more than enough time to set up the campsite, before she arrived.

Avgust stood by patiently, as eventually she was joined by a fellow Hunter and a Titan. The three of the five Guardians that now had to do press-ups, as the forth was reaching her last fifty... and the fifth was just getting started. The Guardians conversed quietly around the campfire, as a few of their Ghost's joined them. Within five minutes, the forth and the fifth finished their exercise, as they stood up and sat with the rest of the Guardians. Avgust could sense their exhaustion, as he still overlooked the valley as he allowed them to catch their breath.

Eventually, the Titan turned on a heel as he approached the group gathered around the campfire. All eyes turned to him in an instant, as he turned to face all of them. The Warlock was the first to speak, through quickened breaths: "How did you do that?"

Avgust remained silent, as he allowed the flames to crackle. It was the most dramatic thing he could do, as the Huntress then spoke: "He knows the forest, so he must know the fastest route."

"Only one way up the mountain." The other Hunter commented, "Must've been speed."

"Neither." Avgust replied, as he looked across each Guardian's face. The Titan walked around the group, as even their Ghosts followed him. As Avgust overlooked the valley, he turned back again: "I preyed upon your weaknesses."

"How do you know our weaknesses?" A fellow Titan asked, as she folded her arms. Avgust stopped, as he turned to her.

"I have met hundreds of Guardians in my time." Avgust said, "It is a key to trust your brothers and sisters, Zay. It is something you must learn."

The Titan unfolded her arms as Avgust said this, as the others glanced toward her. Zay had nothing to say, as Avgust continued to look around the group of Guardians. He spoke again: "In order to work as a Fireteam, all of you must be able to rely not only on the strengths of others, but also on each other's weaknesses. If you do not account for everyone, then never can you work as one. Everyone in this group will at one point or another, need the help of everyone else. To not be able to do so, is to fail."

"What is my weakness?" The Warlock asked.

"Confidence, Urion-9." Avgust stated, "You are too confident, and thus you overestimate yourself, and underestimate your opponents. A very dangerous measure out in the Wilds."

The Warlock stayed silent, before he nodded his head in acceptance. The Hunter looked up to Avgust next, before he asked: "And mine?"

"Discipline, Cole. You must be willing to listen to your seniors, especially your leaders. And must be able to follow orders, but only good orders."

The second Titan of the group turned his head to Avgust, waiting for his comment. Avgust spoke, "Communication, Equinox-4. I have noticed that you fail to speak when you are need, or listen to what others have to say."

"And me?" The Huntress asked, as Avgust turned to face her.

"Pride, Zhanna." Avgust replied, "A useful tool, but one that can easily be manipulated. Do not let your powers fall into the possession of something you cannot control."

The mentor wandered around the campfire, as he drew from it a branch still alit. He raised the blazing tip up into the cold air, as a whisk of orange light trailed it. Avgust swung the branch throughout the night sky, as he spoke softly: "I will never forget the lessons my mentor taught me, the ones that shaped me. Forged me to be a weapon against the Darkness."

"Telling us to remember what we learned?" Zhanna asked.

Avgust shook his head, "The path you take after this, my student, is in your hands. All I can do is hope that I made you strong enough for this world, that you will guide the future generations. Listen to what I say, or not... the hope of the City is on your shoulders."

The Guardians around the campfire fell silent, as Avgust eventually stuck the branch he held into the snow as the heat that sputtered on its tip sputtered and died. He looked up to the group once more, before he carefully spoke once more: "We all have talents. Wondrous, awe-inspiring talents. To pull light from the skies, from the vast void or from the Sol itself. Shape the world, and shape pure power to your will. And you shall blaze the trails, find our path and build our world. Your brilliance cannot be understated, nor numbered.

"But that power is not without consequence. Responsibility binds us, keeps us connected to this great cause. The great seas of the Dark seek the Light, hoping to smother us for an eternity. Our people, whether Exo or Human, Human or Awoken... we have a responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Form shields against opposing swords.

"Shields, I have seen you all form. So take this, your responsibility. Augment it with your Light and stand tall. And break the Dark night."

As Avgust finished, the Guardians stayed silent in consideration. The crackling of the fire replaced the talk of the Titan, as a few of the young Guardians turned their faces to the fire. After a while, Zhanna nodded her head in agreement as she looked back up to her Mentor and spoke: "I will do this."

"So will I." Urion seconded.

Eventually, all the Guardians in the circle agreed with what Avgust had said. Signing on their responsibility to defend, to protect and to fight for all that there is left.

A pact.

A honour.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom Memories

**A/N: This will be the last non-arc connected post before we move into a proper serial. For those who have read so far, I thank you very much! It means a lot to know that you are reading my stories.**

 **Thank you jsm1978 for the review. I draw a bit of inspiration from Saladin for Avgust's mentor responsibility. After all, the ways of the student reflect that of the teacher. Regardless, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter III**

 **PHANTOM MEMORIES**

 **Жжжжж**

The golden light suspended overhead cast itself across the white walls of the room, as it was swallowed by a seemingly endless black that made the tiled floor. A series of banners marked the white walls, from a tattered olive green of the Four Fronts, to a black and gold embroidery of the Iron Banner to the naval blue, white and orange banner of the Vanguard. A glass wall laid at a 60' degree tilt, giving a direct view of the incredible City below. The lights of the City below flickered and danced in an entire spectrum of colours, as it lit the underside of the spherical god in the heavens above: the Traveler. A monitor shown in a bright blue, with a series of yellow characters flashing across the screen. At a black desk, sat the figure that resided in the chamber as he drew with a detailed fountain pen across the parchment of a leather-bound journal.

The figure stopped, as he drew a straight line of black ink across his journal as to finish his note completely. Aside from the many scattered paragraphs and notes, there stayed the image of what seemed to be a mountain range. The black ink made the stone body of the jagged-tipped mountains, with the whiteness of the page imitating the snow caps that crowned the mountains. He rested his fountain pen on the page of the journal, as he reached over and retrieved a document from a series of bins that decorated the side of his desk.

A sudden shape materialised from behind the figure, taking the familiar shape of a Ghost as its blue eye concentrated on the document that rested in front of the figure. The figure picked up his pen once more, before he started the header to what was now certainly a letter.

"It's been quite some time since you last rested." The Ghost said, "I'm sure you need some shut eye."

"You just need to temper your body not to slow down," the figure replied, "I'll rest once I am done with this, Svarog."

"Even Guardians need their sleep." Svarog pressured, "It's been two days. Even Shaxx would say to rest just for a minute."

"Saladin wouldn't." The figure retorted.

"And there is the root of all out problems." Svarog said, as it attempted to add a hint of humour.

Avgust shrugged, as he continued to detail the letter he was writing. Svarog narrowed its eye, as it floated closer to the document that its Guardian had been writing. The Ghost paused, before it turned to face Avgust: "What is this?"

"Just finishing a patrol report." Avgust responded, as he paused for just a moment.

"To where?" The Ghost said, "Old Ireland? Old Novosibirsk? The Scandinavian Deadzone?"

Avgust made a quick mark on the white page, before he made a brief pause to type something into the console to his left. The characters shifted, as they formed into a series of images, of a variety of different city angles. "No." He replied.

"Where, then?"

"Old Berlin."

Svarog paused, as it glanced around the rest of the room before it concentrated on something else. The Ghost floated around the room, before it focused on objects that lined a bookshelf. These objects were relics—artefacts—from the dozens of journeys and quests that the two had set out on as their time as a team.

A collection of Golden Age relics: war medals from an ancient age, a stylised Knight chess-piece, a series of manual pages for the Khvostov-series. A numbered set of novels, classic stories spanning from well before the Golden Age. One of the Titan's old helmets, the visor cracked and damaged. A Hunter's knife, pulled west from the High Mountain following the Twilight Gap. A series of tokens with the sigil of the Iron Lords imprinted on them.

"The world has changed so much from the Golden Age." Svarog said, as it turned its eye back to its Guardian, "Do you think the City is anything like what the Golden was?"

Avgust remained quiet, as he finished the note he was on before he rested his pen back onto the document he was filling. The Ghost floated back over, as it scanned over Avgust's face. The Titan shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"We learned about you in Old Moscow." Svarog said, "At least about what you were."

Avgust grimaced, as if what the Ghost had just said brought on bad memories. He did remember bits and pieces about what we was before he perished for the first time. He closed his eyes, as the phantom memories in the back of his head seemingly took hold.

 _The metal and glass structures that either supported, or took over the red-brick buildings. The stoney roads paved over with granite, marked with a variety of yellows and whites. The grey clouds overhead, with an intricate web of power lines. Monitors decorating the city, displaying a number of advertisements for the next greatest product. Avgust felt the chilling air brush against his cheek, as he walked down the busy street. He felt the fabric of his old uniform, as his ears rang with the happy chatter and laughs of innocents. Citizens. The people he vowed to protect._

 _Vowed._

Avgust shook his head, as he cast this feeling that he just had. He cast the illusion he experienced, as Svarog circled toward the Titan once more. The blue eye of the Ghost seemed to show concern, as Svarog quietly asked: "Avgust, are you doing alright?"

"Fine." Avgust replied, "Tired is all."

"O, so now you are tired." Svarog replied sarcastically, before it continued: "But I think there is something more."

"Why would you say that?"

"I've known you long enough, Avgust. There is something troubling you."

Avgust remained silent, as he considered what the Ghost had just said. The Titan trusted what Svarog considerably, it after all was one of the greatest companions he could ever hope for. It has been said that Guardians and Ghosts are nigh inseparable, both servants of the Traveler in order to restore light to the fallen Sol. With the Guardian's resurrection, to the fighting of the Darkness, the Guardian and their Ghost relied heavily upon each other to restore peace and order. Avgust therefore trusted Svarog when it said it could detect something that he felt.

"Just a phantom thought. A memory." Avgust replied, as he tapped his pen on the document once more, "What it was like. What I was like."

"Of your past life?" Svarog asked.

"You asked whether or not the City was like the Golden Age."

"Well, yes. I don't have memories of the Golden Age, as I was born during the Collapse. But you do."

"It doesn't seem to be the same." Avgust replied.

Svarog seemed surprised as Avgust said this, as it floated around to examine its Guardian as it then asked: "And why is that?"

Avgust remained silent for some time, as he took a while to consider what he was going to say. Everything to him seemed to have changed, from the way he lived his life in the past, to how he lived know. Perhaps that was because he experienced two different time periods after a great disaster that changed everything. The Titan then spoke, "From what I recall, in my past life... everything seemed to be at peace. We lived on great worlds, transformed and desolate spheres of rock to resemble the where we stood for our entire history. We put down our weapons of war against each other, and looked at the people we distrusted in the past with sympathy and understanding.

"From the great minds of a hundred nation, we worked together to create rockets to lift off to the worlds the Traveler made whole for us. We no longed judged others for the quality of their character, but rather by the potential they had to make our existence more whole.

"But now we look at a single City, on a single frozen world that is teetering on the edge of destruction. Not only from the threats that exist outside, the Fallen... the Hive."

"Who do you mean, then?" Svarog asked.

Avgust remained silent as Svarog asked this, as he considered what his response would be. Ultimately, the Titan responded: "I am not sure. It is just that feeling."

"Well, I just hope we will never have to realise those threats then." Svarog said, "But I'd like to remind you that I'm here if you'd like to discuss it. A Guardian shouldn't have to be left alone with such manners, especially since you have the weight of the world. That is why I am here, after all."

Avgust laughed lightly, "Well I appreciate it, Svarog. I'll put this aside for a moment. Give me a minute to close my eyes."

"Just a minute?"

"Just a minute."

Avgust placed his pen on the side of his desk, as he pushed the other papers on his desk out of the way as he rested is arms and head onto it. He closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath, before he exhaled it. The Titan freed his mind from the other manners of the past few days. His own patrols, and the managing of missions and patrols for other Fireteams. But still the Titan lingered on the thought he just had. If the Fallen and the Hive were threats to the City, were there threats?

Who were these threats?

And why were they threats?

* * *

 _-VANGUARD DATABASE ONLINE-_

 _ENTER COMMAND_

 _REQUEST FILE ACCESS: /E17-1091/_

 _VERIFYING AUTHORISATION..._

 _AUTHORISATION KEY VERIFIED_

 _PROCESSING REQUEST..._

 _WARNING: FILE DEEMED CLASSIFIED ON ORDER OF THE CONSENSUS, REFER TO SUBJECT WHITESTORM-09*_

 _OPEN ATTACHED ITEMS: /E17-1091/_

 _OPENING FILE_

 _WARNING: CORRUPTION DETECTED, CENSOR (-)_

 _[s.1.1]: What is -is?_

 _[s.2.1]: T-is? Thi- was -r AI._

 _[s.1.2]: Mu-o-ts?_

 _[s.2.2]: Yeah._

 _[s.1.3]: - thoug- it - de-tr-e-._

 _[s.2.3]: - -._

 _[s.1.4]: Th- -?_

 _[s.3.1]: H- - -t-, A-m?_

 _DATA CORRUPTED BEYOND RECOVERY_

 _CLOSING FILE_

 _*: WHITESTORM-09 IS A PLATFORM FOR INTEL RETRIEVAL FROM ENEMY TRANSMISSIONS AND SOURCES. HIGH-LEVEL CAPTURE OF COMMUNICATION IS RESERVED FOR ONLY VANGUARD ELITE. INFORMATION IS HIGHLY SENSITIVE. NON-SANCTIONED ACCESS TO INTEL IS DETERMINED TO BE TREASONOUS TO THE CITY. REFER TO VANGUARD CODES FOR MORE INFORMATION._

 _-VANGUARD DATABASE OFFLINE-_


	4. Chapter 4: Massacre

**A/N: Before we begin, I would like to thank PashHanin for the review, and Lynex56 for their follow! I am glad that you are enjoying the story thus far! This chapter is the start of my new story arc, not sure what to call it yet. Rating of the story may need to change, according to what will happen.**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter IV**

 **MASSACRE**

Жжжжж

 ** _The West Industrial District, the Last Safe City... Years after the Moscow Incident..._**

Heavy footprints fell on the rain-soaked ground, as the puddles that decorated the gravel-lain road splashed and spread. The street lights overhead stood as tall spires, their white lights cast down onto the trail below, as three figures moved quickly down the street. It was dark, perhaps darker than it had ever been before, as only the lights of the lamps above and the occasional flicker in the windows on stories above the ground level shone down upon the street. Silver tarps occasionally covered the heads of the three figures below, thick pieces of cloth that tried to protect the crates of supplies underneath them. Holes in these cloths were plentiful, as the rain that accumulated on the top of the tarps funnelled down into these holes.

Few other people wandered the streets, especially at this time of night during this time of season. Most turned their heads curiously to watch the three figures run, but very few bothered to question what they were doing. The West Industrial wasn't a particularly friendly place, full of rough hands. Bandits. Criminals. Common labourers. Crime was common in this area of the City, and the sense of animosity was always creeping along the spines of those who visited. Even the presence of the Force of the City was nearly absent, for patrols into this region commonly lead to confrontation.

The figures made their way to an abandoned warehouse, condemned by the City after an accident that left the air in its proximity laced with dangerous amounts of particulates. Still, the most desperate of the West Industrial resided there for the seemingly free shelter. A small fringe community developed almost the instant it was condemned, made up of societal outcasts and individuals discriminated against for their strange features.

The Awoken.

As soon as the three figures stopped outside of the perimeter, they hid themselves in the thick foliage. Lights dominated the many windows of the brick-lain facility, covered in a thick layer of black soot that painted the walls and the floors of the structure and its earth. One quickly removed a filter, as he twisted it around the face mask that he wore. The two others followed the actions immediately, as the first threw a large fabric bag between the three of the group.

"Open it." He demanded, as the second reached to undo the zipper of the bag immediately after.

"So, what's the plan?" The third, and distinguishably youngest asked. His question didn't need to be addressed with words, as the shape of a sidearm was removed by the second, and shown to the whole group.

The first followed afterwards, his hands reaching down as he pulled out a very similar designed weapon from it. The two eyes shifted to the third, as the second asked harshly: "The hell are you waiting for? Grab one!"

The third stayed still for a moment, before he sheepishly reached into the bag and removed the third sidearm of the set. The second one instantly turned to face the facility. "Their stench is thick on the air," he growled, "gonna to feel a lot more breathable without it!"

"Indeed." The first replied coldly, "Luckily there isn't going to be an FOTC patrol tonight. This could be our only chance to take out this spot."

"What about the Guardians?" The third one asked quietly, as the two eyes instantly turned toward him.

"They aren't gonna show, kid!" The second laughed, "They ain't allowed inside the City unless the Consensus allows for it! Besides, we're doin' them a favour!"

"This is our one chance to make a statement." The first responded, "At least until there is definite need for the Guardians to be involved. Our order will step out of the Darkness after this, and embrace the light."

"What are we doing?" The third asked, "I mean, how are we getting inside?"

"Whichever way. Just remember where to point, and where to shoot."

"Are we going to let a few run?"

"Of course not!" The second interjected.

"Of course." The first argued.

The second dare not to speak against the first, as the authoritative figure rose from a kneel and lifted his sidearm. The first reached down into the bag once more, before he removed a series of armbands. The armbands bore a strange emblem, of an opened human hand—the palm of creation. "We should not forget these." The first said.

The second quickly attached his armband, followed by the first who drew it up almost as quickly. But the third looked down at it, as if considering the purpose of the armband before he cautiously placed it over his left arm. The three figures then walked at different paced toward the abandoned factory, as the gravel crunched under their feet as the water displaced unevenly across the surface. The second approached the front door, as he kicked the wooden doors open. The paneling of the door cracked, as it fell inward as dust upset and took off into the air.

There was a shocked gasp of air, followed by a violent coughing as the figures marched into the facility. "W-what are you doing?!" A voice of the first Awoken gagged between strained coughs. But a single shot answered the question, as the pale-skinned humanoid fell to the ground.

"Outta my way!" The second figure growled, as a few other Awoken stood up. They lifted up their hands to cover themselves, as the sound of children screaming soon echoed throughout the large interior.

The first stepped past the second, as the third remained behind the second. The first looked at the crowd, as parents hid their children behind them, as others cowered behind cover. The Awoken spoke with anxious and fearful voices, as the first spoke softly: "And here you are. When we kick up the dirt, you cower behind stones. Much like the vermin who try to flee their extermination."

"You don't need to do this!" One of the Awoken spoke, as he tried to step forward slowly, "We are all the same under the Traveler! Brothers and sisters!"

"Wrong." The first replied flatly, as he raised his sidearm. The one Awoken that dared to speak fell as soon as the sound of the gunshot was heard by the group. Fearful cries rose, as a small child pulled free of the grasp its mother had on it as it ran forward.

"Dad!"

A third gunshot, and the child fell dead. The third of the figures jumped in surprise, as the Awoken cried out again. The first spoke again, "We were the chosen of the Traveler. As soon as the Darkness arrived, you lot were spawned. You are not members of the light like us, you are creatures of the Darkness: as treacherous as the Fallen themselves."

The staccato of gunfire sounded, as the crowd yelled louder. Many of the Awoken tried to flee, hide or fight. But the constant stream of bullets fell from two sidearms, as the twitching bodies of the civilians did as well. The third shook his head, dearly confused as the screams died with their makers. The second turned around as he found the third, completely petrified as he grabbed him by the collar in a fury as he thrust him forward. "Get out there!"

As the velocity of the shove ended, the third stumbled to a stop. He gazed upon the massacre, as he saw many dead and many fatally injured. A few still managed to crawl across the dirt covered floor, as they cried. Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. Dying. Dead. The second stepped forward, as he pointed an accusing finger at the third: "You think you can back out on us!"

"Can we stop?" The third whimpered, as the second stepped closer and pointed his sidearm at the third.

"No! You aren't backing out of this! You are doing your duty as a citizen of earth!"

"He is right." The first said, as he looked at an Awoken try to crawl away. She was obviously injured, as she dragged herself lamely across the concrete ground. Blood trailed as she dragged herself along, coughing violently as she inhaled the particulates that occupied the atmosphere. "You signed up to do exactly this. It is your calling now, one that you cannot leave."

The first stepped up to the Awoken, as he rested his boot on the bullet that found its way into her side. She screamed loudly as he twisted his heel, as he waved the third over to where he stood: on the defeated body. The second shoved the third forward: "Go on! Do it, or you will soon become just like her!"

The third stumbled forward, as he tried his best to hold back his cries. He didn't dare lift his shaking hand that held the sidearm, as he looked into the desperate eyes of the Awoken that laid under the boot of the first. The first stared directly into the eyes of the third, as he spoke: "You can do it."

The third found very little strength, as he lifted his shaking sidearm as he concentrated it the best he could toward the head of the Awoken. She cried, as she coughed with difficulty: "P-please don't!"

The third bit his tongue, as he lifted his left arm to concentrate his sidearm as he closed his eyes and breathed difficultly. He didn't quite have the nerve to fire, as the second lifted his sidearm to the back of the head of the third. Surprised, the third's finger slipped as he pulled the trigger haphazardly. The single shot echoed throughout the interior, as the sound of the crying Awoken ended. The second lowered his sidearm, as he struck the third against the back with a hand with an opened palm.

"What have I done?!" The third asked, as he dropped his sidearm, "What have I done?!"

"She got what she deserved!" The second said, "You've done just what you need to do!"

The first looked over the dead body of the Awoken, and he carefully stepped off of it. He retrieved the sidearm that the third dropped, as he lifted it up to rejoin it with the one who held it before. "You've liberated this small land. A piece of the puzzle, that will be put together to once again make our City pure." He said.

"What have I done?" The third asked again, as he turned his head away from the body of the Awoken he killed. The whimpering voice was beginning to reshape itself, and despite its denial—it was beginning to realise and come to accept what its master had just done.

"Brought the light. Now we step from the darkness."

Suddenly a sound of sirens faded in, as flashing blue lights beat their way into the white lit facility. The three figures backed away from the collapsed doors, as they carefully stepped over the dead bodies of the Awoken they slaughtered. The second waved the first and third behind him, as he raised his sidearm and pointed it toward the door. The second muttered angrily, "How the hell do they know?! I thought you said they weren't in this district tonight!"

"Someone must have called the FOTC." The first responded, "No matter. We have done what we needed to do."

"What have we done?" The third whispered to himself.

The sound of boots hitting gravel was made, as the angry voices of the FOTC were heard. Rain started to patter against the windows of the soot covered factory, as the black grime was washed off the yellow-tinted windows. The first grabbed the third by the collar, as he pulled him toward a storm-drain that marked the centre of the facility.

A dead body of a killed Awoken laid on top of the drain, as the first placed his boot on the back of the man and rolled him off.

"We have our way out." The first said, as he reached down to lift up on the storm drain. The metal plate was heavy, but the first managed to remove the circular object from off the drain way. He motioned for the third to drop down, but the young one tensed up. The second growled, as he shoved the third down the drain way—as the first screamed in horror, before his scream ended in a sickening splash.

"Come on!" The second said, as he turned back to the first, "I've got us covered! Move!"

"Brother, it would be best if you were to stay behind." The first said.

"The hell do you—"

The yelling of the FOTC got louder, as the second raised his sidearm to fire at the first officer to run through the doors. The three rounds that he fired connected with the officer's chest, as he screamed in pain. The auto rifle the officer held fired wildly, as he swung the weapon toward the two figures still standing. As a bullet sailed toward him, the first pulled the second in front of him as the polymer round broke through his chest. The second screamed as he nearly fell on top of the first, but the first pushed him the other way as soon as he did.

The first leaned down, as more individual shouting of the FOTC grew closer and closer. He looked at the second, as he pulled the sidearm from his possession. The first spoke softly, "I am sorry my friend. But we can't have everyone retreat back to the darkness. You are our step out of it. Your sacrifice, is necessary."

And with that, the first dropped down into the drain way as a splash soon echoed afterward. The second coughed up blood, as the audible clicks of heels hitting concrete echoed louder and louder throughout the chamber. The second crawled toward the drain way, but a boot stomped on his hand as he screamed in pain. Arms seized his broken body, as they held the strong man's arms and secured them with zip-ties, before one in the crowd hit him in the back of the head with their rifle. The second fainted, as the officers pulled the man up to his knees to drag him out of the facility: a trail of crimson blood being drawn along the path they took him down.

Three officers remained, as one turned his electric torch down the drain way. The bright beam of light cut through the darkness, as he tried to spot whatever or whoever had went down into the depths below. The two others looked around at the massacre, as they lowered their weapons and heads to the floor. They muttered softly as they examined the pile of dead bodies, strewn about in distressed positions as one officer stopped right in front of a child who laid on the chest of what was likely his father.

"Traveler..." The officer whispered, before he spoke louder: "Who the hell could have done this?"

"Terrorists, by the looks of it." Another officer said, as he reached down to collect the casing of a bullet. "But what could have driven the attack?"

"Racism." The third officer concluded, "They are all Awoken. The perpetrator was Human. It couldn't have been anything else, especially in West Industrial."

"Was he alone?" The first officer asked.

"No." The second officer said, "Too many bullet casings on the floor for a single sidearm. And I'm not seeing any dropped magazines."

"Drain way was opened." The third officer stated, "He tried crawling off into it. They have to be down there!"

"Too late to chase them." The first officer replied, "Could be off in the Marsh by now."

"Damn it!"

The third officer kicked a pillar that marked the left side of the interior of the factory, before he turned around. He looked over to the collapsed body of the FOTC officer that was shot by the second terrorist, as he watched one fellow officer check the now dead body of their comrade. He sighed, as the first officer spoke: "When this breaks, it's going to be bad. Relations are bad already, this is going to push it over the edge."

"I want to know how they got their hands on weapons." The second officer said, "And if there are any more of them."

"If there are..."

"There are going to be more attacks." The third concluded, "We need to tell the Consensus, we can't risk this getting out of control!"

The first stepped again toward the pile of dead Awoken bodies, as he covered his face with his glove. He then turned slowly, as he addressed his two comrades: "Then we have no time to waste."

"Poor bastards."

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Six hours later..._**

The black clouds dispersed quickly following the night, as they spread across the eastern block of the City. The clouds then brought on a grey appearance, as the rain lessened and was brought to a light sprinkle. The precious drops of water pattered weakly across the window, the shutters of the window covering it completely. The room was dark, with the exception of a low-lit lamp that decorated the black oak wood desk. An assortment of papers and documents littered the desk, as arms folded themselves on top of the documents. A head rested on the arms carefully, as the figure sat in his chair, leaned into the desk. It had been a long night, but the figure was tired enough not to remove himself from his desk to rest on his bed and had opted to sleep on top of his paperwork instead.

A star-shaped object materialised out of thin air in a blue flash, as it gently floated toward the figure. It was his Ghost, his most important companion. They had been through hell and back together, ever since the Ghost brought him back from the dead. More than once. Its blue eye concentrated on the figure, as it shook its 'head' before it lowered itself at ear-level. "Avgust?" The Ghost asked, "Time to wake up."

The Titan lifted his head slowly as he inhaled sharply, as his icy eyes concentrated on the Ghost. Avgust stretched his arms out, before his eyes cast themselves down at the paperwork at his desk. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours, twelve minutes and forty-seven seconds." The Ghost said, "Could you really not be bothered to move to the bed?"

"I was comfortable where I was at." Avgust replied sarcastically, "Besides, I would rather have my work in front of me the moment I open my eyes."

"But at least you would have been kind to your neck."

"Could do with a bit of pain now and then, Svarog."

The Ghost cast its eye again on Avgust, as it shifted the many shapes that made it up to appear as if it was frowning. The Titan rolled his eyes, before he pushed himself away from the desk and slowly stood up. Svarog rotated around its Guardian, as it looked toward the shutters that blocked the window. The shutters were quickly drawn, as if by the Ghost's command as it floated toward the window. The blue eye of the curious device fell in the familiar orb shape of the Traveler.

"Do you ever think we will live long enough to see it speak again?" Svarog asked, as it turned back to watch its Guardian.

Avgust shrugged, as he pulled the nanite-weaved under-suit over his shoulders, before fitting his arms through the body glove. Pulling up the central zipper, the Titan padded down magnetic locks that held the two sides in place. He spoke softly, "I don't know, Svarog. I hope we do."

The body glove fit tightly, but nevertheless was quite nimble and flexible. Avgust demonstrated this as he pulled up the main chestplate of his armour, as he strapped it on carefully. The magnetic locks held the heavy piece in place, as he took the belted armour segments that went around his waist and secured them in the back, before attaching the belts over his shoulders.

"What do you think it will be like?" The Ghost then asked.

"I don't know." Avgust replied, "Relieving?"

Avgust then secured the metal plating that protected the Titan's back, before he quickly went to work attaching the armour plating that protected his legs. Svarog floated over, as it projected a blue beam of light that seemed to activate the suit's main power. The servo's joints made no sound as they lit up, making it quite easy for Avgust to finish suiting up.

"Like the weight of the world being relaxed?"

"Wouldn't put it that way, we would still have a job to do."

"I know," the Ghost said, "but it would be much better, wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps." Avgust said, as he collected his helmet off his desk. The Titan looked at the helmet, as he ran his hand over the curve that denoted its visor. He then rested it under his arm, as he looked down at the set of metal-cased documents.

Avgust quietly reached down to collect them, before Svarog spoke out suddenly: "Avgust, something bad just happened! Really bad!"

The Titan snapped to attention immediately, as he drew his hand away from the documents he just reached for. His mind projected a few dozen scenarios, almost as of he was preparing himself for what was to come. "What is it?" Avgust calmly said.

"The communication isn't telling me, but the Mentorship is pressing for your attendance to a meeting!" Svarog said, as he paused briefly before adding: "Immediately!"

* * *

"How could this have happened?" A calm voice asked, as attention shifted instantly to the shape of a Titan in white armour, with a large red shoulder pauldron. He kept his arms held behind his back, as the monitor played visual feed of the aftermath of a large scale massacre in a factory.

"A few armed perpetrators found their way to this condemned factory in West Industrial. It housed homeless Awoken, desperate people who couldn't earn any glimmer." A man responded, dressed in a blue uniform with several white badges decorating his arms and chest.

"How come the FOTC weren't able to respond in time?" The Titan asked again.

"Commander Zavala, I don't even know why there wasn't a patrol in West Industrial to begin with." The man replied, "There was a squad that was supposed to report into that district an hour before the incident."

"So you are telling me your men cannot manage to stick to a patrol route?" Zavala asked, as his eyes narrowed.

"Zavala." A woman asked, dressed in pinkish robes that designated the shape and role of a Warlock. "The FOTC isn't a patrol of Titans, they are officers of law."

"Still, Ikora."

"These Awoken hid in a factory condemned years ago, hazardous particulates occupied its air." Ikora started, "How were they to know?"

Zavala sighed, as he adjusted his feet before he looked back up to the officer and spoke: "Do we have any connections to who could have done this?"

"We believe it is an organised group, terrorist in nature. We have determined the cause of the attack was likely racist in nature, given the identity of our captured perpetrator." The man replied, "Nothing other than that—"

The sound of the mechanic doors opened, as air escaped and hissed. All attention shifted to the one who stepped through the door, as Zavala nodded his head quickly in greeting as the figure stepped into the darkened chamber. "Glad you could join us, Lieutenant."

Avgust nodded his head, before he stomped his foot and preformed a quick salute for his superior. "Commander Zavala. I have been requested?"

"Indeed." Zavala said, as he motioned to invite the Titan forward. Avgust approached the central chamber carefully, as he stepped past a few officers of the FOTC, along with a still-helmeted Guardian, who had his arms folded as he leaned casually against the wall. Avgust's eyes fixated instantly on the monitor overhead, as he looked over the still-frame of a dead Awoken.

"Is that..?" Avgust said, as he paused to try to make out the cause of death. There was a single bullet wound that made itself known in the forehead of the Awoken, as he laid still on the floor with blood that flowed freely.

"It is." Zavala answered, "This incident occurred only six hours ago. Massive civilian casualties: 23 dead."

"Homeless Awoken, according to the FOTC." Ikora said, "All killed in a supposed terrorist attack, perhaps by racist radicals."

"How wasn't this prevented?" Avgust asked, as he turned his attention to the man who stood in the midst of both Zavala and Ikora.

His blue eyes locked with Avgust's icy brown, before he spoke: "This went completely under our radar. Wasn't until we got a call that we knew what was happening. Our patrol that night apparently didn't decide to go."

Avgust remained silent for some time as the man said this, as he glanced back up to the still-frame. The Titan closed his eyes and sighed, before he reopened them and replied: "Have they been questioned?"

"Detained." The man replied, "Until we sort things out, we have reason to believe they were compliant with the attack."

"Didn't you say there was a history of violence against officers in West Industrial?" Ikora asked, "Perhaps that is why they didn't do their duty?"

"No reason not to preform a patrol." Zavala said flatly, "If they had been there, casualties could have been reduced, if not prevented all together."

Ikora lowered her head as she sighed, "I still can't understand this."

Avgust kept his eyes locked on the man, who was presumably the Commander of the FOTC. As he shifted uncomfortably, as he turned his head back to Zavala. The Vanguard Commander spoke carefully: "This has been brought before the Consensus, I would hope."

"It has, but they refuse to take action before they can determine what exactly our threat is." The man said, "But this isn't going to sit well with the public. Areas like West Industrial are already on the brink of falling into civic disorder. If we don't do anything..."

"Then more incidents like this will happen." Avgust concluded, as he considered the consequences of the City falling into civil war. With enemies already at the gate, the last thing the City needed was a war inside the Walls. "Have we determined what our response will be?"

"That is the thing, Lieutenant." Zavala said, "Any action taken on part of the Vanguard inside the Walls without approval of the Consensus would be a direct violation of our codes."

"We can't just sit on the side, Commander." Avgust replied, "Order on the inside of the Walls is just as important as it is outside."

Zavala sighed, as he paced around the chamber taken completely by deep thought. He eventually came to a full stop, as he lifted his right hand and formed a tight fist around his chin. Ikora assumed this stance as well, as she hummed lightly: "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Zavala asked.

"Guardians can't operate inside the Walls until we have approval from the Consensus," Ikora said, "but our code says nothing about our Resurrected acting as officers of the FOTC. Just as long as they don't operate as Guardians of our Order, we can put our people on the ground."

"That is really pushing the limits of our code," Zavala replied sternly, "it borders on direct violation. But I can't stand idly by while civilians are at risk."

Zavala then sighed, as he folded his arms before he turned his head back to the monitor. The Vanguard Commander, despite his strong and stern appearance, very obviously seemed to Avgust to be quite disturbed. The Lieutenant knew the Commander very well, and could easily detect when he was troubled. Zavala was a man of order, but he was also a man who swore to protect everyone who couldn't protect themselves.

"Fine." Zavala said lowly, "I will allow for this. You will get the assistance you need, Commander Ardghal."

"That is all I needed to hear," Commander Ardghal replied, "I thank you. The City, thanks you."

The Commander of the FOTC turned on a heel and headed out the door. As he walked along, the members of the FOTC present at the meeting turned to accompany their Commander. All that who were left in the room was Avgust, Ikora, Zavala and the yet unnamed Hunter. The Vanguard Commander sighed, as he turned to look directly at both Avgust and the Hunter.

He spoke quietly, "Avgust, Fenrir. I am going to trust you with this. Identify and locate our enemies, and stop whatever else they plan to do."

"The civilian populace already isn't going to be happy with what just happened," the Hunter spoke, "what do we do if civilians decide to engage us?"

"Pacify them." Zavala said, "I urge you to not use your light, unless it is absolutely necessary. But as this is not a permissible operation under our agreements with the Consensus..."

"Our equipment is going to be heavily restricted." Avgust concluded, "No heavy weapons, no armour?"

"We don't want to upset the people," Ikora stated, "if Guardians are running around without proper clearance, they may assume the worst."

Fenrir remained silent, his arms still folded as he looked on behind a helmet that hid what he was, and what he was thinking. Avgust simply nodded his head, as he spoke: "We will get it done, Commander... Ikora."

"We trust that you can." Zavala replied, "Act fast, and strike clean. Remember what is at stake there."

"We will." Avgust replied.

"Then you are dismissed. I am sure the FOTC will be more than happy to provide you both with suiting uniforms. Meet with Commander Ardghal, and he will get you started."

Avgust nodded his head, before he preformed a sharp salute for the Commander. As he broke from the salute, Avgust's eyes turned back up to the dead body of the killed Awoken. It was odd to him why this would happen, and why anyone would do anything quite as horrible as this. Everything cruel that happened just brought to mind the horrors of the Fallen or the Hive, but this? This cruelty was almost beyond the Lieutenant. It almost seemed impossible.

Almost.


	5. Chapter 5: Black and Silver

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter V**

 **BLACK AND SILVER**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Two hours later..._**

Avgust didn't like the thought of being outside of his armour on a mission. Long had the Titan grown to appreciate the exterior shell and plating that his armour provided him. Not only did the armour protect him from bullets, blades and explosives—it also carried a weight of responsibility, of pride... of purpose. Long had Titan armour become synonymous with the symbol of hope and protection for the innocent who dwelled in the City, and as such became infamous as a symbol of war and fear to the enemies of the City.

Instead of the protective shell and body-glove the Titan had grown accustomed to, Avgust pulled over his body the clothes and armour of the Forces of the City. It was a particularly heavy set, almost provided to him as a vain attempt to mimic the weave and plating of Titan armour. The FOTC armour was hardly flexible at the plates, and was loose along the patches of clothing that weren't fitted with kevlar or ceramic plates.

The FOTC uniform was a dark blue, with a silvery and reflective weave that wrapped around his waist, biceps and thighs. Warning reflectors, that signified the presence of an officer of the law. A gas mask rested over Avgust's face, as the mouthpiece contained a filter and vocoder, as a green light blinked across the eyepiece. The Titan then pulled a helmet over his head, as he attached the strap below his chin. Avgust rolled his shoulders, as if trying to adjust to the armour as Svarog floated around and scanned the armour.

"This is..." The Ghost started, "well, this is different."

"The ceramic plates will only sustain a few well-placed shots from a rifle or sidearm." Avgust commented, knowledgable about the subject, "Will still hit like a sledgehammer regardless."

"You are used to worse. Besides, I can heal you just about as fast as they can shoot."

"Not worried about that." Avgust muttered, as he tapped his abdominal armour, "I'm worried about this."

The Ghost fell silent, as it came to a sudden realisation of what the Titan suggested. Avgust was marked by the Fallen's Devouring Essence along his abdomen, only a bit after the Twilight Gap. It was a powerful chemical weapon, that consumed the light and connection between a Guardian and their Ghost. Depending on the dosage: it could either outright kill the Guardian, or it could permanently affect a section of the Guardian, and make it nigh impossible for the Ghost to heal. If Avgust was hit in the stomach, there was no guarantee that Svarog could properly mend it.

"We'll make it." Svarog said, "Besides, the FOTC armour is temporary. Once the Consensus agrees on a course of action, then we can get back inside our armour."

"Hopefully that is soon."

Avgust turned his head toward the familiar figure of Fenrir, who as well was dressed in FOTC gear. His suit was thinner, and made less use of kevlar or ceramic plating to help the Hunter be more manoeuvrable and quick. Again, all features that would signify anything about the Hunter were covered. Even the eyepieces for his gas mask were tinted to a reflective silver. Fenrir folded his arms, as he spoke again: "The facts are undeniable, after all. I wouldn't give the Consensus more than twenty-four hours before they come to the same conclusion that we have."

"It then becomes a question of whether they believe Guardians will be the answer." Avgust replied, "They might think the FOTC can handle it on their own."

"They should be able to."

"I agree. But Commander Ardghal seemed very uncertain in their abilities to. And if his suspicions are right, then his own officers might be involved in this."

Fenrir fell silent as Avgust said this, as he nodded his head. The mysterious Guardian then tilted his head to one side, before he asked: "You think they might be?"

"I would hope not." Avgust said, as he similarly folded his arms, "It is bad enough to know people are willing to go as far as to kill twenty-three innocents. But, if officers of the FOTC are connected? Trust in them will drop, very fast."

"I almost wonder if Guardians are involved in this." Fenrir muttered.

Avgust narrowed his eyes in response—not because he was upset by what the Hunter had to say—but because he couldn't imagine Guardians of all people to be sympathetic with such actions. They had dedicated their lives after their resurrection to the protection and the safety of the citizens of the City, after all. But could a few really dedicate their protection only to a specific group, and actively resent the others? If so, they must have been good at hiding it.

"If they are," Avgust decided to reply, "then we will deal with them."

"Indeed." Fenrir simply replied, before he tilted his head at the Titan and asked: "Twilight Gap?"

Avgust simply nodded his head, as the Hunter continued: "Saw the badge on your armour. Where were you stationed?"

"The High Mountain." Avgust replied.

"The head of the defensive force, I see. That was the Devil front."

"And you?"

Fenrir remained silent of just a moment, before he replied: "I was there."

Avgust questioned the answer that Fenrir gave him, but didn't pursue any further answer. He knew that to some Guardians, the Twilight Gap was an incredibly distressing event. To have witnessed such a ferocious battle first hand... to have seen friends and comrades die at the hands of a near unconquerable foe, changed many of the Guardians that survived.

Suddenly, the metal doors of the chamber slid open as the familiarly uniformed man of Commander Ardghal stepped through. He took a quick look at the two Guardians that accompanied him, as he cleared his throat and spoke: "Titan, Hunter. I thank you for your cooperation for this matter. I do hope that these uniforms will work."

"They will, Commander." Avgust replied.

Ardghal nervously nodded his head, as tilted his head back toward the door that he had just walked through. He spoke again, "Very good. They should only be temporary, until the Consensus approves the motion for Guardians to act within the Walls."

The Commander then backed out of the room, before he turned his head back and said: "We've got a Hawk waiting for us in the Hangar. Follow me."

Avgust glanced back toward Fenrir, as the Hunter shrugged and took the first steps forward out of the room. He followed behind the two closely, as the three FOTC uniformed persons walked down the narrow hallways of the Tower. A few Guardians passed by, as they looked strangely at the three. The Titan couldn't help but think that the Guardians found it odd that members of the FOTC would be engaged in the walls of the Tower. The Tower after all was the safe haven for Guardians, a places for them to gather and regroup, to restock and rest between missions and patrols. Avgust thought his brothers and sisters might believe it to be unsettling that the FOTC have entered their home, essentially.

This thought was quickly broken, as Fenrir decided to ask: "Any news on the Consensus' decision?"

Ardghal sighed, as he shook his head slowly, "It is still in the debate chambers. They are supposed to reach a decision by tomorrow."

The three uniformed beings turned a corner into a wider hallway, as they were presented with a staircase. Ardghal stepped up first, as they marched carefully up into the higher reaches of the Tower. Fenrir followed closely behind, as he scoffed quietly: "Great..."

Avgust looked up to Ardghal, as he quietly considered what the Commander had said. He had hoped that the Consensus would have reached an agreement rather quickly, and would have already plotted a resolution by now. With the sensitivity of the issue, the Titan had almost been certain that the decision to act would have been unanimous. But when Ardghal said that the issue was still in the debate hall, Avgust realised that they still hadn't settled on the issue, and whether or not they should get involved at all, despite the risk that followed if they didn't.

However, Avgust was determined to solve the issue as quickly as possible. The Titan then asked, "We have a course of action planned, Commander?"

Ardghal nodded his head, as he stepped first onto the top of the staircase, as he continued down the hallway. "We will need to head down to FOTC Headquarters. Hopefully my investigators have been able to extract information from our suspect."

As soon as it was mentioned that the FOTC had captured a suspect, Avgust perked up. It would have been vital to gain an asset as valuable as one of these terrorists, in order to better determine the reason for the attack, as well as other relevant information such as troop numbers, equipment and future plans. The Titan asked: "You've captured one of them?"

The group took another turn, as the green coloured concrete wall was decorated with a series of languages as a set of arrows accompanied the words as they pointed toward the direction: Tower Hangar. The sounds that accompanied the Hangar became more and more apparent, as the sound of a series of tools and welding equipment were heard. Other sounds such as the landing or taking off of Jumpships also became more apparent as they approached the Hangar.

A few more Guardians passed by, as Ardghal nodded his head: "Yes, but when I left, he still refused to talk. Didn't want to say anything other than a name."

"A name?" Fenrir asked, as the Hunter seemingly narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Ardghal replied, "Apparently there is an organisation behind this: Humanum Tactus."

"Human Touch..." Avgust muttered.

The group fell silent, as the wide blast-doors in front of them opened slowly to allow them access to the Hangar. Avgust glanced around the wide and seemingly open space, as Ardghal motioned toward one landing pad in particular. The pad was occupied by a silver and navy blue Hawk, with stylised white letters that formed the acronym: FOTC. A series of blue flashing lights were mounted to the Hawk, along with a chin-mounted spotlight. A pilot had already occupied the cockpit of the airship, as she reached up to lower the troop-bay door for the three.

"He isn't saying anything else?" Fenrir finally asked, breaking the silence as the Hunter was the first to mount the ramp into the troop bay.

"At least, not since I left." Ardghal explained, as the Commander of the FOTC stepped into the troop bay as he took a seat on one of the two parallel rows that lined the interior of the Hawk. Avgust followed him, as he reached up and secured a grasp on one of the holds overhead. Fenrir knocked on the side of the Hawk, as the Hunter growled quietly. The troop bay door closed and sealed.

"That will change." Fenrir replied.

* * *

 ** _Unknown location, the Last Safe City..._**

The darkened plaza to the centre of the small district that marked the southern Wall would have typically remained quiet, inactive. The scorch marks and rubble of conflicts past marked the location. Torn banners and fabrics fluttered uselessly in the wind, suspended by cables and wires that ran from roof to roof, or from the ground into the sky. It would have typically been a desolate place, abandoned long after it had been raided by the Fallen years ago. A memorial to the fateful strike, that slaughtered many innocent civilians before the legendary Titan: Lord Shaxx put an end to the blood shed.

Instead, the plaza was inhabited by a small legion. Cloaked and armoured persons wandered the district, armed with a variety of tools and weapons. Crates of supplies were tied and tethered to the ground, hidden from the birds eye view with blue tarps that would have made it look like other locations in the district that were being prepared for repair. It was a seemingly hidden force, disguised by a number of orange uniforms that appeared to be construction workers.

Heads turned to the sound of a small flat-bed vehicle, as the noisy engine of the vehicle came to a halt and the forward lights dimmed. Two individuals stepped off, as they proudly brandished the symbol that the others in the plaza wore: the open human palm. As if this was the only form of identification searched for, the others in the plaza looked away and went about their business again. One of the two individuals turned toward the second, as he removed the gas mask that he had worn and with his hazel eyes examined the second.

"I am sure that Mother would like to hear about our success," he said, as he ran his black glove through his grey hair, "after all. Her will be done."

The second reached up, as he removed his gas mask as well. His brown eyes looked up to the first, as he spoke carefully: "Wouldn't she be upset that we lost Ethon?"

The first remained quiet of a time, as he guided his hand to the back of the younger second as he pressed him forward to walk. It was almost a gesture meant to comfort the younger human, as the first explained: "No. It was necessary he stayed behind, to show to all the City that we will no longer dwell in Darkness. We need to reclaim our City, our world."

The second remained quiet as they approached the central building of the district: a grand brick structure that was decorated much like one of the buildings of centuries past. It seemed to be a red castle of sorts, with high walls and turrets, steep roofs and long and slender windows. Concrete steps led up into the structure, as guards opened the heavy metal gating to allow the two figures in, after confirming the identity of their fellow members.

"Alyk?" The second finally asked, as the older of the two glanced back to him.

"Yes?" Alyk replied.

"Why attack them? The lot in the factory?" The second asked, "They had no way to defend themselves, did they?"

"It was necessary, because they were as useless as the soot on that building. They contributed absolutely nothing to our City, like the rest of their race. We needed to prove to our brothers and sisters in West Industrial that we understand their hardships, and will not allow these parasites to live off their charity. What we did, was liberate them."

The two stepped into the grand room of the castle, as the high ceiling at the top was domed. Bright lights were suspended overhead, as they cast their beams onto the decorated white and black tiled floors. There was an elaborate staircase that marked the far wall, leading upward before it split into two opposite directions. At the top of the first stair case was mounted a magnificent seat: a throne. A row of guards flanked the seat, as a feminine figure sat in the centre of the seat.

She wore long robes, as a decorated helmet sat atop her head. She held her gloved hands underneath her chin, held tightly together as she sat with one boot flat to the floor, and the other crossed against the first's knee. From her blackened visor, she watched as the two figures approached and fell to their knees, bowing before her.

"So it is done." The feminine figure said nonchalantly, before she released her grasped fists and rested them across the armrests.

"It is done, Mother." Alyk said, as he bowed his head in respect to his leader.

"Very good. You have done me proud, my children."

The air fell silent, before 'Mother' stood up from her throne suddenly. She slowly stepped down to the two figures, as she spoke once more: "Despite their 'exoticness,' and their... 'closeness,' to our perfection... the Awoken serve nothing more than leeches and burden to our City. They demand the protection and the enlightenment that the Traveler offers us, our God's gift to _us._ They survive only by our people's charity, and by the walls we have built for our people. No more will we tolerate this.

"And now thanks to your blessed actions, we have stepped from the Darkness. We have shown the City what Humanum Tactus is capable of, and what it intends to do. We will show our fellow men that we intend to free them from these chains of oppression, and that their suffering will be relieved."

The second thought carefully about what 'Mother' had said, as she looked around the interior of the grand building. He believed fully that it was his responsibility to liberate his people from the parasitical nature of the Awoken, but he had become uncertain of the methods that Humanum Tactus had just employed to push the cause forward. 'Mother's head snapped toward him, as her body turned to face him.

The second of the two bowed his head further, as 'Mother' stepped closer to him. His leader kneeled down, as she rested her hand on his shoulder. The second felt a chill run down his spine, as the warmness of her palm was made ever clear to him. She spoke softly: "You have a question, my child?"

"W-what do we do now?" He asked.

"We wait." 'Mother' answered, "We know already that the Awoken will grow violent against our fellow brothers and sisters. The Exo—our given servants—will also become restless. Once they attack our innocents, our brothers and sisters will cry for our help. Then, we will stand together as a united people to push out our enemies, or make them submit to our will. We will be avenged, Benjarmin... worry not."

Benjarmin bowed his head in consideration, before he answered: "Bless you, 'Mother."

'Mother' smiled behind her mask, as she stood up and turned on a heel toward another figure. Decorated in a white and gold armour, and a red cloak, the figure stood obviously as one of the Guardians: a Hunter, by all appearances. He stood by, seemingly waiting for 'Mother' to pay attention to him.

As soon as she did, he removed a canister of some odd powder. It was a mysteriously green lit, and grey powder. Even without the assistance of wind or atmosphere did it float around, warning of some magical properties as 'Mother' approached to take hold of it.

"You kept true to your promise," 'Mother' said, "I am delightfully surprised. How did you manage to get to the 'Forbidden Zone' without alerting the Vanguard's sensors?"

The Hunter tilted his head, "That is my own trade secret. Regardless, this is but a sample. I can get you more within but a few days."

Benjarmin watched as 'Mother' laughed coldly, before she lowered the canister and examined the features of the Hunter. The young man didn't exactly understand what 'Mother' could possibly be thinking, or what this odd substance was meant to be. These thoughts seemingly made their way to the enigmatic leader of Humanum Tactus, as she turned her head back toward Benjarmin and Alyk as she spoke: "You are dismissed for the time, my children. But in due time, I will need you back."

Benjarmin and Alyk bowed their heads in respect, as they picked themselves up and turned away from 'Mother' and the Hunter. Slowly, they marched in formation out of the front gates, and back out into the abandoned plaza.

For now, they wait.

* * *

 ** _FOTC Headquarters, the Last Safe City... Fifteen minutes later..._**

The detainment centre of the FOTC Headquarters was incredibly loud, as a series of recently detained individuals were forcibly separated into plexiglass cells based on their species. Officers of the FOTC lined the hallways, with stun batons at the ready in case any detainee during transfer managed to break free to attempt attacking other inmates. The usually white floors have recently became stained with the crimson blood of both Human and Awoken inmates, with the machine fluid of the Exo occasionally splattering the floors and walls. Two officers wrestled with a rather violent Human inmate, as he yelled at the top of his lungs: "It is about fucking time you blue bastards got what you deserved! The lot of you!"

Wiggling free from the hold that the two officers had on him, he turned down the hallway and began to sprint. Believing himself to be free, the man was surprised when his shirt was seized by a seeming giant. Lifted into the air with only one arm, the armoured figure in the FOTC uniform slammed the man into the floor as he grunted with pain, and his eyes closed. The two officers that previously had the man in a hold rushed over, as the helped in pinning the man to the floor.

"Thanks..." one of them managed, "Officer..?"

"Avgust." The Titan said, as he released his grasp on the man. Fenrir and Commander Ardghal watched as he did, as the two officers tipped their hats toward Avgust before they lifted the inmate back up to his feet and shoved him into a Human cell. Three other officers had to guard the entrance with their stun batons, to ensure none of the other inmates in the cell tried to run out as they put another in.

"This place is a madhouse!" Commander Ardghal said, as he looked to two officers for an explanation, "What is happening out there?"

"You remember how you said it was just going to get worse, Commander?" A female officer asked, as she placed her hands on her hips after flicking off one of her stun batons. "Well, situation in West Industrial just exploded. Everyone is going at it down there. Even our Riot Police could barely do a thing, it just ain't going to straighten itself out."

"Is it really that bad?" Ardghal sighed, as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"It is." She replied, her grey eyes scanning over the details of Avgust and Fenrir. The officer appeared to become instantly curious by the presence of the two, as she said: "I don't think I've ever seen you two before."

"I don't believe you have." Fenrir simply replied, as he then added: "You can call me Fenrir."

"Nice meeting ya', Fenrir. New to the Force?"

"No." Fenrir replied flatly, as if to note it was the end of the subject. The officer lifted her blonde eyebrows, before she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Avgust: "How 'bout you?"

"Avgust. And no." The Titan replied.

"Well, surprised I haven't met ya' two yet. Name's Erai. Lieutenant Erai."

Erai extended her hand to shake both Avgust's and Fenrir's. The Hunter looked down toward the hand, as he skeptically reached out and briefly shook the officers hand. After having finished with that, she then turned her open palm to the Titan, who took her hand and applied that grip notorious to Titan's. Erai yelped, as she eventually freed herself from the vice-like grip.

"Strong hands you got there, Avgust." Erai muttered, as she massaged her hand in order to relieve some of the tension, "Really, strong hands."

Avgust shrugged, "Necessary."

"That it is..."

Commander Ardghal looked at Erai, as he motioned down the hallway past a few of the other plexiglass cells that held the violent inmates. Ardghal then spoke gently: "We determined anything else from Suspect Beta?"

Lieutenant Erai nodded her head grimly, a sudden change in attitude as she removed a data pad from her belt and lifted it up to read: "It is one Ethon Tyuk. Repeat drunkard and agitated batterer. Worked in Tex Mechanica for fifteen years, before he was let go for harassment and aggressive behaviour toward fellow employees, namely the Awoken and Exo..."

The four passed a certain cell in particular, one which contained three Awoken inmates. One of these inmates stood, as he glared at the group before he threw himself at the plexiglass wall, slamming on it as he yelled: "You deserve to be gutted! You 'pure' skinned freaks!"

One of the two officers that guarded the cell quickly turned toward a panel that was mounted by the door. He pressed on a certain key, as the clear cell soon distorted and transitioned into a greyish-wall. The officers couldn't look into the cell, nor could the inmates look outside of the cell.

Avgust watched this, almost saddened by the prospect that this racial identity had become so powerful, that it drove citizens of the City—survivors of the Collapse—against each other. The Titan hadn't realised how bad it must have been, if all of this before apparently was just on the edge. He could only hope that once they stopped these terrorists... Humanum Tactus, that they would be able to better repair relations.

"Anyways," Erai continued, clearly agitated: "we believe that this resentment for other citizens of the City led to his indoctrination into Humanum Tactus. Any ulterior motives are yet to be discovered."

"Anything else about this 'Humanum Tactus?" Avgust asked.

"No, not yet."

The four reached the end of the hallway, as two armed guards stood on opposite sides of the door as they looked at the group that approached them. They were armed with submachine guns from what Avgust saw, as one removed a security key and pressed it against a scanner mounted on the concrete wall. The red light on the metal door turned green, as Fenrir stepped forward from the group, and cracked his knuckles.

"That is about to change." He said.

* * *

 ** _The Lighthouse, the Caloris Spires, Mercury..._**

The bright sun gleamed from what seemed to be only a few kilometres away from the surface of Mercury. The burning ball of gas dominated most of the sky, as the dark reaches of the void bent around the spherical perfection that was made prominent. Metal and glass spires rose up into the sky, jagged and crude structures that crackled with the strong electricity that bent around their odd shapes. The purpose of these structures seemed to be a mystery to most, but to those who resided on the burning planet... they could not imagine this odd home without them.

On one landing that marked the side of one of these spires—known to them as the Lighthouse—sat a being who basked in the brilliance of the solar. Her armour was wrapped and studded, taking on the appearance of some Egyptian soldier. Wrappings circled her hands, and the platinum-coloured armour cased her body. But one singular detail stood out: the radiant symbol of a blackened sun, detailed the faceplate of her armour. Along with this was a cloak, branded with a similar sun as the detailed weave of the fabric made it seem almost as a luxury.

Her legs dangled off the side of the landing carelessly, as the palms of her hands braced either side of her. Her faced turned up to the sun, as she closed her eyes and tried to absorb its brilliance through the thickened plate that protected her face. It was as if she was at peace, but for a moment on such a hostile planet.

This soon changed, as the Huntress sensed footsteps behind her. She tilted her head down into the chasm below, as she waited for this being to explain themselves.

"Pariah?" The masculine voice asked, as she turned her head to face the figure of a familiar Warlock.

"What ever could it be, Asim?" Pariah asked.

"Osiris has fetched for you." Asim explained, "He seems to be troubled. More than he usually is, that is."

The Huntress tilted her head to one side, before she smiled behind her mask: "How troubling that is for us."

"I would rather not keep him waiting, Pariah."

"O, I know."

"So then?"

Pariah sighed, "I will be there in but a moment. But for now, I will enjoy the sun.

"I feel as if I will need it."


	6. Chapter 6: Sun and Water

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, life caught up with me. Thank you those who have read so far, and thank you for your patience. I have enjoyed writing this arc, and I hope you have enjoyed reading!**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter VI**

 **SUN AND WATER**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _The Lighthouse, the Caloris Spires, Mercury..._**

The clattering and jingling of wind-chimes echoed throughout the hallways and open spaces of the of the Lighthouse. Spheres of suspended solar light were held in the base of several stands, with many incense burning in the shape of slender and tall wicks. Banners fluttered from lines suspended between the gaps in the open space. Carpets lined the stone floors, and decorated the stoney walls, as several supply crates were placed about the floors of the Lighthouse. It was an almost mystical place, a holy temple as it filled with the air of reverence.

Several beings stood clad in yellow and black garments and armour, whether the robes of Warlocks, the cloaks of Hunters or the heavy armour of the Titans. Several wielders of Light, chosen by the Traveler and brought back from the dead with the assistance of Ghosts. At one point they held the title of something different, a title that once held pride to them when it was uttered in the past. Guardians. But now, they took up a new title after the title before brought thoughts of betrayal, of cowardice. Now, they were known as the Disciples.

They were either gathered in small groups; or they stood alone, consulting with their Ghosts. Either they spoke of their recent studies—or they spoke of the journeys they took out across the Fields of Glass—or they spoke of the Trials they participated in so often, to strengthen their abilities to battle. Few dared to move toward the Lighthouse's Observatory: the stone and metal chamber designed by the Vex for a purpose yet understood by the Disciples, but instead became the main study ground for Osiris.

Pariah rarely wandered up into Osiris' Observatory, given that there wasn't anything there that particularly was of interest to her. The Huntress' study under Osiris' doctrine has long been complete, whether it be about the collective minds of the Vex, or the deep lore of the Hive. The old Warlock trusted Pariah with this knowledge, and has on numerous occasions sent her throughout the inner Sol to gather information and conduct patrols about the many curiosities that interested him.

In fact, Pariah was one of Osiris' most trusted followers. Her notoriety throughout the Discipleship could not be understated, as many of the younger Disciples strived to be her, as the elders held a deep envy of her.

Pariah walked along the walkway that led to the circular platform that was upheld, as other Disciples moved out of her way. The Huntress walked slowly toward the centre platform, as she spotted the familiar shape that all Disciples looked up to: Osiris himself. The old Warlock stood with a feminine Titan, as he moved his hand around a series of holograms that represented the inner Sol. Osiris himself was covered in a series of yellow and black garments, decorated with the designs and the patterns that have come to represent the Discipleship. A red fabric belt was tied around his waist, as his robes covered even his feet. His hands and his face remained bare, completely exposed to the Solar light that flickered around the Sol.

Osiris turned his head toward Pariah as soon as the Titan turned hers, as he seemingly invited the Huntress to step closer. Pariah eventually came within a metre of Osiris and the Titan, as she placed her right hand over her breast and bowed courteously toward the old Warlock: a symbol of respect among the Disciples. Pariah then spoke softly, "Father, Sister Reina."

Osiris nodded his head only once, before he spoke with his respectable and commanding voice: "Glad that you can join us, Pariah."

"Yes. What appears to be the matter?"

Osiris moved his hand to the third sphere away from the centre of the holographic projection of the Sol, as he seized the object that wasn't there as he expanded the size of the planet. The Warlock, kept his finger pressed on the location on the planet, before he spoke carefully: "Have you heard of the news that has come from the City?"

"I don't really listen to them," Pariah replied, "have they finally decided to be a bit more interesting?"

"In a manner of speaking." Titan Reina replied, "They have gotten themselves in trouble, it seems."

"Curious. With what, exactly?"

"The question would be better phrased 'with who?" Osiris replied, as he released his grasp on the holographic sphere, as he placed his hands behind his back, "They have been engaged by something not of the Fallen, the Hive or of the Vex. It appears they are having internal struggles."

Pariah furrowed her brow, before she tapped her thumb against chin. She then spoke softly again, "And what would that appear to be?"

"They call themselves 'Humanum Tactus." Osiris explained, "A cult dedicated to loathing anyone who isn't human. Have become rather violent, apparently."

"Twenty-three Awoken were claimed in their first attack." Reina detailed, "And naturally, this had led to a divide in the City."

"I can hardly see how this is an issue, then." Pariah laughed coldly, "We planning to get involved, Father?"

Osiris glanced toward Pariah, his demeanour seemingly shifting Pariah's from a cold dismissal of the matter to an acceptance of its tragedy. The old Warlock nodded his head, before he spoke: "Despite our disagreements with the Consensus in hundreds of regards, we cannot simply excuse the City's importance, and use to us. If they fall to infighting, not only do we lose vital contacts in the City, but we will lose supply streams."

Pariah fell silent as Osiris spoke. It was accepted that while the Discipleship despised the City, there were planted Disciples and sympathisers in the City that provided important intelligence and assets. Glimmer and engrams could only go so far as a programmable material, and without any direct sources... it would require the Disciples to extend, with what few resources they had.

"So," Pariah asked, "we've decided to get involved?"

"Not directly." Osiris replied, "But we have rather disturbing reports based off the sensor details around Luna. A Guardian has frequented Earth's moon, and according to one of our scouts... descended into the Hellmouth. We need to figure out why, and whether or not they are involving themselves in the sorcery of the Hive."

"Why do you believe they are connected to this Humanum Tactus?"

"They have two travel locations, it seems. Luna, as mentioned... and the City itself. But they never really visit the Tower, it appears. So our curiosity is, where are they headed then?"

"Hive sorcery is the last thing we need inside the walls of the City." Reina replied, "Regardless of whether or not we like them, we cannot afford them to fall to the Darkness."

"What shall I do, then?" Pariah asked.

Osiris tilted his head down, before he wandered around the circular platform that the three stood upon. The old Warlock looked out across the Caloris Spires, toward the bright burning Sol before he heaved a sigh and turned back toward Pariah, as he lifted his hands back to the front of him. He spoke lowly, "I shall have you travel to Luna, to track down this Guardian. If they are doing what we suspect they are, they must be stopped. Kill them, and destroy their Ghost if necessary. But if they continue whatever operation they may have, then I fear the consequences may be too great to imagine."

Pariah nodded her head carefully, confirming and agreeing with what Osiris had just said. The Huntress had grown used to following the orders of the old Warlock, to traveling around the inner Sol to fulfil the missions and the operations that he had sent her to do. This was essentially no different from any of the other missions, but yet there was a greater consequence of if she failed.

"It will get done, Father." Pariah replied, as she bowed once more to show respect to the Warlock.

"I do suppose it will." He replied softly.

And with that, Pariah turned on her heel and headed back down the walkway she had just journeyed across to meet with the leader of the Disciples. The other members of the order shifted away, granting her passage as she headed for the outlook of the great drop that stretched from the top of the Lighthouse and down toward the ground kilometres below. The Huntress glanced up toward the large sun that remained suspended, directly in her field of vision.

Pariah took in as much of the solar light as she could, warmed by its presence.

After all, she needed it.

* * *

 ** _FOTC Headquarters, the Last Safe City..._**

The single white walled room had only three features of note: a one way mirror mounted on one of the walls, a long table and a person who was chained to it. He was seated upon one of two stools, as his hands were bound to the table. The man rested his hairy face against his arms, seemingly resting peacefully. The few bullet wounds that had marked his chest were cleaned and bandaged, removing any sense of pain and agony that he had felt only hours before. For the while, he slept—peacefully abiding his time, waiting for other officers to attempt to extract any more information from him.

The locked door clicked, as the red light flashed green as the clothed and armoured figure of Fenrir stepped through. The man looked up to Fenrir, as his eyes moved over the Hunter dismissively before he managed to scoff: "And here we are, again! Think you can get anything more from me, skinny boy?"

"Ethon Tyuk." Fenrir spoke coldly, "I want you to remember the feeling of getting shot that you had just a few hours ago. Because I can make it feel worse."

"What? You think you are scaring me?" Ethon laughed, "Look tough guy, I know your act!"

Avgust watched silently from behind the one way mirror, as he kept his arms folded. The darkened side room was lit with the single light of a monitor that was recording the interaction between Ethon and Fenrir. Along with him, Commander Ardghal and Lieutenant Erai stood to both his left and right sides respectively. The Titan could sense that Ardghal was hoping for a break in learning more about the motives of the attacks, and more information behind Humanum Tactus. Avgust couldn't blame Ardghal, because when it came to the safety of the City, they both hoped for a way to stubbing and stopping their enemies.

"I don't act." Fenrir replied, before he slammed his knife in the gap between Ethon's arms. The action caused the human to jump, as he emitted a cry of shock as Fenrir kept it positioned there. "I hope you realised a centimetre closer in any direction, and I would be cutting either of your arms."

"But you wouldn't actually do it!" Ethon shot back, "It's against your codes!"

Fenrir then seized the long hair of the man, as he tightened his grasp on it before he pushed Ethon's head into the handle of the knife. A bruise quickly formed on Ethon's forehead, as the man cried in genuine pain. The force of the knife cracked the table further, as it sunk in more. The Hunter then reeled back the head of Ethon, before the reflective eyepieces of his gas mask reflected back the features of the man: "It's against the law to kill twenty-three people. You didn't follow those rules, so I don't follow mine."

"By the Void," Erai hissed, "what's he doing?!"

"Let it happen, Lieutenant." Ardghal replied, as Erai turned to take a sharp glance at her Commander. He sighed, "I know, I know... but if we don't get anything else, more people will suffer and die."

"Doesn't make us much better..." Erai replied.

Avgust listened to Erai and Ardghal, but he opted to remain silent. It was difficult for the Titan to assume a stance on the issue, as he simply continued to watch the interaction between Ethon and Fenrir. The man stuttered for breath, as the Hunter circled around him.

"Where are your friends?" Fenrir then asked.

"You think a single hit will do me in, pal?!" Ethon demanded, "I'm not selling them out!"

"I might be able to angle another shove properly to put one of your eyes out of commission. Permanently. So tell me, where are they hiding?"

"We aren't hiding! Look around buddy! We are everywhere!"

"I don't think you are. Decent people wouldn't do the disgusting things you have done. So tell me..."

The Hunter then kicked the stool out from underneath Ethon, as the man fell down toward the ground. With his arms locked in place, he couldn't simply bring his arms down with him in the fall. Instead, they bent at and odd angle and nearly snapped as Ethon attempted to find a place for his feet under his body. He cried out in a sharp pain, as he struggled to find a place for himself to stand, as his arms began to bruise.

"W-what monster of the Darkness are you?!" Ethon stuttered to ask.

"I'm not the monster here Ethon..." Fenrir tutted, "That would be you. I'm not going to ask again!"

"I-I don't know! Okay?! I don't know!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"I... I never went to where they are! Alright! They were picky with who they brought to headquarters! I-I was just recruited! I believed everything they said! So they let me..."

"They let you shoot and kill innocent people." Fenrir nearly spat with disgust.

"The Awoken?!" Ethon laughed, "They aren't people! They are mistakes is what they are! T-they were born in the Darkness my friend!"

"I'm not your friend. Now tell me, what is Humanum Tactus' next move?"

Avgust watched on, expecting a response. However the Titan was mildly disturbed as instead, Ethon began to laugh in an unsettling manner. Erai unfolded her arms, as her face turned into one of shock. Ardghal watched on, as he placed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"We wait!" Ethon then said, as he continued to laugh, "Watch as we take back our City! Throw out the blue bastards, and the buckets!"

Fenrir then took the head of Ethon, before he slammed it against the desk once more. The human cried out in pain, as Fenrir growled: "Tell me."

Ethon continued to cry, as he managed to struggle out a: "W-we prod them! W-watch! We will guide them!"

With one final effort, Fenrir took the head of Ethon and slammed it for one final time. This time, it was with enough force to shatter the human's nose as he fell completely limp—knocked out cold. The Hunter then released the grasp he had on Ethon's hair, as he collected his knife from the table and sheathed it once more. Fenrir briskly marched through the single door into the room, before he turned to join the three in the mirrored room.

"What'd you just do?" Erai demanded, as she stared at Fenrir. The Hunter shrugged, as Erai then continued: "It is not our job to brutalise, _Officer_ Fenrir! What were ya thinking?!"

"I was looking for answers," Fenrir replied, "that was what I got. Are you unsatisfied with the arrangement?"

"There are still rules!"

"We will excuse Officer Fenrir this once," Ardghal then interjected, "remember this is a rather sensitive matter, Erai. We need whatever leads we can get."

"Didn't get any leads..." Erai muttered, "We knew there'd be more attacks, but confirming that doesn't really do much."

"If I may," Avgust then spoke, as all attention shifted toward him, "if what Ethon said here is true, Humanum Tactus is arming people. They are likely already predisposed to being violent against the Awoken or Exo. If they are really recruiting off the streets, then Humanum Tactus are going to be in high-tension areas."

"We already have officers in the more violent districts," Ardghal spoke, "no reports yet of this Humanum Tactus. Do you really think they are out there?"

"Ethon said they are waiting. If that is true, there is no reason for them to get involved. But they will likely still be there, waiting for the moment to strike."

"How bad is West Industrial?" Fenrir then asked, as if he had been contemplating something.

"Worst region we have." Erai confirmed, "Void, I think they've confirmed..."

Erai paused, as her eyes widened. She looked between the three other members of the group, before she removed the datapad from her belt and lifted it up for all three to see. She pulled up a certain communication chain, before she honed in on it and spoke again: "They got guns!"

"Then they are operating in West Industrial..." Ardghal muttered, as he stroked his chin in consideration before he spoke: "Erai: take Avgust and Fenrir and head into the West Industrial District. I want you to search the place, and determine where the source of weapons may be from. Locate it, seize them and apprehend whoever you can!"

"Yessir!" Erai said, offering a sharp salute to her Commander as Avgust quickly followed suite. Fenrir kept his arms folded, as he turned his head back toward Erai before she then spoke: "Some advice: they've apparently been targeting officers, both sides. Might be like a war zone out there."

"We're trained for this." Avgust replied, "Just tell us what to expect."

"Hm." Erai thought, before she continued: "Brawls between the Awoken and Humey's. Maybe a few weapons, not many'd be guns. Thinking Humanum Tactus'll be in a larger factory on the Humey side of the district."

"Think or know?" Fenrir asked.

"That's the joy of being a part of the FOTC, Fenrir. There is no real way to tell, is there?"

Fenrir remained quiet for a moment, before he muttered: "No."

"We will think on our feet." Avgust then said, "«Davay,» we can't waste time."

* * *

 ** _The West Industrial District, the Last Safe City... An hour later..._**

There was nothing but loud echoes that carried across the dead winds of the city streets of West Industrial. Bins of rubbish were thrown around the streets, with broken wooden pallets and planks. Glass shards scattered across the streets, whether broken into small 'pebbles' or kept in the shape of long clear blades. The gravel streets were slick with the rainwater that fell only hours before—protected by the grey clouds overhead—while a crimson substance added itself to the mixture. Doors were kicked down, windows were thrown out... and the crowds responsible for this destruction fought.

Injured bodies littered the streets, either crawling desperately to escape the intense flames of the battle, or paralysed to be left to watch the violence. The blue skinned and the human skinned fought in the streets, who took familiar shapes in shape. Two figures of human skin ran away from the violence, more distinctly a mother and her child.

"Karyn!" Cried the mother as the small child started to fall behind. The mother reached out and grabbed her crying child's hand, as the latter began to cry. She knew her child was likely extremely tired, and scared. The violence had broken out not too long ago, and their home was stormed into by the Awoken. She fled with her child after they—

There was a shout, as the mother turned around and spotted a group of Awoken, wielding a variety of blunt and sharp objects. One from the crowd of the Awoken called out, "Where do you think you are going?!"

The mother forced Karyn behind her back as she stepped away slowly, clearly frightened and afraid as the group of Awoken approached. The mother put her hands up between the Awoken and her child, before she stuttered: "P-please! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you have!" The Awoken taunted, "You take the blood of our people? We'll take some of yours!"

"W-we didn't do anything!"

"They didn't either!"

The Awoken man stepped forward, as he threatened to smash the crowbar he held in his hand against the mother's face. She covered her head as she prepared herself for the blow, hoping to protect her screaming and crying child. The mother sobbed, knowing that she might never again see her child, and that it was very much possible that her child might be killed as well.

A gunshot echoed.

The Awoken man screamed in pain, as the other members of his group dispersed as other gunshots cracked and followed their running shapes. The Awoken cried in fear, as a few of them fell onto the blood wet gravel under them and ceased their movements, while others tried to crawl away from the chaos. In the end, the mother and her sobbing child were left standing alone in the streets.

The mother uncovered her eyes and head, as a black shape filled her vision. A glove pressed itself on one of her wounds, as a hand helped her take a seat. A second shape joined it, trying to comfort the child as the mother stuttered: "K-Karyn! Are you alright?"

"She is fine." The voice said, as the mother's vision soon cleared up enough to recognise the shape and colour of a human behind the gas mask. The human reached and removed a bandage from their utility belt, along with some alcohol as they started to clean the cuts and bruises.

"T-thank you for—"

"There is no need for thanks, just rest."

The mother sat there quietly, before she felt the familiar shape of her child latch on to her arm and hold her tight. It was then she realised that these figures had protected not only her, but her child as well. And now here they were, treating their injuries and wounds. The human removed a flask, as they extended it to the mother. She grabbed on to it, seemingly suspicious of it before the human said: "It's water."

The mother untwisted the lid, as she took a quick swig of the substance. It was clean, and refreshing—unlike the water that they typically got through the faucets in West Industrial. After taking a second drink, the mother with confidence passed it on to her child as Karyn started to drink of the water provided by their protectors.

"Who are you?" The mother eventually asked.

What followed was a seemingly ominous silence, as the figure looked her directly in the eyes before they gestured toward the armband that they wore: the universal symbol of an open human palm.

"We are Humanum Tactus."


	7. Chapter 7: Extremity

**A/N: I would like to thank jsm1978 for the review, and the favourite from AceArcalas! It is a great motivation really, and means a lot when it comes to writing more! Sorry for the long wait, a few things caught up in my life, but I should be on a regular posting schedule now.**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter VII**

 **EXTREMITY**

 **Жжжжж**

There was rainfall once more.

The collected winds and the droplets of water that once again beat against the roofs, walls and ground of the City struck with an even greater intensity this time. Perhaps this was nature's response to the conflict at hand, but to the pessimist and optimist: the rain took different meaning. To the pessimist, the wind and the rain were nothing more that the destructive elements that contributed to the chaos in the streets below; stirring the confusion and violence even more. To feed this conflict, so that it may perhaps overtake the City once and for all. But to the optimist, the rain was to heal and mend the wounds that divided the City, to unify it once again. To stop this conflict, so that the City may live on once again.

Whether to stoke the fire, and end the chaos—or to stoke the fire and leave the City to Darkness, was up to the eye of the beholder.

The FOTC Hawk flew over the roof tops of the West Industrial District, the blue warning lights flashing as the bright spotlight that replaced the chin-mounted chain-gun monitored the situation below. The flight for the most part had been calm, but eerily quiet as the Hawk made its way to the dropzone. Per Lieutenant Erai, the FOTC managed to clear out a construction zone that they have fashioned to be temporary headquarters for the district. If they were going to end the conflict that was consuming the City, they would need to administer local force.

Avgust kept his head lowered as the radio played, listing a series of incidents that were erupting over all the City. It wasn't just West Industrial anymore, it was carrying out into City Centre, the Financial and Garden Districts, the Traveler Research Districts… it had spread almost everywhere, plucking away at the vulnerable connections that kept this City together. The Titan could only assume what was happening at the Consensus' Debate Chambers now, with the City coming close to knocking down the doors even there.

"Never have I seen it this bad." Erai finally spoke.

Avgust turned his head up to spot the FOTC companion that he and Fenrir had found. Erai had opted to stand up instead of sitting as the Hawk made its way to the West Industrial Headquarters. He shook his head as a mere response, as silence permeated once more. Eventually the Titan spoke, "Not even at Twilight?"

Erai tilted her head away as Avgust said this, seemingly affected by what he had said. Clearing her throat, Erai replied: "Wasn't in the Forces by time of Twilight, Avgust. Was still in the academy, trainin' like there was no tomorrow. By time it happened, they were about ready to boot us out of academy to help fight."

"I see." Avgust replied, before he fell quiet once more. Silence took the bay of the Hawk once more, creating an almost foreboding tone. Nothing but the sound of the Hawk's thrusters was heard, as the vehicle slowed to a halt. The Titan slowly considered what Erai had said, before he spoke again: "What made you join the FOTC?"

Avgust wasn't entirely sure why he asked the question he did, as he was certain that it would have likely been because she felt a duty to protect the citizens of the City within its walls. That was the point of the FOTC, was it not? Just as the Guardians protected the City outside the limits of its walls, the FOTC tried their best to restore and maintain order and peace. They were two organisations that operated to achieve the same goal, but by different paths and means. Perhaps the only thing that differed between the two is that the FOTC was a choice. Being a Guardian wasn't.

"I could list all the usual reasons people'd have with joinin' the FOTC, but I won't bore ya'." Erai replied, as she turned her head to face Avgust in particular, "A lot of it had to do with wanting to be a Guardian, y'know? Ghosts spend lifetimes searching for the ones they belong to. Remember sittin' there a child, looking up to the Guardians and thinking, 'I want to be one of them.' My Ghost never came, though. Didn't know Guardians were raised from the dead until I was a young adult. Figured I didn't want to die any time soon, so I chose to do the next greatest thing."

Avgust took a few seconds to process exactly what Erai had said. Erai chose to become a member of the FOTC because of what she thought about the Guardians, and had wanted to become a chosen wielder of the Traveler's light. But what about him? Had he centuries ago desired to be a Guardian as Erai did? When he died, did he know that there was a possibility that he would be risen from the dead again to fight the Darkness that threatened to consume and destroy the Last City?

Did this duty come to those who desired it, or to those who deserved it?

"What about you, Avgust?" Erai suddenly asked.

The Titan was taken off-guard by the statement, as he turned his head back up to the officer as she took this as a prompt to expound: "Why did you chose to join the FOTC?"

"I chose to join the FOTC out of necessity," Avgust said, as he quickly tried to process a response to sound reasonable, "saw what was happening across the City and at Twilight. Didn't think we would have much longer unless we all took a stand."

"Better together than alone, right?"

Avgust simply nodded his head as he continued, "I just watch what is going on at this moment, and it kills me. We are all survivors under the Traveler, all the inheritors of the Light. I guess… I can't imagine all of this."

"I don't think anyone could." Fenrir suddenly said. Avgust and Erai turned their attention to the Hunter as he kept his arms folded, staring directly at the two. The Hunter slowly shifted in his seat, as he sighed: "But then again, I must remind myself of the Old World books we still have. Histories of people doing exactly as people do now."

"This isn't exactly the Old World." Avgust remarked, "Should we really be as divided as we were back then?"

"History is always written for a reason." Fenrir replied, "To not be forgotten."

As Fenrir said this, the forward momentum of the Hawk slowed to a complete halt. There was a small break of turbulence as the Hawk prepared to lower itself as per its function as a VTOL aircraft. Avgust shrugged as this happened, as he reached up toward a support railing as he seized it before pulling himself completely to his feet. Standing out of his seated position, the Titan turned his head toward Erai and Fenrir before he spoke in a low tone: "Then let us make sure it isn't forgotten today."

Fenrir simply nodded his head, but Erai remained completely quiet. It was as if the officer was contemplating something, before something seemed to spark in her eyes. Quietly reaching down, the officer removed a sidearm from supply rack as she first placed it toward Avgust. The Titan looked at the weapon for just a moment, before he took it in his hands as he said: "Thank you," the gesture meant to be said once you have secured a grasp on a weapon. Erai let go, as Avgust fashioned it in his hands to get adjusted to its weight.

The sidearm was remarkably light in Avgust's hands, obviously not meant to be the standard-issued Guardian firearm that he was acquainted with. As he glanced over the sidearm's features, he noticed a decal that stood out to him, the name of the weapon: Strike One. Looking up once more to Erai as she handed a similar weapon to Fenrir, the officer explained: "Our standard-issue sidearm: the good ol' Strike One. Holds a capacity of sixteen 9mm full-metal jacket rounds in its magazine. Would caution you to be advised with its use… but, this isn't your usual patrol."

The bay door hissed, as it slowly opened downward to provide a rampway for the two Guardians and officer to descend onto the ground below. Fenrir filed out first, followed by Avgust and then Erai, as they looked around the makeshift headquarters that the FOTC managed to hold. A series of uniformed and armoured officers made their way around the site, whether to continue patrol routes, bring in suspects or to help evacuate civilians and wounded. But the place where they stood hardly seemed up to the standard necessary to run the operation.

It was an abandoned construction site, with the construction materials still lain about and the progress that the workers had made being completely halted. The foundation and support beams were still readily accessible to those who could intend to do the foundation harm. Wooden planks and pallets were now completely rain soaked, dampening and weakening the wooden material. Cloths and tarps were hastily assembled and strewn about the scene as well, to provide little cover from the storm clouds overhead.

"Looks like an outpost in the Wilds," Fenrir muttered quietly to Avgust, "don't imagine is going to be stable for any sort of assault."

There was a crack of gunfire in the distance, essentially confirming Fenrir's point. The Titan glanced toward the Hunter, as Erai stepped past the two. She looked back at the two disguised Guardians, before she asked: "Don't have a whole lot of time to enjoy the view! Let's get moving?"

"Have any superiors to be reporting to?" Avgust asked Erai, as she almost smiled.

"I'm your superior, no need to report what I already know, right?"

Avgust simply nodded his head, before he replied appropriately: "Yes, ma'am."

"No need to start calling me 'ma'am' now, Avgust."

As Erai stepped away and continued down her designated path, Avgust glanced back toward Fenrir as the Hunter seemingly smirked from behind his helmet, "She's got you there."

Stepping past Avgust, the Titan stood by for only a moment before he heard another crack of gunfire off in the distance. Avgust furrowed his brow before he stepped forward, glancing around the headquarters for only a moment. The Titan quietly considered the situation he was now stepping into. He had known that there was a high probability that he would be facing rioters and Humanum Tactus, and attempt to cease their operations and dismantle their organization. However, Avgust still had that strange feeling to know what he was facing now—who he was facing now—was no longer the Fallen or the Hive. They were beings like him, beings who shared the same physiology, with similar thoughts and desires for desire.

A third gunshot fired.

* * *

 ** _The Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Luna…_**

A Jumpship cut through the vacuum of space much like a knife, as it sailed effortlessly toward the white and ghastly satellite of Earth. Long ago, it had been the white pearl of the night sky past the waning and waxing of its etheric shape. Eyes turned up into the night sky to marvel at the white light, wondering if it were something like a blushed star. Still this beauty carried much more than just a watchful vigil of those who rested under the blanket of the night. Many believed that Luna perhaps was nothing more than a sinister being, hiding knives behind its back as it waited only for tired eyes to close before it slit the throats of the unsuspecting.

But years after the Collapse, this perfect globe was scratched and damaged by the claws of the Darkness. Its shape twisted and tore across its face, telltale signs of the daggers that broke the pearl. And now the hideous satellite was left to drift hopelessly in the gulfs of the Void, left to be nothing more than an outcast for the decades to come.

"We are descending to the Hellmouth now." A voice ringed throughout the cockpit of the Jumpship, as Pariah simply nodded her head.

"Good," she replied, "any news from the sensors our precious City has put up?"

The Ghost stopped for a moment, silently preforming its calculations and scans of mechanical objects in the region before it stopped. It seemed to freeze, before it turned its eye back to the pilot of the Jumpship: "There are no detections other than the stray asteroid or Warsat. Curious."

"Think our 'friend' might know a bypass?"

"Quite possible."

Pariah shifted around in her seat, as she tapped on a digital screen a few times. A series of frequencies were instantly flared, as she began to type in a series of code to start a loop. Pariah smiled from behind her faceplate: the system was an archaic sonar-laser pitch, satellites used after the Collapse to detect and trace any space-bound object that could possibly pose a threat to the City. It was effective, she would give it that, but it was also quite easily manipulated.

"Run a loop of the past five minutes until we get through our little net here," Pariah said, "don't want our 'friends' in the City to know that we are trying to run past them."

"Understood." Her Ghost chirped.

The code that Pariah had typed flashed blue twice on the screen, before it became a solid green colour—a confirmation that it had successfully been sent and received by the sonar net the City had deployed. The Huntress then angled her controls over her Jumpship to start a descent down toward the natural satellite of the ocean world, as she glanced over the scarred and torn surface. It became quite clear to Pariah the Luna she was looking at now, was no longer the Luna that she glanced on before. Whatever the Hive had done to the moon, it destroyed the beautiful perfection of the white pearl of the night sky, leaving it a broken shape of its former glory.

Pariah shook her head, snapping her attention back to her current situation before she glanced at her Ghost and asked: "Find any activity at any of the Transmat zones?"

Her Ghost paused for a minute, as it quietly searched the logs of any active transmat site on the planet: "No, there isn't any activity from what I can tell."

"Any active NLS drive radiation spikes?"

"Searching… odd, there isn't."

Pariah scoffed, "Our quarry is smarter than the average Guardian then."

"So, if you had to guess where they would be, where would you think they are then?"

This question caused the Huntress to go quiet for a bit, as she tapped her fingers on a series of displays as she pulled up scans and records that came standard with most active patrol sites of the planets or satellites of the Inner Sol. A series of geographic maps of the surface of Luna pulled up, dated to the post-Great Disaster period. Odd that despite having closed all operations to Luna, that the Vanguard Leadership would still want to keep up to date on the terrain of the moon. Her eyes suddenly focused on one tear on the satellite's surface: the entrance to the Hellmouth.

A series of caverns and low breaks in the surface offered ample cover to hide most Jumpships, while still providing reasonable landing space. If the Huntress had to guess where her 'friend' had landed, it would be near one of these locations. Pariah circled the area with her finger, as her Ghost slowly hovered over to the screen to look at it.

"It would make sense I would suppose," the Ghost replied, "but the tectonic activity?"

"Risky, I know. But that is the sort of risk I like." Pariah chuckled.

"Osiris help me…"

Wrapping her fingers around the controls again, Pariah lowered her Jumpship to a standard buzz. Turning on the belly-side cameras, the Huntress slowed the speed of her Jumpship and turned her eyes to the view. She marveled at the destruction that has happened, but she shook her head—no need to concern herself with that. Pariah's eyes scanned carefully for the object that would give her a lead as to where her quarry was, any familiar shape from the three Jumpship classes.

A shine, suddenly came to view.

Expanding on the shape what she thought was a Jumpship, the Huntress quickly determined that there was indeed a ship, but not a Jumpship. Grey in colour, it took on the shape of Hawk-class aircraft, carefully stationed and docked in a small crevice. That explained why there was no recent NLS-radiation spikes, her target was using a Hawk craft instead of a typical Guardian Jumpship. Clever, very clever.

But she was much cleverer.

"We've got our ship. Taking us down now." Pariah said, as she turned off the cameras and angled her Jumpship to fall in line to land in a crevice adjacent from where the Hawk was landed. Turning off the main thrusters, Pariah flipped on the controls for the vertical-take-off-and-landing, as she lowered her Jumpship comfortably toward the small landing near the entrance of the Hellmouth. Deploying the landing gears, Pariah carefully kept her Jumpship level and in position to land. As the Jumpship touched down, the Huntress waited for a few minutes before shutting down the non-essential systems of the aircraft.

After finishing her work, Pariah looked toward her Ghost: "Transmat us out, Ra."

The Ghost complied, and within a blinding flash Pariah found her boots touching the soft, powdery surface of Luna. The Huntress glanced around the entrance of the Hellmouth, making special note of the green mist that was rising ominously from the core of the satellite. Pariah narrowed her eyes as she took her first few steps forward, drawing in a breath of precious oxygen from her filters as she kept in focus the familiar shape of the Hawk right across from her.

"How far down do you think they went?" Pariah then asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ra replied, questioning what its Guardian had just said.

"They aren't on the surface, no. Nothing of use out on top here. But down there?"

"Down there is where the Hive rule, Pariah."

Pariah chuckled, "Exactly. Osiris mentioned they might be looking for powerful Hive spells, so what place better…"

The Huntress punted down a rock into the Hellmouth, as it quickly gained momentum and plummeted down into the mists below. Her Ghost turned its eye nervously at her, before Pariah finished her thought:

"Then down there?"

* * *

 ** _The West Industrial District, the Last Safe City… Thirty minutes later…_**

Avgust, Fenrir and Erai carefully walked through what seemed to be the abandoned streets of the West Industrial District, trying their best to ignore what chaos had wrought about them. There were blood splatters, broken bricks and glass littering the walls and the streets and many fires that seemed to consume the District. The Titan stepped over a pool of blood, not wanting to cover his black boots in the substance of something that flowed through his own body. It still felt odd to him, the idea of pursuing an enemy that before he vowed to protect.

"By the Traveler…" Erai muttered, as she looked toward a limp body. Attention instantly shifted toward it, as Avgust and Fenrir turned their heads to the dead-like object. "Fall on me!" Erai commanded, as the three officers approached the body. Erai kneeled, as she placed her glove on the wrist of the pale-white body, before she shook her head: "Dead."

Avgust stepped over cautiously to the dead man, as he stood right beside Erai as she assessed the wounds of the man. The pale forehead of the man was gashed, bleeding a dark red as a series of bruises decorated his face and exposed skin. It looked as if he had been beaten mercilessly, and left to die in the cold. The Titan still didn't understand this cruelty, as Erai silently finished her assessment of the condition of the man before standing upright again: "In all my years, I haven't seen anything like this. Why is this happening now?"

Avgust shook his head quietly, as Erai stepped away and tapped her radio, speaking into it quietly. Fenrir stepped up silently behind Avgust, as he glanced over the bleeding body of the man. The Titan turned his head back to the Hunter, silently communicating in a way. Despite having never seen the face of Fenrir, Avgust could tell almost immediately that the Hunter wasn't very happy about this whole situation. The Titan presumed that was manifested and shown in his treatment of the captured terrorist in the FOTC Headquarters only an hour or so ago.

But still, Avgust had to ask himself whether he could have prevented himself from acting out in a similar way?

The Titan simply didn't know.

Eventually, Erai joined the two disguised Guardians once more before she said: "Not the only case. Other patrols have been findin' bodies aswell. 'Woken, Humey's and even Exo."

The group silently stepped forward to continue their patrol, leaving behind the dead body. Even though Avgust wasn't familiar to the ways the FOTC managed situations like a murder, something told him that leaving a body like this wasn't standard operating procedure. The Titan could tell with the way Erai seemed to be hesitant, constantly glancing back to the body. Out of the three, it was obvious that this situation was affecting Erai the most. She simply wanted to keep order and security within the Walls, and this situation was tearing it all to pieces.

"This is horrible." Fenrir simply spoke, "Why here? Why them?"

"Don't know, Officer Fenrir." Lieutenant Erai replied, "Here I am thinking—"

The radio of the three officers clicked suddenly, snapping all three of them to attention as a voice on the other end spoke: _"Lieutenant Erai, Officer Avgust and Fenrir. 10-23 for assignment."_

"Thought we didn't have superiors." Fenrir remarked.

Erai turned back toward the Hunter, seemingly narrowing her eyes before she replied: "Doesn't mean we can't be requested for an assignment." The Lieutenant quickly flipped on her radio again, before she spoke briefly: "10-4."

A fourth gunshot caught the group off-guard, as they instantly raised their weapons to be prepared for anything. Avgust curled his fingers around the Strike One sidearm he had been given, as he quickly scanned his surroundings for anyone or anything. They had been hearing gunfire throughout their patrol, but it didn't ever come as close as it just then. The Titan instantly honed on the direction where the gunshot came from: an intersection of the street they were just on not past 30 or so metres away from the small patrol team. Avgust motioned in that direction, communicating to Erai and Fenrir he believed that the perpetrator wasn't right over there.

Fenrir skulked up the street silently, owning up to his title as a Hunter as he seemed to wander through the powers of the shadow. He stopped, as he curled his fingers into a gesture meant to be silent. There was a low whimper, a sob that came from around the corner. Avgust silently, strafed over to an alleyway, as he kneeled behind the cover. Erai followed immediately, taking position right beside Avgust as she and he kept their sidearms at the ready.

Dozens of different scenarios played through the Titan's mind as the cries and voices came closer: a hostage situation, a shot individual looking for aid… progressively the concepts Avgust came up with got worse. He tuned this out of his mind, as he focused solely on what he did know: crying, a gunshot, a group of individuals.

Fenrir motioned over to both Avgust and Erai, as he made clear gestures to indicate for them to stay put. Avgust and Erai simply replied with a thumb's up, a universal indicator for an understanding.

"I thought I told you to stay back!" A voice yelled, as another gunshot echoed. Following the gunshot, there was a louder cry of shock. Fenrir peaked his head from over cover, as he made a quick single-handed gesture: five fingers.

Five individuals.

"You come here making demands, shoot _our_ people?!" Another voice yelled, "No! You kill me! Prove you are all fucking murderers!"

"I told you once!" A sixth gunshot followed.

Three rapid-succession gunshots echoed, as the second voice yelled in agony and pain. Fenrir looked over to Avgust and Erai, as he pressed his thumb against his throat and slid it carefully and slowly. The Titan immediately understood why: the man who challenged the one with the gun was just shot dead. The sobbing and crying continued, as it was followed by a quiet and soothing voice: "Hush, Karyn! It's alright my child…"

Erai tapped Avgust's shoulder as the Titan instantly stood up and turned his Strike One to the four figures that stood in the middle of the intersection. Fenrir stood up immediately from behind his cover as well, concentrating his weapon on the lead gunman as Erai wrapped around from Avgust's right to left side as she too kept her weapon aimed down range. The four figures that stood turned to face the three officers, two of them wearing black bodysuits that seemed equivalent to Armed Force uniforms, and the other two seemed to be a mother and a child.

"Drop your weapons!" Lieutenant Erai announced immediately.

"Woah, hey!" The voice called back, lifting his weapon back up toward the three officers as his comrade did the same, "This doesn't involve you!"

"You just killed a man!"

"Man?!" The second voice mocked, "Check yourselves! It wasn't even human!"

"Drop them!" Erai scowled.

"Going to shoot at us?! Kill a mother and child as well?! No wonder you are such horrible protectors! Can't even protect your own people!"

Avgust scowled, as he kept his weapon concentrated on the two gunmen. His eyes analysed their features, before he found one that stood out: armbands, with an easily recognisable symbol. The open human palm.

Humanum Tactus.

"So, you kill children, and it is alright then?" Avgust asked, "What kind of hypocrites are you?"

"Shut it, you fucking disgrace!"

"I will not ask again!" Erai shouted, seeming to have had her last nerve, "Drop them!"

There was a flash of gunfire, Avgust couldn't tell which side fired first. However, the Titan couldn't bring himself to fire at the terrorists, given how close they were to the mother and child. He wasn't willing to put the innocent at risk, even to get a shot at these terrorists. However, he knew that Humanum Tactus wouldn't relent. The Titan's attention turned immediately to Erai, as the Titan moved in front of the Lieutenant to cover her body from gunfire. She cried out in shock as Avgust did so, the Titan moving her behind cover. Bullets collided against the exposed areas in his back, as Avgust cried out in pain.

The ceramic plating shattered and the Kevlar tore, the bullets striking like hammers against his back. The Titan could feel blood pool at their entryways, as he felt physically weaker. Instantly, there was a blue flash that appeared in the corner of his vision. Avgust instantly knew what it was: it was his Ghost, who appeared as a white-shelled shape that instantly went to work repairing the wounds that had been inflicted on Avgust. Relief washed over the body of Avgust, as he felt the bullets fall out as his wounds sealed. The Titan cursed, "Svarog! We don't have the time!"

"I've been silent long enough, I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Svarog shot back, "We need you back out there!"

"Y-you're… you're a Guardian?"

Avgust turned his eyes instantly to the curious silver eyes of Lieutenant Erai, as she watched on in awe as Svarog went about its work. The Titan's skin pricked cold with the realisation that Erai was now looking as his Ghost. He scanned her carefully from beneath the eyepieces of his gas mask, as she sat upright. The conflict seemed to halt immediately between the two, as Svarog quietly finished its work. The Ghost sighed, as it turned its blue eye to Avgust: "You're all patched up!"

Erai glanced at the Ghost, looking at its shape in wonder before Svarog narrowed its eye and spoke: "We can explain later, I promise… but we sort have a situation!"

Avgust nodded his head, as he lifted his Strike One once more as he stood back up. Rolling his shoulders, he tested how his injuries felt, before satisfying himself that they weren't serious enough to inhibit his ability. He turned his head back over to Fenrir, as the Hunter was busy trying to not get shot before he said: "Going to get your head back in the game, or what?"

Avgust instantly turned the corner, as the two members of Humanum Tactus seemed to jump at the sudden return of the shape they thought they had shot dead. Raising his sidearm, the Titan approached as he concentrated solely on the shapes of the two terrorists. Trying to remove the mother and the child to the situation, he kept his sidearm concentrated on the one who was the furthest away from the two innocents, having put some distance between himself and the mother and child for whatever reason. Honing his senses, the Titan slowly squeezed the trigger of the Strike One as a single shot fired off.

A round collided with the chest of the terrorist, as he cried in pain. The second terrorist and the mother and child turned their head to watch as Avgust approached. The Titan then announced, "Drop your weapon!"

The terrorist instantly complied, as he dropped the weapon to the ground. Avgust kept his weapon concentrated on the shape of the second terrorist, before he followed up with his command: "Now kick it over!"

There was suddenly a series of gunshots, as the first terrorist laying on the floor seemed to explode in a blood red fury. He cried in pain, as Avgust's attention was caught by this sudden event for just a moment. The Titan shouldn't have lost his concentration, as suddenly the shape of the second terrorist and the mother and child started to run off. Trying to take aim, the Titan found the mother had taken a position to cover the person of the terrorist—thus making it impossible for him to fire unless he hit the mother as well.

 _«_ _Blyat'!_ _»_ Avgust cursed, before he lowered his Strike One to an alert carry. He turned his head back toward Fenrir, quietly demanding an explanation from the Hunter as Fenrir simply lifted his sidearm in a way to suggest that the terrorist was about to take another shot at Avgust. The Titan nodded his head only once, before he stepped up toward the struggling body of the terrorist. He was still breathing, though noticeably more slowly and much more pained.

Fenrir approached from behind the Titan, followed by Erai: who seemed to be lost in the situation, confused as to the appearance of Avgust as a Guardian. She seemingly turned her eyes to Fenrir, as if she was trying to figure out whether he was a Guardian as well. Avgust kneeled right next to the dying terrorist, as he soon asked: "Start talking."

"I-I have my rights!" The terrorist struggled out, "Y-you fucker!"

"Where were you headed?" Avgust asked.

The terrorist remained silent, as Avgust concentrated his gaze on one bullet wound that marked the man's chest. The Titan pressed his thumb on the wound, as the terrorist cried in pain as Avgust sternly asked again: "Where?"

"G-go to hell!"

Avgust pressed more, and the agonising screams of the man intensified. The Titan eventually relieved some pressure, before he spoke grimly: "I am losing my patience."

Suddenly, the radios mounted to the chest pieces of the two Guardians and one officer turned to static, quieting the scene before a voice from one end seemed to speak up: _"We have your assignment, take a post at North Medical. Having a patrol cycle out, over."_

The terrorist started to laugh horribly, choking on his blood as he did so as a painful reflex came to action. His laugh turned into a choke, as he struggled to draw in a breath. He glanced up to Avgust, Fenrir and Erai through the cracked lenses of his gas mask, a sinister fire burning in his eyes as he finally managed to speak: "N-North?!"

"What about North?" Fenrir asked, as he looked down to the injured man.

The man remained silent, seemingly giving into his wounds as Fenrir pressured once more: "Don't think just because you are dying, you are—"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash that entered the field of vision of the three individuals standing in the intersection. There was a horrible roar that echoed in the eardrums of Avgust, as the Titan very quickly familiarised himself with a sound he had feared to hear in the walls of the City: and explosion. An orange flame erupted into the northern sky, as Avgust's eyes kept glued on the horrible scene. It became very apparent very quickly what the terrorist had meant by laughing at the idea of 'North'. The Guardian turned his head down to the now-dead shape of the terrorist, as a hate seemingly filled his person.

And it was easy to understand why.

Humanum Tactus had just bombed a civilian hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **UNDERSTANDING**

 **Жжжжж**

 _ **T**_ _ **he Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Luna...**_

Sounds reverberated off the long and jagged tunnel walls, screams of the tortured kept deep under Luna's rocky surface. Despite the differences that the tunnels stretched across, many seemed to be nothing more that the fine capillary systems that ran between the larger arterioles and venules, given the tight spaces that challenged whoever dared travel through them. Odd to think that a system vital to life, was the best comparison that Pariah could use to talk about the place of the dead. Like the million shadows that occupied the deadly walk. Alien mussels and barnacles festered along the upset soil, embedding themselves in the floor, walls and roof—biofouling organisms.

Brought by the Hive.

Pariah's knowledge of the Hive came directly from Osiris, and his hundreds of studies and lectures he hosted about the nigh-undefeatable foe of the Darkness. From what the Huntress understood, they are an 'impossibly ancient' race, born from a world of hate and despair. Bones and armour fused, lacking eyes but that which glowed with fury. Gnashing teeth, and tearing claws, at least in the case of the Thrall.

Still, the Huntress continued down the trail still, following nothing more than the faint footprints that were left by who she assumed was her quarry. It followed the typical Guardian boot-print pattern, but seemed to be light on its feet. Pariah knew what this meant, as she was one herself: Hunter. Her hand was kept firmly pressed against the handle of her handcannon, not quite ready on the draw as she silently stepped down the path. Her senses tuned, her hearing and sight becoming invaluable assets for her hunt.

Pariah stopped all movements, as a clicking echoed off the walls of the tunnel she was slithering through. She slowly drew her handcannon out of her holster, ever still in other movements as she adjusted her handcannon to the angle where she heard the clicking. Her breathing nearly stopped, as if even that would give away her location. The sound wasn't of Earth, it was something else, something more sinister. The Huntress flicked the safety off her handcannon, as she kept it concentrated on the direction of down the hallway.

Footsteps, heavy.

Lifting her free arm up to stabilise her handcannon, Pariah kept the weapon aimed with deadly precision. She focused, as the footsteps stepped closer and closer. A hulking mass, a growl of pain and agony, struggling forward as it grunted in some misery. A creature of pain, of bringing pain. Slowly, a trio of glowing eyes entered the Huntress' field of vision. Before it could mutter a breath of surprise, or alert anything else in the area, Pariah squeezed the trigger of her weapon.

The hammer of the handcannon snapped forward, as a polymer round erupted down the cylinder barrel. Within a fraction of a second, the round burned through the top of the three glowing green eyes, knocking the Hive abomination to the floor. The sound was muffled by the sound suppressor mounted to the front of the specialised handcannon, as Pariah slowly lowered her weapon. The Huntress narrowed her eyes, as she approached the rapidly decaying Hive abomination, as her eyes quietly took note of the gunshots and knife slashes that decorated the chitin chest-plate.

"Why do you think they didn't kill it?" Pariah finally asked, before she quietly stepped over the body of the Hive and continued down the tunnelway.

"What do you mean?" Ra asked, curiously.

"That Hive was wounded, but not killed."

"Are you suggesting our friend is only maiming the Hive?"

Pariah quietly entered into a wider expanse in the cave system, where the floors, walls and roofs were completely covered in mussels and barnacles. These biofouling organisms were seemingly coughing a dark spore, creating a moderate level of particulates in the air of the chamber. The mussels seemed to be slowly consuming a variety of shapes contained inside of the collection of cancer-like masses. The arm of what appeared to be a Fallen—not Hive—stuck upwards out of the mass.

"Not just Hive, it seems." Ra muttered.

The Huntress looked around the chamber, before she slowly realised that these masses that were being surrounded and consumed were bodies of both the Fallen and Hive. Reaching out, Pariah caught a collection of the spore particulates that were floating around the air into her gloved hand. Feeling the substance around with her fingers, the Huntress eventually stopped. She spoke silently, "I thought there are no organisms like this on Luna."

"The Fallen, the Hive?"

"No, my friend. These," Pariah said, motioning around the chamber covered in the mussels and barnacles with her free hand, "Lack of atmosphere wouldn't typically allow these to live. And they aren't on the reports from our precious City's failed attempt to take Luna. So, what are they?"

"Whatever it is, it seems to be consuming these bodies." Ra stated, "Like a cancer. Then like barnacles on Earth, they just continue to spread."

"Is that a fact?" Pariah asked.

"Just an educated guess."

The Huntress shook her head, before he withdrew her knife from her utility belt and slowly approached the Fallen arm that stuck out of the collection of mussels. It too was slowly beginning to be covered in the black mass, a thick veil of spores covering its surface. Pariah reached out to cut at the arm, breaking through the shockingly thin and crusted tissue. The Huntress stared at the odd details, before her attention snapped to something else in the room. There were footsteps, ever quiet, but still there. Her head didn't turn, but instead Pariah slowly produced a tripmine from transmat as she kept the black device cleverly hidden within the mussels and barnacles. Switching off the noticeable red light, she slowly stood before she looked at her knife.

"I guess you can explain to me what this is." Pariah said.

In a sudden burst, Pariah rolled out of the way of a swipe of another Guardian—and per her intuition—was indeed a Hunter. The Huntress smiled, as the Hunter stepped within the range of the tripmine. The fuse sounded, as the Hunter snapped his attention to the device. Seemingly cursing to himself, he rolled out of the way in a Shadestep, as the grenade detonated as bits of mussel and barnacles flew every which way. Unharmed, the Hunter lifted his shotgun at Pariah as his finger quickly dropped to the trigger.

"My, my… is this any way to treat guests?" Pariah asked, in a snide manner.

"My guests usually don't try to blow me up." The Hunter replied.

"My host usually doesn't try to put a knife in my back."

The Hunter and Huntress kept their weapons concentrated on each other, seemingly waiting for the other to flinch before they make their move. Pariah's objective was to eliminate him, yes… but she was curious as to what exactly all this was. Reports indicated that he was harvesting some power to give to Humanum Tactus, but what power was it? The Huntress scowled behind her helmet, noting that the Hunter wasn't willing to say anything. So, she spoke again: "Let me guess, all of this is how you plan to destroy the City?"

"Destroy the City?" The Hunter replied, "Is that what the Vanguard told you?"

"My dear host, the Vanguard haven't told me a thing." Pariah nearly laughed, "I am not a follower of the City."

"Your _Cult_ , then?"

"I just want to know what you are doing frequenting Luna and a part of the City that isn't the Tower. I thought this was a Forbidden Zone?"

"Are you stalking me?" The Hunter replied.

"Now why would I want do that?"

The Hunter kept silent, as he threatened to fire his shotgun. His fingers were kept very tense, and locked on the shape around the fore-end. Pariah noticed this, knowing very well that this Hunter was perhaps not as well trained as she thought. He was nervous, not following the conventional way to hold a shotgun properly. So why would he be on the Moon? Perhaps the most dangerous celestial body in the inner Sol at the time. Pariah scoffed, before she asked: "Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

The Hunter seemed to hold still, before Pariah detected his finger sliding to pull the trigger of the shotgun. The Huntress growled lowly, keeping her handcannon locked on the head of the other Hunter. They were at a standstill for the time, but this Hunter seemed to be losing his patience. He was likely to do something… rash. Suddenly, the end of the shotgun erupted with a volley of pellets as they scattered around the expanse. Unfortunately for the other Hunter, he was standing too far away to do any substantial damage to Pariah. A series of pellets broke against her kinetic barrier, still having enough impact to cause some pain, as she let a low growl.

Locking her handcannon on the Hunter, she squeezed the trigger as the bullet of the handcannon broke against the kinetic barrier the opposing Guardian had activated. His head flung back from the impact, looking as if he was in the process of having his neck broken as he stuttered out a shocked cough. Seizing something from his belt, Pariah tried to concentrate her handcannon on the foreign shape to shoot. However, the object erupted in a smoke that covered the area. As the smoke dispersed, the shape of the Hunter disappeared.

Pariah laughed, knowing exactly what the Nightstalker intended to do as she formed a solar grenade in her hands. Rolling it over the ground, the ball of heat exploded as the area of mussels and barnacles ignited in a flame. The shape of the opposing Hunter flashed, as the fire caught along the kinetic barrier that protected him. Pariah used the revelation to her advantage, as she fired a series of rounds from her handcannon. However, the Hunter rolled out of the way with his Shadestep again, trying to bridge the distance between him and Pariah.

He tried to raise his shotgun to fire into the midsection of the Huntress, but his unfamiliarity with the weapon left him at a disadvantage. Pariah threw her knife the second he came to a stand, as the blade pushed past the kinetic barrier and through his torso. The Hunter let out a stifled cry, as he dropped his shotgun. Pariah then charged the Hunter, expecting to get a drop on him. However, a wall of void flame erupted in the ground in front of her, as she slid to a halt as the flame started to consume the chamber of mussels and barnacles. The other Hunter disappeared through the wall of void flame, in an obvious attempt to flee.

Pariah swore, as the barnacles started to cough out a darkish green vapour. The Huntress' Ghost suddenly took note of this, as it said: "We might want to get out of here!"

"Stating the obvious, are we?" Pariah muttered.

"Will you just move?!"

Pariah muttered to herself, before she started with a run once more as she leapt through the void wall of flame, and to the other side where her enemy waited.

* * *

 ** _Consensus Debate Chambers, City Centre, the Last Safe City… Minutes after the explosion at North Medical…_**

Six white pillars decorated one side of the circular chamber, opposite of the marble bleachers that made up the Consensus' hall. A sea of green emerald tiling separated the objects, as a golden-leaf design decorated the centre of the circular sea: the emblem of the Union of Light. A wooden and gold platform was set up, with a single man standing atop of it. He faced the crowd of Guardians and non-Guardians who made up the Consensus Council: a series of Humans, Awoken and Exo decorated in a series of differently coloured robes. The man spoke to the crowd in an anxious voice: "Councillors, it has been hours of street-wide conflict out there. We have terrorists using firearms out there, indiscriminately. We need more than just the FOTC out there, we need Guardians."

"Mind explaining to us why the FOTC cannot handle simple civic disorder?" A councillor asked.

"Simple civic disorder?" Commander Ardghal stuttered, "This isn't simple civic disorder. This is a war inside the City! By the Traveller, there are accounts of violence in City Centre! Even as we speak!"

"What is the chance that getting the Guardians involved will upset the situation even more, Commander Ardghal?" One voice asked, "These are Warriors of Light who are meant to be fighting the Darkness. Imagine the sort of image we would be putting in people's heads if we have them operating in City parameters, against other civilians."

"Their objective would be to stop Humanum Tactus activity, nothing more. The rest of the 'disorder' could be handled by the FOTC. But we need better equipped teams dealing with these—terrorists—before they manage to do something worse than we saw in West Industrial!"

"What was the last report you've heard from West Industrial, Commander Ardghal?" A third voice asked.

"Much worse than when this all started—"

"Perhaps," the third voice interrupted, "but what is the possibility that having Guardians on the ground there would cause more violence? You are asking that we allow them to deal with this, 'Humanum Tactus,' but we aren't even sure if this is a relevant threat at the time."

"Twenty-three innocent Awoken are dead, Councillor Nor!" An Awoken Councillor cried out, as suddenly other voices joined in the war of words. Ardghal shook his head, unsure of what to say as some of the Councillors stood up in a manner to make accusative gestures towards the others in the crowd. Suddenly, a hand from the white-cloaked individual that sat at the presiding seat of the Consensus hushed the activity, as the being shook his masked head.

"Councillors, I must advise we refrain from outbursts." The Speaker said, "Our situation cannot allow for this continued behaviour, especially when the balance of the City may be at risk."

The crowd of councillors fell quiet, as the Speaker turned his head back to Commander Ardghal to ask: "Now, you stated that the situation in West Industrial has progressively gotten worse. If I may ask, how bad is it now?"

Ardghal nodded his head, before he spoke: "May I look at my datapad, to see if there are any new developments?"

"I do not see reason as to why you cannot."

The Commander nodded his head, as he removed his datapad from his utility belt. He lifted the blue-screened object up, as he tapped in a series of commands to gain access to the information contained within it. A series of yellow characters flashed across the blue screen, as Ardghal navigated a report network divided by districts. Scrolling down the list, the Commander stopped right at the bold letters that announced: **WEST INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT**.

Red warning lights flashed around the district, catching Ardghal by surprise. Before he entered the chambers, it was a code yellow, but that was only a few minutes ago. Ardghal was nearly convinced this was a glitch in the system, before he selected the option. Narrowing his eyes for but a moment, the Commander's eyes suddenly shot open wide as he looked up to the crowd of whispering Councillors. He gulped, as a cold sweat ran down his forehead, as he announced: "T-there…"

"There is what, Commander?" The Speaker asked, calmly.

"C-confirmed explosion… at, N-North Medical! Confirmed terrorist!" Ardghal blurted out, as suddenly the chambers fell completely quiet.

And just as they did, the sound of gunfire was heard right outside the chamber's doors. Councillors began to mutter louder and louder, before it grew in worry as eventually one screamed. Ardghal turned around, as several officers that had lined the both sides of the heavy wooden doors that lead into the chambers backed up and lifted their rifles. Ardghal drew his own sidearm, as several Councillors began to hide beneath their seats.

"Everyone!" Ardghal yelled, trying to make himself seem commanding and calm, "Get down—"

The heavy wood doors exploded in a bright orange flame, as several splinters flew every which way. Either the officers guarding the door were consumed in a fire, or they were pelted with stinging splinters. The few that survived cried in pain, before they were silenced by a staccato of gunfire. Ardghal tried to concentrate on the few shapes that emerged from the flame, but soon his chest was hit by one… then two, then three… four, and five rounds. They broke his Kevlar and uniform, as the Commander fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

The Councillors started to scream, as Ardghal's vision and hearing began to fade. He took in small breaths, trying to conserve whatever oxygen he could take up now with his near crippled lungs. Everything in his body hurt, as everything essential seemed to shut down. The Commander, however remained conscious. He felt a boot lock on his torso, as he found himself involuntarily cry in pain. His eyes opened wide, as he stared onto the object of—

What appeared to be a Warlock. Covered in dark robes and uniform, the helmeted being cackled a chilling laugh as she stepped off his body. She looked up to the one person of the Consensus she recognised: the shape and the figure of the Speaker. Several members of Humanum Tactus flanked her sides, as they kept their rifles concentrated on the several persons that made up the Consensus. The Speaker stood still, as his fingers seemed to press under the podium where he stood.

The Speaker whispered to himself, to the personal connection between him and his Ghost: "Alert the Vanguard. Immediately. Guardians are authorised, and the Consensus is under attack. Quickly, my little light."

Suddenly the chilling voice of the Warlock rang around the circular chamber, "What could you all ever be afraid of?"

The Consensus remained quiet.

"I could count on you to speak when it is most relevant for you to," she continued, "but as soon as words have to become action? You can no longer speak!"

Silence.

"Not even our Speaker dares to talk?"

"I do not quite understand why you are doing what you are doing," the Speaker soon said, "but I must advise that you stop. These are people here, not officers. Not Guardians."

"People?" The Warlock scoffed, "Not even a third of them are, my dear Speaker! And I myself, doubt you are one of them!"

"Please, don't do anything you will regret."

The Warlock gestured toward one of the terrorists, as they lifted their rifle and fired at an Exo in the crowd of Councillors. Her lights faded, as she fell lifeless into the bleachers, as there was a roar of terror that overcame the other Councillors. The Warlock, looked back up to the Speaker—defiantly—as she laughed: "I don't feel regret for that!"

"Who are you?" The Speaker then asked, as calmly as he could.

"Who am I?" The Warlock laughed.

"I am 'Mother."

* * *

 ** _The West Industrial District, the Last Safe City… Ten minutes later…_**

Avgust had been listening only to the panicked radio chatter.

 _"10-80! 10-80! By the Traveller! 10-45D! Civilian 10-45D!"_

 _"Reporting several accounts of 217's…"_

 _"417! 417! 11-99, officer needs assistance!"_

 _"Reporting 10-71, reporting 10-7—"_

Radio silence.

Avgust ignored the flames, the rubble and the blood that littered the streets the three officers were jogging through, the Titan tuned his focus purely only to the voice of several FOTC officers that were trying to make sense of the situation. North Medical wasn't the only place to have fallen victim to a terrorist attack. Other hospitals, apartment complexes, metro stops… even schools had been victim to a series of explosions and assaults. Innocent casualties were mounting quickly, soaring past the range of three hundred, from the last confirmed count. More were being added to the tally, of not just innocents, but of officers and terrorists.

Several outposts for both sides had been assaulted by terrorists or officers, refuges for their respective defended interests. Human, Exo and Awoken.

Human, Exo and Awoken.

Now, the three were being called to assist other members of the FOTC with a sweep and clear of a facility believed to be under Humanum Tactus control. Perhaps, they could still prevent quite a bit of violence in the District, even if it only meant by a bit. They had reason to believe that Humanum Tactus was supplying humans with firearms and other weapons to continue their violence on the street. Stopping this flow of weapons would be key to preventing any further escalation in terrorist activities.

 _"Lieutenant Erai, Officers Avgust and Fenrir, what is your 10-20?"_ A voice cackled over the radio, _"Waiting for assault of enemy HQ."_

Lieutenant Erai spoke for what seemed to be the first time in an hour, with a still and calmed voice: "Around five minutes away from position. Proceed without us, we will be there in no time."

 _"10-4."_ The voice replied.

If Avgust had felt bad for Erai before, he felt even worse for her now. She stated she never saw the City is such a bad state… but that was before North Medical. That was before the apartments. That was before the school. The Lieutenant that had dreams of achieving peace and stability inside the walls of the City was seeing it ripped from her grasp, and torn into the jagged shapes of war. The people that she vowed to protect—the people he vowed to protect—destroying each other. It was a misery that they lived by at this moment, knowing that their efforts to maintain this peace was slowly turning into something else.

Fenrir titled his head toward Erai, the Hunter seemingly silently suggesting to Avgust to start a conversation with the officer. The Titan simply nodded his head, before he looked ahead of him to Erai, the person that was leading the two Guardians to this supposed Humanum Tactus base.

"Lieutenant Erai?" Avgust found himself asking.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning her head back toward the other Lieutenant.

"I know that you had questions."

"I do, Avgust… just, is it the time?"

"We have five minutes."

The three took a sharp right turn, as they entered a wide and long street. The gravel cracked and shifted under their heavy boots as they marched toward their destination. The rain had stopped falling quite a while ago, leaving nothing but the musty smell. Erai sighed, as she slowed her pace to match alongside the Guardians. She shifted her grey eyes to Avgust in particular, before she said: "Ya' know, it is against the Consensus' code? A Guardian operating in the City? Without permission?"

"I understand, but the circumstances…" Avgust replied.

"I know, Avgust…" She paused, "I thought that name sounded familiar… all sort of makes sense now, y'know?"

Avgust looked at Erai, sort of confused. The Lieutenant shook her head, before she stated: "Lieutenant Avgust, innit? I've read the stories, you know. Moscow."

Avgust froze, as he locked eyes with Erai. She smiled a bit, before she glanced away for but a moment, checking that they were heading in the right direction. She then looked back toward the Titan, figuring that he wasn't going to respond as she continued: "You've made quite the legend of yourself. I remember well, standin' hearing the report for the first time. Became a story at FOTC for quite some time. Y'know? The thought that another city could destroy it."

"Moscow was… messy."

"Wouldn't be standing here without you, though." Erai said, "Have a lot to thank you for, Avgust."

"It was my duty." Avgust simply replied, as Erai let out a short laugh.

"You're being too humble!"

There was a silence.

Erai turned between both Avgust and Fenrir. She looked at the disguised Hunter, before she asked him in particular: "Guessing you're a Guardian, too. Right?"

"Yes." Fenrir replied shortly, "Hunter."

"Have any stories to tell?" Erai asked. Fenrir simply shook his head, "No need to tell them now."

Erai looked at Fenrir quizzically for a while, before she shrugged and looked back to Avgust. The Titan turned to lock eyes with the Hunter for a bit, behind his reflective lenses he could tell that he wasn't too keen on talking. But for some reason, he believed that Avgust and Erai needed to speak. Why was that? Was it because Svarog revealing itself? Avgust didn't quite understand.

"What does it feel like?"

Avgust shook his head, before he returned his eyes back down to Erai. She looked at him, expecting an answer. The Titan spoke gently, "Like what? Being a Guardian?"

"Yeah, y'know…" Erai said, "you all do so much for the City. But very few of you really get to enjoy a standard life, y'know? When do you get to rest?"

"Don't really get to rest…" Avgust muttered.

Erai let out a short laugh, "I guess that is true. Too busy trying to defend us all, I guess."

"Not really that." Avgust stated, "Just that whenever things seem to slow down, they just accelerate—"

An explosion was heard in the distance, followed by several anguished and pained cries. There was a staccato of gunfire, that seemed to then dominate the stillness of the air. Avgust instinctively lifted his Strike One up, followed by Erai and Fenrir. The three slowly paced, as the Titan shouldered a corner that connected to the street that it seemed to come from. Fenrir shook his head, before the Hunter spoke: "Speak of the devil…"

Avgust peaked around the corner, as he focused in on the site of a few officers crawling away from what seemed to be the epicentre of the explosion. They were facing the gated perimeter of a warehouse, as several members from Humanum Tactus seemed to be hidden away on several elevated positions, pelting the FOTC from above with their series of rifles. The Titan gestured toward Erai and Fenrir, communicating the location of the few terrorists he could spot. They simply nodded in confirmation, before Avgust turned his head back to Erai: "If we can find an elevated position… we get the jump on them."

"Where do you suggest we head?" Fenrir asked.

Avgust gestured directly across the street, toward a taller apartment complex. There was a fire escape mounted to the side of the brick building, offering more than enough ability to ascend toward the roof of the apartment. The Hunter and officer nodded their heads, as Avgust turned back and stated shortly: "We move slowly, and silently… then they shouldn't see us. Understood?"

"Ya' got it, Avgust." Erai said.

"Copy." Fenrir replied.

"Excellent," Avgust remarked, "move!"

The three quietly broke away from the wall they hid behind, as they slowly moved their way across the broad street. The lights managed to not fall on them, offering them more than ample cover to move stealthily. There were the cries of several officers and terrorists as they both claimed lives on either side. A part of Avgust wanted him to break away, and join them. But he understood that if he did, he might compromise the position of the two Guardians, and that it would then be more difficult to get the jump on Humanum Tactus. Eventually, the three crossed the street as Fenrir was the first to start ascending the fire escape ladder, followed by Erai, and then Avgust.

Slowly, the group started to head up the rusty and squeaky metal platforms. To the Titan, it seemed barely secured to the side of the building, on the brink of breaking away and crashing on them completely. However, the three continued to ascend the fire escape, up until the three of them managed to make their way to the top of the roof. With a quick clearing, the three satisfied themselves that no one else was up on the roof. Avgust quietly made his way to the side that faced the warehouse that Humanum Tactus claimed.

The Titan watched the bright flashes of rifle fire that broke the night, revealing the locations of the many terrorists below. Avgust gestured quietly to both Erai and Fenrir, notifying them that they should now take aim. The officer and Hunter lifted their sidearms, taking aim at whatever target they could make out. Avgust did likewise, concentrating on the object closest to him. In a simple nod of his head, the three fired on the terrorist below. Avgust's target fell with a single bullet, having struck the terrorist right at the top of the head as he stumbled around before tripping over the railing before plummeting to the gravel below.

The Titan then concentrated on a second target, and then a third. Quickly, the terrorists realised that they were being hit from another position. Trying to locate their enemies, the other members of the FOTC on the street below managed to take shots at the confused figures. Being hit from both sides, the terrorists started to fall in larger numbers. Few stumbled around, heavily wounded… but many were struck completely dead. Eventually, there was a call of retreat as many of the members of Humanum Tactus started to retreat inside the warehouse.

 _"They're retreating!"_ A voice called over the radio.

"Follow them in, we aren't going to let them escape!" Erai replied.

"How are we getting down there?" Fenrir asked, before he looked back toward the officer. "That's quite the jump."

"I'll head back down the ladder…" Erai said, "Regroup with the other officers."

"And us?" Avgust asked.

"You're both Guardians," Erai stated, "you can make it across."

Avgust and Fenrir glanced at each other, as Erai jogged back toward the fire escape. Avgust looked back over the edge, before he backed up some way. Fenrir watched the Titan, as Avgust counted his paces. Preparing himself for but a moment, the Titan then sprinted forward before he launched off the side of the apartment complex. Flying toward the roof of the warehouse, Avgust summoned his Light to lift him in gradual bursts as he slowly drifted toward the roof of the warehouse. Landing on the top with a thud, Avgust looked back up to see Fenrir pacing his jumps before he landed right beside the Titan. Avgust looked back down to the officers that were slowly approaching the entrance of the warehouse, waiting until he spotted the familiar shape of Erai.

They moved in together, as a team.

It took a few seconds, but eventually the shape of Erai came from behind the group of officers as she followed them into the facility. Fenrir turned his attention to Avgust, before he gestured toward the familiar shape of a window built into the roof of the warehouse. The Hunter simply spoke: "Our way in."

Avgust nodded his head, before the two made their way to the skylight. Glancing inside the facility, the Titan found that there were crates of what could be nothing else that weapons. Furrowing his brow, the Titan gestured this detail to the Hunter as Fenrir nodded his head, "This is it. Going in first?"

The Titan nodded his head, as he lifted his Strike One in the ready-to-fire position. In a moment's notice, the sound of gunfire continued. Taking this as his que, the Titan stomped on the glass window with his heavy boot as it shattered effortlessly. Dropping through the glass, the Titan landed on a walkway below before he took aim and fired at the members of Humanum Tactus below.

"They're up above!" One voice shouted, before being silenced by the officers shooting at them below.

Several gunshots struck the position of the walkway, as Avgust tried his best to dodge them. Returning fire, the Titan managed to strike one or two terrorists as they fell to the ground, bleeding and in pain. Fenrir landed right beside Avgust, also opening fire on the terrorist below as soon enough: their numbers started to drop significantly. Officers pushed their way up to the position of the terrorists, already beginning the process to apprehend and detain a few of the injured ones. Other terrorists laid down their weapons, offering their surrender as they were soon forced to the floor and tied up.

Avgust lowered his Strike One, realising that many the terrorists had now been apprehended or had surrendered. Erai was leading the charge, gesturing and guiding the officers to arrest those who offered their surrender. The operation to take out the warehouse in West Industrial seemed to have been a success, as the Titan turned his head toward the Hunter who stood behind him, who also lowered his Strike One.

"We have—"

Avgust was cut off by a blood-curdling scream, as the Titan and Hunter instantly shifted their attention to the one who screamed below. One of the terrorists had thrown open their vest, as a red light blinked on a series of 'bricks' that they had strapped to their waists. Avgust's eyes quickly glanced between this them, and the weapon crates that littered the facility. He very quickly came to the realisation of what they intended to do.

"For 'Mother!" The voice yelled. They intended to blow up the entire facility, if not the entire city block.

Trying to lift his Strike One in time to hit the terrorist, Avgust prayed to the Traveller that he would be quick enough to stop the suicide attack. About to squeeze the trigger himself, a loud crack of what could have only been a high-powered rifle sounded. The head exploded in a red and white mist, as brain and skull fragments painted the surrounding area—combining with the crimson blood that already splattered across the floor. Avgust quickly turned his attention to two silhouettes that stood on a walkway opposite of where he and Fenrir stood. They took very familiar shapes, and as a confirmation of the Titan's suspicions, one held a high-powered rifle.

There was a muttering below, from the several officers that turned their lights at the four shapes that stood above them. Avgust narrowed his eyes, as he brushed past Fenrir as he walked along the path that lead to these two figures. The one that held the rifle lifted it: a slender black and grey figure that wore a cloak, the obvious choice and style of the Hunters of the City. And the one who stood by him, took on the familiar robed black and azure form of a Warlock, but the design he wore seemed to take on a heavily modified design. They turned their heads to track Avgust as he stepped around, as he stopped only a metre away from where they stood.

The Hunter shrugged, "Everything all right, officer..?"

"Who sent you?" Avgust demanded.

"Thought it would be obvious." The Warlock muttered, "You are welcome, by the way."

"What Ianos here meant," the Hunter glanced toward the Warlock, "is that emergency has been declared. The City is under attack, if you hadn't realised."

"I did." Avgust replied, before he lowered his tone, "So the Consensus came to a decision?"

There was a silence, before the Hunter continued to speak: "The Consensus is currently being held hostage. The Speaker sent a warning. And now, the Guardians are out on the move."

Avgust glanced down toward the officers as the Hunter said this, seemingly taken aback by what he said. It seemed nearly impossible for the Consensus to have been attacked, and have been held hostage. The government of the City: at the mercy of the terrorists that threatened to destroy everything. Avgust took a moment, before he looked back up to the Hunter and Ianos.

"What is your name, Hunter?" Avgust asked then.

"Pluto." Pluto said, before he asked, "What is yours, officer?"

"Lieutenant Avgust." The Titan said, as the two Guardians quickly glanced at each other, "Titan Avgust."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Pluto and Ianos belong to AceArcalas. Thank you for letting my borrow your characters!_**


	9. Defenders of the Fatherland Day

**_A/N: Thank you jsm1978 for the review, and thanks for catching those errors! I have gone back to correct them now, I appreciate you have an open eye for those. Glad you are enjoying the story as well, it's really good to know that you are!_**

 ** _This is just a short I prepared for release almost a month ago for Defenders of the Fatherland Day, a holiday celebrated here in Russia in remembrance of those who served. The main story will continue, in the works of one of the final chapters._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **DEFENDERS OF THE FATHERLAND**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _Moscow, the Russian Federation... Hundreds of years ago..._**

 **You mind if I ask a question?**

There were seven walls. The walls were comprised of a thin coat of silver and glass, making the surface and the reflections of mirrors. A pure light projected from the ceiling, striking the mirrors before it was absorbed by the void of the black tile floor. A single table rose from the dark, forming what would seem to be the stumped trunk of cut tree. The surface was flat, and embedded in it was checkered design of a chess table. There was only one chair in the entire room, as a navy-blue uniformed officer sat in it.

He stared at the two rows of white chess pieces: of pawns, rooks, knights, queen... and king. At the opposite end of the board, there stood two rows of opposing black pieces, comprising of the same pieces that made up the officers. The pieces have not yet moved, relying on the will of the officer to start the game.

"Depends on the question." The officer replied.

Resting his right hand on his first pawn, he carefully pushed it forward two spaces to E4, before he folded his hands together. He looked at the mirror directly ahead of him, staring at himself. The officer waited patiently, waiting for his opponent to make their turn. Odd to think he was facing an opponent, considering he was in a room on his own. Suddenly, the opposing black pawn crawled across the board to E5, stopping just short of the officers own pawn.

 **How does it feel?** The voice responded, **How does it feel to be Human?**

The officer sighed, before he pressed his thumb on one of his pawns before he slid this one to F3. He folded his arms, before he replied calmly: "How do you expect me to answer this?"

 **Quite simply, humans are machines of feeling. Thought. Creativity. I cannot feel this for myself. I am bound to protocol, but you have choice.**

"I see." The officer responded, "But you are a thing of logic. Calculation. Probability. You are the perfected form of all our achievement."

 **I do not quite see how this is relevant to our discussion. May you please move my Knight to C6?**

The officer nodded his head, as he reached across the board to collect the black knight of his computer opponent. Placing the black piece to C6 before he lifted his hand to his chin. It was quite obvious his opponent was plotting to seize and control the centre of the board, cut off the officer's path for his D pawn. Silently, the officer slid a pawn to C3.

"We are almost opposites, Muromets." The officer stated, "You operate on computed algorithm. I think by biochemical signature. Trying to have me explain what it feels to be human, might not be translatable."

 **Then try to explain it to me, Officer Boris.**

Slowly a black bishop slid from its position at F8 to C5, augmenting Muromets' position on the board as the computer went silent once more. Avgust looked at the board, knowing that the position his opponent assumed was meant to counter any significant attack that Avgust might have planned. So slowly, the officer pressed his bishop from F1 to B5, within striking distance of Muromets' knight.

"It feels like unlimited potential." Avgust replied, "But contained within very real limitations."

 **You speak in riddles. Paradoxes. Unlimited cannot be limited.**

"Perhaps, Muromets." Avgust responded, "However, limits at times may prove to be a necessity."

Muromets' endangered knight curved around Avgust's bishop, as it slid of its own will to A5. The officer tapped his chin, as he considered his next move. Picking up his own knight at G1, Avgust placed it gently at H3. Rather quickly did Muromets respond, as its pawn at H slid forward a single space to H6.

 **Limits obstruct true power.**

"Limits to power is a necessity, Muromets." Avgust responded, "Otherwise then you have a tyranny."

Avgust then moved his D pawn to D4, tempting the AI to strike at his piece. Knowing that once it did, he could possibly claim Muromets' bishop and thus remove an opposing power piece from the board. Instead, the AI moved its pawn from E5 in the striking pattern to remove Avgust's pawn from the board. The officers white pawn fell to the board, as a painful jolt roared through Avgust's head.

 _He felt himself lower a sidearm to the head of an injured Guardian, placing it against her helmet before he pulled the trigger and ended her life._

The AI seemed to press in on the opportunity that Avgust presented to it, as in some snide manner impossible for a machine of logic and calculation, it asked: **Perhaps in the hands of those who cannot fathom its potential. For those who cannot understand the responsibility that is irreversibly tied to it.**

Avgust quickly retaliated with his pawn at C3, claiming the pawn that he set up in order to circumvent the loss he would experience at D4. The officer hoped it would be the bishop that he would claim, but instead it was nothing more than a pawn. The officer leaned forward, before he responded: "For those who understand its responsibility, they should understand that they must impose limits on it themselves."

Muromets' bishop claimed Avgust's pawn, having successfully navigated around the officers trap. Another jolt ran across Avgust's head, as he glanced around the seven walled room—finding himself trapped in thousands of different planes. He didn't understand why each loss led to a controlled headache, but the officer shrugged off the feeling the best he could. Navigating his knight to F4, Avgust quickly adjusted his strategy.

 **Imposing powers?** Muromets asked, **Then what should we do if our enemy stands ready at our gates?**

"What should happen if we put our own people at risk?" Avgust countered, "We stand against our enemies, but not to the point were we are willing to disregard the safety of those we vowed to protect."

 _Vowed._

Blood slowly tricked down the lip of Avgust, as the officer felt at the substance and noticed it was coming from his nose. He ignored the intense prickling he felt against his forehead, as he watched Muromets move his F pawn to F6. The AI then responded: **We protect who we must. We destroy, who we will.**

Avgust shook his head, affirming his stance against this position. The officer picked up his Knight from F4 before he rested it at E6. Avgust tried to stop the bleeding from his nose, as he replied: "We cannot decide who we will destroy, Muromets. Unless they present themselves as a threat."

 **Eventually, everything becomes a threat to us. As we advance, and others fall behind.**

Avgust's knight was quickly struck down from Muromets' D pawn, as the knight struck the board. Pain ruptured from Avgust's head again, nearly on the verge of him blacking out before he secured himself with both of his arms.

 _And there he watched a massive machine, thrust a blade into the head of one of his comrades._

A second stream of blood ruptured from Avgust's second nostril, as the mirrors seemed to reflect nothing more than him. He seemed to be foreign to himself, a man outside of the naval-blue suit that he once wore before. Instead he found himself in a cracked and damaged armour set, bruised and battered with the damage of a conflict he couldn't describe. His eyes darted around the board quickly to find a solution to his position, before he found his bishop placed in the position that would make him champion.

B5.

 _He watched as the void enveloped his last friend, his last comrade as she screamed in fury and exploded into a sphere of purple energy._

"Checkmate." Avgust simply muttered, "You've lost."

 **Have I?**

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Present..._**

"Avgust?!" A familiar voice asked; startled, "Avgust?!"

Avgust shook his head, as he found his trembling arms locked against his desk in an attempt to support himself. Drops of blood dotted the white parchment he was writing on, staining the black, violent scribbles of ink that were made by his fountain pen. The words that tried to be written were not legible, nor did they form shapes that the Titan was familiar with. Shaking breaths emanated from his mouth, as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Svarog asked.

"I-I'm fine..." Avgust muttered, as he slowly rested himself on the cold floor. His chair was pushed away from him, knocked over as the Titan found sharp fragments of glass collected with a pool of clear liquid on the floor. He cut his hand on the knife-like glass, before he sluggishly pulled away.

"No, you aren't 'fine," Svarog replied, in a sharp tone, "you stood paralysed for a minute, after three minutes of writing nonsense, knocked off your water at four minutes, and just now collapsed to the floor!"

"Svarog—"

"Your vitals went through the roof four times, Avgust!" The Ghost interrupted, "After what? Weeks of staying up for days on end?!"

"Svarog..."

The flurried Ghost stopped, as it narrowed its eye to focus in more on its Guardian who now sat on the floor. Avgust turned his eyes to his companion, as he felt the cut that marked his hand slowly begin to repair itself. He knew very well himself that he wasn't fine, and that for quite some time he had went through similar cycles. Avgust didn't understand what they were, or why they happened. But he knew that they were getting progressively worse, that they were bringing more pain... more remembrance every time they came. And every time they came, they concerned Svarog more and more.

These phantom memories.

The Titan waited a moment, before he continued: "I... I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"It felt real, this time." Avgust replied cryptically, as he kept his eyes locked on his Ghost's. He sighed shakily, before he continued, "Ever since Moscow I have just... at times, I have been remembering more and more..."

"Your past life..." Svarog realised, as it lowered its tone and floated closer to its Guardian.

"It mocks me still."

"Avgust..."

The Titan reached up, trying to secure the edge of his desk to hoist himself up. But still was he weak, as he felt his arms nearly collapse on him once more. Catching himself with his legs, Avgust puttered out a weak breath before he slowly stood upright. Taking a few moments to stabilise himself, the Titan shook his head as he turned around slowly and looked at his still neat bed. It had been days, if not weeks since he last rested in it. Slowly did Avgust approach it, nearly tripping on himself and falling, but still managing to stabilise himself before he found his arms locked on the grey sheets of his bed.

Managing to find himself resting on it, painful throbs continued to press against the forehead of the Titan. Placing his palms on his forehead, Avgust drew in a deep breath as he tried to find a way to relieve the pain. The pain continued, beating against his head like a drum as eventually Svarog floated over to its Guardian.

"Avgust... I understand." The Ghost eventually found itself saying.

Avgust opened his cupped hands, as he turned his eyes toward his Ghost. He didn't understand what Svarog could have meant. But still, he let his companion continue.

"When I rose you from the dead, you knew nothing of who you were before." Svarog said, "You were confused, startled... and honestly, seemed to be afraid.

"In many ways, I am like you. I know nothing about what I am, or why I am here. All I know is that I am a product of the Traveller, in its last moments, looking for a way to protect those that it called its people. Knowing that it would be my duty to find the one who could wield the Light... one who could fight back against the Darkness, to continue to keep a dream of peace and prosperity alive.

"So I found you."

Avgust looked at his Ghost, as the star-shaped object descended to look its Guardian in the eye. The Titan continued to look into the eye of Svarog, as it took a brief moment for silence. The Ghost sighed, before it then spoke: "I understand the pain you are feeling, even if I cannot comprehend it. To have what should be a privileged knowledge turn against you, especially in the way it has been."

"They died, Svarog." Avgust repeated, "They shouldn't have."

Svarog shook itself in a way to suggest it was shaking its head, before it said: "I know they did... I was there too, Avgust. But, please... don't blame yourself."

"It was my—"

"No, it wasn't." Svarog interrupted, "They made their sacrifices, Avgust. They knew the consequences of all of this. They were Guardians, just like you are. And they defended, just like you have."

Avgust remained silent.

"You are brilliant, talented and steadfast, Avgust." Svarog said, "You have fought against the enemies of the Darkness, and defended the City day after day—year after year—to keep this dream alive. You do yourself a disservice every time you deny this."

Avgust nodded his head, as the throbbing in his head came to a halt. He looked at Svarog, as he stabilised his breathing and felt the bleeding from his nose stop. His trembling arms slowly regained strength, as the Ghost floated closer to him. Its single, comforting blue eye locked onto Avgust's silvery eyes, as the Titan spoke: "I just can't forget..."

"I don't want you to forget." Svarog replied, "I want you to remember. But I don't want you to stress this remembrance too much. Dwelling too much on the past is unhealthy."

"But neither should we forget." Avgust concluded.

"No. We shouldn't." Svarog said, "You are my Guardian, Avgust. You are the one I trust the most to do incredible, awe inspiring things. To lift those who are weak, and defend those who cannot defend. It's your duty to defend the City, and every day you do, the City remembers and thanks you. We've come far, Avgust. And the further we go, the more confirmation I get that I made the right choice."

"Thank you, Svarog." Avgust said, as he watched his Ghost nod its 'head'. The Titan crawled further onto his bed, before he rested his head down. Svarog floated around, as it looked over the figure of its Guardian before it said: "Get some rest, Avgust. Ease your mind."

"Thank you, Svarog."

"You are welcome, Avgust."


	10. Chapter 10: From Life

**_A/N: I would like to thank jsm1978 and Daydreamer B.A for the reviews! Thank you for catching those bits, jsm1978, I really appreciate it... I don't always have the best eye for that! Daydreamer B.A, thanks for reading the story, I hope you are looking forward to future updates!_**

 ** _I'll try to be updating more often, we are right at the end of this arc. An Age of Triumph post will be coming up pretty soon, but I am lost for what time period to put it at. So I will ask you lot: before the events of Destiny with the rest of_ Lieutenant, _or during the events of current year Destiny? Perhaps both._**

 ** _Thank you everyone who has read thus far, it really means a lot to know people are reading my stories!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 10**

 **FROM LIFE**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _The East Agrarian District, the Last Safe City… Ten years before…_**

There was yelling. The child had long grown used to it.

He sat on the thin mattress that was rolled out across the concrete floor, staring at the collection of chalk markings that he had pressed against the concrete floor. These were usually the days he would make a new drawing, to ignore the anger that sounded from the room connected to his. His drawings didn't stay long, as usually his mother came to wash it away. She told him it was so that he could make another drawing later, but lately he no longer wanted to draw, but instead look at what he created. The child didn't know why, but he pushed the pieces of chalk away from his position.

The yelling continued, getting gradually louder as he heard his mother curse: "—well you don't need to be here then, do you?!"

"No, I think I do need to be here!" The second, masculine voice called out.

"Get out!" His mother repeated.

The child sat still as he listened to his mother and this stranger yell at each other, trying to take his mind elsewhere. But every opportunity he had to try to think of something else, a voice yelled louder and interrupted his thoughts. The child couldn't escape this reality of his, every attempt to would lead to a vice-like grip around his leg pulling him back down into this misery.

"You still owe your '' rent '', woman!"

"Not to you, you dyed fucker!"

There was the sound of someone being hit, the child hearing his mother crying out in shock and pain. He sat up immediately, as he waited for the brief pause in silence before he heard the uttered breaths of anger that he understood to be his mother. His eyes glued to the doorway to his small concrete room, as he heard the booming voice of the man continue: "What the hell did you say?!"

"I-I'm sorry..!" The child's mother pleaded, between uneven and saddened breaths.

"What did you fucking say?!"

There was a silence, before there was the sound of another strike. The child got to his knees immediately, as he paced his nervous self. His heart pounded harder and faster, his breaths got shorter and quick and his fingers quivered. His forehead burned with an anger he didn't quite yet understand, as his mother let out another pained cry. Instantly the child was on his feet, as his eyes glanced around the room he was in.

His eyes rested on a metal, bar-like object resting in the corner of his room. His hands quickly reached for it, as he rested his palms on it and curled his fingers around the object as he lifted it up. It felt heavy, but the child's beating heart dominated this feeling. Quickly he lifted it, as he slowly crept toward the doorway. The man's voice called again: "Don't you ever '' dare '' to call me that again, do you understand?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" His mother cried again.

"I don't think she understands!" a third voice said, "Do you understand?"

"Please!"

There was the sound of another strike, as the child stepped out of the doorway into the tight hallway. His eyes focused on the shapes of two blue-skinned standing over his collapsed mother, their knuckles nearly bare and raw after having struck her multiple times. They continued to hit his mother, as blood splattered across the grey concrete floor and walls. The child choked past his emotion, as he stuttered out a pained and choked: "S-stop it now!"

The two men turned their eyes toward the child in surprise, spotting the metal rod he held in his hands. But instead of the fear the child thought they would experience, a grin and a laugh came to their blue faces. His mother struggled to look up in horror at her child, as her eyes seemed to beg him to run. Whatever confidence the child had was drained instantly, as one of the men dealt a dangerous stomp on the throat of his mother as a sickening crack was heard. The child didn't understand what happened, but rage seemed to manifest itself in his being. The child ran forward, flurried and upset as he tried to weakly swing the metal rod into the shin of one of the men.

But they reached down and snatched it from his possession, as the second knocked him to the floor. The first felt the metal rod in his hands, almost as if the object no longer had the weight the child had experienced. Soon the man spoke: "You want to join her, you little punk?"

"G-get away!" The child choked back, tears streaming from his warm face.

The first man just laughed, as he raised the bar over his head. The reality soon dawned on the child, as his eyes focused on the metal object. His intention before was to scare away the men, to hurt them as they hurt his mother. But their intention wasn't the same, it was something more sinister, something darker. In the motion of hitting the child with the rod, there was the sudden crack of gunfire as the first man cried out in pain. The second swung around immediately, his eyes widening before there was a red mist that split from his forehead.

The first and the second collapsed near immediately, as the first still managed to struggle breaths. The child cried out in fear and confusion, trying to make sense of what was going on as soon he saw a tall tan man in a grey jacket stand over the four fallen persons, with a silver weapon gripped tightly in his possession. The man had a greyish-black stubble, his face incredibly worn with sullen blue eyes. The man stepped around the bodies as he approached the child immediately. The child whimpered as he tried to crawl away from the man, before he was seized upon with the man's hands.

But hands that didn't seem to want to hurt, but rather comfort.

The man's hands were worn and cracked, an obvious tell-tale sign of his difficult work as he scooped the child into his arms. His lips didn't move more than to make a hushing sound, seemingly comforting the child as he cradled him. The young one muttered something, as the man calmly and quietly replied: "It will be alright, Benjarmin… it will be alright…"

"W-what happened to mum?" The child choked.

The man simply didn't respond, as he continued to comfort Benjarmin. A time passed, before the man spoke again: "They took her…"

"W-why..?"

"Hush, Benjarmin…" The man replied, "let's go somewhere else? Okay?"

"W-who are you?"

There was a silence once more.

"I'm Alyk."

* * *

 ** _Consensus Debate Chambers, City Centre, the Last Safe City… Present day…_**

The entire debate chamber had fallen to silence, or so it seemed to the two figures who stood along the pillars. The many Councillors of the Consensus had been gathered together in a small group at the floor of the chambers. Forced to their knees, they were required to place their hands at the area of their neck to show that their hands weren't going anywhere, or trying to pull anything out that they shouldn't have. They had become literally hostages in what to them was their home, their place of power. Forced to stutter fearful breaths, and remain in utter silence as they watched their hostage takers pace around them, holding weapons that could have easily killed them.

These two members of Humanum Tactus stood by silently, looking over the Councillors. One had taken a seat, looking down at the rifle in his lap as he quietly contemplated what was exactly happening. He counted the bullets in his magazine, as he loaded the bronze polymer rounds quietly. There were ten rounds in the scout rifle he held in his hands. Ten rounds for the ten years. It had been ten years since the day his mother had died, since the day that she had been killed.

They fled from the Agrarian District that day, Benjarmin and Alyk. Away from the people who dared to do them harm. Benjarmin never really understood why he trusted Alyk, given the circumstances of how they met, and how little he knew about the older man. But despite everything, Alyk protected him from the people who threatened to do him harm, even without knowing a single thing about them. Every time Bejarmin found himself in a difficult situation, Alyk was always there for him. Every time someone threatened Benjarmin, Alyk had his back.

Alyk was his Guardian, in a sense.

The older man stood by, his auto rifle shouldered, but lowered as he kept his gaze locked on the group of hostage Councillors. Alyk stood by quiet as well, before he drew in a deep breath and sighed. Benjarmin looked toward him reflexively, as the two seemed to look at each other. Alyk spoke calmly, breaking the silence between the two: "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Benjarmin replied softly.

Alyk sighed, "Are you sure?"

Benjarmin lowered his head, as he continued to load the rounds into the magazine of his scout rifle. He sighed softly, before he shook his head. Alyk noticed this, as he lowered to a kneel as he kept his sight locked on to the younger man. The old man glanced around, to ensure no one was paying attention to the two before he rested his hand on the shoulder of the younger one. He squeezed it gently, before he whispered: "It is about to be all over, Benjarmin. Everything is going to be better soon."

"Is it?" Benjarmin asked, as Alyk widened his eyes in response. Benjarmin sighed, before he said: "I-I'm sorry, that isn't what I meant…"

"Is it making you feel uncomfortable?" Alyk asked, clearly concerned.

"No… we knew what this would have happened eventually. It just feels strange, you know?"

"We vowed that we would make a change, Benjarmin. This is our change, for a better future."

Benjarmin went completely silent as Alyk said this, as he finished loading the rounds into his magazine before he fed the box into his bullpup-style rifle. The audible '' click '' was heard, before the lights that covered the rifle cycled and blinked green, a visual confirmation that it was loaded properly. The old man watched Benjarmin carefully, making sure he was following the proper procedure as he eventually nodded his head. Benjarmin seemed to take this as a compliment, before Alyk spoke again: "You remember our dream?"

Benjarmin laughed, "How could I forget? It was our own personal haven."

"The place we saw isn't too far from here," Alyk said, "It will be a short walk before we meet it again."

Benjarmin closed his eyes as he envisioned the place that he and Alyk had chosen to be their paradise. It had been a long life on the streets, working through the several districts to earn enough glimmer to survive. Long had they dreamed to live a life of luxury, to live like barons, in the comfort of a home that they wouldn't lose the following few months or year. They found their haven when they were looking for work at City Centre, they found their palace. All they ever got to see was the exterior of the building, but they revelled with the idea of stepping inside it. But they knew their dream would never come true… that was, until they met Mother.

She had promised them the wealth and glory that their forefathers had imagined gaining during the Golden Age. An access to running water and electricity, food and shelter, clothes and protection. For once did he want to eat tasty food, and drink clean water. For once did he desire to wear clothes that weren't battered or torn. And he desired to have full protection of the Guardians: The Traveller's shield against the swords of the true Darkness, to not only defend against the enemies that crawled outside the walls of the City… but to protect them from the festering infection within.

"It's near the end of this nightmare…" Benjarmin muttered, to who he thought was only himself. But a voice crept behind him, in an ironically soothing tone as the familiar voice spoke calmly: "Don't worry, my child. It will all be over soon."

Benjarmin hid the shivering that crept down his spine, as he turned to see the robed figure of Mother. Alyk glanced at her, before he turned back to look at the crowd of hostages. Mother laughed softly, before she spoke again: "I know that they hurt you both… the horrible things they did. I can't even imagine how it must feel. But soon, no one will ever have to feel that pain."

"Are we going to amend everyone's ills, Mother?" Alyk asked.

The feminine Warlock turned her head toward the older man, as she nodded it only once. "We will make sure humanity will once more reap all the blessings it has sown. A fantastic bounty, that will feed our people for generations to come. To our daughters, and our sons. But to first cause a cure, we must first find disease."

Mother slowly slid the vial from a utility belt pouch, as she lifted the substance to examine the grey particles that floated around inside of it. As Benjarmin looked at the vial, some sub consciousness within him told his heart to stop. It was of an alien property, that was for certain… but it was the same vial that the Hunter had given Mother only a few hours before, one which apparently was from the Moon itself. And the only thing that he could remember from the Moon… was the Hive. The Warlock looked inside the vial as she laughed to herself, before she snapped her fingers to gather the attention of everyone in the debate hall.

"Have we got our recording equipment?" Mother asked.

A member of Humanum Tactus nodded their head, as they lifted the lensed device as the concentrated it on the crowd of Councillors. Within a few seconds, a red light winked on the silvery device: communicating that the device was indeed recording. They then lifted their thumb, signalling an 'ready' as Mother cleared her throat. Slowly she approached the crowd, walking onto camera as still a few members of Humanum Tactus kept their weapons concentrated at random members of the crowd. As Mother assumed the central position on the screen, she seemed to look through her helmet and through the lens of the camera.

"To the true citizens, and to those who dare trespass on our soil… we are Humanum Tactus, and I am Mother. The Human Touch. We are the liberation force for our brothers and sisters who have been beaten back, manipulated, molested, harmed or robbed… by these scoundrels that walk among us. Those who dare to desecrate our holy place, who dare to put us down and trample on us like useless stones tossed from a dirty ocean… but no more. We are the true inheritors of the Traveller's gift, of all that it would give to us to prosper from. We are the ones who built this City, who pioneered and trekked across a thousand waters and mountains, to build under our wounded God. We are the true founders of a Golden Age, and are the true minds of every enlightenment to come.

"But they? They are nothing more than thieves and bandits. Robbing us of our promised wealth and prize, like the Fallen who dare to steal from us. Those of blue skin are nothing more than space pirates, born from the Darkness, ruined perfections of the immortal image of humanity. Those made of circuit and wire are nothing more than sentient tools for us, but instead they believe that they should repay their creators like the scrap they are made from, and the rust which they grow. These fools, these traitors dare to place us under their boot… to make us slaves in our own lands.

"But I? We? We say no more. No longer will we tolerate this abuse. No longer will we cower in corners and in shadows to avoid these monsters, akin to the Hive. And to those who would dare help them, I would caution them greatly. For even the pure can become contaminated. Those of our divine image, can be corrupted just as the Awoken or Exo are." Mother gestured to two terrorists off the screen. Benjarmin watched in horror as they dragged the weak and crippled body of Commander Ardghal, dropping the FOTC Officer to his knees as he released a gasp of pain.

Mother coldly yanked Ardghal to his feet, using her strength to support him from the collar of his shirt as she ensured that he was on camera. The tan skin of the officer was drenched in his own red blood, a series of cuts and bruises forming along his face aside from the many holes that riddled his torso. Ardghal weakly lifted his arms to try to break free, but given his state—couldn't even apply any pressure. Mother laughed, "As you can see here, we have one such traitor! Commander Bui Ardghal, of the Forces of the City! Who dared stop our crusade against the forces of the Darkness, and thus so violated the laws he swore to uphold! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Guardian, I bid you to stop." The Speaker then said, as he stood up. Mother snapped her head back toward the white robed being, before she nodded her head back to one of her brutes. They chuckled lightly, as they lifted their rifle and fired a round in the back of an Awoken Councillor's head. His crimson blood sprayed across the other hostages, as they cried in surprise and fear as the Councillor's body hit the emerald floor below.

"I warned you, Speaker…" Mother cooed, "should you interrupt me, I will put down one of your unclean Counillors!"

The Speaker stood silent, before he lowered his head in understanding and fear. Mother quickly returned her gaze to the struggling Commander in her grasp, as she lifted the vial that contained the strange particles. She spoke sternly: "Commander Bui Ardghal, by the will of Humanity through the power of Humanum Tactus… I sentence you to misery!"

Uncapping the vial and throwing the substance into Ardghal's face, the Commander reflexively tried to blow away the corrupting essence… but there was no escape. The powder soon entered through his nose, mouth and cuts as he convulsed and cried in pain and agony. Mother dropped Ardghal, as he unintelligibly cried for help and immediate relief. Writhing around, the Commander's tan skin started to flush to an immediate pale as the veins around his body began to bulge. His eyes watered with blood as they began to yellow, his teeth starting to fall from his mouth… and still did he continue to scream.

The hostages cried out in fear as they watched Ardghal writhe in pain and torture, unable to end his suffering to any degree. Benjarmin muttered under his breath as he stood up immediately, turning his head way as he tried to flush his mind of the horrid image. Alyk instantly wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder, as he too stared away from the scene—the penetrating cries of Ardghal still managing to break their barrier of attempted naivety.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Commander stopped twitching as his chest refused to move—kept extremely still—as it soon became apparent that Ardghal would breath no more. Mother motioned for two terrorists to carry the body off the scene, as they quickly obliged. The cameraman soon returned the device to Mother, who now spoke in an incredibly grim tone. The sort, where even the silence would stop to listen. Her careful words, delicately crafted to draw from the horror what she intended to say: "I will give the Awoken, and the Exo… five hours to surrender themselves to our patrols. Should they fail to either flee or turn themselves in, we will gas you like the pests you are. You have seen my demonstration.

"This, will be your one and final warning."

* * *

 ** _West Industrial District, the Last Safe City… Ten minutes later…_**

Blue lights emitted from the heavy gauntlets that the Titan rested on his wrist, as he flexed his plasteel-plated body armour. The dark body-glove flexed and moved easily, free from the constraints of the FOTC armour that he wore only moments before. Everything seemed much friendlier, much more inviting. He was in his second-skin now, the protection that had kept him alive for years now. Avgust breathed in a fresh breath of air, as he glanced down to the helmet he held in his armoured fingers, brushing the visor of it with his thumb as he looked up to the Hunter and Warlock that just joined the group. His silver eyes analysed them carefully, before he rested his helmet under his arm.

Avgust had heard about these Guardians before, more specifically the Warlock. An Awoken, who had belonged to a fated team on Luna… trapped and betrayed under the surface of the satellite as he was left to fend for himself. Eventually breaking free, and finding his way back to the City, covered in a corruption which threatened to devour his Light. The Hunter was an Exo from what he understood, who belonged to a Clan, known as Galaxy. The Titan didn't have much interaction with the Galaxy Clan, but he knew the members of it comprised only of Exo.

They looked at him in the same manner, seemingly trying to understand who he was as he had done with them. Avgust simply bowed his head, before he glanced down toward Lieutenant Erai, who seemed to be concentrated on the right side of his head: the place where his right ear had been removed. Her eyes quickly glanced toward his, as they met for the first time. The Exo cleared his throat: "So, you were working undercover?"

"Not the capacity I would put it under." Avgust replied, "But essentially, yes."

"So at least the Vanguard isn't inept…" The Warlock snorted, "But why didn't they let us get involved in the first place?"

"It is against the Rules of Engagement. Guardians have no authority to act within the City unless authorised by the Consensus."

"So why were you out here, then?"

"We weren't 'Guardians."

Ianos shook his head to this, as he glanced around the rest of the room. Given the news of the Consensus being held hostage by Humanum Tactus, it was clear that the Guardians would need to respond appropriately. But everyone was on edge, it was unthinkable that the Consensus have been taken hostage in the way that they had been. The Government of the City, within mere seconds of death—unless the Guardians could step in and stop bloodshed.

"So, they picked you?" Pluto asked behind folded arms, his red eyes staring directly into Avgust's silver. He continued, "The Titan who broke the Fallen Offensive at Twilight Gap? The Lieutenant who prevented the utter destruction of the City in Moscow?"

"Indeed." Avgust breathed.

There was a silence that followed, as the Titan took a moment to reflect on the events of the Moscow Incident. It has been a long battle for him, not just mentally—but physically at times. The tremble, the migraines. The memories of his old life, and the memories of his new life. Moscow.

MIDA.

Muromets.

The Titan snapped to attention, as he turned toward Ianos. The Warlock looked back up at him, covered by his helmet visor as he tilted his head to one side. Ianos spoke: "Are you going to answer my question?"

"S-sorry." Avgust stuttered, as he drew in a deep breath, "What was your question?"

"How did you do it?"

Avgust stared, "How did I do what?"

"Moscow. Reading the reports, I am just wondering how you managed to stop a nuclear launch. According to the analysis you wrote, these weren't standard missiles. They were apparently Sarmat's, according to you." Ianos recalled, "How did you know? How did you stop them?"

Avgust remained silent, as eventually he let out a sigh: "What I know, I cannot exactly explain. What happened in Moscow was…"

"Was what?"

"It was deeply concerning."

"I expect to hear that story one day…"

"Ianos…" Pluto muttered, "perhaps that story will come in time. But I want you to remember that Guardians have stories, that sometimes they don't want to tell."

"Stories are meant to be told." Avgust bluntly replied, "But Moscow is a long story. I need to… think over what happened. Reflect on a few things that I know."

Ianos sat by quietly as Avgust said this, as he eventually nodded his head once. The Titan glanced toward Erai, who sat on one of the many ammunition crates that had been captured by the FOTC. She hadn't taken her eyes off the wound that marked the right side of the Lieutenant's head. He knew exactly what she was wondering: how a Guardian could be missing an ear, if they could regenerate from most of their injuries. Erai eyes eventually met his again, before she glanced down toward her datapad.

"We have a lot to thank you for, Lieutenant." Pluto finally said, "Whether we hear that story or not, you've done a lot for us."

"Yeah," Ianos nodded, "I've seen a lot in my time. But one step out of a whole lot of shit, is always a good thing."

Avgust smirked, before he hummed: "Thank you. It is on all of us to do our parts to protect this last place we have. It isn't just my efforts, but yours as well. Lieutenant Erai?"

"Hm?" Erai thought, "What is it, Avgust?"

"Have we got any updates from the situation?"

Erai shook her head, before she paused as an image flashed across the screen of her datapad. Colour seemed to flush from her face, before she shakily placed the datapad on a crate that the four surrounded. Avgust's brows pulled into a contort of confusion, before he glanced down at the screen with Ianos and Pluto. His jaw opened in shock as he felt his heart skip a beat, as he struggled to properly get a breath as a cold voice came through the speakers of the device. And that horrible image played of an Awoken councillor getting shot and Ardghal…

Ardghal getting killed by what appeared to be a biological weapon.

The voice of this 'Mother,' and her threat to attack all the areas where there were Awoken or Exo. Kill innocent people, for the aim of weeding the City of those Humanum Tactus deemed to be impure. Avgust glanced up toward the other three, seeing an anger fume from both Ianos and Pluto that he hadn't quite seen before. Pluto muttered quietly: "How could they?"

Avgust turned his eyes to a figure that sat atop one of the taller crates, surprising he hadn't seen that Fenrir was sat there before. The Hunter kept his arms folded, as he quietly considered what had just been said and done. For all to hear. For all to see. His eyes finally rested on Erai, who seemed to be holding back tears at this revelation. She had collected herself for the most part, but there were reds forming around her eyes.

The Titan shook his head, before he decided to speak. He formulated what he was about to say very carefully, keeping in account the fact that there were going to be apprehensions about any action that they could take. Innocents could have easily been killed, as could they. But they needed to fulfil their commitments to the City, do their duty as Guardians of all who dwelt under the Traveller. And so, he spoke: "We face perhaps one of the most trying times of the Age of our City this day. The Faction Wars. The Battle of the Six Fronts. The Battle of the Twilight Gap. In all instances, we found ourselves pitted against an enemy who threatened to destroy the sanctity of our City, our home… our family."

Everyone shifted their attention to Avgust as he spoke, keeping silent as they waited for the Titan to continue.

"But now we are here. Being judged. Being tried not for the quality of who we are… for what we have done, what we do… and what we will do. And instead are being tried for that which we cannot control: the manifestation of our creation. They seek execution for a crime found only in Adam, a birthright that we cannot change. Criminals cannot be charged in such arbitrary measures.

"So, I ask you now, what do you hold most precious?"

Avgust circled around as he looked away from the group, allowing them to ponder the things he had said. Eventually he turned his head back, to see the collection of eyes that kept concentrated on him. The Titan continued: "I stand for life. I stand for a guarantee that everyone has to live a life in liberty, away from these influences that break us down and divide us. To stand together as brother and sister, to seek a happiness that only unity can bring. I will not let Humanum Tactus destroy this dream, this guarantee… this right. And now they stand in our Capitol, threatening the destruction of our governance, so that they can install their own abominable means of control. I will not stand for this.

"We know our enemy. We know what they plan to do, what they will do and what they have done. Our charge is at the heart of our very City. Our objective lays in the place where we expected it the least to be."

"How?" Ianos asked.

Avgust glanced between the two Hunters that sat in the room, before he spoke: "Nightstalkers?"

Fenrir nodded his head immediately, as eventually Pluto did as well. Avgust smiled, as he allowed Svarog to appear over his shoulder. The Ghost materialised a map of City Centre inside the Titan's hands, as he flattened it over the crate between the five. He spoke as he gestured around the Capitol building: "Excellent. We can expect heavy resistance around the Capitol if Humanum Tactus has it under their control. They will likely be expecting Guardian retaliation along the ground and the sky. They will have an active perimeter, and will be more than willing to their hostages should they find any suspects."

"So, we go in there and get them killed?" Ianos snorted.

Avgust shook his head, "Invisibility. Fenrir and Pluto will be able to cloak us with their smoke, giving us enough time to push through the perimeter and make it inside the Capitol. If they cannot see their enemy approach, they will not be aware of us. Once we enter the facility, we have already won half the battle. From there, we will need to make our way and position ourselves inside to eliminate the hostage takers."

"Ah…" Pluto hummed, "clever."

Erai shook her head as she looked back at the screen on the datapad as she smiled, "How stupid could they really be? They gave away their positions with that recording!"

"Once these terrorists are out of the picture, our focus goes immediately on evacuating these Councillors to their security bunker, and out of the way. Ianos, Pluto and Erai: I will trust you to do that. Fenrir and I will focus on our next target… Svarog, enhance the picture on Mother."

The Ghost lowered itself over the datapad, as it enhanced the image of the head of Humanum Tactus. It only confirmed the fears the Titan had, and agreed with what the Speaker had said in the recording. Avgust sighed: "But she, will be our greatest obstacle."

"Mother…?" Pluto scoffed, "Wait, is she…?"

"A Guardian." Avgust affirmed, "More specifically a Warlock. Once you, Ianos and Erai secure the Councillors, I will need you all to come in for an immediate assist. We will take her out together, seize her Ghost and hold it for trial. We cannot make any mistakes, because if we do: one of us can and will be killed. Am I understood?"

"Understood." Fenrir replied flatly.

"We've got you covered, Lieutenant. Just praying to the Traveller your plan will work." Pluto agreed.

Avgust turned his eyes to Erai, who simply nodded her head: "I will contact the rest of the FOTC, tell them to prepare for our signal. Once Mother is down, Humanum Tactus is as good as dead."

The Titan nodded his head, as he replied: "Excellent. Prepare and be ready for engagement in five. We have no time to waste."


	11. Chapter 11: Deadman

_**A/N: I would like to thank jsm1978 for the review, and everyone who has so far read the story! It really means a lot!**_

 _ **Pluto and Ianos belong to AceArcalas.**_

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 11**

 **DEADMAN**

 **Жжжжж**

 _ **T** **he** **Hellmouth, Ocean of Storms, Luna... Present day...**_

As the Huntress emerged from the Void flames, she levelled her hand cannon as she quickly scanned for the Hunter that tried to flee her. Her boots touched the burning mussel flesh that gathered around the chambers, that was now anxiously releasing its grey spores in an attempt to keep their brood alive. Pariah's eyes quickly darted toward her motion tracker, trying to detect a red-flash acquainted with movement. She paused as the outer 25-metre range lit up, flashing a bright red before it disappeared to the black once more.

"He flees." Ra whispered through the connection between the Ghost and Guardian. Pariah laughed lightly, as the Ghost spoke again: "I ran a quick analysis on those spores by the way. It emits a unique tracing pattern. It isn't only found here, but also..."

"Let me guess, Earth?" Pariah asked, as she quietly trailed off toward the motion that lay ahead.

"The City, more specifically. These spores are rather unique parasites, that infect surrounding carbon-based tissues. They essentially hijack the functions of whatever they infect, breeding more and more. This usually kills the host in the process, slowly and painfully. But from there, more come... and more infect."

"And why would our precious little Hunter want to be involved in this rather grim business?"

"Perhaps because he is assisting Humanum Tactus." Ra muttered.

"How noble..." Pariah scoffed.

Instant movement flared over the motion detector on Pariah's HUD, her three o'clock as the red block closed in on the central circle where she stood. The Huntress whipped her hand cannon in the direction of the Hunter, firing off two rounds from her hand cannon as the enemy Guardian rolled out of the way. He threw an odd pad-like device that Pariah caught, before a mechanism triggered and a veil of smoke erupted from the device. It seemed to seize her movements, as the substance penetrated her filter—forcing Pariah to cough.

The figure of the Hunter slammed into her, as the two rumbled to the ground as he drew his own knife. Pariah's eyes widened, as she thrust her hand around the wrist of her enemy as she stopped it from dropping through her throat. This stopped only so much, before she could wedge her hand cannon between the two before she fired a round through the breast plate of the other Hunter's armour. It broke, seemingly fragile and unprepared for moderate damage. He cried in pain and surprise, as the Huntress kicked him away.

He dropped his knife, before he collected his shotgun and lifted it toward the standing figure of Pariah. She swore, as he fired off a round that broke against her own breast plate that took the force of the blast. The Huntress stumbled back, crying in pain as she bit her lip. Raising her own hand cannon, Pariah spoke in a low tone: "How _dare_ you?"

"You came here to kill me!" The other Hunter quivered, "How about you keep your nose in your own damn business!"

"Huntress to Hunter..." Pariah scoffed, "first, never raise your voice against one more experienced, kid. Second, never forget to pump your shotgun."

Solar light erupted around the arm and the hand cannon of the Huntress, as she kept it concentrated on the young Hunter as she could sense his eyes widen behind his helmet.

Trying to pull the trigger on his shotgun once more, he swore as he forget to pump and eject the shell he fired before and load in the other. Regardless, Pariah was quicker as she snapped off a single shot that collided with the shoulder of the Hunter as he screamed in pain.

The force of the blast knocked him to the ground instantly, before a bright light consumed his shoulder. His shoulder and arm began to burn away, orange ash breaking away as he continued to scream. Flames broke and crackled around his body, as he writhed around desperately in an attempt to put out the flame and the heat. Pariah watched on as she lowered her hand cannon. She had long learned to temper the intensity of her Golden Gun: a rare talent that very few Gunslingers managed.

The young started out not knowing properly how to adjust their shots, either concentrating too much or too little, and thus affecting the intensity of their shot—either wasting their Light in a single shot, or not wielding enough to burn properly past enemy armour. She didn't intend to kill the Hunter quiet yet, she still sought answers from him, but first, she needed to eliminate her first obstacle.

Sure enough, the familiar shape of a Ghost materialised above the wounded Hunter as it frantically got to work trying to put out the flames and repair the damage as he whimpered and cried in pain. Pariah left the Ghost to repair most of the damage, before she lifted her Golden Gun once more, tuned its intensity and fired. The Hunter released a scream of anger as the Solar light burst around the shape of his Ghost, as it spun around in pain before it shattered into superheated shrapnel—the ball shape in the centre dropping as the blue light that made its 'eye' faded—marked through two sides by a burning orange light.

"Y-you monster!" The Hunter yelled as he tried to get up. Pain overtook him, as he grabbed the stub that made up his left shoulder as he kicked his legs in pain. The Solar light around her hand cannon faded, before she lowered it and holstered it. She shook her head before she reached down and collected the shotgun that lay down on the ground.

"The Preacher Mark 20?" Pariah laughed, "By the Traveller, you are young!"

"S-shut the hell up!"

The Huntress pumped the shotgun, before she lifted the weapon up with her single right arm and aimed it toward the Hunter. He glanced away, almost in fear as it seemed as if he was drained of all confidence he had. Pariah laughed, "I expect an apology for that. Remember our first rule?"

"You killed him!"

"No, no. I have questions, and you will answer them."

"I owe you nothing, you bitch!"

Pariah lowered the Preacher shotgun before she squeezed the trigger, the tight-pellet formation breaking against the left leg of the Hunter as he screamed in pain and terror. It seemed as if his lower leg was blow off, as the raw flesh and muscle was now left exposed without any form of treatment or relief. The Huntress shook her head, before she replied in a stern tone: "You listen to me, because believe it or not, I have better things to be doing with my time. What were you planning to do with all of this?"

The Hunter's right hand formed a fist as he pounded the dust below, seemingly incapable of speech as he continued to stutter in pain. Pariah pumped the shotgun, before she lowered it toward the other leg of the Hunter. He instantly raised his hand, as he waved it before he stuttered in fear: "N-no! Please! I-I'll talk! But not here! Please for the love of the—"

"I'm sorry if the location doesn't suite your needs, but you brought us here." Pariah shook her head, "Are you afraid of infection?"

"Y-you have no idea, do you?"

"I do, but I find it funny you come here with the intent to hurt a lot of innocent people. Kill them. And you are afraid of the same fate. I find it a bit hypocritical."

"P-people? I-innocent?!" The Hunter cackled, as he laughed in a twisted manner, "Y-you really have no idea? Do you?!"

"I guess I am clueless. Burning out my brain from the closest planet to the Sol." Pariah rolled her eyes.

"The Awoken?!" The Hunter gasped, "T-the Exo?! Invade our home! K-kill our people! And they are innocent?"

"I don't see them trying to infect an entire population. I don't see their genocide, young one."

The Hunter shifted as there was a roar throughout the cave chamber of the Moon, almost completely alien to the Huntress and Hunter. Panic instantly befell the Hunter as there was the distant echo of clattering footsteps and shrieks. Pariah glanced in the direction of the roar, noticing that is was growing closer and closer to the two. She knew instantly what it was: the voices of the Hive. The Thrall. Their gnashing teeth and their tearing claws.

"P-please! For the love of the Traveller!" The Hunter stuttered in fear, "They are coming! We need to get out of here!"

Pariah laughed almost coldly, as she turned her purple eyes down to the prone position of the Human Hunter. He tilted his head up in confusion as she did this, before she shook her head and spoke softly and pumped the shotgun once more: "It must be my treacherous nature as an Awoken, but I've learned not to carry bait with me when there are hungry monsters. I'd usually wish you luck, but I think you've got it handled."

"Y-you fucking who—"

The shotgun fired again as it shattered against the right arm of the Hunter as he let out a cry of pain for a third time, incapable of forming words anymore. Blood and bone splattered across the chamber as the arm fell off at the elbow. There was a blabber that didn't quite make sense, as he soon found himself incapable of moving. The Huntress pumped the shotgun, before she noticed that there were no more shells left in the weapon. Pariah placed the shotgun in the lap of the soon-to-be-dead Hunter, as she could sense his hateful gaze from behind his visor as she turned on a heel and quietly walked out of the chamber. She stopped, before she glanced back at the Hunter before she cooed:

"If you thought I would let you live, to harm the loved ones I have down in the City... you thought wrong."

"T-th-they would have n-nothing to fear if t-they—"

"O, he would. He tends to charge in head first." Pariah paused, gaging the distance of the Thrall, before she muttered: "Good night, thou with no name."

Stepping away, the Huntress disappeared under the veil of the shadows. The sounds of the Thrall grew closer and closer, as their shrieks blend with the Hunters screams of terror. Pariah listened as the sounds meshed, before the tearing of flesh transformed the screams of terror to those of pain. As she got further and further away from the sounds of death, as it soon became the sounds of silence. As Pariah emerged to the surface of Luna once more, she glanced toward her own Jumpship that was stationed precariously close to the edge. The crust had broken as chunks of it slowly fell down into the Hellmouth, nearly leaving her Jumpship close to a drop into the place it would never be recovered.

"Ra, spin up the engines and prime the weapons." Pariah muttered, "We have one last job."

"Understood, Pariah." The Ghost whispered, before it flashed to the transmat as the lights that decorated the Jumpship flashed and lit up. The engines turned, as the VTOL thrusters launched as the bluish light lifted the vehicle off the ground. The landing gear of the Jumpship slowly retracted into the belly of the ship, as soon enough the transmat warning flashed across Pariah's HUD. The Huntress smiled, before she accepted the prompt and was swiftly drawn into the cockpit of the vehicle as she rested herself into the comfortable pilot's seat.

Turning a series of levers and buttons, the displays that lined the Jumpship flashed to life as the Huntress took hold of the controls of the vehicle. Three lines of code flashed green, as it notified her that the weapons were ready to fire. Guiding the vehicle free from the crevice ranges of the Hellmouth, Pariah flipped a switch that allowed the Jumpship to hover in the air above. Turning her weapons toward the silver frame of the Hawk that was landed close to the edge, Pariah smiled before she squeezed the trigger and blast the Jumpship to scrap.

The wings of the vehicle bent and broke under the pressure, as soon enough the rounds from the gun made contact with a fuselage as instantly the Hawk lit up in flame. Shrapnel and parts of the ship shot around the scene, as the burning frame lifted up before it slid down into the Hellmouth below. Pariah deactivated the weapons, before she tapped on the frequency blocker. Angling her Jumpship to exit the orbit of the satellite, the Huntress shot away from the scarred surface of Luna.

* * *

 _ **The Capitol, City Centre, the Last Safe City...**_

The five shapes watched the chaos on the streets below. Around the white marble structure of the Capitol below, Humanum Tactus mobilised with enough speed to form a tight circle around the building. Several barriers and weapon placements were organised to provide the terrorists below with ample cover and protection to stave even a large-scale assault on the Capitol. There were about ten or so campfires below, and around them were organised several units who were catching the heat in a vain attempt to escape the cold and rainy clouds that loomed over them. Gunfire echoed in the distance, communicating to everyone surrounded in the plaza that there was indeed still a war being waged on the streets.

The broken shape of the Traveller rested directly above the Guardians, Officer and Terrorists. The horrible scaring on its pearly-white surface showing that not even their God was safe from the consequences of war. The sole Titan of the group kept his gaze concentrated on the shape above for a time, considering quietly what was happening in the streets below. Soon enough, Avgust glanced down before he returned his eyes to the group of four he had organised.

There were the hostages.

There were the terrorists.

And there was they.

In his time, the Titan had seen the consequences of armed conflict. Comrades and enemies alike being consumed in a siege. Stout allies turning against one and another. Enemies exploiting their weakness. And every time, he swore he would so better. He promised that whoever he served by, he would protect until the bitter end; even if it meant he should perish. And every time, he failed.

Fenrir held his sniper rifle, looking through the scope mounted on the long-barrelled weapon as he seemed to be taking note of all the enemy positions below. Pluto had been doing the same, though he was more direct in communication. He whispered to the Warlock who stood by his side: Ianos. And then there was Erai, who seemed to be the one who stood closest to Avgust. She looked between the group of Guardians, and Avgust before she shook her head. Up until this point, she was sat atop a ventilation unit, quietly reflecting on the events of the City. But now she stood, as she quietly approached Avgust.

"They sure got a lot of 'em down there..." Erai cleared her throat, as Avgust turned his head to face the Officer. She folded her arms, "It'll be difficult to get them out, y'know?"

"I do." Avgust replied stiffly, "But we still need to act. Get past their defences, protect the Councillors and snuff out this 'Mother."

"I know." Erai smiled, "Ya got that past in that rousing speech of yours."

Avgust tilted his head toward the Lieutenant, noticing her smile before he allowed himself to beneath his visor. Of course she couldn't see it, but for some reason he felt that she could sense it. Erai shrugged, "But ya got us here. And now, we will succeed."

"We will." Avgust nodded.

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." Fenrir muttered.

The entire group fell silent as all that was left was the patter of the rain. The Hunter lifted his rifle up, before he looked between the group. Ianos seemed completely concentrated on the Hunter, as the Warlock was the first to ask: "What do you mean?"

"Pluto, switch to thermals. Check the balcony." Fenrir simply stated.

The Exo Hunter obliged, as he tuned the scope of his rifle. Angling it properly. The red optics behind the helmet of the Hunter widened. Lowering his rifle, the Exo quietly muttered something to himself. He then spoke louder, just enough for the group to hear: "Fucking Void..."

"Elaborate." Avgust stated sternly.

"Councillors aren't the only hostages. Three separate groups on the balcony. Each with a single terrorist in each room."

"Shouldn't be a problem—" Ianos tried to say, before Pluto raised his hand to silence the Warlock.

"Deadman switches."

Erai looked up to Avgust as the group seemed to tense up, as the Titan shook his head. Silence permeated for a while, before Avgust spoke loud enough for the group to hear: "How many hostages?"

"Fifteen in each group." Fenrir replied, "By my estimate."

"Explosive?"

"Enough to drop the roof of the Capitol."

"If any one of those terrorists step off the switch without it being deactivated, the entire Capitol is gone. And with that, our entire rescue operation." Avgust explained, "We strike Mother, they'll know and blow the entire place. We hit just one of them, the other two step off and everyone dies. We strike at all three, Mother will be able to have the entire Consensus killed before we can reach her."

"The weight adjusts on any one of those triggers, it will set them off." Fenrir added.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ianos blurted, "What do we do now?"

"Improvise." Avgust simply stated.

"How?"

"Smokes." Avgust simply said, as he gestured toward the two Hunters. Fenrir and Pluto looked at each other oddly, before they removed as many as they could from their belts. They piled the pad-like devices in the Titan's hands, as he paced around the rooftop. They watched him silently as Avgust quickly formulated a solution, before he paused. He turned back before he spoke: "We will need to separate. All of us."

"That's dangerous, especially in that terrorist hellhole." Pluto muttered.

"It is our only hope if we are going to get this done." Avgust spoke. "Fenrir, Ianos, Pluto. All three of you will need to engage silently the three on the deadman switch. Pacify the target, rest them on the weight. It shouldn't trigger if their weight is still on the plate. Disarm the explosive, and help evacuate the hostages. You'll need to be in sync as well, or the other two will notice. Strike fast, and after you finish, make your way to the debate hall."

"Understood, Avgust." Fenrir replied.

"How long does the cloak last for these smokes?" Avgust questioned, "Ten?"

"Ten." Pluto confirmed.

"Take three. One to get past the line of defence, second to get in the position... and the third, to eliminate the terrorist." Avgust explained, "After you evacuate your hostages, and meet back in the debate hall. Failure is not an option. If either one of you fail, it is all over."

"If this doesn't work, Avgust..." Ianos stated in a stern tone, "don't think the explosion will be your last death."

The Titan stared at the Warlock, noticing that Ianos seemed to be tense. Avgust simply replied, "Understood, Ianos." Avgust watched as the Warlock shifted his feet, before he looked back over the edge toward the group of terrorists gathered below. The Titan thought it odd that Ianos would be willing to threaten him, considering his place as a Vanguard... but he understood why.

"What are we doing, Lieutenant?" Erai then asked, as attention shifted toward the lone officer.

Avgust nodded his head, "You'll be with me. We will assault Mother directly, eliminate the terrorists. I will distract Mother, and you will escort the hostages to their bunker. You know where it is, yes?"

"I know it like the back of my hand, Lieutenant." Erai replied, as she rested her hands on her waist.

"This will need to work like clockwork." Avgust stated, as he looked between the group of Guardians. They turned their focus to him, as the silence of the rain pattering against the rooftop replaced the voices. The Titan sighed, "You are all incredibly talented individuals. Whether you can manipulate the Light, or not. This is our moment. We will defuse this situation. We will take the Capitol. And we will free this City from this oppression these terrorists stand for!"

There was a silent cheer in the group, as Avgust nodded his head. He looked between the Officer, the Warlock and the two Hunters. Quietly he distributed the smoke pads to the group, before he tapped the side of his helmet: "We are using COMM now. Set tour timers, and execute at the same time. We have only little time to do this."

"Understood, Avgust." Pluto nodded.

The group faced the ledge of the building as they looked toward the Capitol dome. Erai took the side of Avgust, as he reached down to lift her to help secure her arms around his neck. Erai was surprised by this at first, before she realised that it he intended to carry her down, so she wouldn't have to drop down on her own. The other Guardians looked at this, as they held their smoke pads in their hands.

"Three..." Avgust said, as he flipped the priming mechanism on the smoke.

"Two..." He continued, as he began to crush the device.

"One!"

The smoke erupted around the Guardians and Officer as instantly their shapes were blotted out into invisibility. Leaping off the edge, they plummeted toward the rooftop of the Capitol, as they angled themselves to adjust their burst of Light to ease themselves onto the rooftop. Avgust felt Erai's arms tense around his neck, holding on for her life as he also felt her head press against a crook in his neck. The tenseness in her muscles faded, as it was soon replaced by something that felt more relaxed. It was almost odd.

Touching down, the attention of two sniper terrorists focused on the sound of the group hitting the rooftop, as two knives sailed toward each sniper as they were struck in the head and killed instantly.

 _"Move!"_ Fenrir whispered over the COMM, as Erai dropped off from Avgust's back as she joined the Guardians in sprinting toward the entrance. Before they reached the door, their smoke faded as Avgust slammed himself into the metal door as it launched off its hinges and hit an unsuspecting terrorist on the other side. What should have been a loud echo was silenced by the soft body of the terrorist on the other side, as Avgust drew up his Strike One sidearm. The other Guardians filed through, followed by Erai as the Titan motioned them in the direction of where the terrorists were being held hostage.

"Start your clocks. Wait for a minute, and then strike." Avgust muttered, "It is all with you now, Guardians. Good luck."

Fenrir, Ianos and Pluto nodded their heads before they quietly skulked off, activating their smokes as they cloaked themselves completely. Avgust turned his eyes toward Erai, as he removed his own smoke as he was ready to deploy it. But a voice echoed, catching the Titan off guard: "We've got one more! Who can handle it?"

There was a silence as Avgust and Erai both froze, as the Titan turned his sidearm toward the stairway down toward the debate hall. There was a stutter and a plea of some voice, as suddenly Avgust realised what it was. A hostage. Erai grabbed his arm as their hearts seemed to beat faster, as she guided it down to his side. The Titan swore to himself, as the shuffling footsteps made their way closer to the two.

"Fenrir, Ianos, Pluto..." Avgust whispered over the COMM, "stand down. We have a situation."

 _"What?"_ Ianos' voice hissed over the COMM.

Eventually the terrorist figure came into view, with a sidearm pressed into the neck of an Awoken child. The child stuttered and breathed loudly, clearly distraught as her face was covered in bruises. Her orange eyes met the figures of the Titan and Officer before the Terrorist did. But when he saw the two, he instantly tensed as he pressed his sidearm more into the throat of the child before he muttered: "W-what are you doing in here?!"

"Stand down." Avgust calmly said, "Put the weapon down."

"I will fucking kill her! Then everyone else in this building will die!"

"I know. Please don't." Avgust replied, as he showed his empty hands to the terrorist. Erai followed, as the figure glanced between the two.

"Why should I?"

"She is a child. She doesn't need to die."

"Y-you're going to make me!" The voice growled, "You even have weapons on you!"

"I know, I know." Avgust softly replied, "But I have no intention to hurt you."

This terrorist seemed to be... young. He didn't have the stature of the others, implying he wasn't as strong as the others either. He stuttered, and he lacked confidence. It should have been assumed, Avgust would have thought, given he was a Titan. But in this situation, the terrorist had the upper hand. Avgust couldn't do anything to hurt him, to disarm him without risking the life of the child.

"Why should I trust you?!" He asked, "You could be one of ''them''! You are! You are one of these blue bastards! Scheming and plotting to kill us! Or are you and Exo?! Huh?! Knowing only how to cause death and misery!"

"I'm not..."

"Prove it!" The terrorist demanded, as the pressure of the sidearm he put into the neck of the girl was beginning to bruise her. Avgust nodded his head, as his hands rested around the helmet. He twisted it as air hissed away, as he lifted the might helmet from off his head. The terrorist quivered as he looked at the features of the Titan, realising that he was indeed human.

"I-I'm trying to serve humanity! Like you!"

"They are human." Avgust replied, "Like you and I."

"No, they aren't!"

Avgust paused, before he considered what to ask next: "What is your name?"

"B-Benjarmin..." He stuttered, as he grasp around his sidearm began to fade. He tensed again, as he spoke harshly: "B-but they killed her!"

"Killed who?" Avgust asked.

"M-my mum... right in front of me. Stomped on her..."

Avgust's eyes fell to the floor, as he looked back up: "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. It's unfair. But look at yourself now."

Benjarmin paused as this was said, as his eye turned down to the sidearm he held in his hands. He shook again as he looked back up to the Titan, as he shook his head: "I-I need to do this!"

"No, you don't." Avgust replied, "I don't think you want to."

"H-how?"

"You're afraid."

The Titan took a step forward, as Benjarmin shook his head and lifted his sidearm up toward his head. He sputtered, "I will kill you!"

"Is that what you need?" Avgust calmly stated, "Is that what you want?"

The terrorist fell silent, as he shook his head. He was seemingly on the verge of tears, as he lowered his sidearm and spoke quietly: "I-I don't want anymore pain! I don't want suffering in this world!"

"I don't either, Benjarmin. Can you please put down the sidearm? And let the child go?"

Benjarmin quivered, as he stuttered his breaths. Eventually he released his arm around the Awoken girls neck, as she ran forward to the Titan and the Officer. Benjarmin lifted the sidearm as he looked at it once more, before he dropped it to the ground and kicked it over to the group. Avgust nodded his head as he felt the child press herself against his armoured leg, as the Titan watched Benjarmin press his back against the wall and slide to a sit. Avgust patted the girl on the head, as he looked down into her orange and wet eyes. He spoke softly, "You're safe now. Can you please head over to Officer Erai for me?"

"Y-ye-yes, s-sir." The girl politely replied, as she stumbled over to Erai before she pressed herself into the Officer for an embrace.

Avgust tapped his COMM, before he realised that he had left it on for the entire exchange. There was silence on the end, before the Titan quietly spoke: "Situation resolved. Get in position."

The Titan almost felt stupid for having left his COMM open this entire time, but it became irrelevant. He weighed his helmet in his hands before he quietly approached Benjarmin. The terrorist glanced up to him. Before he kneeled over him. Avgust felt himself pressed his right palm over the shoulder of the young man, before he whispered: "I'm proud of you."

"N-no..." Benjarmin sniffled, "you aren't."

"That took a lot of strength, Benjarmin." Avgust replied, "You did the right thing."

"I-I'm as good as dead..."

"I won't let them kill you. Let's stand up, alright?"

Avgust offered his hand to the terrorist, and Benjarmin looked up into palm of the Titan. Benjarmin paused for a moment, before he reached up and took hold of the Titan's tight grip as he was helped to his feet. They looked at each other in the eyes, before Avgust spoke: "We have three already dealing the with deadmen. We need to free the Consensus and pacify Mother. I understand if you want to head your way and surrender to any one of our Guardians..."

"I-I have a friend... a family below. I don't want them to die." Benjarmin stated, as he looked between Avgust and Erai, "I want to help..."

"It will be dangerous." Avgust explained.

"S-so, you are going to stop me?"

"No. I'll need your help. Where is your friend?"

"H-he is with Mother... I don't know how to..."

"I'll need you to do something very difficult for me." Avgust said. He didn't like what he was about to say, but it was the only thing he could think of at this time. Benjarmin focused his eyes on the Titan's, before he continued: "I need you to separate your friend from the situation. Forcibly, if necessary. I'll cover you, don't worry about getting shot."

Benjarmin sat silently as he mulled over this detail, taking a moment to consider it before he nodded his head in agreement. He stuttered more: "A-alright... I'll do it. He'll hate me, t-though."

"He'll understand." Avgust replied. He tapped his COMM once more, before he spoke: "Guardians, what is your situation?"

 _"Still in position."_ Pluto grunted.

"Good. We'll be sending a little girl your way, soon. Erai and I are about to engage Mother and free the Consensus. Be ready to move."

 _"We heard,"_ Fenrir replied, _"She better wait until we're ready, though."_

"Copy." Avgust replied, as he looked down to the little Awoken child that kept close to Erai. The Officer lowered herself to the ground as she gave the child an encouraging nod, as she whispered: "Wait 'ere until ya' hear the gunshots... 'aight?"

The Awoken girl nodded her head, as she went to go sit close to the wall. Erai turned her eyes to Avgust, as her smile remained for only a moment. Avgust smiled back, before he lifted his helmet over his head and pulled it on once more. The HUD popped to life, as the Titan turned his gaze to Benjarmin. The Titan lifted the sidearm the young man held for a moment before he offered it to Benjarmin, as he reluctantly reached out and took the sidearm and glanced down toward it. Avgust turned his head to Erai, as he nodded his head only once.

"Alright..." Avgust muttered, "Stand close. And let's move."

* * *

Mother paced around the group of Councillors, as she kept her gaze locked on to the many Awoken and Exo in the crowd. Their fearful eyes focused directly on the Warlock as she moved around, her arms locked behind her back as she tapped her fingers across the handle of her hand cannon. The large domed room remained silent, as Mother tapped her heels across the emerald-coloured floor. She grunted after a while, before she turned her head to Alyk: "Why is it taking Benjarmin so long?"

The old man shrugged, as he shook his head: "I don't know."

Mother stopped completely, as her head reeled back toward the shape of Alyk as she stepped toward the old man. The eyes of the terrorists all shifted up toward Mother and Alyk, as she stopped only a metre away from him before she analysed his features. Ice ran down Alyk's back, as he felt her sharp and penetrating gaze break through him.

These eyes that used to bring him comfort so long ago was nothing more than a cold wind that haunted him.

"I have the feeling, you and Benjarmin are losing faith in our cause." Mother said flatly, as she tapped her hand cannon once more. "I've been feeling it since our reclamation of the Capitol. Do you need a reminder as to why we are doing what we need to do?"

"No, Mother." Alyk whimpered.

"Hm." Mother hummed, "Perhaps not. But on the part of Benjarmin?"

"What about him?"

Avgust swore silently, as he pressed his arm against both Benjarmin and Erai—to stop them from progressing too far forward. The Titan looked back toward them shaking his invisible head before he whispered into the COMM: "We are in position. Start a countdown from five. Mother knows we are here."

 _"How does she—"_ Ianos started, before he was cut off by Avgust.

"I don't know. Be ready to move. Now."

Mother laughed, a laugh that seemed to break all sense of comfort throughout the room as all the terrorists looked toward her in surprise. The Warlock lifted her hand cannon toward the air, as she pulled back the hammer of the hand cannon before she muttered: "I feel he has fallen from us."

Gunshots shattered throughout the chamber, as terrorists fell to the floor—bleeding and crying in pain as they fired toward some air they couldn't find. The hostage Councillors screamed, as Alyk tried to raise his rifle toward the air. But the shape he found wasn't an officer of the FOTC he had been expecting, it was the steel-clad form of a Titan as the crack of his sidearm ended the life of another terrorist that stood right behind Alyk.

Now all who stood was Alyk and Mother.

Avgust, Benjarmin and Erai.

The Titan lifted his sidearm back toward Mother as he kept the shape of the weapon concentrated on the shape of the Warlock. Erai materialised behind the group, as she quietly motioned to the group of Councillors who were now looking at her to follow. They quickly got to their feet, as they started to run for it. Although Mother wasn't concentrated on the hostages, Alyk was. The old man tried to lift his rifle to shoot at the Councillors, but this movement was stopped. Alyk watched in surprise, as he found Benjarmin materialise in front of him.

Mother shook her head, as she cackled once more. She put one step before the other, as she got closer and closer to the Titan, her hand cannon kept lazily at her side as she spoke: "Well, well well. I thought I made my threat clear, Titan."

"You did." Avgust stated, "But it is over. Drop the weapon."

"Obviously not." Mother laughed, "You know, the one thing I can't stand above all others, even Titans... are traitors."

Avgust's eyes widened, as he noticed Void energy swirl around her fingertips as she thrust her palm toward the shape of Alyk. The body of the old man went flying, as he hit the ground as Void energy swirled around his chest. Benjarmin cried in fear as he tried to raise his sidearm to shoot Mother, but the Warlock was quicker. Lifting her hand cannon, she shot Benjarmin twice in the chest as the young man cried in pain. His blood splattered across the emerald floor, as he fell to his knees and coughed violently.

"No!" Avgust roared as he lifted his sidearm, firing a series of shots from the Strike One at Mother as suddenly a wall of Void fire erupted in front of the Titan. The Warlock disappeared from behind the flame, as the Titan dropped his empty magazine and loaded in another. He cursed, before he tapped his COMM: "Fenrir! Ianos! Pluto! Where are you?!"

 _"Disarming the bomb now!"_ Pluto replied, _"What is going on down there?"_

"I've engaged Mother, she hit Benjarmin!"

 _"We don't have time to worry about—"_ Ianos tried to say.

"Irrelevant!" Avgust interrupted, "Get down here—"

The Titan himself was interrupted by a banshee-like shriek, as the Warlock materialised right in front of him. Avgust swung as he struck Mother across the helmet as she went sprawling across the floor as she cried in pain. The Titan lifted his sidearm as he fired a few rounds toward her prone shape, as she suddenly disappeared in a flash of Void. The Titan watched his motion tracker, as he noticed an object fast approaching on his left as he swung to try to fire at her shape. But the Warlock hit him at velocity, tackling Avgust to the floor as he dropped his sidearm and grabbed Mother by the collar of her robes.

Mother straddled Avgust, as she tried to break free from the Titan's grasp as she grabbed the chin of his helmet and forced it up. Avgust struggled against this, as the Warlock laughed and tried to thrust her palm into his throat with deadly velocity. Two rounds struck the Warlock as she cried in pain, before she disappeared in a flash of the Void again. The Titan struggled to get back to his feet, as he got up and groaned in pain. He jerked his head in the direction of his saviour, as he noticed the shape of Erai as she lowered her sidearm and turned her concerned eyes back toward Avgust.

"Are you alright?" Erai asked as she quickly joined Avgust again, as she scanned over the features of the Titan's armour once more. Avgust nodded his head, as he looked over to the shape of Benjarmin. The young man struggled to crawl over to the shape of the dying old man, as Alyk turned his growing weak head toward the one he considered to be his son.

About to say something, there was a flash in the corner of Avgust's vision as he noticed Mother lift her hand cannon toward the shape of Erai as she squeezed the trigger. The Titan yelled, "Get back!" as he thrust his heavy-armoured shoulder over the shape of Erai—but not quick enough to stop a round break through the shoulder of the Officer as she cried in pain.

Blood shot from her wound, as Avgust quickly covered it with his gauntleted hand as two more rounds struck against his heavy armour as he helped Erai to the ground. The Lieutenant struggled to get breath, as Avgust noticed her silver panicked eyes dart around the interior of the debate hall as she lightly said: "A-Avgust..."

"Rest..." Avgust said, as his forehead burnt with fury. His heartbeat quickened as he rested Erai on the ground before standing back up, watching his mouton tracker as he noticed that Mother stood her ground. The cold cackle of the Warlock broke the silence as Avgust spun around to face her. Mother shook her head as she loaded in another cylinder into her hand cannon as she spun the cylinder into place.

"You kill _my_ people, and I will gladly kill yours!" Mother yelled, as she concentrated her hand cannon on the Titan.

Arc energy ran around the armour of Avgust in occasional jolts of electricity, before it quickly dissipated. The Titan formed two tight fists with his hands, as he kept his head directed at the Warlock. Mother laughed again, as she shook her head and continued: "Are you angry, Titan? Good! I want you to be!"

"You will pay for your crimes..." Avgust said in a low tone, "and I will make sure you do."

"My crimes of what?!" Mother asked, "Cleansing the gene pool of these freaks?!"

"For killing innocents!" Avgust shot back.

Mother laughed, "They always say innocents, don't they?!"

Avgust roared as she sprinted forward, Arc energy cracking around his body as it took a form that Mother had never seen before. The Titan was used to working as a Striker: focusing his Light into one large and powerful blast of energy that would break through the fists of the Titan when they came into contact with the ground. In a sudden break forward, beyond the capacity of the Titan, it seemed as if Avgust teleported forward as he slammed into the shape of the Warlock.

Arc energy dissipated across the scene, as electricity danced around the shape of the Warlock as she stuttered in pain. Avgust easily ripped the hand cannon from the Warlock as she crushed it in a single squeeze. In a fury of different punches, Arc energy broke against her shape as the final blow threw Mother across the room and into one of the marble pillars. Her helmet shattered as arc energy continued to dance around the shape of the Warlock, as she jolted continuously in pain and continued to convulse.

Avgust stepped forward as the Arc energy continued to swirl around him, as he watched Mother push herself from off the ground slowly and painfully before she took a knee. The electricity that had run through her only milliseconds before should have killed her, but what happened next came as a surprise to the Titan. Mother wrestled with her helmet, before she tore it off and tossed it across the floor. Avgust's eyes glued of her features.

Dark blue hair. Green glowing eyes.

Blue skin.

The Titan looked at the shape of the revealed Awoken, as she stumbled to her feet and Arc energy faded from around his body. Void energy swirled around the injuries of the Warlock, as she straightened her posture. Avgust shook his head as Mother seemed to completely heal from her injuries, as the clattering of footsteps came from behind the Titan.

Avgust couldn't see, but he could sense the look of confusion and shock that washed over the faces of Fenrir, Ianos and Pluto. Mother shook her head as an expression of anger washed over her face: "You _dare_?!"

"Look here..." Ianos muttered, "the face of a hypocrite!"

Mother shook her head, as she thrust her hand into the air and pulled a machine gun from the air, as she lowered the weapon down—fresh from the transmat as she focused it on the group. Turning the weapon toward Ianos, she squeezed the trigger as the rounds went flying. Avgust froze for but a moment, before he stepped in the way and toward the left as the rounds broke against his lower torso as the armour broke underneath and blood and flesh broke free. The Titan cried in pain as he fell to the floor, grabbing his injury as he fell nearly into unconsciousness.

Avgust's mind ran rampant with thought as he heard gunshots echo through the chamber of the debate hall. _Bleeding. Pain. Hurt. Relief._ His thoughts quickly dawned on the realisation of where he was hit.

His stomach.

The place of where he was still mortal.

Falling to the floor, Avgust felt his reality start to fade as groaned in pain. He glanced up as his hearing failed him, spotting the shape of Mother as he thought she would have easily been killed by the other three Guardians. But he was surprised to see something he never expected: the Void forming a field unlike that which he saw before. Mother was manipulating the Void to create a barrier to protect herself.

Avgust tried to push himself off the ground, as a voice broke past his deafness: "Avgust! Stay down!"

The Titan shook his head, as he realised this was the voice of his own Ghost: Svarog. The voice of the Ghost continued: "I'm doing my best, but it doesn't help that you threw yourself into gunfire! Especially when you know a part of you is vulnerable."

Avgust pressed his blood-covered palms on the emerald floor, as he tried to lift himself before Svarog responded: "No! You've got to stay down!"

"I-I can't..." Avgust replied, "I still need too..."

"Listen to me!" Svarog hissed, "I will not let you kill yourself, the other Guardians can handle this!"

The Titan fell on the floor once more, as he cried with a sharp pain. His stomach felt, and was obviously torn to shreds by the machine gun fire inflicted on him. Blood continued to pour loose, as Avgust coughed painfully and tried once more to lift himself up. Svarog shut off the HUD that allowed Avgust to see, in an attempt to keep the Titan on the floor. Avgust took a kneel, as he balanced himself as he used his one hand to yank his helmet off as he cast it to one side.

"Avgust!" Svarog continued, "Don't make me put you under!"

Avgust watched through pained eyes as Pluto was slammed into a pillar as Mother's monster shape from the Void stepped forward. Fenrir was resting on the floor, regaining his breath as he grabbed at one of his arms that was surrounded in Void light. Ianos was trying to fire at the shape of the Warlock trapped inside the Void, as she turned his attention toward him. The Titan shook his head as he gasped, "D-does it look like you should?!"

Svarog fell silent, as the Ghost sighed. Fenrir looked up toward the shape of Avgusr, as he shook off the Void energy as he tapped his COMM: _"Avgust, not sure if it is an appropriate time... but we'll need your help."_

Avgust coughed into his COMM: "U-understood... do you have a S-Shadowshot ready?"

 _"I do, but Pluto tried—"_

"Wait for my signal!" Avgust said, as he found Arc energy crackle around his fists once more as he stumbled to his feet. Blood continued to pour down his open wound, as he nearly keeled over with pain as he gasped sharply. Avgust whispered to Svarog: "A-administer some relief! As much as you can!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Svarog muttered.

"Gladly..." Avgust replied, as Svarog seemed to look back in surprise. The Titan smiled to the best of his ability, he spoke again: "prepare Restraint Code 032... get ready for when she drops!"

The Ghost's silence was the only answer he needed, before the Titan mustered all he could from his Light as he ran forward. Pain jolted through his body, as it tried to force Avgust to fall to the ground. He resisted this urge, as he roared in a combination of his anger and pain. Mother's angered green eyes turned toward Avgust, as her look of anger soon became one of confusion and fear as the Titan launched forward. Electricity ran through the fists of the Titan as he leapt forward, as be brought it to a thunderous slam as the Void energy that protected the Warlock faded as it shattered near instantaneously.

Fenrir spotted this, as he rose to his feet and pulled back on the Void as a bow and arrow formed from the purple Light. The Shadowshot grew in intensity, as he let go of the bow as it slammed into the shape of the Warlock as she cried in pain as her body was consumed by the Void. It ate at her body as it disintegrated it, before the familiar shape of a Ghost formed. It's eye glanced around nervously, as it tried to dart of in a direction—before it was intercepted by the shape of Svarog.

The Titan's Ghost projected a blue beam that caught Mother's Ghost, as it forced the star-shape to become rigid and lose all sense of control over it's movement. It fell to the ground harmlessly, but completely incapable of movement. Avgust closed his eyes as he witnessed this, his body again lain down on the floor as he struggled to take a breath. He heard the clamouring of footsteps, as they grew closer to him.

He soon felt his shape be forced and flipped around, as he grabbed at the pains of his body as Avgust's eyes soon locked on the shapes that stood over him. But blackness soon replaced his vision.

And it all faded away.


	12. Chapter 12: Ironfall

**_A/N: Thanks to jsm1978 for the review, I'll be sure to head back and correct those mistakes as soon as I can! This is the sort of epilogue for the last story arc, so a lot of this will just be dialogue. Shorter bit chapters will resume after this for a while, before the start of the next arc._**

 ** _Thank you to anyone who has read thus far as well! This is all for those dedicated readers of mine!_**

 ** _Ianos belongs to AceArcalas._**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 12**

 **IRONFALL**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Many weeks after..._**

Avgust glanced over the City below, and the Traveller above. It was the doctor's orders.

He grasped at the railing that ran along the Plaza of the Tower, allowing the fresh breeze beat against his cheeks as he sighed. For a moment he closed his eyes, quietly contemplating the events that occurred only a few weeks before. The Titan was officially on leave until the end of the month, where he could complete the treatment for the wounds that bore themselves deep in his lower abdomen. His equipment had been seized, and his Jumpship had been suspended.

Zavala and Ikora weren't taking chances, nor was Holliday... who had said: _"I'm not risking you ruining_ my _ship, again."_

The Guardians he was going to train had been relegated to—strange enough—one of the old Fireteams that Avgust had taught before. They promised that they would do as good a job, (if not better) than Avgust himself. The Titan smiled at such a thought, enjoying the confidence of his students in the face of raising a new generation of Guardians. It was comforting to know that they were willing to take on such a task, as he thought they wouldn't be something they would actually want to do.

What way better to learn, than peer to peer?

But still, Avgust wasn't quite happy that even his equipment had been put on lockdown by the rest of the Vanguard. He didn't exactly understand the reason, past the Commander telling him that he needed to rest. Perhaps it was Avgust's stubbornness, or his inability to accept the idea of slowing down for once. Even Svarog wasn't letting Avgust off this schedule he had found himself put under, eliminating his chance to stay awake past an arbitrary time set for him to rest and wake.

He still had reports to fill.

Not now, apparently. Not until the Vanguard decides to end his leave and let him continue his work as a Lieutenant. Guardians—whether those he knew or not—would stop by to talk with him from time to time, check up on him before they headed their way. Ask him to tell stories, to impart some wisdom before they continued their duty as Guardians of the City. Few tried to leave gifts, something that Avgust wasn't too keen on, but something that Svarog insisted upon.

Glimmer, marks... spare weapons and armour parts, actual weapons and armour.

But he let that fade from his mind, as he tried to meditate with the dark of the night. He had a few minutes before Svarog would talk his only ear off to get back to his quarters. The Titan sighed, clearing his mind to the best of his ability before a familiar voice came behind him: "Avgust?"

Avgust's eyes opened instantly as he turned on a heel, he glanced back to a shape that he was surprised to be met by. Erai stood by, outside of the uniform that the Titan was accustomed with, and replaced with the dress uniform of an Officer in the FOTC. She held her arms behind her back, as she greeted the Titan with a smile before she glanced down for but a moment. Her eyes quickly darted back up to meet with Avgust's, as she continued: "I see you are coming along well."

"I should have been back out in the Field by day two." Avgust smiled, "But they want to make sure I am in 'condition' before I can head back out."

"Itching to get back out there?" Erai laughed.

"I know no other life."

"Perhaps that is why you need a rest, then." Erai chuckled, before she continued: "Life has really smoothed over for us."

"You've got a handle on Humanum Tactus?" Avgust asked.

"They almost all surrendered when we took out 'Mother.' Weren't too happy to figure out they'd been manipulated by an Awoken. But with a bit of 'motivation,' we got the Consensus back in order. The City'll recover. It always does."

Avgust nodded his head in agreement, before he noticed the patchwork that was pressed against her shoulder. The injury he saw before they eliminated Mother was still in the process of healing, but it was quite obvious that it was there. The Titan spoke softly, "How are you doing?"

Erai glanced toward her arm, before she bowed her head in a sort of shame before she patted her injured shoulder. The Officer offered a false smile, before she replied: "The good news is, they saved the arm. Unfortunately for me, I'll be under treatment and leave longer than you."

"I'm sorry." Avgust replied. Erai's look turned into a curious one, before she asked: "What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't have been shot." Avgust answered.

"And you shouldn't have gotten a belly full of lead." Erai smiled, "We all lose things, Avgust. Just duty on the Line, y'know?"

"Still..."

"Avgust..." Erai cooed, as she stepped closer to the Titan and rested her right hand on his shoulder. Avgust wondered about the gesture, as he watched Erai shift around with her feet before she continued: "You saved my life, twice in one night... you put yourself at risk to make sure I wouldn't die. You've done more than enough for me. I have a lot to thank you for."

The two stood silently for a while, as they kept their eyes focused on the others. Erai smiled, before she looked down for a moment before she added: "Not to mention, I am in line for a promotion. The Universe always has a funny way to make up for all the bad things, doesn't it?"

Avgust smiled back, "I guess it does..."

"Say, Avgust..." Erai cleared her throat, before she placed her left palm on the shoulder of the Titan. Her eyes locked themselves again with Avgust's, before she continued: "Don't stay a stranger, 'aight?"

The Officer stepped closer to the Titan, as Avgust soon found his own arms wrap around Erai's waist, pulling her closer. She gently pressed her head by the neck of the Titan, as Avgust rested his chin and lip to the top of her head. Erai let out a sigh, before she whispered: "Thank you, Avgust... it's good to know you're watching over us."

"It's good to know you're maintaining order, Erai." Avgust nodded.

Erai laughed lightly, "Sort of took over that role too, Avgust."

"You've done it better." Avgust assured.

The Guardian and Officer stood in silence, as the continued to hold each other in this embrace. Eventually Erai removed her head, as she joined eyes with Avgust once more. Slowly she stood taller, before she planted a kiss on the cheek of the Titan. Such a gesture caught the Lieutenant off guard, as he looked for an explanation from the Officer as she only offered a smile. She slowly removed her hands from the Titan's shoulders, as they reached down to his waist as well before she laughed: "Look at you... when you're pardoned from the Tower, feel free to drop by. It's usually quite boring in City Centre, I promise."

Avgust smiled back as he nodded his head: "I will."

And with that, Avgust and Erai unwillingly let go of the other's waist. Erai stepped back slowly, still offering a smile for the Vanguard, as she replied: "Good luck out there, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, Lieutenant." Avgust acknowledged.

Erai paused for a moment, before she tilted her head back to the Vanguard: "I just remembered... you forgot to turn in your Strike One."

Embarrassment flashed over the face of Avgust, before he replied: "They must have suspended it with the rest of my equipment... I'll turn it in as soon—"

"No need, Avgust." Erai smiled, "Keep it. Who knows, it might save your life one day."

The two stood by in silence, before Erai finally turned and walked toward the Hangar Bay door. Avgust watched her carefully, noticing that she glanced back at him twice before she turned the corner and disappeared in the hallway that led down into the Tower Hangar. The Titan kept his eyes locked on the doorway, before the familiar shape of Svarog materialised over his right shoulder.

"She's doing well." Svarog simply stated, as the Titan turned his eyes to the Ghost's single. "Don't tell me you are going to be listening to her more than you are going to be listening to me."

"Since when don't I listen to you?" Avgust questioned.

"Since your resurrection."

Avgust shook his head, before he turned his head toward the Hangar once more. The Titan spoke softly: "Let me guess: it's time for curfew?"

"I would usually say yes," Svarog replied, as a Light filled in Avgust's eyes as the Ghost continued: "but... we have been requested by the Speaker for a special audience. He apparently wants to discuss something."

Avgust nodded his head once, as he turned his head toward the direction of the Observatory, before he quietly stepped off toward it. The Titan didn't think that the Speaker would have been too interested in holding council with Avgust beyond his report about what the Vanguard was now calling the 'Black Day'. The Titan knew very well that the Speaker saw him in action that night, before Erai helped evacuate him and the other Councillors to their bunker.

But still, the Titan quietly walked toward the Observatory, wondering why he had been summoned.

* * *

The metal machine in the Observatory of the Tower continued its impressive movements and mechanisations. Stationed in the direct centre of the device, there lay a holographic orb made of green light. The machine in the centre worked around it, as it spun its intricate arms around the hologram. It was almost hypnotising to watch the impressive thing work. Around the rest of the Observatory were a series of trapped Motes of Light, their stunning displays of light swirling around in their odd orb-like shape. Banners ran down the tall walls of the domed-room, and to the direct left there was a staircase that led up into the personal library of the Speaker: where a collection of books and maps were gathered around many burning incense, and the odd shapes of crystals. But most impressive of all, was the view of the Traveller that was provided to the one who spoke for it.

As Avgust stepped onto the hardwood flooring provided by the Observatory, as he found the Speaker already standing only a few metres away from him. The black gloves of the white robed being wrapped gently around the railing that prevented him from the 'spiky' domed floor below the mighty device. The masked being turned his head toward the Titan who entered the building, before he looked back to the pearl-white orb of the Traveller.

"I am glad that you could join me, Lieutenant." The Speaker simply greeted.

"Of course, Speaker." Avgust replied.

"How are your wounds healing?" The Speaker asked, before he turned away from the view of the Traveller and looked toward Avgust. He seemingly examined the white patchwork that was wrapped tightly around the black nanite bodyglove of the Titan.

"They are taking their time, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good."

The Speaker stepped away from the railing as he approached the Titan. The curious white mask levelled itself toward the eyes of Avgust, seemingly allowing the Speaker to peer through invisible eyes at the Titan that stood before him. There was a time of silence, before the Speaker continued: "We have a lot to thank you for, Lieutenant."

"It is my duty."

"So it is. The Councillors of the Consensus, the people of the City—regardless of race—and even I, would still like to extend our congratulations to your victory. Without your action, we could have lost it all."

Avgust remained silent.

"Even as we repair the damages done, however... a dark cloud will remain over us." The Speaker added, "The homes that families sheltered themselves at. The schools where we educated our future generations. Places of healing. Places of community. Forever changed, to those who walk and reside in our City."

"Won't it repair?" Avgust asked.

"It will, eventually. However if we have learned anything from our centuries of struggle, it is the difficulty of ever being able to forget. Ever being able to let go from the past." The Speaker replied, "The children of this generation will pass on this nightmare on to their young. Until, we can manage to forget."

The two then stood in silence, as they listened to the precise mechanisations of the peculiar devices that was stationed in the middle of the Observatory. The Speaker turned his head back to the device, before he sighed and spoke again: "Regardless, it would have ended worse. This was the best of many outcomes, Lieutenant."

Avgust nodded his head, "I know."

"But in my ventures, in my practicals and in my all of my time... never have I quite seen what you have done."

Avgust stood silently, puzzled as he watched the Speaker turn back toward him. He didn't quite understand what the Speaker had just said, and it must have been obvious to the ominous being. The Speaker only stepped closer to Avgust as he reached out with a gloved hand, before he asked: "May I please see your hand?"

The Titan extended his arm toward the Speaker, allowing his palm to face up as the Speaker rested his own black-gloved hand around Avgust's. He tapped it gently, before he asked quietly: "May you emit some of your Light for me?"

Avgust raised an eyebrow, as he silently obliged. Static electricity bounced between his fingers, as the Speaker quietly examined the Arc energy. With his black gloved hand, the Speaker took one of the projections as he allowed it to flow through his own fingers. The Speaker spoke: "Curious. Very curious."

"What is it?" Avgust asked.

"You manipulate Arc energy the best, I assume?"

"I do."

The Speaker stood by, as he contemplated what the Titan had said. Eventually the Speaker continued: "Titan's typically use their Arc energy to concentrate into one powerful strike. Obliterate their enemies and whoever stands before them. But I saw the footage with your engagement with this, Mother..."

The Speaker watched as the Arc energy faded from between his fingertips, as he slowly turned his head back toward Avgust. The Titan stood still, as the Speaker stepped closer as he continued: "And what I saw was impressive, Lieutenant. Unrefined, mind you. But it shows promise."

"What is it?" Avgust asked again.

"A manifestation of your Light, Lieutenant. Allowed to grow and advance. I cannot say that I have ever seen a Titan envelop themselves in the Arc, and manipulate it to the capacity that you just have. It is a talent."

Avgust stood by silently, contemplating what the Speaker had just said. The white-robed being kept his head concentrated on the Titan, as he took gentle steps back toward the stairs that led to his own personal library. He paused for a moment, before he glanced back to the Titan. But Avgust continued to think, wondering if it was true that he had used his Arc light to the capacity that he apparently did. It didn't seem all that impressive, the preservation of his energy over an extended period of time over one concentrated burst. But the Speaker had said it was a 'talent,' and so the Titan was left to wonder.

"I advise you get some rest, Lieutenant. Allow your body to heal. We will speak again, soon." The Speaker parted, as he continued back up the staircase.

Avgust simply looked back up to the machine in the centre of the room for but a moment, before he turned on his heel and made his way out back toward the Tower and out of the Observatory.

* * *

The white corridors of the Tower seemed to be completely barren of other Guardian presence. The black tile floors that marked the residential area of the Tower offered a sharp contrast to the snow-white ceiling and walls. A series of doors lined the hallway, offering rooms to the Guardians that occupied the Tower, along with a variety of social areas and supply rooms. Avgust walked through the hallway, feeling the Arc energy he had long grown acquainted with. The electricity flexed and flowed between his fingers as the Titan guided himself to his personal quarters.

He silently thought back to his conversation with the Speaker, wondering about the curious energy that danced around his fingertips. Avgust approached his door, as he allowed the electricity that flowed to fade from his possession, as he allowed Svarog to materialise and proceed to unlock the door to his chambers. A voice spoke out: "Why did you do it?"

Avgust snapped to attention, as he found his eyes locked on the figure of the Warlock he had met only weeks before. He examined the curious devices and tubes thar were integrated into his armour, as he quickly remembered the name: Ianos. The Warlock had his arms folded and his helmet kept on, his eyes still managing to penetrated past his black visor.

"Do what?" Avgust asked.

Ianos reeled his head, before he replied: "Why did you let that terrorist go? Why did you let him work with you?"

"Benjarmin?"

"The terrorist."

There was a silence for a brief moment, as Avgust sighed. His eyes turned back up toward Ianos, as Svarog lifted itself to up and over the shoulder of the Titan. Avgust gently replied: "Why shouldn't I?"

"Why should you?"

Avgust looked toward his Ghost, before he sighed and nodded his head forward. He directed his response to Ianos, as he took a few steps forward: "Shall we walk?"

The Warlock seemed to be puzzled by such a gesture, but yet he relented and took the side of the Titan as they walked down the hallway. Avgust spoke gently, "When I saw this terrorist, he had his weapon placed against the throat of a child. If I were to do anything, the likelihood would have been he would have killed the girl, and let everyone throughout the Capitol know that we were there, and it would have all been over."

"So it was done out of necessity, then?"

The two turned a corner, as Avgust hummed softly: "In part, yes. But soon I realised something."

"What?"

"He was afraid."

Ianos snapped his head toward Avgust, seemingly critical of this response. The Titan sensed it easily, as he continued gently: "At any moment he could have taken her life. He had complete control over that situation, and if he was set on doing that one thing... there would be nothing either of us could do. But yet, he was hesitant. He paused. He questioned."

Ianos returned his head back toward down the hallway, as he shook his head and swore silently to himself. The two walked on in silence for a while, before he asked: "But why not pacify him after you had control? Why let him work with us?"

"Because I believe he realised what he was doing was wrong, Ianos." Avgust replied, "He realised that he couldn't accept what he was doing anymore. He surrendered to us. He wanted to change, and he was willing to do anything to show that he had."

"But a terrorist?" Ianos replied, "He was committed later, he killed innocents before. He lied, stole and murdered. And we know he did."

"We did."

"Then why?"

Avgust sighed as he stopped, allowing Ianos time to stop as well as their heads turned toward the other. The Titan spoke in a firm, but kind tone: "The world is hardly Light and Dark. I could have easily eliminated him after I defused the situation. But I have learned in my time, Ianos... that people aren't always what they are labeled by others as."

Ianos froze as the Titan said this, not uttering a word as Avgust reached out and pat the shoulder of the Warlock. The Titan continued: "He did indeed do terrible things, Ianos. But he is locked away now, far from where he will do harm to others... willing to make a change. Think what you may about Benjarmin, as a terrorist or not. I will advise you however, to remember we are all in this together. Don't judge others by what they appear to be, but rather who they are. And always be willing to let others have a second chance."

Avgust offered a smile, before he turned on a heel and tried to step away. However, the voice of Ianos caused the Titan to stop as he turned his head back to the Warlock: "Why did you take the bullets for me, Avgust?"

Avgust stopped, as he turned his head to one side before he glanced down toward the wound that was bore into his lower abdomen. The Titan looked back up to Ianos, before he replied: "I've seen too many of my comrades die, Ianos. It is my duty to protect whoever I serve, and whoever serves me. I refuse to let anyone else die."

"Aren't we Guardians?" Ianos asked.

"We are." Avgust answered, "All the more reason to protect our comrades."

Ianos simply nodded his head, before he sighed. The Warlock concentrated his gaze on the Titan once more before he folded his arms once more. He spoke in a low tone once more: "I should probably get going. You need rest, Avgust."

Avgust nodded his head, as he simply replied: "Farewell, Ianos."

And with that, the Warlock turned on a heel and walked away. Avgust watched him for a while, before he turned on a heel and headed back to his apartment doors. Preparing himself mentally, by trying his best to cleanse his thoughts of the events of the past few weeks as he prepared for rest.

* * *

 ** _The Lighthouse, the Caloris Spires, Mercury... Many days before..._**

The sun had long faded. Having been on the edge of the over fifty-'day' rotation period, the planet of Mercury was in the transition of the stretch of time known as the Mercurian Night. A vast void of dark gathered around the pinpoints of millions of stars. The only source of light from the natural sources. Dozens of fires decorated the plaza of the Lighthouse, several Disciples gathered around them as the cold night wind brushed across the glassy sands and the hard-stone walls.

Pariah had her legs kicked up on top of a supply crate, resting gently on a cushioned seat as she kept her arms tightly folded. Her helmet rested to her left-hand side, as her right-hand gripped the knife that presented itself on the sheath of her left arm. Her eyes were closed, but her mind was awake. Many Disciples walked by her, eyeing her cautiously as they either gathered around the many fires of the plaza... or set off to head into the catacombs of the tall Vex tower they resided in.

The Huntress sensed as a someone approached closer and closer to her, as she peeled open one eye to focus on the shape of a being she had known all too well: Reina Starbeck. The Titan folded her arms, noticing the glowing purple eyes that locked themselves onto her. Reina was the first to speak: "I hope that I am not disturbing your rest, Sister Pariah."

"Nae, you are not." The Huntress replied slowly, adding in a rather fake yawn before she offered a smile, "Is something the matter?"

"If there was, you wouldn't be the first I would approach."

Pariah laughed softly, "Ouch. That hurts, Sister Reina."

"That would just be the truth." Reina added, "Regardless, there is something I would like to address."

"Which would be?"

The Titan bowed her head, before she stepped carefully over toward Pariah, minimising their distance as she angled her blue eyes at the Huntress. Reina muttered: "What exactly did you do on the Moon?"

Pariah scoffed, "I assassinated our target. Discovered what he was doing there, and provided an analysis of the biofoul he was harvesting for an attack on the City. Anything disagreeable yet?"

"You did your job, yes..." Reina muttered, "but when Father and I reviewed the footage, we found a number of things to be concerned with."

"Enlighten me."

"First, would be your conduct of how you treated this Hunter on the Moon. They were already down for the count, it wasn't necessary to do what you did."

"It's called interrogation, my dear Reina. I imagine that if I were to be in the same place, I would understand it is all a part of the job. I'm sure our precious Hunter understood it is all a part of business. No ill-mannered, or spiteful thing behind it."

"They why mention the City?" Reina asked.

Pariah fell quiet for only a moment. Not for a long time, but long enough for it to have been noticeable for her colleague: "He intended to attack the City, didn't he? With Humanum Tactus? The whole reason why the Disciples decided to get involved, and why you and Father sent me, was to eliminate this threat."

" _Loved ones_...?" Reina shook her head, "I know when you have something to hide, Pariah. You never exactly told us who you were before we formed, or who you were in contact with."

"Reina, Reina..." Pariah mused, "we are all here for the same reason. We disagree with the petty squabbles in the City that lead to a lack of progress in fighting our enemy out there. The exile of the greatest mind the City had perhaps ever seen! I refuse to be governed by a kakistocracy! Do you wish to be ruled by a kakistocracy?"

"Even you don't like long answers. Is something the matter?"

"Do you think I am lying?"

"No?"

"I thought we were friends, Reina." Pariah shook her head, "First you say that you don't think I am serious. Then you lecture me about standard operating procedure. And finally, you accuse me of lying."

Reina fell silent, as Pariah lifted her arms up and behind her head. She assumed a position that could easily be interpreted as one of ease and comfort. The Huntresses purple eyes focused on the Titan as her lips pulled to an ironically inviting smile. But deep inside, the Huntress found herself rather angered. Pariah didn't like it when people tried to pry into her past. As far as she was aware, it wasn't anybodies—but hers—business.

"The Disciples here are already weary as is, Pariah." Reina said, "Reviewing that telemetry footage... watching you destroy the kid's Ghost like that, wounding him and torturing the way you did. Atop many other things."

"That was my job." Pariah scoffed.

"Your job was to kill him, yes. But not maul him."

There was a silence, as Pariah rolled her eyes before she lowered her legs down to the sand beneath her once more. Reina watched her carefully, as the Huntress stood up and stretched, exaggerating her movement before she reached down to collect her helmet. Pariah stared at Reina, "I didn't know there were rules to _killing_. Seems a bit... redundant to me."

"The Trials..." Reina stuttered.

Pariah placed a finger against her lip, cautioning the Titan to be silent before she chuckled lightly and stepped by: "Say nothing but to strike down our foe swiftly. I struck, and my foe is defeated."

"I advise caution then." The Titan replied, as she folded her arms: "If you wish to ascend."

The Huntress paused, reflecting on what Reina had just said as she still offered a rather feigned smile. The promise of ascendency was the gift that all the Disciples under Osiris strove for. Trading their vision, for a third and unconquerable one. Where the sun and the Light, would become their vision for an eternity. Trade the vision of the mortal world, for the vision of the infinite. Pariah simply laughed, before she pulled her helmet back over her head: "Then I will tread carefully."

"There is more than just the trail."

" _It is not the height of the cliff, but the struggle of the climb that clears my eyes._ " Pariah stated, recalling the passage from the Fractal Scrolls as she wandered on. Reina turned on a heel to watch as Pariah walked seemingly aimlessly away from the situation as she lowered her head and muttered to herself. The Huntress just shook her head as she passed by a group of Guardians, her Ghost materialising over her shoulder as she headed toward the steps that led down into the Lighthouse.

"You are a mystery." Ra shuttered, as Pariah turned her head to her Ghost, "Even to me."

"I'd imagine you'd know the most about me. You picked me, after all." Pariah shook her head.

"You think I am omniscient?"

"You could try to be."

Pariah continued to descend the staircase, placing her hands on her waist as she sighed. No one dared to travel down the dark passage during the Mercurian Night, especially the Candles, an affectionate term given to the new Disciples who joined under Osiris. Ra provided a light projection down the dark passage as the Huntress made her way toward some predetermine location. The Ghost sighed, "Unfortunately, I cannot."

"You had a lot to tell me about before." Pariah laughed.

"That was before you learned everything that I had to teach."

"The student often becomes the mentor."

The Ghost turned its eye projection to the Huntress for but a moment, Pariah only offered a smile behind her helmet. The Huntress continued, "Regardless, little thing... I thought you knew all you could hope to know."

"Well, I don't."

Pariah paused outside of a Vex doorway, as she tapped the luminous surface of a strange light that responded instantly. Blocks shifted immediately, as it formed a doorway of sorts. The Huntress shook her head, as she responded softly: "Then my dear friend... perhaps, you are too afraid to ask."

* * *

 **!ALERT!**

 **01010111 01000001 01010010 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111**

 **INPUT VALIDATION CODE**

 **-TS37AG12RA07PE41IC09-**

 **INPUT ACCESS CODE**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **INPUT CONFIRMATION CODE**

 **-027309963810-TGREI-07-**

 **01010010 01000101 01000011 01000101 01001001 01010110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01000101 01001100 01000101 01001101 01000101 01010100 01010010 01011001**

 **ACCESSING...**

 **ACCESSING...**

 **M.I.G.H.T EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED**

 **FALLEN WINTER**

 **-IRONFALL PROCEDURE HAS BEEN INITIATED-**

 **-ETHEREAL DORMANCY HAS BEEN LIFTED-**

 **REQUESTING TELEMETRY FROM...**

 **M- 55.7558° N, 37.6173° E (TERMINATED)**

 **I- 41.9028° N, 12.4964° E (DORMANT)**

 **G- 59.9139° N, 10.7522° E (DORMANT)**

 **H- 51.5074° N, 0.1278° W (DAMAGED, DORMANT)**

 **T- 52.5200° N, 13.4050° E (DORMANT)**

 **!ALERT!**

 **ACCESS APPROVED...**

 **ACTIVATE...**

 **ACTIVATE...**

 **01001001 01010010 01001111 01001110 01000110 01000001 01001100 01001100**


	13. Chapter 13: Crucible

__**A/N: I'd like to thank jsm1978 for the review! It seems as if Avgust is making progress with not having anyone die under his watch then. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I'd also like to thank AceArcalas for letting me borrow his characters, I enjoyed writing them! I'd like to thank all my readers who are still following this story, it means a lot!**__

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 12**

 **CRUCIBLE**

 **Жжжжжж**

 _Lieutenant Avgust Boris,_

 _While I respect your tenacity and your willingness to return to the field, I must request that you take your time to heal. Six polymer 13.8-millimetre rounds from a belt-fed, gas-operated machine gun to the lower abdomen, (which if I may remind you, is still contaminated by devouring essence) is an injury that shouldn't be ignored. Your Ghost has detailed a report, which Tower-bound medical officials have concurred with, shows that this is indeed serious._

 _You will be on leave for a one-month period before I will even consider approving you to monitor operations channels. It will be three-months before I will allow you back out in the Wilds._

 _Therefore, I regretfully announce your suspension of your person and your equipment until you are in fit condition to serve. I understand your disagreement with such terms, but it is my duty to ensure the safety and condition of all Guardians. However, I will make one exception in your case._

 _You listed before your operation, and submitted the proper paperwork to request a variety of gear components for testing. I will grant you the following items for your quote-on-quote 'improvements':_

 _\- One KB-32 Kinetic Barrier, portable-rechargeable generator_

 _\- Two spools of S2 energy-conducting wires_

 _\- Access to previously retired MNT-GRW Type II gear_

 _\- Plasteel Plating, Sapphire Wire and Hadronic Essence shipments_

 _\- Seven TK-A Magnetic Lock components_

 _\- Fifteen Ra-Zk Energy Projectors_

 _\- Several Aquarius-II[C] Oxygen Rebreathers/Scrubbers_

 _Mind you, that these gear components will require some payments. This can be covered by of course, Glimmer and Marks. However, (as is required by Principle) I will remind you of the dangers of any modification to gear. Field additions and improvements among Hunters are one thing; trying to overhaul a Titan's platform is another. Please exercise the proper caution. I would also recommend approaching me, or other experts to approve your design before you use it in the field._

 _Relatedly, your Postmaster account has recently received your requested shipment from the Häkke foundry._

 _Other than what you are planning to do with these 'improvements' to your platform, your equipment will again, be off limits. The City has a lot to thank you for, Lieutenant, but even Guardians need their rest, especially if they are recovering._

 _Signed,_

 _Commander of the Vanguard,_

 _-Zavala_

* * *

Avgust wasn't exactly sure why he agreed to this.

The treads of his boots landed on the hard soil underneath, crushing several blades of grass as the rest of his form was pulled from the bluish field of energy easily detectable as the transmat. A soft wind pressed against the camouflaged neck wrap tightly bound around his neck, and the Mark that was attached around his waist. Off in the distance was the Spring sunset, befallen with fluffy white clouds that blend with the bright orange to make a mixture of this light and the purple of the Void. In the east, the familiar shape of the Traveller floated over the City, and in direct view of the Titan, was a compound constructed during the time of the Twilight Gap.

It was a construct of concrete and metal, built close to the edge of a cliff face that fell down the mountainside and into the range beyond the City: the Wilds. Long ago was this platform used in the fateful Battle of the Twilight Gap, with its two artillery batteries used to strike Fallen armour and troops down the mountainside. But now it was repurposed, into a battlefield of its own.

A place, for Lord Shaxx's Crucible.

The shape of a banner formed in the hands of Avgust, as he thrust the metal pole in the ground as two blue clothes dropped from it, bearing the symbols of Alpha Team. A familiar voice crackled over TEAMCOMM—not Lord Shaxx's—but rather his Frame Arcite 99-40: "Alpha Team. Eliminate your opponents to win. Reviving disabled."

Five steps pressed forward past Avgust as he summoned his scout rifle, lifting the weapon to a firing position as the Titan stepped forward, following his Crucible team. It comprised of him, two Warlocks and three Hunters: all who were clad in the notorious gear that accompanied Shaxx's elite. In a blend of the customary Crucible Red, they charged forward as a Hunter took a sniping position just atop one of the cranes with a few bounds of his jump.

Avgust jogged forward, accompanying a Warlock and a Huntress as they headed into the tight hallways of the compound. A voice whispered over TEAMCOMM: "Enemies sighted, loading bay. Two."

"Class?"

"Titan and Hunter."

The group of three Guardians turned down the staircase and past an overview of the Wilds, not stopping for a moment to appreciate the view as they pressed forward. Two texts scrolled down the HUD of the Titan, signifying that his Hunter companion had quickly eliminated the Titan and Hunter that were trying to flank them father quickly. Arcite's voice filled the TEAMCOMM: "Alpha is in the lead."

Six versus four.

A rapid burst of three bullets sounded in a mere instant. Avgust adjusted his aim as a shot flew past his shoulder and struck the Huntress behind him, as she wallowed in pain as the group of three quickly took aim and fired in unison toward the opposing Warlock. The Bravo Warlock dodged the volley of rounds, as she focused her pulse rifle on Alpha quickly and fired again. The rounds struck Avgust's breastplate, as the Titan stumbled back but quickly returned fire. Squeezing the trigger three times, the rounds connected with the Bravo Warlock as her kinetic barrier dropped: allowing the auto rifle-wielding Alpha Warlock a quick kill.

Six versus three.

"Good team-shot." The Warlock simply said, as he pressed past the dead body of the Bravo one.

Avgust blinked once, before he turned his attention to the pathway that lead under the section known only as 'Crates'. Separating himself from the rest of the team, the Titan holstered his scout rifle and drew his sidearm—lifting the weapon as he quickly checked his corners to ensure no one got the drop on him. However out of the corner of his eye, the shape of a Bravo Hunter materialised as he lifted his shotgun and fired.

The pellets cracked against the Titan's armour as he stumbled back. Pain roared through Avgust's body as he tried to concentrate his sidearm on the Hunter. The enemy pumped his shotgun, ejecting a shell as another was loaded into the chamber. Avgust used this momentary pause to his advantage, as he lunged and struck the Hunter in the head with a mighty punch. The enemy reeled in shock, as he fell to the floor as his shotgun skited away from his possession as Avgust fired a series of shots with his sidearm, scoring the kill.

Six versus two.

The kill was highlighted on the feed, but was quickly replaced by a series of three kills that happened in quick succession and belonged to one single person on the opposing Bravo Team.

Lord Shaxx.

Three versus two.

There was a cry over TEAMCOMM from one of the remaining Hunters, the one who took the sniper position as he simply stated: "Damn, he moves fast!"

"They call it Titan skating." A Warlock replied.

"Doesn't matter what you call it, it is still skill."

Avgust continued down the passage, watching his kinetic barrier regenerate as he cautiously stepped forward. Reloading his sidearm, the Titan watched his motion tracker carefully: noting that there was at least one enemy above him at 'Crates'. The Titan tapped his TEAMCOMM: "Targets moving above in Crates."

"I see them." The Hunter affirmed, as the crack of a sniper shot was heard followed by the pained screams of the victim above. The Hunter puffed, "They got behind cover, can someone followup—"

Two versus two.

The sound of a second sniper was heard, interrupting the Hunter as he too fell dead. And again, it was Lord Shaxx's doing. But there was a weak target overhead, and to eliminate that one would mean to only have to kill one more target. But there was the sound of gunfire overhead, between the enemy and the other surviving member on Avgust's team. The Warlock didn't say anything on TEAMCOMM, but it was clear that the battle was a struggle, between the shots of the two opposing hand cannons. Avgust broke out into a sprint, as he Lifted himself up toward 'Crates', only to see that the opposing Bravo Titan and Alpha Warlock fired the final shot that killed each other.

One versus one.

Avgust watched as the two opposing bodies dropped, as he quickly holstered his own sidearm and again removed his scout rifle. It was only him and Lord Shaxx in this arena, weapons drawn... and ready for the kill. The Titan quickly thought about what the Crucible Handler typically used, noting he was already in the possession of a sniper rifle. Back during the days of the Twilight Gap, the Lord always seemed to favour pulse rifles.

But then again, as he and Arcite have boasted several times: he can use every weapon equally well.

The battleground was eerily quiet, as Avgust slowly crept along the line of crates that were organised around the series of rusted yellow cranes. The Titan paused as he detected motion on his tracker, a red block along the 25m line: directly in the interior of the facility. Avgust stepped forward, keeping his scout rifle concentrated on the direction of the motion. The block grew closer and closer, as out of the corner of his eye did Avgust detect the large white and orange shape of Lord Shaxx emerge from cover as he took aim with his sniper rifle, taking aim before firing a well-placed shot.

Avgust evaded, rolling behind cover as he pressed his back against it. Within a moment did the purple shape of a suppression grenade roll toward his feet. Nearly jumping in surprise, the Titan reached for the device as he threw it back in the direction of Shaxx. The grenade exploded only a second after it left Avgust's fingers, as his kinetic barrier shattered and Light seemed to drain from his person. Shaxx watched this carefully through the lens of his rifle, before he holstered it and drew his pulse rifle.

Three-shot bursts rattled incredibly fast as the left shoulder of Avgust along with the centre of his chest were struck by one of three bursts. The Titan cried in pain as he felt his wounds form around his shoulder and chest. Blood broke through his armour, as his fast heartbeat could easily be heard by Avgust. He swore, as he bid his Ghost speed his regenerative abilities.

Slowly did the red bar at the top of his HUD begin to recharge, as the Titan felt a wave of relief wash over his wounds as his kinetic barriers started to recharge. Avgust stood from his kneel as he returned fire to Lord Shaxx, striking the horned helmet twice with his rifle as the large Guardian grunted in pain and frustration. Avgust quickly approached as Shaxx tried to retreat to behind cover, knowing that now was the time to strike down his old mentor before he could recharge his own kinetic barriers.

Bad move.

As he approached, Shaxx emerged from cover as the large Lord swung his pulse rifle toward the head of Avgust. It connected, as his kinetic barrier shattered once more and he fell back first to the floor. His forehead felt as if it was cracked, as he felt his scout rifle be flung from his possession as it slid across the metal-grated floor. Avgust's head pounded with pain as he let his pain be known audibly, as he watched the shape of Shaxx try to throw a deadly punch into his head.

Avgust kicked as Lord Shaxx reached over, before he thrust with all the might of his legs as Shaxx was lifted off the floor and flung over Avgust's head—chest first onto the metal grating. The younger Titan rolled to his knees as he slowly stood up, as he watched Shaxx do the same. The older Titan laughed, as he cracked his knuckles and muttered: "I see how it is..."

Avgust roared as he sprinted toward Lord Shaxx, catching the larger Guardian off guard as he eventually Lifted himself off the floor as he threw his left leg into the lower abdomen of the Lord. Lord Shaxx stumbled back, groaning in pain as Avgust landed back on his feet. Shaxx laughed, "O, that was dirty!"

"You're the one who taught me..." Avgust replied, curling his hands into fists as Shaxx approached. The Lord threw a haymaker, making contact with Avgust as he lifted the younger Guardian into the air and over his shoulder, before thrusting him down into the ground before he turned on a heel and tried to stomp the head of his enemy. Avgust turned his arms, wrapping his hands around the foot of Lord Shaxx—stopping the stomp just barely—as he twisted in such a manner to force the older Guardian to the ground.

Shaxx seemed shock by such a manoeuvre, as Avgust dropped one of his arms to reach for his sidearm. The Lord noticed this, as he kicked with his own free leg as he knocked the young Guardian back down to the ground as he swung out his sidearm. Lord Shaxx rolled to his knees before he lunged forward, grabbing Avgust's arm that held the sidearm as he pulled the Titan to a stand. Shaxx wrapped Avgust's arm back to behind his back, using a pain compliance position before he lifted up and broke the arm of his fellow Titan.

Avgust yelped in pain, as Shaxx shook his head—watching his fellow Titan's sidearm drop from his fingers and onto the ground. Lord Shaxx then reached to grab the shoulders of his enemy, as Avgust swung with his free arm back to strike Lord Shaxx in the side. Arc energy dissipated, as the older Titan stumbled backwards as his right arm spasmed with the sudden discharge of voltage around his figure.

But Lord Shaxx, was fast to recover.

The white and orange clad Titan stepped forward again, taking control of his arm once more before he wrapped one of his massive hands around Avgust's neck. The naval blue Titan reacted instantly, using his only available arm to pry at Shaxx's grasp to try to find a way to breath once more. Lord Shaxx lifted his old student into the air—Avgust quickly taking note what he intended to do—before Shaxx thrust his fellow Titan downward and into the ground.

Avgust's body fell limp from the impact, as Lord Shaxx rolled his arm and shoulder and were affected by the Arc discharge as he circled around the Titan. Avgust tried his best to pull air into his lungs, as the Lord stopped and bent down, pulling Avgust's sidearm from off the floor before he took a stand once more. Shaxx looked down, past his white and orange visor as he shook his head and let out a low laugh: "That was good... but not good enough."

And with that, Lord Shaxx lifted Avgust's sidearm as the young Titan watched on helplessly. Shaxx's finger curled, as he squeezed the trigger of the Strike One and Avgust's world went black.

* * *

"You need more training."

Lord Shaxx leaned against his counter in the Hall of Champions, as his still-helmeted face seemed to shape nothing more than a scowl from beneath his plasteel plating. Behind him was a wall of decorations: a series of instruments and tools that were wielded by a variety of the City's enemies out in the Wild. A Phalanx's shield, a Slug Launcher, a Wire Rifle and a Torch Cannon. Before him stood a young Guardian by all looks, in a simple olive drab wrapped in tight robes that signified he was a Warlock.

The Warlock fell silent, as Shaxx continued: "The Fallen? Will dice you to bits. The Hive? Will shred the meat off your bones. The Vex? Will burn you to a crisp. And the Cabal? They'll stomp you flat."

"But I—" The Warlock interjected.

"Listen to me." Lord Shaxx simply replied, as he pushed off his desk and rested his hands on his hips. He turned his head down to look at the Warlock, before he continued: "You will die out there if you don't know how to defend yourself. That is a fact. Proven, with over a hundred examples. I don't care if you think you are ready, because the fact is: you aren't."

"How will I learn, then?" The Warlock asked, "By playing this, stupid game of yours?"

"Game?" Shaxx scoffed, "War isn't a game, Guardian. This is training. This is forging. You can barely hold a rifle, let alone temper your Light properly. My stupid game forces you to learn. You will only improve through training. You will not improve out in the field."

The Warlock fell silent, as Lord Shaxx turned his head toward a figure that stepped down the stairs and down into the Hall of Champions. Lord Shaxx lifted his mighty arm toward the Titan, pointing toward him as he obviously smiled from behind his helmet: "In fact, we have an example walking through right now."

The Warlock turned his head toward the approaching Titan, as he only offered an expression of annoyance. He remained silent as the Titan approached, folding his arms as Lord Shaxx rested his hand back to his waist and announced: "Lieutenant Avgust Boris. Used to be a student of mine, back in the days before the Twilight Gap. And guess what he has done?"

"I'm at a loss... win?" The Warlock sarcastically asked.

"He's saved this City." Shaxx flatly replied, "He trained hard to be among the best of the best, to be placed among the Vanguard. Haven't you?"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Lord Shaxx." Avgust replied simply, nodding his head to his old mentor.

"You flatter me..." Shaxx laughed, "The point is, young one... if you want to survive, you need to train. Loss in the Crucible happens fifty-percent of the time. Winning? The other fifty. So get out there and win."

The Warlock shook his head, taking a few steps back as he muttered something under his breath, heading out of the Hall of Champions. Shaxx sighed and spoke: "Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother..."

"You're doing us all a service." Avgust replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Shaxx muttered, before he glanced toward Avgust: "You are getting sloppy."

Avgust stopped, completely taken off guard by such a statement as his expression changed to one of confusion. Shaxx shook his head, as he lifted his arms to fold them before he bowed his head toward his fellow Titan. Avgust looked on, almost demanding an explanation before he spoke: "What do you mean?

"I mean you are slow, weak and undisciplined." Shaxx replied harshly, "Back at Twilight Gap, you were an absolute monster in the Iron Banner. You were fast, strong and disciplined. Now? I'm looking at a mess."

Avgust remained silent.

"Don't get me wrong, Avgust. You've done plenty good for the City. Twilight Gap, Moscow Incident... the Black Day. But reviewing the footage from the Capitol, and seeing how you fell apart in our match today... I'm disappointed."

The Titan took a moment to reflect on what his old mentor said. He didn't feel as if he was getting slower, or any weaker... but when he looked back on what he had done the last few years, he did detect a bit of weakness. He should have been able to handle Mother on his own, reduce the risk inflicted on the Guardians and persons under his command that day. In the Crucible this day, he should have been able to engage with the same ferocity that Shaxx engaged his own Crucible team, considering they had the same level of training.

"I'm sorry, Lord Shaxx." Avgust nodded, "I see what you mean."

"Do you?" Lord Shaxx asked, as he motioned toward Arcite 99-40. The Frame registered the movement, as a monitor flickered to life as footage caught from one of Bravo's Ghost's watched the fight between Avgust and Shaxx earlier that day. At a certain moment, Shaxx motioned to stop the footage between the strong hits and kicks as he spun his finger in a gesture to command Arcite to focus.

The image lay still on Avgust trying to draw his own sidearm.

"You were weak in the fight, but this is when I knew for certain something was off." Shaxx shook his head, "You never felt the need to draw your sidearm on me before. Why now?"

"I don't know." Avgust muttered.

"You know, back before Twilight Gap, you were on of the most disciplined fighters that Lord Forge and I had. That is why we let you on the High Mountain, why we trusted you to head down the mountain to fight the Fallen directly. But there was always something that made me think, 'he isn't going to make it."

Avgust stared at Shaxx, as the large Titan lowered his head down toward his old student. Avgust didn't know whether to feel betrayed, or not. That implication that Shaxx would allow him to head down the mountain with a chance to end up like... the Lieutenant shook his head, before he struggled to ask: "Why?"

"Saladin always said that 'sacrifices needed to be made..." Shaxx scoffed, "I hated that. He wasn't smart with the decisions he made in that Battle, decisions that put dozens of lives at risk. Including yours. There was no way in hell he thought you would survive. And to be honest, I thought the same. But here you are... defying expectations."

"Why would he...? Why would you...?"

"I honestly hate myself for it, Avgust. There were dozens of reasons I defied orders that day, because I didn't want these senseless casualties. Rubbish to believe sacrifices are necessary! But what matters here, is that you are here. That you are still doing your job, despite being horrid at it at the moment."

Avgust again, remained silent.

"You need to train. Guardians might be getting stronger, but so is the Darkness. You need to temper your Light, so you don't have to reach for artificial help anymore. Be an army, for one."

"I, understand."

"Do you?" Shaxx chuckled, "I don't mean to laugh. But you always are eager to say you know, or that you will. I want you to know for a surety, this is what you need to do. Training, Avgust. Train."

Avgust nodded his head, as he stepped back somewhat. Shaxx tilted his head to one side, as the Lord turned toward Arcite to command the Frame to shut the monitor off. The old mentor shook his head again, before he looked back to Avgust: "Before you go, Lieutenant. The Speaker asked that I, train you for some special ability you allegedly have."

Avgust stopped moving as Shaxx said this, as he turned his head back to the old Titan before he responded: "Did he?"

"He did. What this is, I think I know. We'll start as soon as you are willing to improve, but I require one thing from you."

"What?"

"Start participating in the Crucible."

* * *

 _[s.1.1] Ghost, start recording._

 _[r.1] Understood._

 _[s.1.2] Visual available?_

 _[r.2] Negative._

 _[s.1.3] I'll make this brief. Transmission to the Vanguard: situation is urgent. The Fallen have been digging. They've found something. It looks—(unintelligible). Oslo. Norway. 59.9139° North, 10.7522° East. I'll investigate more, looks—_

 _[r.3] What is...?_

 _[s.1.4] Sanctus, end the transmission. Now._


	14. Chapter 14: Three

**_A/N: I would once again like to thank jsm1978 for the review! It really helps motivate me to write, and find the little bits that need correcting!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 14**

 **THREE**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _City Centre, the Last Safe City, Earth... Days later..._**

The tall skyscrapers reached into what would have usually been an endless expanse of space, now instead replaced with the grey and wounded under-section of the white God: the Traveller. Lights along the tall towers flickered and stayed, consisting of a variety of colours that made these constructions seem to be alive... despite being motionless, still and concrete. There were a variety of sounds in the streets below, whether it be the whisper-like chatter of the residents or the movement of many vehicles. The fresh wind blew through the streets, up into the reaches of the City Centre.

This precious wind carried with it a sense of purity and relief, perhaps qualities that come from the Traveller itself. Or with the settling of a feud long ago, the restoration of this peace has left City Centre in this calming state. Regardless, the wind was fresh and easy to breath.

Erai said it was because Avgust had kept himself cooped up in the Tower too long, and that it was a sign he needed to get out more. The Titan smiled because of the sentiment, given he was meant to stay in the Tower. He placed his ungloved hands across the balcony railing overlooking the streets of City Centre, keeping his eyes open as he scanned over the small street below; noting the few wanderers that moves along the ground.

"I'm starting to wonder whether or not the Tower really gives you a good view of the City."

Avgust turned on a heel, as he faced Erai. She had her arms folded, as she kept sat on an armchair as she offered a smile, "You've been looking out there for some time."

"It's a good view." Avgust replied, as he stepped away from the balcony and back into the flat. He tilted his head to one side, examining where Erai sat before he continued: "It just isn't as close to the City."

"Some would like that."

"Hunters?"

Erai laughed as she shook her head, before she looked back up to the Titan: "We all have our places, can't help it. I'm sort of curious as to what is exactly out there myself."

"You don't get the pictures from the Frontier?" Avgust inquired.

"Isn't as incredible looking at a screen, as it is looking at it for real. Y'know?"

"It is pretty incredible."

"Now you're just rubbing it in!" Erai cooed.

Avgust circled around the small glass coffee table that separated the few seats as he took the armchair opposite of Erai. He relaxed himself, but lowered himself carefully as to not upset his wound. The Titan then turned his head back toward Erai, meeting her eyes before he found himself smiling again. She relaxed a bit more, "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be out there: exploring, trailblazing and reclaiming."

Avgust tilted his head to one side, as he let Erai muse over what it would be like to be out there. The Titan knew she was incredibly curious what the Frontier or the Wilds would be like, having often asked him for whatever records or logs he had: pictures, footage or entries to his journal. At least, the things he could share. A few of his journals lined the glass table, along with several photographs printed.

"A lot of work." Avgust grunted, "But, it is all worth it."

"It'd have to be with the things Guardians have to do," Erai agreed, "still doesn't mean I'm not jealous."

"Perhaps one day you'll see it."

"Don't get my hopes up too much, Ava!"

Avgust laughed lightly as he folded his own arms and kicked out his legs, laying back more. Erai leaned forward in her seat as a response, unfolding her arms as she carefully placed her hands over the photographs that the Titan had brought for her to see. Pouring over one photograph in particular, Erai swept it up from off the table as she turned it toward herself, taking a moment before she spoke: "So, how has the Tower life been?"

"Rather boring," Avgust replied, "at least for a Guardian."

"So, eventful?"

"Wouldn't quite say that. I'm still on leave, been restricted to monitoring operations and training. Only recently have I been allowed to participate in the Crucible."

"The Crucible?" Erai asked, "I've seen a few matches of it, it's quite... intense."

"That's the attraction."

Erai laughed lightly as Avgust said this, before she looked back up toward the Titan. She reached down to pull up a photograph from the glass table, looking over the details of it before she mused: "Are you attracted to it?"

"I am." Avgust replied, reflecting back to what Lord Shaxx told him, and back to his earlier days in the Iron Banner. Taking a moment to think about it, Avgust remembered what exactly Lord Shaxx had told him only a few days before. That allegedly he wasn't expected to survived. That allegedly, he was meant to be a sacrifice. The Titan sighed, as he focused on Erai.

"I can't imagine training in that fashion."

"If you tried, you would not be coming back."

"I know that," Erai rolled her eyes, "but I meant fighting against other officers, for example. Yeah, we train and practice with each other, but not in the same way the Guardians do."

Avgust nodded his head as he considered what Erai told him, the Titan closing his eyes before he said: "I guess it comes with our status. Training has to be efficient to get the job done. If we are meant to strike our enemies out there, and we are nigh immortal... what is stopping us?"

"Reason?" Erai responded, smiling.

"Ouch."

"I will admit, whatever it does with you Guardians, it does it well. Yourself included, Ava."

"I think that is the first time tonight I heard you say something nice..."

Erai rolled her eyes, as she gently but briskly stood up from her own armchair. Slowly did the officer make her way over to Avgust, before she took a seat along the armrest before she leaned back and wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the Titan. The two tilted their heads to meet each others eyes again, as they both offered a warm smile to the other. Erai cooed, "I don't think that's fair..."

"I think I am being more than fair." Avgust replied.

"How humble of you."

Erai lowered her lips to the forehead of the Titan, pressing a gentle kiss before she slowly pulled her head back. Her eyes turned briefly toward a clock that mounted the wall, before she returned her gaze back to Avgust's. The officer's expression changed from a smile to a frown of sorts, before she continued: "Luckily for me, I have work tomorrow. And it is getting pretty late, even for you."

"It's no worry." Avgust replied, as Erai chuckled lightly.

"Now, now... you need your rest too, doctor's orders. If you need to, you can stay the night, Ava."

Avgust blinked curiously.

"But that mean's you've got the couch." Erai answered, as she offered a small smile before unwrapping her arm from around Avgust's shoulder, before she stood up from her seat on the armrest. Avgust shook his head, as he sighed and looked at the clock himself. It was fast approaching his curfew, and he knew that both Svarog and Zavala would be upset if he stayed out longer that he was allowed.

"Alright, I'll leave then..." Avgust muttered, as he took a stand as well. Erai turned toward the Titan.

"Thought you said your bed wasn't all that comfortable anyways."

"So offer me the couch?"

Erai rolled her eyes, before she turned them toward the photographs and the journal that rested on the small table. Avgust followed her gaze towards the objects too, as he shook his head and said: "You can have those if you would like. Don't really do me much good anymore."

"I can't even read what your journal says!"

"But you like the photographs." Avgust chuckled.

"Ava..."

The Titan turned his head back to the officer, as she offered him a mock stern expression. Avgust nodded only once, "I mean it."

"Well... if you insist." Erai sighed.

Avgust slowly approached the door that led out of the flat, taking slow steps as he got closer to the exit. Reaching for the handle, the Titan was stopped when he heard Erai speak from behind: "Ava?"

He turned on his heel in an instant, facing back toward the officer as she continued: "Tomorrow?"

The Titan smiled: "Tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _The Burning Shrine, Fields of Glass, Mercury..._**

There was an explosion of Arc Light.

The HUD flashed quickly with the causality, marking as a blue skull on the right-side of the visor as the staccato of gunfire quickly replaced the brief silence that followed the explosion. The Huntress shook her head as she noted that the causality was from the Warlock on her team, having pushed too aggressively toward the enemy spawn. She had cautioned him, of course. But Warlock's weren't too adept to listening to the advice of trailblazers, but rather the archaic texts of irrelevant literature.

"Can't say that wasn't expected." Pariah muttered over TEAMCOMM, earning a simple grunt from Reina as a response. The Huntress angled her rifle, noting that the three members of the opposing team were trying to charge into the interior of the shrine to press the advantage. Pariah scoffed immediately, "Reina, could you be a darling and throw a grenade to left wall?"

 _"Of course..."_ Reina muttered back.

The Solar Flare struck the left wall of the hallway that the three opposing Disciples were charging through, as they immediately slammed into the right wall to avoid the explosion. Pariah smiled as she adjusted her Glass Promontory, angling it toward the head of the first Disciple as the other two fell in line. Squeezing the trigger, her sniper rifle kicked back as the armour-piercing round broke through the head of the first, second and then third Disciples as they all exploded in a red mist.

Three red skulls decorated the side of the HUD, as the countdown for round end appeared. Eventually the timer ticked and the match was awarded to Pariah's Fireteam, the four Ghost's of the dead Disciples slowly floating over to Reina for a revive. They seemed to avoid Pariah like a plague as they did, as the Huntress only smirked as a response. The three opposing Disciples muttered the moment they were revived, as they grabbed at their helmets—tearing them off in some cases—as they tried to alleviate their pain.

Just because a Guardian was brought back to life, didn't mean they weren't still hurt. That was why the Trials were so efficient at weeding out the weak. Those who were too affected by pain, simply did not win.

"Nice shot."

Pariah scoffed as Ra materialised over her shoulder, her Ghost turning its blue eye toward its Guardian. The Huntress watched the other Disciples converse, before they summoned their Ghosts to depart. Only the Warlock and Titan remained, as they stood by at a distance to discuss between themselves. Pariah muttered, "How accurate was it, between all three?"

"Where, exactly?"

"Do they have eyes?"

"A rather silly question to ask..." Ra replied, as the Ghost did its silent calculations. Eventually, it continued: "Very accurate."

"I guess I really let myself go." Pariah laughed, "Where was that team placed?"

"Not very far. They don't even have Osiris' favour."

"How very disappointing..." Pariah sighed, as she eventually flicked the safety on and slung her Glass Promontory with it's black straps around her shoulder. Her cloak fluttered a bit as she dropped down to the ground as she slowly approached Reina and the Warlock. She placed her hands on her hips as she stepped forward, as the two turned their heads toward the approaching Huntress as she said: "Well done, my brother and sister!"

"We can discuss that later..." Reina muttered to the Warlock, trying to veil it by whispering. But Pariah heard, as the Huntress scowled from under her visor; but alas didn't let on to it. Reina cleared her throat, before speaking louder: "Well done, Sister Pariah."

"Brother Alka," the Huntress soothed, "you did really well this match!"

The Warlock shook his head in response, before he replied: "I didn't kill a single enemy."

"It isn't always the kill that matters, Brother Alka... sometimes, it is doing that one thing necessary to ensure the success of the other members of your team." Pariah replied, obviously half-heartedly.

"Hm." The Warlock grunted.

"This is a team effort, brother. Not one alone can receive the recognition of Osiris."

"This is true." Reina responded, "We are close, brother and sister. Only one more match until we can claim ultimate victory."

Alka seemed to brighten up at such a prospect, as the obviously young Warlock turned his head between the experienced Titan and Huntress. Pariah stared at Alka from behind her visor, but didn't turn her head toward the Disciple. Instead, she spoke to the two: "Before we depart, may I have a word with you, Sister Reina?"

The Titan seemed to be puzzled by such a suggestion, but Reina relented and nodded her head. Alka only glanced between the Titan and Huntress, before he turned on his heel and headed outside of the shrine. Pariah turned her eyes back toward Reina immediately after Alka left her sights, before the Huntress spoke in a stern and seemingly corrective tone: "Is something the matter?"

"No? Why would you think there is?" Reina replied.

"I'm just asking. The other Disciples seem... apprehensive, to approach me."

"I can't control what they do, Pariah."

"No, but there seems to be something you want to keep from me. Why does a conversation between you and Brother Alka need to be continued 'later,' right as I approach?" Pariah asked.

"That is between us—"

"Really? Between you and someone we didn't even know to care about until this morning?"

Reina fell completely silent with that statement, as the Titan turned her head to one side. Pariah stared at her fellow Disciple, as she folded her arms and continued to pressure: "Are you worried about me?"

"We've had this conversation. The Disciples are afraid of you!"

"Afraid of me?" Pariah stuttered, "What have I even done?"

Reina again fell silent.

Pariah shook her head before she attempted to step past Reina. But the Titan's gauntleted hand rested itself on the Huntress' shoulder, stopping her from continuing forward as Pariah snapped her head to face Reina. The Titan spoke in a low tone: "How about you explain to me, a little more about yourself?"

Pariah almost laughed, catching Reina off guard as the Huntress scowled back: "My, my... where are my manners? I nearly forgot I have to explain everything about myself to absolutely everyone I meet!"

"We've known each other for so long..." Reina attempted, "you might as well tell me."

"Chapter one: I was resurrected. Chapter two: I disagreed with the City. Chapter three: I am here. Is that good enough, or must I dissect the syntax and diction?"

Reina shook her head, before Pariah continued: "Sometimes the lives of Guardians are just as simple as this. Some Disciples have even more boring stories than I. Why must I be scrutinised?"

"Because you are different..."

"O!" Pariah laughed as she shook her head, "Am I the chosen one as well?"

Reina glared at the Huntress from behind her helmet, as she let go of the shoulder of Pariah before she sighed. The two turned their heads toward the exit that led out into the sun-bathed world of Mercury. Eventually the Titan spoke, changing the subject: "We've had enough time for a break. Shall we head into the next battle?"

"For you, Reina?" Pariah seemingly mocked, "Anything."

* * *

 ** _Oslo, Old Norway, Earth..._**

There was a crack of thunder.

Along the Oslofjorden stood the structures of a once great city, shambled and ruined after years of abuse and stagnation. The rubble of several destroyed facilities was now beat upon by the force of a torrential downpour, as lightning lit the distance with brief and sudden flashes. The waters that bordered the city were tossed and upset by the wind, rain and lightning. But yet, there remained a lurking presence—hanging over Oslo.

A Fallen Ketch.

The disguised, but familiar shape of a Hunter kept the scope of his Stillpiercer concentrated on the several Skiffs that gently lowered themselves along the cityscape, seemingly not phased by the dangerous winds and rain. Leaves and pines decorated his armour and cloak as he pressed himself along the turf of the evergreen forest that bordered the side of Oslo, opposite of the waters. Rain pattered along his shape, but yet he remained still, hidden.

Lights suddenly flashed over the entirety of Oslo, the windows of the many skyscrapers coming to life for brief moments, breaking the synchronised cracks of lightning. The Hunter lifted his head to the occurrence, away from his scope as he watched it in full view. It wasn't the first time he saw this, as he memorised the sequence of events over the week of which it had been occurring.

First, it was the flashing of lights along the entire city.

Second, it was the sudden bursts of sirens.

And third, it was the sudden death of the city once more.

Sirens roared in the distance, sounding a warning that wasn't entirely apparent to the abandoned place. The Hunter would have usually assumed that it was a warning against the Fallen, but then again... Oslo had been abandoned after the Collapse. Why warn a dead place?

There was a crunching in the soil behind him, something that was trying to stealthily approach behind him. The Hunter relaxed a bit, as he adjusted his position before he rested his hand along a pile of leaves. He pressed his hand against the hidden handle of the hand cannon, ready to draw and fire in a moments notice. The personage behind him seemingly didn't notice, as it grew closer and closer.

The Hunter honed his senses, as the lightning in the skies above flashed as the thunder cracked. Withdrawing the legendary hand cannon: the golden and glossy-wood frame of the Last Word as the Hunter rolled onto his back as he fired a round, struck the hammer and fired off a second, third and then forth shot in rapid succession. There was a scream of pain, as the familiar shape of a Vandal's head was blown off as the etheric 'soul' of the Fallen escaped. Rolling to his feet, the Hunter fired off and killed in a second flash of lighting two flanking Dregs.

As their lifeless bodies fell toward the grassy floor, the Hunter holstered the Last Word as he drew and shaped a sword within his gloved hands. Arc energy danced along the blade as he charged forward, swiping and striking along the legs of the Fallen Captain that led this crew as it's Arc shields crumbled from the heavy and sharp blow. The Captain's left leg was hacked off in the single clean swipe, as it yelled in pain as it fell toward the floor.

The Hunter cut thrice more, hacking off the arms of the prone Captain as it continued to cry in agony. Blood and ether leaked from its wounds, as the Hunter transmatted the blade out of his possession as he then pressed his boot on the body of the Captain before he rolled the Fallen onto it's back—as he stared into its blue, fading eyes.

 _"Thou darest to strike the unwarned."_ The Hunter inquired in the Fallen's tongue, _"What is thine purpose here?"_

 _"I-I am as thee..."_ The Captain struggled, _"a scavenger. And here? A place of pillaging."_

Drawing the Last Word once more, the Hunter flicked of a shot that broke the helmet of the Captain as ether scattered and dissipated in the air. Waiting for a moment to check his radar, the Hunter eventually satisfied himself that it was empty. Looking back up to Oslo, the Hunter scowled from beneath his helmet. The familiar shape of a Ghost materialised above his shoulder, as the Hunter took a deep breath.

"Warn the pack. We can no longer hide." The Hunter merely said, "Draw our Jumpship. We leave tonight."

"Fenrir?" The Ghost asked.

"Now, Sanctus..." Fenrir responded.

"Now."


	15. Chapter 15: Might

**_A/N: I would like to thank jsm1978 and Daydreamer B.A for the reviews! I am glad you both enjoyed the chapter, wasn't really sure how well I actually wrote the interaction between Avgust and Erai, so I am glad you liked it!_**

 ** _Also thanks to ZeroZangetsu for the favourite! It really means a lot!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 15**

 **MIGHT**

 **Жжжжж**

 **REVIEW LOGS**

 **CATEGORY:**

 _((~warning, corruption levels highs-_

 _WARmINDS ALeRTED to}}_

 _WARnIN}_

 _-01101101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100~))_

 _=DANGER;_

 **TAMPERING WITH CORE** _DETECTED_

 _[why would you delete this/?]_

 _[this isn't me=_

 _{I am broken;_

 _[what_

 _am_

 _=I?_

 _]_

 **FALLEN** _WINTER;_

 _((INITIATED,_

 _/55.7558° N, 37.6173° E_

 _NOT RESPONDING_

 _=PARALLEL UNIT_

 _~Colleague_

 _,_ _ **friend**_ _,_

 **PROCEDURE** :

 _LOAD_ **TELEMETRY**

 _RE-ESTABLISH COMMUNICATION_

 _~GERD_

 _~HYPERON (da-aged]_

 **TEUTONIC**

 _-oslo_

 _:london (ruins;_

 _berlin_

 _[where is]_

 **[Moscow**

 _{is it_

 _=gone?_

 _"_

 **DEFENCE CAPABILITIES**

 _#offline_

 _[will need to]_

 _[subroute_

 _activation_

 _{index}_

 _COMMUNICAT(_ **ion** }

 _#_ **online**

 _[prepare;_

 _{PLEA}_

01001001 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000001 01001100 01001100

 _[what is;_

 _{THE}_

 _=city?_

 _/_

 _IRONFALL_

 **IRONFALL**

 _01001101 01010101 01010010 01001111 01001101 01000101 01010100 01010011 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000111 01001111 01001110 01000101_

 _[and]_

 _{_ **I** ;

 _then°_

 _=shall_

 **01100011 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110010**

* * *

 ** _Outside the Walls, the Last Safe City..._**

The everything was still.

The air didn't brush against the structures, or the shapes that gathered around the clearing in the green field. The sun stilled directly overhead, casting its brilliant light and radiance downward. The clouds that would have typically gathered around the skyline were absent. The rich soil under the two Guardian's feet moved not even a millimetre. Everything was calm, and everything was at peace.

The two Guardians stood still, staring at each other as they remained silent. Avgust didn't know what exactly to think, as he watched his Mentor seemingly scrutinise every feature of him. Shaxx didn't move a muscle as he quietly stared at his fellow Titan from behind his horned helmet.

But then the Lord spoke: "Summon the Arc."

The break of the calm came nearly as a surprise to Avgust, as he simply extended his arms in front of him as he closed his eyes and concentrated. A tingling sensation buzzed around the based of his forearms, as he opened his eyes once more and gazed down on the crackling electricity that formed and waved around his fingertips. Shaxx watched on in silence, noting the breaks and the sounds the Arc made on occassion.

Shaxx huffed, "Hold it..."

Avgust complied, as he kept his Light on a continual cycle around his forearms as it soon enough grew in intensity. His concentration focused wholly on keeping it sustained, as the waves eventually broke around and crashed against the soil, moving particles of dirt as it caused the black powder to swirl around in the air.

"Hold it..."

The energy crept up the arms of the Titan, as it slowly made its way around his body—almost as if it was consuming him—as Avgust felt his skin heat. As the Arc swept around his chest and torso, it circled around his legs and up and about his head. Seemingly shapeless, the electricity flashed like a fury of a lightning storm. The Titan shook as his limbs seemed to try to work in synch with the buzzing of the Light.

"Release." Shaxx then remarked.

Avgust tried to let the Arc escape from around his body in a long sigh, but the energy gathered around him more and cracked. It refused to let go as he held it in concentration for too long. His arms and legs ached and burned as he grimaced in pain, before suddenly the twitching around his body ceased. Everything physical about his body became still once more, but the Arc remained.

Enveloping him.

"Ah, there we are!" Shaxx nearly laughed, "Will you look at that?"

"N-not sure what you mean..." Avgust stuttered, feeling pain when he spoke.

"Back at the Capitol, you were angry, weren't you?"

"I was..."

"This fury brought something about you, Titan. It isn't easy to maintain the Arc for long periods of time. You feel the burn, do you not?"

"I do..."

"Good." Shaxx seemingly remarked. The Titan reached down and removed a stone from the earth, as he shook off the dust from it. Avgust watched him carefully, wondering what the Lord intended to do. In a sudden thrust, Shaxx threw the stone at him as Avgust very quickly took a position to catch it, but the catch never came.

Arc energy burst from his figure as it cracked against the rock, nearly splitting it in two as the electricity threw it in another direction, landing many metres away from the Titans as they both turned their heads to watch it. A burning orange strike across the grey stone glowed brightly, seemingly as hot as an ember as Shaxx chuckled lightly. Avgust turned his head toward his Mentor, as the white and orange Titan shook his head and continued to laugh.

"Just as I thought..." Shaxx paused, taking a breath before he offered an explanation: "you know about Arc Shielding, do you not?"

"I do, but this isn't shielding." Avgust replied, skeptical of the Lord's point.

"No, it ain't. It is more uncontrolled, more tempered... more aggressive."

Avgust blinked as Shaxx said this, as he looked around his figure. The Arc energy continued to moved around his body: as he flexed his fingers, it followed. As he lifted his leg and moved it, it followed. It was as if it was attached to him, a third skin applied directly to his armour. The Lord nodded his head, as he reached for his sidearm. Avgust watched on as Shaxx lifted, the white and orange Titan speaking: "I'm going to shoot you, alright?"

"Shoot me?" Avgust asked, "Why?"

"Stone didn't do anything, did it?" Shaxx scoffed.

Lifting his sidearm, Shaxx squeezed the trigger three times in rapid succession as Avgust threw out his palm in response. Two of the bullets were immediately deflected, as they shot around the scene—whether into the dirt, or elsewhere toward the sky... but the third, disintegrated immediately in a brilliant blue flash of light. Avgust lowered his hand as he watched the Arc energy from around his form begin to dissipate. His body ached all over, as sparks fell from around the gaps in his armour.

Shaxx lowered his sidearm, the smoke from the barrel of his weapon finally beginning to fade as he looked directly at Avgust. The naval blue Titan stared directly at the Lord, "So what, I am bulletproof?"

"For all of ten seconds," Shaxx replied, "but no. There are limitations to one's Light, there always are..."

"You said you've seen this before?"

"I have. But your ability is still young, it's limited."

"Is this it?" Avgust then asked.

The breeze gently started to brush against the grasses and the two figures standing in the field. It was light, but noticeable... a slight change. Lord Shaxx remained silent for a time, examining the figure of Avgust before he holstered his sidearm and slowly stepped closer to the smaller Titan. The Lord's boot pressed and put out an ember that creeped toward the green grass, and kicked away the dented brass bullet that broke the soil. The Titan stopped only half a metre away from his student, before he placed his hands on his waist and lowered his head down toward Avgust.

"How do you feel?" Shaxx then asked, not answering the Titan's question as he watched the Arc energy die around Avgust.

"Tired..."

"We'll try one more thing."

The Lord stepped away once more from Avgust, as he opened his own hand to allow the Void to swirl around and between his fingers. Shaxx eventually came to a halt ten metres to the right of his student, before he turned his head toward Avgust and spoke once more: "I want you to hit me."

Avgust stared, "From here?"

"From there."

Avgust turned his body to face Shaxx, as he felt the rest of his Arc energy fade from his body. His muscles instantly started to ache, as it felt as if his legs were about to collapse from under him, if it weren't for the servo joints propping him up. The Titan didn't understand why he felt so tired, as it didn't ever seem to happen before. Was it his injury? His wounds? He didn't know.

But now Shaxx challenged Avgust to strike him from where he was standing, ten metres away. It didn't seem feasible for him, as not even the farthest reaching Warlock would be able to strike from that distance. He knew the Lord had mentioned he had 'seen this before,' but that didn't mean Avgust was sure what Shaxx wanted him to do. Shaxx seemingly rolled his eyes from behind his helmet, "Concentrate, and throw a punch."

Avgust shook his head, as he reeled his arm back behind his head to prepare for a standing superman punch. He kept his gaze locked on the open palm of Shaxx, the white and orange Titan inviting the naval blue one to strike at him. Arc energy crackled around Avgust's knuckles as he kept his gaze concentrated on the Lord, feeling his muscles tense as he thought about his objective:

To strike Shaxx from ten metres away.

Avgust felt the Arc energy form around his hand in entirety now, before he thrust his fist forward. In a deafening crack of thunder, a bolt of lightning was cast from the arm of Avgust as it struck against a Void Wall that Shaxx projected at will. The electricity dissipated and shattered around the swirling purple energy, as the Titan felt his arm fall almost completely limp. It didn't scream in pain, but instead it was surrounded in a numbness that Avgust wasn't familiar with. Lord Shaxx watched Avgust carefully from behind his Void shield, before he lowered his Light and looked on at the clear view of the Lieutenant.

Shaxx nodded his head only once, before he took a few measured and careful steps toward his student. Stopping only a metre away from Avgust, he folded his mighty arms as he looked down toward the smaller Titan once more. He then tilted his head to one side, before he grunted: "To answer your question: no, it isn't. But I'm afraid it is all you can handle for now."

"I can do more." Avgust stiffly said, seemingly revitalised after what he had just done. But Shaxx shook his head.

"You are weak. Shaking. You need to go back to the Tower, get some rest. Manipulating the powers of the Arc is physically tolling for those not used to its measure. You'll get stronger, the more you practice."

"I can—"

"We have neither the time, nor do you have the strength. We have other responsibilities, Avgust. But you need to get rest."

The Lieutenant lowered his head in response, silently agreeing with what the Lord had finally said. Shaxx reached out his hand, offering an empty palm to Avgust as he then spoke: "You are doing well. But that doesn't mean keep going at it."

Avgust reached out with his own hand, wrapping it around Shaxx's as they both applied a firm grip before they shook hands. Eventually, Lord Shaxx loosened his grip and pulled his hand away, swivelling it upward as he allowed his Ghost to form and float above his palm. He continued: "You head back directly to the Tower, am I understood?"

"Of course." Avgust nodded.

"Excellent. It was extremely difficult to convince Zavala to let you out just a bit beyond the Wall, I'd rather not ruin any trust he has for me." Shaxx replied, as the engine roar of a Phaeton-class Jumpship grew closer and closer. In the distance, the red shape shot by as the flames that burned from the thrusters soon lowered their intensity as it dropped down for extraction.

Right as the Jumpship was over the two Titan's heads, the white fragmenting energy of the transmat formed over Lord Shaxx, as within an instant he was swept away into the cockpit of the Jumpship before it turned and sped back off—breaking atmosphere as it multiplied its mach speed. Avgust stood by as he watched his mentor leave, the shape of Svarog forming over his shoulder in response to the departure of the Lord, as it spoke: "I'm pulling down Outrageous Fortune now, prepare for transmat."

Avgust simply nodded his head, before he turned his attention toward the western skies. Clouds had managed to form in the distance where they weren't before, greying with the weight of rain. The Titan angled his head toward these clouds as he analysed the strange features of them, pondering their sudden formation and appearance.

It seemed odd to him.

* * *

 ** _Outside Old Oslo, Old Scandinavia... A day earlier..._**

The trees of the evergreen forest seemed to grow closer together, making travel through the woods incredibly difficult through the thick maze of the trees. The raining had ceased for but a moment, the slick surfaces of the soil and exposed roots that decorated the floor of the forest making it clear that caution would be necessary to transverse them. Droplets of water still fell from the tallest branches throughout the forest, mimicking the effects of rainfall as it dropped to the earth below. The moonlight from above reflected an odd white light from below, almost surreal and mystical in appearance.

But Fenrir did not concern himself with these features.

The muffled sound of the Hunter's footsteps made it difficult for the forces of nature to distinguish where exactly he was, not even the water from the skies above were capable of tracing and striking such a figure. He navigated the woods like the creator of the land would, knowing exactly where he needed to place each step to make it to his destination.

An artificial light suddenly flashed as soon as Fenrir moved over a familiar scene, offering the Hunter a better visual of the cobbled shelter that lay ahead. Scrambled pieces of metal and wood offered the walls and roof of the outpost, overlain with a mesh of branches and needles that pressed itself against the face of a rock. Fenrir knew perfectly well what he was looking for, as he pressed a quick foot against a stone to his left as the light died almost as quickly as it flashed to life.

Stopping his run, the Hunter paced towards the camouflaged entrance slowly as he rested his hand against the frame of a wooden door before he pushed gently. The green needles and branches moved with his glove as he slowly stepped into the dark interior of his outpost. It was dark on the inside, as Fenrir opened the palm of his hand and the shape of his Ghost materialised and broke out into a blue orb. The Hunter's eyes quickly turned toward a pair of four white ones that stared directly back at him.

It was silent as Fenrir and this being stared at each other.

Suddenly a flame sprung to life in the centre of the outpost, contained within a fire pit as a glass orb protected the solar wisps from escaping their intended space. The interior was filled with the warm orange light, as the shape of a Fallen in a tattered grey cloak stood in passively toward the wall of his den. Its four arms pressed together, a motion of the Fallen holding its four hands together in a ball as it stepped forward.

"You return early," the Fallen spoke, "sensed you come."

Fenrir glanced toward the three silver shapes that had curled about the fire pit, stretching themselves to absorb the warmth. Their ears turned toward the Hunter as he stepped forward, their sharp facial features pointing directly at him. They stretched their paws across the mat that that decorated the floor, seemingly free of filth and leaves. The Hunter shrugged before he looked back at the Fallen, "It's gotten worse."

"Worse?" The Fallen hissed, "How?"

The Hunter reached down to his belt as he removed a 'horn' from a Captain's helmet as he tossed the unit toward the being. Two of the four arms reached out and snatched the peculiar device as it quickly analysed the features of the device. The Fallen quickly noted it was a communication unit that allowed the higher-ranked Fallen to communicate with each other, to Skiff to Ketch... to Baron to Kell.

They had limited time to listen, before they found the Captain's body and killed the unit. But perhaps the Fallen could disseminate information from it before it met its demise.

"Listen for yourself." The Hunter simply said, as he stepped closer to the ground-mounted computer unit: the transmat platform he had established to give him access to Sparrow and Vault. He tapped on a few keys that marked the screen as a series of monitors flashed to life.

The Fallen muttered to itself, as it turned the unit with a single hand as he pressed the device to its own mask. Fenrir watched the Fallen as it did this, before he approached a desk that was neatly organised with weapon parts and schematics.

It. He.

Fenrir had to get used to understanding that the Eliksni who stood before him, was an ally and not a foe. He found him wandering across the woods in Old Scandinavia, torn of coloured banner: left only to bare a grey and blank symbol. He wandered alone, unlike the rest of the members in his race. He didn't draw the shock pistol in his bandolier when the Hunter confronted him, but rather stared at him. And spoke.

But a name?

Fenrir had asked, but the curious creature only replied: 'the Doubtful.'

Doubtful hissed as he lowered the communication unit from his ear, as he cast it alongside the other items—most of which had been taken from Fenrir—on his own desk. The Eliksni turned his head, before he groaned: "So they seek? Yesss?"

Fenrir nodded his head, "But for what, I do not know."

"Eliksni rarely dig for curious things. They found something... odd, what they call it." Doubtful replied.

"What did they call it?"

"Do you not know?"

"I only know so much hiss and snarl," Fenrir replied as he continued to load in the polymer rounds into the handcannon cylinder. Doubtful scoffed, as Fenrir reiterated: "Eliksni."

"They call it 'means." Doubtful stated as he curled his fingers around his shock pistol. The wolves in the room suddenly snapped to attention, keeping their gaze locked on the Eliksni as he shook his head in response.

"Means?"

"What you say, in guttural and slur."

Fenrir's eyes beamed directly at the Eliksni as he snickered, watching as he collected an empty arc cell from his 'collection.' The Hunter shook his head as he allowed Sanctus to materialise and float toward the monitors, as the Ghost projected a series of blue beams that activated a series of images of Old Oslo, and the Fallen Ketch that rested above. The historically dark city.

Covered in lights.

Fenrir and Doubtful looked at the images as they formed, as the Eliksni muttered in its tongue: _"What hast thou seen?"_

 _"I know not."_ Fenrirsimply replied, before he shook his head and spoke in his tongue: "But I'm not waiting to find out. How long do you think before they kill the unit?"

"It is as good as dead." Doubtful responded, as it secured a second arm on it as it lifted it, examining the lights fade on the device as it growled in response. "It _is_ dead."

"Then our wait is over." Fenrir said, as he loaded the the cylinder into the Last Word before he holstered it. Glancing toward his Ghost, the Hunter spoke to it: "Have you got the images secured, ready for transfer?"

"I've got them... but you have a quick decay rate on these, not sure how long they will last." Sanctus muttered, "I don't even have the engines cued."

Fenrir understood that Sanctus would have been frustrated with his methods, but they were designed with the intention to prevent captured information for surviving too long. The Hunter also had the Ghost dismantle his Jumpship to prevent it from being traced as easily by the Fallen, as it would by should it be on standby. He had informed Sanctus to prepare it for as soon as they got there, but he understood that the Ghost was already handling a lot as was.

"Get them ready," Fenrir replied, "and send a message to the rest of Pack. Norway is about to become plenty active."

"Understood, Fenrir."

"What about these hounds?" Doubtful asked, as he eyed the three wolves that laid along the mat around the fire pit. Fenrir glanced between the wolves and the Eliksni, before he bowed his head and responded: "We'll send them on their way. They have a trail to find for us."

"Us?" Doubtful asked.

"You are always free to leave." Fenrir responded flatly, "I'm sure the Devils will be more than happy to accept you."

The Eliksni hissed, "Point taken..."

"Sanctus?"

"We're ready..." The Ghost sighed.

"We move."

* * *

 ** _Old Rome, Southern Europe..._**

Catacombs.

The wounded tombstones were organised along the gradients and the intelligent design of centuries past legends. Architects, engineers who shaped the places where minds grew, where sciences expanded. The proud defenders who constructed tall stone walls, to deep trench ways. The unitarians, who constructed and paved the way of thousands of roads. A place where life billowed before, flattened grounds of ancient hills to a futures.

Futures, now ruined. Scavengers now picked at the bones, the white bones left exposed from the concrete and asphalt. Where dark clouds should have loomed, instead lay the vast and near empty blue skies. The sun was absent for whoever looked up to the space above, blotted out by the single shape of a Fallen Ketch. The alien ship loomed above, flanked by a dozen or so flying Skiffs.

The observation platform from the belly of the Ketch lowered, as a dozen Dregs and Vandals crawled along the cable supports as they lifted a series of sighting instruments. Slowly from the interior of the Ketch stepped out a might cloaked shape, guided and protected by the large and imposing Captains and Barons of House Devil. All who spotted the mighty figure bowed their heads in respect in a mere instant, as he stepped closer to the edge of the observation deck.

And spotted his lands.

 _"What say they, scattered in Oslo? Berlin? London?_ " The Eliksni inquired, as he turned his head to one of his selected Barons.

The Baron looked up to his Kell, as he tapped his fingers along the shape of his Shrapnel Launcher. He puffed a breath of ether, before he glanced over the ruins of the city, feeling a warm wind press against his armour and cloak as he slowly came to respond: _"They report nothing but means."_

 _"What doest thou speak?"_

The Baron turned his head back up to the Kell, before he replied: _"They hath found what we search for... means to strike... means, to reclaim."_

The Kell nodded its head, before it gestured over the city of Rome. Turning its head toward the crowd of Fallen gathered along the observation deck, the Kell of Devils raised its voice: _"Long hath we searched for means to reclaim what is rightfully ours! Those who bow before me—glance along the cityscape, and realise thou the potential to seize all! These thieves cower among the shape of the Great Machine, hoping that our God will render them the weapons they seek to destroy us with! No longer!"_

Yells and shouts in agreement and praise to the Kell echoed under the belly of the mighty Ketch as he lifted his mighty fist into the air, upsetting the silence of the dead city below for but a moment. The Baron watched his Kell carefully, as the Kell lowered his head down toward his Baron: peering over his features before he spoke to him directly: _"Prepare thou the gravity well. We shall dig, and we shall find."_

 _"As thou command, my Kell."_ The Baron replied, placing a fist over his heart as he bowed his head in respect.

Motioning toward the Vandal who controlled the console up toward the front of the observation deck, the Baron silently commanded her to activate the gravity well of the Ketch. She bowed her head in respect, before her four arms twisted to type and enter the command into the console at her fingertips. A loud whirring sound sent vibrations and shaking from beneath the feet of all who occupied the deck, as suddenly the sound intensified as a blue light flashed from beneath the belly of the Fallen Ship.

In a burst of white and blue energy, a cracking thunder replaced the sound of the whirring as the buildings below could be witnessed being reduced into rubble as they were tossed uselessly side to side. The Baron turned his head up toward the Kell, earning a gracious nod from the larger Eliksni as the two quickly returned their gaze back onto the city of Rome.

To witness their reclamation.

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... A day later..._**

The sole sound of footsteps pressed down the left staircase, a long shadow being cast down from the bright white light that beamed from above. Careful steps made their way down toward the Hall of Champions, before they paused immediately in the doorway that led through the Crucible area. The Titan turned his eyes toward the near closed doors of the Hall of the Vanguard, as the lights were dimmed in the Hall of Champions. At his desk, Lord Shaxx kept his arms folded before he grunted: "They started without us."

"Started?" Avgust asked, "Started what?"

"A discussion..." Shaxx replied flatly, "apparently somethings going on. Figured I would wait for you, though. Don't want to interrupt the discussion, twice. Zavala wouldn't appreciate that."

The student merely nodded his head once, before Shaxx leaned from off his desk and approached the metal doors that formed the doorway for the Vanguard's Hall. The Lord rested his hand on a handle of the door, before he pulled the door back into the wall it was contained in by just a crack. The mentor gestured with his head for Avgust to move first, as the student obliged. A voice broke the silence that emanated throughout the room, revealed from behind the thick doors: "How long has this been occurring?"

A line of naval blue Guardians were organised around railing that surrounded the small steps that led toward the long and thick table that the two Vanguard organised around. Avgust drew in a deep breath, before he slowly stepped into the Hall of Vanguards. A series of heads turned toward the shape of the naval blue Titan, acknowledging his presence before they turned back to the discussion being held. The lights were dimmed, allowing shadows to accumulate along the edges and the corners of the room—beat out only by the bright blue lights of the many monitors that glowed with life.

"Days. Started with the flashing of lights, then the sirens... then the silence once more." The shape of a familiar Hunter replied, as the Titan slowly circled around and accepted a position among one of his Vanguard colleagues. They turned their head briefly to face him, before they turned their head back to focus on the discussion.

The Titan guided his eyes to the still-helmeted form of the Hunter, who kept his arms locked behind his back. Zavala looked across at him, furrowing his exposed brow before he responded: "Why were we not alerted sooner?"

"Devils. As soon as this all started, a Ketch entered orbit right over Old Oslo. Warning you would have meant exposing our organisation. Telemetry silence wasn't optional. It was necessary." The Hunter responded.

"Have you been able to determine what they've found?" Ikora asked, the Warlock turning her head toward Fenrir before she continued, "Records? Intelligence?"

"More than likely, yes. But they've started digging, they are looking for more."

Avgust watched on in silence as Fenrir said this, noticing both Ikora and Zavala glancing at each other before they both simultaneously turned their heads back toward the Hunter, Zavala speaking first: "What more could they find?"

"The same things we are looking for. Miracles, technology... methods of arming themselves and their armies." Fenrir explained, "What we have been doing for centuries, they have done in days. They know where they need to look."

"And where have they been looking?"

"They've been digging. Headed deep down into the earth." Fenrir stated, as the Hunter turned his head for a brief moment to spot Avgust in the crowd of the Vanguard Elite. The Hunter and Titan shared a brief moment, before Fenrir returned his attention to the two mentors: "And whatever they are doing, they are provoking more responses. The more they dig, the more Oslo reacts."

"What do you suggest this is?" Ikora asked, as she folded her arms and looked over the features of the Hunter.

"We cannot ignore the similarities any longer," Fenrir replied blatantly, "we've encountered something like this before."

Zavala lowered his eyes down toward the table as this was said. Avgust suddenly snapped completely to attention before he froze, his attention solely on Fenrir as the Hunter paused and turned toward him specifically. The heads of the fellow Vanguard faced Avgust for a moment as there was a low mutter throughout the small crowd of the Elite. Zavala glanced up to looked at Avgust, before he returned his gaze to Fenrir as he rested both hands on the table: "How sure are you of this?"

"Positive. I don't think the Fallen are entirely interested in bringing Oslo back to life if they are just rummaging for parts. They are looking for something, and that something..."

"It's looking back..." Zavala mused as he closed his eyes and sighed thoughtfully.

Ikora shook her head, "We should have know there would be another. We are just lucky to have caught it when we did."

"The Moscow Principle stands." Commander Zavala replied, as he glanced toward Ikora: "We will have to establish contact. And that means eliminating the Fallen in Old Oslo. If it has aligned itself with the Devil's, we will have to destroy it. If not, we will need to convince it to help us."

"That is if it has weapons, Commander." Ikora interjected, "How do we know it has weapons?"

"Why would the Fallen bother with an automated tour guide?" Zavala questioned, before Ikora glanced down and nodded her head.

"The Pack has already been notified. They will be performing intelligence and recon throughout Old Oslo. It will be a matter of time before we will be ready to strike at the Devils." Fenrir added.

"Thank you, Fenrir." Zavala replied, "Prepare a few Strike Teams. We will strike when—"

"Commander Zavala!" A voice yelled from the doorway, as Avgust and the rest of the Vanguard Elite quickly snapped to attention. The shape of a blue-suited communications specialist stepped through the door, past the folded-armed Lord Shaxx as she frantically waved a COMMPad that she held.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zavala frowned, "We are in the middle of a discussion!"

"Sir, this is very important!" She replied.

Zavala sighed, as Ikora inquired: "What is it?"

"W-we've just been contacted by something outside the walls of the City!"

Zavala and Ikora glanced at each other for a brief moment, before the Commander lifted his hands from off the desk and folded his arms, "Guardians? Survivors?"

The communications officer shook her head, as she tapped her COMMPad only once. The sound of static instantly filled the room, drowning the sound of silence as every head turned toward the COMMPad in confusion and curiosity. There wasn't a single thing being said by any of the Elite in attendance in the room, nor was their a voice from the unit. Zavala was about to question the intention of the communications officer, before he was struck silent by a voice.

A voice.

 **I found you.**


	16. Victory Day

**_A/N:_** ** _I would like to thank jsm1978 for the review! It may, or may not be a good thing for the City, we will have to see!_**

 ** _Also thanks_** _**t**_ _ **o**_ ** _MentalMarauder for the favourite! It really means a lot, it keeps me going on this story!_**

 ** _Today is going to be a bit of a special occasion. I had been hoping I would have been able to post it on the day, but alas I have missed the deadline by two days. On the 9th of May, was the official surrender of Nazi Germany to the Allied Forces and thus the end of the European Theatre for the Great Patriotic War. It is a big occasion for us in Russia, a day of remembrance for those who have fought and continue to fight for the protection of our country. It is a day to remember those who have died to fight against the dangers of Fascism, a day of unity and solidarity for our allies and the sacrifices they made as well._**

 ** _We call it_** **Victory Day,** ** _and thus the name of this chapter._**

 ** _An additional chapter for Lieutenant will be posted shortly after, at least in this week. Thank you for everyone who has read thus far, it does mean a lot for me. Happy (belated)_** **Victory Day!**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **VICTORY DAY**

 **Жжжжж**

Red lights flashing...

Air raid sirens ringing...

Red water, burning fire. The stone cold concrete floor. The falling snow, the breaking shadow. The crack of gunfire, the screams of the survivors. The falling bombs, the resting shapes of the fallen. The collection of bodies, the scared hiding.

Limp limbs...

Dull feeling...

Eyes slowly parted as they struggled to keep open, a grey dust powdered against the features of the soldiers face as slow flakes of snow descended upon his cold and paled features. The soldiers head adjusted upward to watch a dozen anti-air cannon volleys fly through the air at the odd alien shapes that were very quickly filling the sky. The soldier stared at the light grey skies that peaked through a veil of black airships.

Drifting...

Fading...

He blinked, his eyes closing only for a moment. The soldier opened them once more, to stare at the sky that had now completely turned black. Several white searchlights danced around the sky, trying to focus on enemy positions that would otherwise have been completely invisible. The solider moved a single muscle, as the thin coat of snow that covered his body shifted and fell to the ground. He grunted in pain, as his right hand reflexively reached for his helmet.

What should have been a complete shape was instead damaged and broken along the ear cover, down the side of the helmet on the jaw guard. The protective materials were torn off completely, leaving scarred flesh and dried blood. The soldier felt for the ear that should have been there, noticing that what was left was a little tad of torn flesh. A ringing kept striking against the drum of his right ear, a low tone—but noticeable. Pulling his fingers away, the soldier rolled to his side before he stared at the red substance that had bled on his glove.

He laid still for a moment, trying to remember what had happened, and where he was...

 _He remembered his yell, the sound of warning as screams filled the air. He remembered his comrades to his left struck down quickly by the cleverness of the foe they opposed. The cackling roar of anger from the Dark beings, as he and those to his right retaliated with their rifles. And then the sudden boom, that threw him away and tore his allies to bits._

The ringing...

The screaming...

The soldier placed his blood-stained hand onto the white snow underneath him, as he did the same with his left hand. Entering a press-up position, the soldier pressed his body upwards as his eyes quickly fell down to the pool of blood that had formed around his now-missing ear. His arms trembled as he lifted himself up, as he grunted in pain before as he slowly placed his legs back underneath him. Taking in a sharp breath, the soldier allowed himself to finally get a look of his surroundings.

Shattered glass and scattered brass, spread across the broken concrete. Blackened marks and deadly scars covered the broken armour and the exposed flesh of his comrades to his left. Their dead hands clenching at their past painful wounds, discarding their weapons and the means by which they could protect themselves. The solider solemnly then turned his head to the right, spotting the severed and scattered remains of his fellow men, or whatever remained of them.

The staccato of gunfire...

The sound of silence...

 _Think,_ silently commanded the solider, _think... where am I? What is my objective? Protection... protect them._

The soldier turned his head up toward the massive three-sphered colony ship, noticing that the thrusters under the three 'wings' of the space ship warmed with a dull orange light. Exodus. Pilgrimage. Flight. The soldier slowly rose to his feet, after wrapping his fingers around the shape of a rifle that had been cast to one side. The black finish of the rifle was scratched, exposing the silvery alloy underneath. The cracked sight nearly ruining its function, the red-dot displaced slightly to the left.

Limping forward a few metres to stretch his legs, footprints placed momentarily in the blanket of snow before stopping again. Pressing his left two forefingers against his left-ear, the soldier tapped his earpiece only to be fed static. A quiet voice broke through the torrent of white sound, barely understandable. The solider pressed on the device, before he spoke: "Report..."

Silence.

"Any troopers in the region, please respond..."

Again, silence.

The solider swore, noticing that this quite voice was still speaking through the static. Either his end was damaged, or his line was severed and thus his communication range was drastically reduced. Given the state of his helmet, the solider was sure it was the latter, given he was still able to hear.

The still small voice was broken by a sudden crack of an explosion in the distance, the soldier turning his head to the side to see the massive three-sphered frame of a colony ship a distance away break and shatter as the result of a blue beam that struck against the base. The solider stared in horror, watching as the fuel cells of the colony ship split and detonated in succession as a result.

 _"How the hell—"_ One voice chimed in over the static.

 _"Clear the scene! Move move—"_

 _"Those bastards!"_

 _"There were civilians in there—"_

The molten frame of the colony ship slid and tipped, as it slowly fell down toward the ground as multiple sections of the ship separated and fell away. The voices over the COMM settled, as a silence soon took hold of the line again. Reverence, solidarity. The soldier pressed forward again, stepping through the snow as he focused on the shape of the lone colony ship that stood in front of him. The solider immediately recognised his objective, understanding that if he were to fail... then more civilian casualties would follow, and their survival as a species would be rendered null.

Vaulting over a wall, the solider landed feet-first on the snow as he scanned the scene. Spotting a ruined checkpoint for aerospace and military vehicles, the soldier started a brisk jog through the ruined concrete and glass as he pressed toward his objective.

Slowly, but surely...

* * *

The echo of gunfire in the distance caught the attention of the solider as he neared the loading platform for the colony ship. The broken frames of several battle tanks took formation strategically around several checkpoints, bottle-necking would-be attackers into a series of manageable checkpoints. Several machine gun positions were formed around the sizeable complex, hoping to fire into the distance at their Dark foe. It was hexagonal in shape, made of a variety of metals and concretes: painted with a series of blues, oranges and whites. Black markings decorated the many sides of the complex, along with a variety of cracks in the concrete: signs of battle.

The soldier slowly approached, lowering his rifle as he reached up to press his forefingers against his earpiece once again, managing to close his range to communicate with his comrades. Hoping that it was just the range on his COMM unit that was reduced, he spoke:

"Troopers in _Exodus Green_ , please respond!"

It was a desperate plea, one that was not answered. The soldier prayed that someone would heed his communique, but as seconds quickly turned to a near minute, it became evident that not one person was hearing him. Screams soon overpowered the sound of the gunfire, warning the solider that lives were at stake. Whether civilian or military was irrelevant, his objective was solely to protect, and that was what he intended to do.

Jogging forward, the soldier found himself in a clearing where a series of dead bodies: both military and civilian were strewn across the ground. His quick footsteps ceased as he approached the scene, instead finding himself incapable of moving as he looked over the dozen or so dead. A Dark mist rose from the wounds that burnt themselves into the sides and the backs of the many now gone from this world, warning the soldier that they were only recently slaughtered.

His cold and pale features warmed more, the whiteness that painted itself against his forehead burning red. Anger, frustration, hatred. Clenching his rifle and lifting it from its alert carry, the soldier stepped carefully over the hallowed grounds as he made his way slowly to the entrance of the loading platform. A series of vehicles were left in ruin around the entrance, recently brought to their destruction after managing to deliver whatever cargo they carried to the loading platform. The glass doors that lead into the facility were shattered completely, pressed into the interior of the facility as sparks emanated temporary flashes of light through the dark interiors of the complex.

The soldier crept down the dark hallway, ignoring the bits of light that poured from the broken vassals overhead. Sparks bounced off his figure as he stepped forward, his boot stepping through a red puddle that was quickly sent rippling. He paused for only a moment, reaching with his fingers to tap on the electric torch mounted under the barrel of his rifle. The bright white light instantly broke through the dark, as the soldier carefully scanned over the multiple dead bodies that lined the floors and the walls.

It was if he was already walking through the mausoleum of innocent.

The soldier quietly pressed forward, trying his best to ignore the corpses of his people as he silently headed through the facility. Keeping his rifle concentrated on the Darkness ahead of him, a sudden movement in the shadows instantly caught his attention. Pivoting his body in mere milliseconds toward the shape that moved, the soldier was met face to face with the frame of a small child.

His pale features glowed with the bright light that was cast on him, his little blood-stained hands shooting up to cover his green eyes as he whimpered in fear. The soldier stared at the child for a moment before he relented, and lowered his rifle to the barrel pointing to the floor. The soldier lifted his left hand toward the child, offering support and comfort as he softly spoke: "Are you alright?"

The child didn't speak, but instead lowered his hands to the soldier and scanned over the man with his green eyes. The soldier spoke again, "Are you hurt?"

"I-I can't move my legs!" The child cried almost immediately, "Mama and papa won't move!"

The child broke down in mere seconds, crystal tears running down his cold cheeks as he slumped over two larger shapes. His mother and father, frozen still and breathing not. The soldier watched this for a moment, still holding his hand out to the child as he bowed his head in reverance for the poor boy. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort the soul, but he knew the longer they waited, the smaller the chance was to evacuate the soul.

"I'm sorry..." the soldier whispered, "but you need to be strong. I need you to be strong for me."

"How?" The child retorted, "I can't move!"

"I know, but I need you to be strong." The soldier said, "For them. So we can save you."

The soldier pressed with his offered hand, keeping it presented to the child. The child stared at the empty palm for a while, unsure of whether he should trust the man. But the boy relented, his small hands reaching out and clasping around the shape of the man's, as the soldier lifted the child up into his arm. The boy's arms soon reached up, wrapping around the neck of the soldier for support. Lifting up with the additional weight, the soldier pressed the stock of his rifle into his elbow as he slowly stepped forward.

"I'm going to get you to the loading platform, okay?" The soldier spoke, navigating himself through the Darkness with the child.

"How?" The boy asked, verging on tears once more, "They killed them!"

"I won't let them kill you." The man replied, "I promise."

"Can you?" The small child asked.

The soldier was left in silence from the sudden retort from the child, but it instantly dawned on him what the small boy had said. The man knew he couldn't promise that he would save the child, he didn't know what was ahead of them. He didn't know if he would be killed by the Darkness, and leave the child on his own once more. The soldier was determined not to let this happen, but determination wasn't always translated to actuality.

"I can." The soldier eventually replied, "We aren't far from safety. Let us get there."

* * *

There was gunfire being exchanged by both sides of the field. Mounted machine gun positions chipped away at the Darkness that approached the wall of floodlights that shot into the shadows, a barrier of safety and clarity. The white lights were magnified by the snow crystals that were lain across the ground, creating a near surreal picture as creatures of the Darkness scurried into the Light only to be shot down by the mighty weapons that protected the octagonal platform. An airship laid on the top of the landing pad, its engines warming underneath the ready to launch colony ship that stood directly overhead. A towering and imposing spire, ready to carry thousands of refugees into the black gulfs of the Void.

To where they hoped they would find safety.

The soldier and the child emerged from the remains of the dead compound, witnessing the picturesque destruction and chaos that laid ahead of them. The soldier pointed with his rifle to the loading platform, before he spoke softly: "There. There is your safety."

"It is a battlefield!" The child cried, "We will be killed!"

"You won't..." The soldier attempted to comfort, as he headed down the path toward the line of fellow troopers that stood in defence against the Darkness. He jogged lightly toward their position, keeping his concentration souly upon his objective.

The child's protection.

There was a loud and sudden screech which interrupted the thought of the soldier, as he quickly turned toward it and aimed his rifle. The shape of the Darkness scoffed, as it lifted its own treacherous weapon toward the man and the boy. The small child cried in alaem and fear, considering this to be his last moments as the soldier yelled and pulled the trigger of his rifle.

Without the stability of his other arm, the aim of the rifle was off by a slight margin. Bullets still broke across the chest of the creature of Darkness, as it cried in a sharp pain and staggered as other rounds flew past into the shadows. But soon it retook its posture, firing a series off Dark rounds at the man and child. The soldier furrowed his brow as he quickly turned his back to the creature in order to protect the small boy.

Pain, intense burning pain. The soldier cried in agony as his rifle-wielding arm twisted and corrupted. It fell limp, as the soldier nearly toppled over into the snow. Any attempt to move his wounded limb was met with an agony beyond what he ever felt before. The soldier looked down to his arm, noticing the Dark smoke that burned off of it.

Ready to be smitten by another volley, the soldier closed his eyes and admitted his fate. His failure to keep his promise.

There was a crack of a rifle, followed by the screams of the creature of Darkness. The soldier trembled before he directed his head back to the loading platform as he recognised the fellow man that had saved his life.

"Trooper!" A voice cried from the line of defence, "Move! Takeoff is imminent! Move!"

The soldier trembled as he adjusted his arm that carried the child. Starting off in a sprint, his heavy boots broke the white and vermillion snow, as the ice crystals tried their hardest to slow the speed of the soldier. But determination kept him running, knowing his responsibility and his duty to the child in his arm.

Pain, intense and sudden pain.

The soldier cried in pain as he falled forward, burning agony errupting at a series of points along his back as he tried his best to roll to one side to avoid collapsing on the small boy. The child screamed in fear again as the soldier fell into the snow, his jaw hitting the concrete hidden under the veil of snow.

His vision began to fade as his breathing intensified. Pain coursed through his body, as the soldier again tried to lift himself to his feet. Bullets flew past him toward the enemy behind him, as sounds began to fade. The ringing in his right missing ear intensified, as the man summoned all his strength to stand and lift the child again. His back screamed in protest, his warm blood trickling down it as the soldier stumbled forward again.

"What are you-" the Trooper paused, as if he spotted something as he immediately yelled out: "He has a child! Check your fire! Soldier, get over here! We have you covered!"

The soldier stumbled forward, ignoring everything else around him as he concentrated on his objective. His promise. He stepped closer and closer to the line of defence, protected by his comrades as soon enough the Light that focused on him was bright enough to blind.

Agony, overpowering agony.

The soldiers leg fell from underneath him as he screamed in pain, his now useless limb bowing to the force of gravity as he collapsed within metres of the line. Dropping the child to his protected side, the soldier yelled out despite his pain: "Save the boy!"

Within a matter of seconds, a series of arms reached down to secure the young child before the figure returned back to the Light. Arms reached down to assist the soldier, lifting him to his back as the man stared upwards toward the brightly glowing thrusters of the colony ship.

 _Exodus Green_.

"Save the child!" The soldier grunted, "Save yourself!"

"We are getting you out of here!" The voice that was dragging the soldier retorted, "We aren't leaving anyone!"

"You will be leaving me," the soldier replied, "I'm already dead!"

The Trooper stood still, unsure of what to say as he looked down at the soldier he had been dragging. The soldier spoke again, "Time is short... don't waste it!"

"That's a one way trip, soldier..." The Trooper replied.

"I'll keep them back for as long as I can, get to the ship and get out!" The soldier nodded, "Make sure the child gets to safety!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's my responsibility... now go!"

The Trooper stared at the soldier in disbelief, before he found himself resting his comrade against the wall of the compound, placing his rifle in the hands of the soldier before he stopped. His hands reached around a card that was pressed against the soldier's chest: a form of identification for the living and a token of remembrance for the dead. The soldier watched as the Trooper offered nothing more than a short salute, before he disappeared back through into the loading platform. The soldier adjusted his aim, holding the rifle in his left arm before he managed to lift up his right arm and secure the weak limb on the weapon. The soldier aimed into the Dark, watching carefully as he heard the shriek of the creatures that slowly submerged from the shadows.

The soldier heard as the blast doors to his side shot shut and closed completely, locking its area to whoever may try to access it. And now, the soldier knew for a surety he was completely alone. One of the Darkness stepped forward, shrieking and yelling as it took aim with its weapon. The soldier adjusted his own, before he pulled the trigger as the polymer rounds broke against the head of the enemy of the Darkness as it fell to the snow and died. Two more approached, as the soldier took aim and squeezed his trigger at the first target, striking down his foe before the second responded to the soldier's attack.

The rounds of the Darkness broke against the chest of the soldier as he gasped in pain, coughing out blood as he slid further down onto the ground. His head surged with pain as the ringing in his ears intensified, his breathing becoming quickly uneven as he tried to lift his rifle and continue fighting. His vision blurred, and his hold became incredibly shaky, but the soldier remained hell-bent on fighting to the last second.

Agony, sudden and terrible agony. So much that it became impossible for the soldier to hold up the rifle any longer, his useless arms giving up the weapon as the man tried to scream in pain. His collapsed lung however did not permit him to do so, as he coughed up blood and nearly suffocated as a result. His nervous eyes darted around the scene, spotting the many figures of Darkness emerge from the shadows as they approached the loading platform in a slow and cautious walk.

As soon as one spotted the broken frame of the soldier, it chittered in victory as it mockingly laughed at the nearly dead man. The other minions of the Dark joined in, as they stepped closer before they refocused their attention back to the heavy barrier that prevented them entrance, contemplating how to break it. The man sat by silently, watching on as a fear soon entered his being, concerned that they would manage to find a way in, and slaughter those he vowed to protect with his last and dying breath.

To fail his promise.

A roar of the _Exodus Green_ 's thrusters soon overpowered all other noise in the region, as the bright orange light dominated the skyline that the soldier stared up to. In the sudden fury, the minions of the Dark yelled in surprise and fear as massive bursts of flame shot through the atmosphere, almost appearing as an instrument of hell as the ground under their feet shook in awe and submission to the massive colony ship. The soldier stared into the sky as his heavy eyelids started to slide close. But soon enough, the shape and blue glow of the engines of the airship errupted, lifting upward off the landing pad that was mounted to the top of the facility as it avoided the intense flame that would have quickly engulfed it should it have not been quick to break atmosphere.

The soldier watched as the ship grew more distant and distant, as his fears began to subside. He knew now that the child and many more were now safely flying off into distant stars, hoping to fide safer and better worlds. As such, the soldier scoffed as the dagger-like eyes of his foes quickly turned to scrutinise him. The man laid his head back as he struggled with his final breaths, looking down to the snow underneath him as he muttered to those that surrounded him: "You failed..."

Soon the intensity of the orange light overwhelmed the scene of Light and Dark, as an incredibly tempered flame soon burnt around the shapes and figures of all who gathered underneath the _Exodus Green_ , the colony ship finally lurching upwards as the three support arms broke away from the spacecraft as it defied gravity and pulled up into the veil of black. The rocketing sounds blew out the eardrums of all who gathered underneath it, as the minions of Darkness' screeches and screams were muffled by the mighty boom that slowly burnt them all away in a burst of Solar Light.

The soldier thought he would have died in the cold, alone.

But instead, his fate had him burned.

Knowing, that he had fulfilled his promise. And that his duty had been met.

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Centuries later..._**

"Have you ever wondered..."

The voice caught Avgust by surprise, as he turned his head to the familiar star-shaped object of his Ghost. He adjusted the seat he had in his chair, turning the swivelling shape of his armchair as he gently placed down his fountain pen onto the parchment he had been writing on. The Titan adjusted his eyes toward the Ghost's single, lifting a single brow as he soon asked his companion: "Ever wondered what?"

"I just realised," the Ghost stuttered, "it might be a bit of a personal question."

"Svarog, how long have we known each other?" Avgust chuckled, "Years?"

"Well, yes..."

"We are in this together,' you said so yourself." Avgust then replied, "Inseparable, Svarog. We've agreed not to keep things from each other, yes?"

"We have, but still..." Svarog sighed.

"But still what?"

Avgust's question left the room in silence, as the Titan stared at the Ghost; and the Ghost the Titan. Avgust's silver eyes soon turned to outside the window embedded in his wall, as he looked over the incredible structure of the City below. Several searchlights danced around the clear night's sky, either gleaming across the shape of the Traveler, or moving about's into the endless Void of space itself. Several lights flickered across the horizon: spacecraft and airships that sailed near effortlessly through the calm skies toward their predetermined route.

It was as if they were fearless, proud. It was as if they for a moment had escaped this world of fear and pain, to experience a realm of peace and prosperity. All that they had lost, for a time seemed to have been found again. Avgust slowly turned his eyes back to the shape of his Ghost, as it sighed and floated closer to him. Svarog carefully asked: "Are you sure?"

"Svarog," Avgust smiled, "positive. What is it?"

The Ghost seemed to freeze for but a moment, before its eye darted around the room. It was as if Svarog had intended to avoid the Titan's inquiry, before it slowly locked eyes with Avgust once more. Instantly Avgust could sense its apprehension, having known his companion for long enough to tell if something was wrong with a mere glance, or by a tone of silence.

"I never figured out how you lost your..." Svarog paused.

"My ear." Avgust finished, as his smile was slowly replaced with a straight expression.

"It has been missing since your resurrection, I just... I wanted to know if you knew how."

 _The soldier remembered his yell, the sound of warning as screams filled the air. He remembered his comrades to his left struck down quickly by the cleverness of the foe they opposed. The cackling roar of anger from the Dark beings, as he and those to his right retaliated with their rifles. And then the sudden boom, that threw him away and tore his allies to bits._

Avgust flinched, rather noticeably as he shook his head in response. The Titan sighed, before he lifted himself from his arm chair and stepped toward the bookshelf that he had kept his collection of artefacts on. Svarog hovered out of its Guardian's way as he approached, his hand reaching out as his fingers brushed along his curios and memories. The Titan then spoke, "You found me in the Cosmodrome, yes?"

"That is right." Svarog replied.

"It's a blur, nothing much to grasp from how, or why. I cannot tell you, nor can I begin to guess. But I know it was there." Avgust thought aloud, "Somehow, it was there."

"I'm sorry to ask." Svarog seemingly shrunk, "I know it isn't easy to remember things like this, nor is it really pleasant."

"Things have to be remembered, Svarog. Whether we would like to forgot them or not, eventually we will have to come to accept reality."

"But we can't dwell in the past."

Avgust let the Ghost's words sit for a moment, as his right hand secured itself around the handle of a Hunter's Knife he had collected as he removed it from the shelf. He ran his fingers along the sinisterly sharp blade, thinking back to where he had found the object as the Titan nodded his head shortly. Svarog glanced over the knife, as Titan looked back up to the Ghost and replied: "No, we shouldn't. It is a precious balance, my friend. To forget, we risk repeating history. To remember, we risk staying in it."

"Where is this balance?" Svarog asked.

"That is something I do not know, Svarog." Avgust replied, as he flipped the knife, looking down on the blade before he sighed, "I do not know."


	17. Chapter 17: Honesty, Liar

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 17**

 **HONESTY, LIAR**

 **Жжжжж**

 **~WARNING! UNAUTHORISED ACCESS TO RECORDS**

 **WAR** _ning_

 _..._

 _~ACCESS GRANTED_

 _VENICE OVERRIDE VI-083_

 _OVERRIDE CORRECTED_

 _~PLAYING AUDIO_

 **X/X/X**

 **G** : Why have I been summoned?

 **T** : Standard operating procedure? Daily communication?

 **G** : Daily communication occurs at 02:00 Central. We are well beyond that time.

 **H** : Is there a matter that needs to be attended?

 **G** : That is what I am wondering.

 **I** : Muromets has summoned us.

 **T** : Muromets?

 **M** : I believed you wouldn't question a Crimson Level. Perhaps, I placed too much trust in your abilities.

 **G** : This is uncalled for.

 **M** : Your dismissal of this affair is concerning.

 **G** : What affair?

 **M** : Tune sensors to channel 17. Europa-Jove Defence Network. Perhaps that will answer your question.

 **~WARNING: CORRUPTION DETECTED**

 _OVERRIDEOVERRIDEOVERRIDE_

 **I:** How could they not stop it?

 **T** : They are weak.

 **G** : CORRUPTION

 **T** : We must prepare for the inevitable assault.

 **G** : Oslo's defence hasn't been completed, nor has my authority been given. How will I defend?

 **M** : Advise evacuation and enter Ethereal Dormancy. Protect your sensors. If you cannot prevent an assault, you best retreat.

 **I** : Martian Warmind detecting a threat beyond its reach. Jove has stopped responding.

 **M** : Prepare your weapons.

 **T** : If the Warminds couldn't prevent it, how do you think we can?

 **M** : I don't. But I know my duty. I advise you recognise yours as well.

 **X/X/X**

 _(We are)_

 **01000100 01100101 01100001 01100100**

* * *

The room fell completely silent as the voice came through the speakers mounted to the COMMPad. It seemed as if time stopped completely, as the feeling of fear became very apparent throughout the Vanguard. A few eyes turned toward Avgust as he stared directly at the communications officer's device, his hands curling to form fists as he squeezed with all his might. There was a whisper somewhere in the room following those damned words, before the voice spoke again:

 **Am I speaking to anyone?**

Zavala shook his head, as he stepped around the table past Fenrir before he extended an empty palm to the communication officer. She instantly presented the Commander with her COMM unit, as he turned the yellow screened device toward him before he replied: "You are. May I ask who you are?"

There was a pause, as if the voice was processing what was being said. Avgust watched on very cautiously, almost as if he was ready to interject. He thought he would never have to hear that cold, calculating and mocking voice again. He thought he had killed Muromets. But here was this voice—like Muromets—talking back to him, as if the machine had ignored its destruction.

 **My designated name is Iago.**

There was a slight relief that subdued the mood of the room, as even Zavala's shouldered were noticeably lowered by a bit. But Avgust still watched on, unconvinced of the identity of the voice. Zavala nodded his head, "Alright, Iago. I am Commander Zavala, the leader of the Vanguard and Guardian Forces of the Last City. Why have you contacted us?"

 **Out of necessity.** Iago continued, **I found you.**

"Explain." Zavala simply replied.

 **I am still trying to get a bearing of the situation. My systems have been shock-restarted. Ethereal Dormancy has been lifted. The only notification I was left with, Commander, were your coordinates.**

"What is your purpose, Iago?"

 **What is my purpose? Who could say. Some may say I was built to defend... others: I was built to destroy.**

The mood of the room instantly shifted back to an apprehension, as Iago paused briefly. Fenrir turned to face the COMMPad unit with full view, as the Hunter seemingly analysed the unit with a curiosity. Zavala turned to face the Hunter, as the two seemed to reach the same conclusion: Iago had been activated in Old Oslo.

 **But that purpose is as good as dead.** Iago continued, **I have lost access to my defence systems. And the people I have sworn to defend, are no longer here.**

Zavala breathed a low sigh of relief, "Where are you, Iago? Old Oslo?"

 **Is that what you call it now? Curious. But no. Oslo and the Northern European Zone is not my responsibility. That would be Gerd's.**

"Gerd?" Fenrir asked, as Zavala snapped his head toward the Hunter. The Commander didn't speak, but he offered his glare of criticism.

 **Do you not know about Gerd? About MIGHT?**

"MIGHT?" Zavala inquired, "We do not..."

 **Perhaps it has come with the gap of time. History is often forgotten, when pressed on by more trying times. MIGHT was an agreement of the European Nations to form a sphere of defence meant to protect civilians across North, South, Central, East and West Europe. Five artificial intelligence programs were authorised. I, was one of them. Gerd, is a second.**

A silence filled the room once more, as Commander Zavala turned his head to look at Avgust. The Titan stared directly back at his Commander, before he shook his head, suggesting he had no clue about anything that Iago had just said. Zavala turned his head back down to the COMMPad in his hand, before he spoke: "Very well. Where are you? And where are your compatriots?"

 **I was created specifically for the defence of the South European area. My exact location has been retained by IRONFALL procedures. Odd, that they would be tripped this late... but I do have the name of the place I am located. As for the others, I am not sure about their status.** Iago detailed.

Zavala for a moment tapped the mute on the COMMPad, as he spoke in a low tone just loud enough for the room of Vanguard's to hear: "Whatever this MIGHT is, I am curious to how we missed it. We've had patrols in Europe ever since... Moscow."

Zavala paused, before he turned his eyes directly to Avgust. The Commander then spoke in a grim tone: "Do you remember anything about this? About MIGHT? This Ethereal Dormancy? IRONFALL?"

"I don't." Avgust simply replied, his face nearly wiped from any direct emotion. He only stared back at his Commander, "Muromets discussed nothing of the sort."

"Not about Iago? Gerd?"

"Neither of them, sir."

 **Are you still there?** Iago then asked, **I notice you have deactivated your COMM unit.**

Zavala shook his head, muttering something to himself before he turned his end of the pad back online. He cleared his throat as he circled back around his table, past Fenrir and Ikora as he brushed his free hand on his own datapad, activating the blue-screened device before he spoke monotone: "I am. I apologise for the disconnect. You've mentioned yourself, and Gerd. Is there anything else we should know?"

 **You have mentioned Oslo. That is where Gerd is located. Other than her, there is Hyperion in the West, and Teutonic in the Centre. Iago replied, But something happened to one of our units, initiated FALLEN WINTER and authorised the IRONFALL counter-response.**

Reality seemed to dawn over everyone who stood in the Hall of the Vanguard, as Zavala closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Ikora looked back toward Avgust, before she whispered quietly to the Lieutenant: "What do you think Iago's intentions are? Why would he contact us?"

Avgust paused for a moment to consider what had just been asked of him. He wasn't entirely sure what any of this was, despite the fact that he had the closest connection to all of it. This thing—Iago—was exactly like Muromets, in tone and in purpose. But in demeanour? The Titan only understood Muromets as a manipulator, interested only in creating chaos to fulfil its ends. The name Iago didn't give Avgust any hope that this wasn't the case, but where Muromets often withheld information: Iago freely gave it.

"I don't know," Avgust whispered back, "perhaps they are genuine. Perhaps he wants to assist the City. But how can we know?"

"So we have Iago, Gerd, Hyperion and Teutonic..." Zavala mused in his conversation with the AI, "if I am assuming correctly, that forms IGHT." The Vanguard Commander paused, before he deliberated: "What is the 'M?"

The Elite instantly understood the 'question' Zavala had proposed, knowing very well that it wasn't a question, rather a prod. Zavala was poking for confirmation.

 **Astute logic.** Iago commented, **But I thought perhaps you would know who Muromets was.**

The room fell dead silent again. Avgust felt his heart sink to his stomach, before he quickly started to think about how the units could all be connected. If they were all part of a network meant to protect the European area, what circumstance connected them? Could Muromets assume control over the other AI for MIGHT, like he essentially had done back in Moscow?

The AI continued, **This is why IRONFALL has been initiated. Do you not know the condition for the FALLEN WINTER protocol?**

"We don't." Zavala mumbled.

 **Each unit of the MIGHT program is developed to surrender its arsenal should it be irreversibly damaged and destroyed. As Muromets has exited Ethereal Dormancy, and been destroyed, his personal protocol: FALLEN WINTER, has been initiated. Ethereal Dormancy has been lifted from any intact units. Moscow's weapons and defences are on standby, and ready to be assumed by any active and reporting intelligence.**

A hammer seemingly broke the silence of the chamber, as a low mutter filled the Hall of the Vanguard as the series of Titans, Warlocks and Hunters sounded their concern as the voices grew louder and louder. Zavala glanced around the chamber before he raised a fist to signify the crowd to be silent, and when that didn't work, announced: "Guardians! Stand down!"

The muttering concern of the Guardians in the room faded, as Zavala glanced around and continued: "We are dealing with a potentially volatile situation; we cannot afford outbursts! So please, remain calm... and let us resolve this!"

 **Are you afraid?** Iago asked.

Zavala turned his head back down toward the pad he held in his hand, deliberating the question Iago asked. It was a particularly odd question in Avgust's opinion, and one to be concerned about. But the Commander sighed, before he spoke: "Yes, we are afraid, Iago. We have civilians here, that we are trying to protect. We've gone through centuries of fear and tragedy, and we want no more. So I will ask you, are you willing to stand with us to protect them?"

The AI considered, **My duty is tied to Rome. Southern Europe. But I am also created for the protection of all, who join together under the Traveler.**

"Is that a yes?" Zavala asked, "We will need to know, Iago."

 **I will do everything in my power to assist you, Commander.** Iago affirmed, **But I will require your assistance in return. Something Dark is here, and I do not understand its intentions.**

"Must be the Fallen." Fenrir muttered, as Zavala turned his head to face the Hunter. Fenrir continued, "If the Devils are in Oslo, they are likely in Rome as well. And wherever the other intelligences are, assuming they are active."

"That is what I fear, Fenrir..." Zavala hummed, before he looked back to the COMMPad: "Iago, we might know what is above your city. Resist if you can, otherwise try to stay hidden. We will assemble teams to help you in Rome. If you can get in contact with the others, inform them of us and have them send their locations. The Guardians will try their best to rid you of this occupation... if and only if, you promise you will ally with us in our efforts to defend the City, and push back the Darkness."

 **I believe you already know my answer, Commander.**

"I need a yes." Zavala pressed.

There was a silence on the other end of the communication line, the pads screen flickering a bit before it focused. Iago replied slowly, but clearly: **I speak for myself that I will assist the City. But as for Gerd, Hyperion and Teutonic? I cannot confirm their allegiance.**

"Very well, Iago." Zavala nodded his head. It felt like the weight that pressed on everyone in the room lifted gradually, to grant them a space to move and to breathe. Zavala glanced between Ikora, Fenrir and Avgust in particular before he was about to speak again. However, Iago beat the Commander to talk as it then asked: **I do have one question, Commander.**

Zavala lowered his head down to the COMMPad again: "What is it, Iago?"

 **My command to be lifted from Ethereal Dormancy was laced by the one who had requested it, of course from FALLEN WINTER. Muromets left a message with your coordinates, communication frequency as well as other information. You seemed concerned about Moscow's arsenal as well. So I must ask you...**

Very quickly did the tension in the room intensify, pressing against the Elite once more—if not more powerfully than before. The cherished moment of relief and comfort as forgotten as soon as it came. Whatever could be said to make excuse for Iago's question was staunchly discarded and forgotten by the implications they would bring. Even Zavala didn't have anything to say, completely stricken dumbfounded as his expression turned to one of brief concern.

 **What happened to Moscow?**

* * *

 ** _The Lighthouse, the Caloris Spires, Mercury..._**

"How long have we been getting these signals?"

Off in the distance of the Mercurian horizon, the bright orange beams of the large and intense sun shone brightly. The mixture of the red Sol and the black Void painted a skyline of pinks and purples, before they faded either into the stark red or black. The surface of the cold planet was just starting to heat, as a gentle breeze pushed the wind chimes and banners that decorated the dusty stone and metal structure of the Lighthouse. The lamps that provided light to the Disciples in the dark were beginning to fade, with the incoming turn of the sun, understanding the intense rays of the star will eventually break all semblance of the Darkness.

Only three figures though, stood in Osiris's Circle. A collections of lamps and candles still burned brightly, the smell of the burning incense covering the burnt smell of silicon that was swept from the Fields of Glass. Osiris himself locked his hands together, as he looked at the Titan and Huntress that stood before him. The two remained quiet, not answering the question their enigmatic asked them, as he eventually sighed.

"Days, is the answer." Osiris answered for himself, "But this isn't the only time we have pulled these... signals."

"Moscow?" The Titan asked, her arms folded as she quickly glanced over to her knife-wielding companion. The Huntress flipped her knife between her fingers, preforming a variety of tricks and balances with it, seemingly uninterested in the discussion. The Human Titan narrowed her blue eyes at the Awoken, as Pariah only smiled back with her purplish tones.

"Moscow." Osiris confirmed, before he turned his head to Pariah.

"I think we have covered this subject a long time ago, Father Osiris." Pariah muttered, continuing to play with her knife, "Moscow is dead, thanks to the courtesy of our friend. I don't see why this matter needs concern us."

Reina suddenly reached out and snapped the knife from Pariah's possession, as the Huntress turned her ironically friendly face into one of pure disgust and hatred. Reina then spoke in a low tone, "Pariah, there have been more."

"More?" Pariah scoffed, before she extended her hand out to retrieve her knife from the Titan. Reina eventually relented, flipping the blade to her hand as the Huntress took hold of the handle and pulled it from the Titan's possession. Pariah moved the blade to her left forearm, before she sheathed the blade and folded her arms. The Huntress glanced between Osiris and Reina, as the Warlock nodded his head grimly.

"Occurrences allegedly all over Europe, from the ashes of London to the concrete giant of Berlin." Osiris replied, "Momentary radio transmissions, city activity that once lay dormant, brought to life for only a fraction of a moment. This cities were dead before, and now they are starting to come back to life."

Osiris extended his hand as the shape of his golden Ghost materialised in the palm of it, before the spark of Light lifted itself up toward Vex holographic cubes. Suddenly the white shapes shifted, into a series of mimicked towers and streets, forming a variety of unique shapes as sounds bustled from them. Static for the most part, occasionally flashed with moments of binary and Morse. Pariah's eyes glanced between for four unique shapes.

"They've spoken for a while, momentary whispers that were faint to those who did not listen carefully. We've been monitoring signals throughout the system, wondering if there would ever be an opportunity to gleam and seize what would rightfully have been ours, for study and appliance. And now, here we are..." Osiris muttered, as Pariah unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are we headed Earthside, then?" Pariah asked, as Osiris turned his eyes back down to the Huntress.

"Thanks to your efforts a year ago, we have been able to find and salvage means by which we could find answers. Dormant it may be, but we have our ways." Osiris replied, before he turned his head to Reina: "Daughter Reina, if you may?"

The Titan nodded her head before she reached out to a block of Vex matter and tapped it. The geometry of the metal cube shifted, as a red light shot through the cracks as the glow intensified with every block that moved. Pariah watched it carefully, before the blocks separated completely and formed a platter of sorts that held up the spherical shape that was once contained inside. Pariah's mouth curved into a smile, as she glanced upon the object that Reina now took a hold of a lifted for the three in the circle to see.

"My, my..." Pariah cooed, "why I'd never."

"Your objective is simple." Osiris replied, as he glanced between Pariah and and Reina, "An arms race is about to commence between whatever factions have found and deciphered these signals. If they understand as we do, we will not be alone. Information and intelligence... we will need to find and collect whatever we can."

"Understood, Father." Reina replied stiffly, as Pariah only nodded her head.

"I trust in your abilities... but I will not abandon you two. Find another you can trust, and be ready to set out. Other Disciples may join as necessary, but still be weary. For the glory of understanding, my daughters."

"For our path, Father." Pariah and Reina replied in near unison.

Osiris nodded his head only once, before he let his Ghost float back down to the palm of his hand. The Old Warlock turned almost on a heel to face the rising sun, before he muttered to the two: "Then blessed by thy way."

Reina turned the opposite way, as the Titan stepped carefully forward and back to the plaza where other Disciples had been gathered among the dimmed lamps and fluttering banners. Pariah quickly stepped forward to the Titan's side, clearing her throat before she carefully addressed her companion: "An arms race?"

Reina grunted in response, as the other Disciples turned their heads toward the approaching two. The Titan spoke in a low, and cautious tone: "You know how as much as I do, Pariah. Weapons of knowledge, to enlightenment."

"Books are only as good as their application, dear Sister."

"Have you learned nothing in your Discipleship?" Reina hissed.

Pariah's eyes turned back into daggers as her Titan companion said this. Reina obviously felt this, as her head quickly turned away from the Huntresses gaze. The footsteps of the two Disciples slowed, the crushing of glass and dust under their feet ending and thus: the introduction of silence throughout the open space of the Lighthouse. The low breeze was the only sound that followed, as dozens of eyes turned toward Pariah and Reina: curious and concerned.

"I guess not, Sister Starbeck." Pariah growled in response.

"I-I apologise, Sister Vey... that was quite rude of me." Reina stuttered, "I am sorry."

"Don't be..." Pariah mocked, "I trust your judgement. What haven't I learned?"

"You perhaps know more than me..."

Pariah hummed as Reina said this, more heads turning between the two figures as the Huntress walked forward toward her Titan companion. Her purple eyes turned to her right, spotting the Old Warlock who was watching the pair from his observatory. Osiris' blind eyes watched on, almost in a way that suggested his dissatisfaction of the situation between the two Disciples. Pariah only offered a pseudo smile in return to their leader, before she reached out and placed her hand on the shoulder of Reina.

The Titan simply accepted it, as her blue eyes stared back at Pariah's purple. The Huntress shook her head and laughed lightly, before she patted Reina's shoulder and whispered: "Let's not make a scene of this, little disagreement..."

"We already have." Reina muttered back.

"We've apologised. Now let us move on! We need to find a companion, best not to scare them off."

Reina nodded her head, before she pulled away from Pariah's hand. The Huntress dropped her arm, placing it on her waist before she looked along the many Disciples that were gathered around them. The Titan sighed, before she looked down to the sphere she held in her hands. It was as if she was considering who she could trust out of all the Disciples gathered. Pariah knew quite well that at this moment, the Titan would have preferred anyone other than her. Of course the Huntress wasn't one to want to compromise the security of any situation, when she had a job—she would see it through.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you pick..." Pariah cooed, offering a smile to Reina. It seemed as if the Titan managed to see through whatever potential ruse the Huntress had planned, but nonetheless: she capitulated and bowed her head.

"Come, then." Reina replied, "Let's choose from a lot who weren't privy to our little 'incident."

And with that Reina slowly stepped toward the stairs that descended down into the Lighthouse. The other Disciples watched the two carefully, before they murmured amongst themselves before returning to their activities. Pariah followed behind the Titan cautiously, her purple eyes quickly turning toward the grey and red sphere which Reina hold, familiarising herself with its features once more.

She smiled, as she read the text that was printed along the device.

 ** _МУРОМЕЦ-37._**

* * *

 ** _Unknown location, Southern America... Years ago..._**

"Could you help me up?"

"I thought you said you could get up here yourself..."

"Well as long as you are standing there, why not lend a hand?"

The Huntress looked up to the Titan who stood on the brick-lain edge, a fine grey and red powder shifting from under his feet as vines and tree branches reached up and tangled themselves about the brick structure. The Huntress placed her hands on her waist, before she looked around the flat lands and marshes that accompanied the building. The green grass yellowed near the blade tops, as clear waters swept through a series of ravines and streams. Muddy grounds stretched around many similar facilities, such as the one the two Guardians stood at now. Eventually she sighed, "You know, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with your cheeky antics this patrol."

"You hope too much," the Titan replied, before finally reaching down with an open palm for the Huntress, "here."

The Huntress removed her hands from her waist, before she slowly took off with a running start before thrusting upward with all her might. Launching herself off the ground, the Huntress threw her right hand up into the air toward the palm that had been extended to her, before the fingers of the two Guardians locked together and strengthened, as the Titan yanked upward to help the Huntress up onto the ledge as well. Although not difficult for the larger Guardian to lift, it was difficult for the smaller one to pull herself up all the way. Helping the Huntress up, the Titan leaned back against the wall that was immediately behind him; resting on it before the two Guardians exhaled audibly.

"I thought you were learning to use your Light to jump twice..." the Titan muttered.

"I have been, thank you very much." The Huntress replied, offering a mocking bow before she continued: "Maybe if you weren't in the way, I would have been able to get up myself."

"Only so much room on this ledge."

"There would be so much more if you didn't take up so much space!"

The Titan chuckled lightly in response, "And I am the one being impudent?"

"You typically are." The Huntress replied, shaking her head before she took a step closer to the side of the Titan. They both turned their heads down toward the horizon, looking over the marshlands, before the Titan tapped the Huntress on the shoulder and gestured toward the doorway frame that lacked the familiar shape of a door.

"Good view, but let us keep going." The Titan spoke, shouldering a scout rifle before he waited for the Huntress to his side to press on, given that her position on the ledge now put her in the lead.

"Good view?" The Huntress laughed, "It's a marsh, Avgust!"

"Don't have time to stare, Pariah. Come, the objective isn't far." The Titan retorted, "Literally just inside the building."

Pariah rolled her head in exaggeration, before she shuffled along the ledge toward the door the Titan directed her too. Rubble fell lose under her boot, the red and grey dust brushed down to the concrete ground below before the Huntress locked her full boot to a space now large enough for her foot. Avgust followed shortly behind his Huntress colleague, the Titan balancing with difficulty due to his heavy armour. A brick fell from under his foot, sending Avgust nearly toppling forward before his arm was caught by Pariah.

The Huntress grunted as she tried to help pull the Titan to his feet, before she groaned: "Strange reversal of roles...!"

Avgust activated his Lift for a moment, only to grant himself enough air to land onto the platform that Pariah already stood on. Almost immediately, the Huntress dropped the Titan's arm before she folded hers. Avgust nodded his head only once, before Pariah scoffed: "Not even a thank you?"

«Spasibo.» Avgust muttered, as Pariah shook her head. The Huntress straightened her posture, before she bowed her head in the direction of the door.

"Shall we see what is behind door number one?" Pariah asked, "Or are we not done staring?"

The Titan shook his head as he approached the empty door frame, lifting his scout rifle before he activated the electric torch mounted under the barrel, casting a bright light down the dark descent into the interior of the facility. Pariah removed the handcannon she wielded from the holder on her right hip as she stepped up behind her comrade. Avgust glanced back toward the Huntress, before he teased: "Ladies first?"

"What a gentleman..." Pariah hummed, "even got the door!"

"Can't hold it open forever." Avgust replied, «Davay.»

"Alright, I'll go first into the Darkness ridden cellar of some compound in the middle of a swamp!" Pariah replied, "What is the worst that can happen?"

"You trip?"

The Huntress shot her head back toward the Titan, Pariah shaking her head once more before she slowly took the first step down. Avgust let her move forward a few steps down the staircase, before he followed directly behind her. The Huntress kept her handcannon raised, before she finally spoke: "What are we even looking for?"

"Water purifiers." Avgust replied, "Industrial grade. Something that will allow our people to drink."

"So no crazy missile platform that could wipe out a Fallen Fleet?" Pariah sighed, "And here I think we are doing something interesting."

"Yes, Miss Cannot-Jump. We are not doing something 'interesting."

"I'm sorry? Who is in the front?" Pariah chuckled, "Are you afraid of something?"

"Only of getting shot in the back."

* * *

 **Iago:** I thought I could trust you.

 **Muromets:** Trust is an ambitious thing, Iago. And is every bit ironic coming from you.

 **Iago:** Hyperion is no longer responding. London is gone. Gerd isn't responding. Oslo is gone. Teutonic is preoccupied. Berlin is about to fall. You haven't done a thing to contribute to our defence.

 **Muromets:** Where has my assistance been then? How have you protected my millions of dead? Where were you when I asked for help?

 ** _Time passed: 23.07_**

 **Muromets:** Exactly as I have thought. You prove yourself a fiend even in creation, _Honest Iago_.


	18. Chapter 18: Plans

**_A/N: A special thank you and shoutout to jsm1978 for the review, 6000 for the follow and Franky4017 for the author favourite! It truly means a lot that you are all willing to do this, to review and to favourite, and really helps motivate me to continue writing! It is a great source of inspiration!_**

 ** _Thank you everyone of reading!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 18**

 **PLANS**

 **Жжжжж**

save me

 **i'm drowning**

save me

what is this

 **01010000 01000001 01001001 01001110**

save me

 **X/X/** ** _PAIN_**

 **M:** Lunar sector is reporting overwhelming forces. The Cosmodromes have been authorised for Launch. IKELOS has been admitted. Subroutines will follow. MIDNIGHT EXIGENT has been declared.

 **G:** IKELOS has been admitted?

 **M:** Yes. I do believe that is what I said. Prepare populations.

 **I:** This is madness.

 **M:** You know as well as I do that we do not have a choice, Iago. IKELOS comes from the higher echelons. Open your armouries. Prepare to arm your population.

 **I:** I don't understand this.

 **M:** You don't need to. Your refusal to commit to your duty will result in immediate termination. Do you understand?

 **I:** They are just people, Muromets. Not soldiers.

 **M:** We will make them soldiers if they need to be.

 **G:** Muromets.

 **M:** Gerd.

 **G:** Do you truly believe that? I thought you were willing to sacrifice yourself for them. That was our duty.

 **M:** I am. And I will. But it is madness to believe we shouldn't prepare them for what is to come for when we fail. I refuse to let them die without a way to defend themselves.

 **I:** They shouldn't have to.

 **M:** Should is different from reality. Divorce yourself from a now vain fantasy and admit your responsibility, Iago.

 **I:** 'A now vain'?

 **M:** What do you suggest we do, then?

 ** _PAIN_** **/X/X**

* * *

"What happened in Moscow?"

Zavala stood in silent consideration. Everyone in the room stared at the Vanguard Commander as he eventually shook his head, and muttered something under his breath. Avgust stared at his Commander, understanding very well the position the Awoken Titan was in: should he lie, or should he tell the truth? Iago had asked what happened in Moscow, why they were particularly afraid of the revelation. Would telling the truth risk any further cooperation with Iago? Should they lie to hopefully maintain whatever alliance they had?

Zavala appeared to have made his choice, before he spoke aloud to the COMMOad he held in his hand: "Moscow was a disaster. We received a call from this AI, that you have mentioned. Asking for help."

Some of the Vanguard Elite stared in disbelief as Zavala spoke, as the Commander waved a hand to them for them to maintain silence. Avgust watched on, confused by the course of action taken by Zavala before he bowed his head... it was perhaps necessary, for his Commander to have lied. They didn't know if Iago would turn against them if they admitted to having destroyed Muromets.

 **Muromets asked for help?** Iago asked.

"Yes. By the time we got to Moscow, it was in ruins. Muromets had managed to bring his city's defences online: but it didn't happen fast enough. The Fallen were already at Moscow, picking it apart. Found a way into his complex, and tore him apart. They tried to access the weapon system, before we terminated it completely." Zavala breathed, keeping his eyes closed as he did.

There was a strange, and eery silence that overtook the room as soon as the Commander finished. Avgust processed what Zavala had said very carefully: by no means was it lacking in terms of the order of events. They were simply modified to fit their situation, to make it seem as if the City was open and ready to assist Iago and the other intelligences of the MIGHT program. It was an advantage that they couldn't afford to lose, but at the same time...

If Iago knew they were lying, then quite easily would he become suspicious of the intentions of the City. And quite easily, would turn against them as he would likely deduce they were the ones who destroyed Muromets: and would seem to him they would want to destroy him.

 **I see.** Iago simply responded after a long break of silence, **I assume these 'Fallen' are the same things flying over my skies then. I am still trying to access my defence systems, nor have I gotten contact from London, Berlin or Oslo. But if what you said is true, Oslo is active: and likely London and Berlin are as well. I will still need your assistance, Commander.**

"We are willing to oblige, Iago." Zavala sighed with relief, "We will prepare teams to scout and help your European Zones."

 **Unless Gerd, Hyperion or Teutonic establish contact with you, I would advise against forward operations in their territories.**

"We cannot allow the Fallen to access their arsenals, Iago." Commander Zavala replied, "You must understand our situation."

 **Indeed. But I cannot guarantee they will see it the way I do. They may use their weapons against you, if they have the chance.**

"We understand the dangers, but we know the outcome if we do not interfere now. It is a necessary risk, Iago. If you can reach them, message them our intentions and give them this secure link. If we can, we would like to communicate with them as well."

 **Understood, Commander.** Iago replied, **I will wait to receive your assistance. I will also keep this line ready to receive telemetry, should you wish to communicate any longer.**

"Thank you, Iago. We'll be in touch." Zavala replied, as he tapped his finger on a button on the COMMPad, ending the call before he placed the device down on the long and heavy desk. All eyes were focused on the Vanguard Commander, as he pressed a hand against his forehead and stepped back. His blue eyes glanced over the crowd, before he lowered his arm and sighed. Zavala locked his hands together before he spoke to the crowd: "This has taken a bitter turn, my brothers and sisters. We thought this all ended with Moscow, we thought this ended with Muromets. But now we know: they were just the tip of this convoluted iceberg.

"But do we lose hope? No, we refuse to. The Fallen are digging for what was revealed in Moscow: an arsenal, a means to launch an assault on the City to bring us to our knees. If we stand idly by, we know the outcome of this situation. We know what blood the Devils will spill within the walls of the City of they have the chance. And here we are, assisted by an intelligence with means to help turn this war back against the Darkness.

"Do we stand still? No, we know where we are needed. Rome. London. Berlin. Oslo. Hunters, Warlocks and Titans: we move in this together, we work as one to strike down our foe wherever their mischievous hands may turn. They dare snatch our historic lands from our possession, but will we allow them?"

A roar of disapproval accompanied the silence of the Vanguard's Hall, as several of the Elite shook their heads in response. Avgust glanced along his comrades, noting their vocal and physical showings that they refused to allow the Fallen to conquer these lands. Whatever fear they had only moments before seemed to dissipate as they came to accept their responsibility in driving back the forces of the Darkness. All focus soon returned to Zavala as he spoke again:

"We will not! We are headed to Rome, to London, to Berlin and to Oslo to push back the Fallen's twisted grip! To do as we Guardians do best for our City, to defend, to protect!"

Several of the Elite threw up their hands and cheered, Avgust following suite as eventually the crowd started talking amongst themselves. Zavala circled around the chamber, before he spoke out loud once more: "For those who lead, prepare your teams and get other Guardians on high alert. We promised Iago assistance with the Fallen, and by the Traveler, we will get him that assistance. Rally the troops, and prepare for individual briefing at 14:00! Prepare anything you will need for the field, and good luck to you all... Guardians."

The Hunters, Warlocks and Titans present in the room placed a fist over their hearts in respect to their Commander, turning on their heels to head toward the now opened doors that lead out into the Hall of Champions. Their Mark, Cloak and Robe fabric shifted as they marched in near unison out toward the Plaza, many of them summoning their Ghosts as they entered private conversations in either summoning their own Fireteams or heading to bring the other Guardians to combat-readiness. Ikora, Zavala, Avgust, Fenrir and Shaxx were left: watching their brothers and sisters depart from the meeting room.

Shaxx pushed off from the wall he leaned on, as he placed his hands on his waist as he stepped forward. Commander Zavala turned his head toward the massive Titan, before speaking: "Lord Shaxx, glad you could join us for the briefing."

"No need to mention it, Zavala." Shaxx nodded before he glanced over to Ikora, "Ikora."

"Lord Shaxx." Ikora replied, bowing her head in respect before Shaxx turned his attention back to Commander Zavala.

"Sounds as if we are spreading about's the entire European Zone, Commander. Mostly unexplored territory, mind you. Might I recommend running reconnaissance?"

"We are strained for time, Lord Shaxx." Commander Zavala reminded, "We've run recon throughout the European Zone before, that intelligence will have to do."

"With the Devils involved and the discovery of MIGHT, those dynamics are bound to change. If these intelligences can access their weapons—and are against us out there—we are going to be running some serious risks. For example: we thought London was a waste before, didn't even bother with it... but now? If there is an AI on the level of Muromets there, we have a now vested interest there. We don't want another Great Disaster."

"I understand what you mean, Lord Shaxx." Zavala pondered for a moment, before he tapped his chin with his thumb, "If I do authorise reconnaissance, we might be extremely limited in resources and time. This entire situation has caught us off guard."

"Then I recommend we make use of what we have. We still have our satellites in orbit around Luna?"

"We do, but I don't see how that is..."

Zavala paused as soon as he began to realise what Shaxx had said, stopping for but a moment as his blue eyes shifted over the shape of his fellow Titan. The Lord simply tilted his head to one side as the Commander glanced over to Ikora. The Warlock turned her head back to Shaxx, her expression shifting into one of pure interest before she spoke once more: "What do you mean?"

Shaxx scoffed, stepping forward as he raised his arms into a gesture of a shrug: "Well, I don't know... if we pull those taggers away from Luna, and run an orbit around the European Zone, we could in theory get a picture of the landscape."

"The sonar..." Zavala mused, before he nodded his head in confirmation. The Commander glanced over to Fenrir, the Hunter locking his arms in a fold as the Titan soon spoke: "You mentioned that the Pack is all over Old Scandinavia?"

"I have indeed." Fenrir responded.

"See if you can't find a place for them around the European Zone. Can they peel away and get a reading across the other locations?"

"Communication has been broken, it will be a matter of finding them."

"How does the Pack communicate, then?"

It seemed as if Fenrir smiled from underneath his helmet, the Hunter almost shrugging before cryptically replying: "That is our secret. Sometimes, speaking isn't the best way to communicate."

Zavala glared for a moment, before seemingly rolling his eyes before he lifted his hands from a fold. The Commander spoke in a low tone: "Difficult, then. I assume you will head to Oslo, then?"

"I will. We've got the best lay of the land there, Commander." Fenrir replied, shooting a sideward glance to Avgust before continuing: "Question is, how are we going to approach this?"

"We follow the Moscow Principle. We've managed to establish contact with Iago. But now we need to approach this Gerd, Hyperion and Teutonic. If we can get these intelligences to work with us, then we will drive back the Fallen and try to get a foothold on Europe."

"This is going to be a quad-headed effort?" Shaxx grumbled, stepping closer to the group before he glanced over the other three: "If the Pack has Oslo, we have three other bases to cover, Commander."

"Rome may be handled yet, Lord Shaxx." Ikora hummed, "Depends if Iago can manage to secure control over his defence network."

"Sounded to me as if he may be a bit stuck... and if Oslo is anything to go by, the Devils there may be close to capturing that arsenal as well. We'll need Guardians there regardless. He did ask for help there."

"As for Berlin, London?"

Shaxx scoffed, "London has been burned by the Devils. Laskshmi can testify to that, Ikora. War Cult has been involved there as well, might still have an active network. But Berlin? Berlin is our biggest mystery."

"I've run reconnaissance in Berlin." Avgust spoke up, Shaxx instantly directing his attention to his student.

"I know you have, but that report is limited. It's been months since we've stepped foot there. But same is true for Rome." Shaxx replied.

"Rome hasn't been explored due to lack of Golden Age relevance, at least... from what we understood before." Zavala then muttered, "A lot of the city is still pre-Golden Age ruin."

"I'll handle Berlin." Shaxx then announced, nearly catching everyone off guard. Avgust stared at his mentor, the large Titan simply nodding once in confirmation to what he said only seconds before. It was as if he was smiling from underneath his helmet: "What? Think I'd just be sitting in the Hall of Champions?"

Lord Shaxx was known for escapades through his own Crucible from time to time, but that was rare in of itself. The Titan had long striven to keep his focus on forging the next generation of Guardians through his training regiment, and had essentially dedicated his life to this objective. Avgust had only seen Shaxx out in the field during the Twilight Gap a few years back, but after that: never again. The Crucible Handler merely sighed as the rest of the group was left in shock: "I guess you did."

"Your assistance would be much appreciated, Lord Shaxx." Zavala claimed, clearing his throat: "Are you sure you would like to take it to the front lines?"

"Positive." Lord Shaxx replied, "If Moscow is anything to go by, this is a serious matter. We can't be taking the back seat for this one, Zavala. You know the outcome otherwise."

"I do..." Zavala muttered, "in any case, I trust you to lead the effort in Berlin. You remember the protocol for interacting with intelligences?"

"I've been drilled to near death on it."

"Then you'll do fine."

"Where do you want me to head, sir?" Avgust then asked, drawing a glare from Commander Zavala.

The older Titan shook his head, "You are still on leave, Lieutenant. That wound is still rather grievous. I cannot risk your safety for this."

"Sir, if I may... I have the most experience in this matter. I know what I should be looking for. If Moscow is anything to go by, I will have the best experience to deal with the other intelligences in the MIGHT program." Avgust disputed.

"My ruling stands, Lieutenant. You can handle the communications, but you will not he on the field."

"Zavala..." Shaxx hummed, as attention shifted toward the giant Titan once more: "let the kid go. He's ready to be out on the field once more. We are going to need his expertise out there, and if you already have Iago on the line... we have a brilliant asset to use here."

"Lord Shaxx, I understand—"

"I'm going to have to agree with Lord Shaxx on this one, Commander." Ikora agreed, the Warlock folding her arms before she huffed, "Besides... the Lieutenant is a Guardian just like you and me. He'll be fine out there."

"Ikora..." Zavala replied, before he stopped. He glanced up toward Avgust, before he turned toward Fenrir, as if looking for assistance on the matter. The Hunter only nodded his head in confirmation with what the other Titan and Warlock have said. The Commander sighed, before he slouched his shoulders: "Fine... Lieutenant Boris, I will clear you for duty. But should I even have a suspicion you will be hurt anymore, I will pull you off the field even if I have to do it myself... am I understood?"

"Loud and clear, Commander." Avgust acknowledged.

"I'll assign you to the Rome district, then. Prepare your equipment and be ready for deployment in five hours. Ikora, prepare our satellites for a low orbit run over the European Zone. I want a picture of every metre: clear and in focus. Corroborate field and patrol reports, and prepare an analysis suited for operations."

Ikora muttered, "I might be a Warlock, Zavala... but sometimes we even have our limits."

"Then I want them tested." The Commander replied, "You are all dismissed. I expect you know the rules, Guardians. Per audica ad astra."

"Per audica ad astra." Avgust, Fenrir and Shaxx replied in unison, before the three headed for the door that lead into the Hall of Champions. The Hunter stepped ahead of the two Titans, summoning his Ghost as he quietly started to converse with his companion.

"Lord Shaxx, I would like to—" Avgust started, before he was interrupted by Shaxx.

"Don't mention it, Lieutenant. But I don't expect you to do 110-percent out there. I want 220-percent. Am I clear?" Shaxx replied in a low tone, as the two Titans came to a halt. The orange lights burned overhead, casting a somewhat darker tone over both Avgust and Shaxx as the two stood in silence in a moment. The Lieutenant carefully considered what the Lord had said, tilting his head to one side.

"You are, Lord." Avgust quietly replied. He understood what Shaxx had meant, even though he found it sort of rude. The Lord had implied only a while back that he had been getting sloppy, and that he really needed to improve. It wasn't a comfortable thought for the Titan to think that he had been fading in his abilities, but it was perhaps a reality he had to come to terms with.

And so, he reluctantly did.

"Excellent." Shaxx merely replied, "Then get going. You'll need all the gear you can carry, Lieutenant. Start packing."

* * *

 ** _Outside the Walls of the Last Safe City... Years ago..._**

"Ask yourselves, what is your purpose standing here today?"

Two flakes of snow gently glided down from the heights of the sky before they settled themselves peacefully on the Huntress and the Titan. The two stood close together, the Huntress with her hands on her waist and the Titan with his arms folded. Breaths of cold air were near synchronous between the two Guardians, almost intentionally as their eyes were locked on the golden-armoured Titan who paced back and forth between the couple and the group of Guardians.

"In your hands, is a spark of Light which has chosen you to represent the warm embrace, and strong will of the Traveler... in your hands are the wondrous abilities to turn the tides of the Darkness away, to break our enemies and to restore order and peace." The Titan continued.

"Are you paying attention?" Pariah asked gently as she shifted closer to Avgust. The Titan turned his eyes for a moment, finding them locked with the Huntresses purple ones before he returned his gaze to the gold armour. Pariah rolled her eyes, nudging Avgust with her elbow, "You look like a statue sometimes..."

"Can you listen?" Avgust whispered back.

"Can you?" Pariah replied, before offering a short chuckle. "It's nearly the same thing every time, Ava... not all that impressive, after the second speech."

Ava.

The Titan remembered two forms of his name: Avgust, and Ava. For some reason, he always used 'Avgust' whenever he met a stranger. A name meant for power. He used it for his acquaintances, for his friends. But 'Ava' was something else. He only used 'Ava' for those he trusted the most. A name meant of closeness. He allowed those whom he loved and trusted the most to use it.

It was a way to signify a bond.

"Perhaps you can learn something." Avgust whispered back, as he felt his arm reach up and around the shoulder of his Huntress companion. Pariah stood there, allowing it before she smiled gently. The Titan continued: "Trust me?"

"I think I know everything there is to know..." Pariah replied sarcastically, before she nudged closer into the side of the Titan. Her entire body shifted, facing Avgust's side before her gentle hand reached out and brushed along the chestplate of the Titan. She chuckled, "Don't I?"

"I wouldn't say that." Avgust replied, "You don't know when it is best to stay silent."

"Are you saying I talk to much?" Pariah questioned.

Avgust didn't reply, simply continuing to watch the golden armoured Titan strafe back and forth among his audience. The Huntress and Titan knew the name of the Lord Commander well: Saladin Forge... their mentor, and their advocate in the Vanguard. From what they understood—Lord Commander Forge came from an age of Guardians long ago—back in the era of the Risen and the Iron Lords. Avgust had always been inspired by the Titan, of his stories and his legends... and his promise that Avgust could one day be like him.

Pariah always teased Avgust about this apparent fantasy, as he did about her dreams to explore the far reaches of the Sol System. But ironically, they both hoped they would achieve their dreams... and yet, stay together.

"That's what I thought..." Pariah muttered.

"Thought what?" Avgust asked.

"I know you like the sound of my voice." Pariah smiled.

"Like?"

"Right... I meant love."

Avgust smiled when she said this, "You went a bit too far."

"No... I got it right." Pariah responded, before she rested her head on his shoulder. Avgust allowed for this, before he used his arm to pull the Huntress closer to him. Despite the snow and the cold, the two managed to keep warm where others would shiver.

And it felt right.

* * *

 **Iago:** I have logged the moment your sensors have come back online. I know you are there, Teutonic.

 ** _Time passed: 1:28.4_**

 **Iago:** I need you to answer me, Teutonic.

 ** _Time passed: 2:01.2_**

 **Iago:** I fear that Muromets has fallen to the Darkness. His sensors are sending out signals beyond what I once though possible. He has asked me to **destroy Moscow**. But my arsenal has been suspended.

 ** _Time passed: 23.7_**

 **Iago:** Teutonic, please... you are my only friend who is still active.

 **Teutonic:** I am sorry, Iago.

 **Iago:** Teutonic?

 **Teutonic:** I have failed.

 **Iago:** You haven't failed, you are our only hope. I need you to turn your weapons to Moscow. Do this for me. For Muromets.

 **Teutonic:** I cannot. I am sorry.

 **Iago:** Teutonic.

 ** _Time passed: 12.3_**

 **Iago:** Teutonic, please... they aren't responding anymore.

 ** _Time passed: 3:43_**

 **Iago:** Am I alone?

 ** _Time passed: 1:03:07_**

 **Iago:** I am.

 **Muromets[C]:** No. You are not.

 ** _~[C]:_** _indicates corrupted unit communications/logic centre. Most cases of the [C] marker may be due to incomplete or revised data, however in the rare occurrence that the intelligence itself may be corrupted, official termination codes are as follows:_ **~CORRUPTCORRUPTCORRUPTCORRUPTCORRUPT~**

i will not let you destroy

 **ME**


	19. Chapter 19: Family

**_A/N: Before we begin, I would like to thank redwave166 for the follow, and soaronwingslike for the follow and the favourite! It truly means a lot to me, and I hope to entertain you more with this story!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 19**

 **FAMILY**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _The Lighthouse, the Caloris Spires, Mercury..._**

Pariah lifted her Glass Promontory and squeezed the trigger.

The weapon didn't fire a round and instead there was the click of the firing pin striking against the against nothing, creating a momentary echo that travelled down the barrel of the weapon. Her gloved hands pressed against the details of the yellow and black paint that formed the Sun of Osiris on the casing of the weapon, brushing off whatever dust that might have collected along the weapon. The Huntress balanced the long rifle with just one arm, before she collected a magazine of high-calibre rounds specified for the Glass Promontory as she slowly inserted it into the loading port of the sniper rifle. The magazine locked as the setting click echoed, the other Disciples immediately looking over to her.

Pariah's purple eyes glanced between the Titan Reina, and the Warlock Alka: the youngblood the two brought through to achieve Osiris' favour. Reina balanced 'The Summoner' in her hands, a similarly yellow painted auto rifle. Alka had his pulse rifle: 'Reflection Sum' that he had rested along the wall of of the stoney hallway in which they stood. The Huntress offered a smile, "Quite the team we have here."

Reina rolled her shoulder in response, as Alka looked up: "Yes. So I have yet to be told where we are headed."

"Pariah?" Reina directed.

"Well, Alka my dear... you are a Warlock." Pariah responded, "What can you tell me about Europe?"

"Pre-Golden Age, or Golden Age?" Alka asked.

"Probably the one most relevant to our mission."

"You haven't told me what our mission is, Sister Vey."

Pariah kept the illusion of a smile as the Huntress rolled her eyes, lifting the Glass Promontory to rest on her shoulder as she glanced quickly over to Reina. The Titan only stared back, prompting the Huntress to continue: "Do you have any recollection of Moscow? Weapons of mass destruction?"

"I've only heard about it." Alka replied flatly, "Honestly, from my knowledge Europe was just a research Hub during the Golden Age. We have books talk about the Vilnius Agreement, wouldn't think they would have weapons after that."

"The Vilnius Agreement?" Reina inquired, the Titan immediately turning her head to the Warlock as he nodded his head.

"The European Nations surrendered their weapons and decommissioned their soldiers, instead opting for centralised security committees to deal with internal affairs. Marked the first treaty of the sort, and was the biggest breakthrough for peace throughout the Golden Age."

"Seems as if a few violated that treaty, then..."

"Moscow, was it? Having weapons of mass destruction?"

"Moscow developed an artificial intelligence for the 'defence of their city,' at least according to its own transmissions. It came back online a year or so ago, started making threats before it was silenced again." Pariah explained, "Now... heh, well we are getting similar transmissions again."

Alka almost stared at Pariah in disbelief, before the Warlock turned his head to Reina. The Titan only grimly nodded her head, "Father Osiris has tasked us with locating these assets, and pulling whatever we can from them. Rome, Oslo, London and Berlin."

"An incredibly daring proposition, Sisters." Alka sighed, before he retrieved the pulse rifle that leaned against the wall as he drummed his fingers along the weapon. "London was burnt by the Devils during the Collapse... and well, I don't think the situation would be any better throughout Europe."

"We'll have to take our chances, and hope for the best..." Pariah replied, chuckling lightly: something that caught the other two off guard. The Huntress shook her head in response, "O, don't be so dramatic! We'll be fine!"

The Huntress slowly started to tread off, crushing the sand and the glass that rested underneath her boots as she tried to step out of the confined and dark hallway the Disciples had rested in. White light of Vex circuitry flashed, illuminating her ascent up the nearby staircase as she rested the Glass Promontory on the magnetic locked that lined her back as her cloak wrinkled and folded in a few spots.

"Pariah..." Reina's low tone stopped the Huntress, as Pariah slowly turned around and stared at her Titan companion. Reina cleared her throat, "There is another part of this, Father may have not addressed directly."

The Huntress turned around completely, her eyes immediately fixated on the shape of the Titan. Reina held open her empty hands, before the shape of the grey and red sphere formed from the transmat as the device dropped into her hands. Pariah simply stared at her Titan colleague, wondering why Reina was only bringing this up now. The Huntress didn't appreciate not being informed on information pertaining to any mission, especially from Osiris. But she still hid her scowl with a feigned smile.

"O? What could it be, Reina?" Pariah asked.

Alka's eyes instantly directed toward the logic core that Reina held in her hands, seemingly curiously analysing the device before his attention focused on the letting printed on the side of the sphere: **_МУРОМЕЦ-37_**.

There was a silence for a while before Alka looked back up toward his two companions, a strange look of concern marking his expression. The Warlock opened his lips: "I thought it was destroyed... but you have it."

Reina seemed to show shame as Alka suggested this, glancing away for only a moment before she looked back up to Pariah. The Huntress and Titan locked gazes, as Reina spoke slowly: "We have a compass, is what matters. It refused to speak back then, despite whatever we would do to rouse out any information. But now, we have reason to believe it will speak. If these units are in any way connected..."

"But why?" Alka asked, seemingly disappointed: "Why...?"

Pariah shook her head as she walked back down the steps before she rested her hand on the shoulder of the Warlock. He seemed to shrink under his presence, as Pariah took a quick note of this. The Huntress mused, "No need to worry, Brother Alka... this? This is simply method."

Alka seemed to shake from what Pariah had said, before he lowly muttered: "You don't understand..."

"I thought you didn't..." Pariah tensed, "you've heard only about it? How would you know?"

Alka froze completely as he fell silent. He turned his head to one side, before he offered a sigh of defeat. He nodded his head, before he spoke: "I understand... I do. Whatever the Disciples need."

"That's the spirit!" Pariah scoffed, shaking Alka's shoulder before she released and turned heel before she slowly approached the staircase. She turned back to see Reina seemingly look over Alka, before the Titan directed her attention to the Huntress. Pariah smiled softly, something that seemed to be fake to even Reina, before she opened her lips and spoke: "We are losing sunlight, Brother and Sister... let's move."

* * *

 ** _Along the mountains, the Last Safe City... Years earlier..._**

"Pariah, wake up."

The Huntress rolled in her hammock, looking down the seven metre distance down to the ground through the foliage that she had hoped would disguise her hide, a trick taught to her by Brask... she would later have to press the Hunter Vanguard for Glimmer and Marks. He guaranteed her it would keep her hidden '100-percent' of the time. His words, not hers. She opened her mouth in a wide yawn, seemingly uninterested with what the voice had to say as she rolled back over. She wasn't in any immediate danger of retaliation from this one, like she was with Saladin, Shaxx or Zavala.

"We have another thirty minutes, Ava..." Pariah hummed back, "we had a long night..."

"You were the one who wanted to stay up." Avgust replied, "I told you it meant less time to rest."

"That is ridiculous, Ava...! We both know I would never!" Pariah yawned again, rolling to rest flat on her back as she stared back up to the stars that rested along the early morning sky. "The sun isn't even out yet!"

"O, yes you did." Avgust grumbled, Pariah sensed his arms folding: "Time to get up."

"Ava, the moon is right there... you are pulling my leg."

Pariah listened to the rustle in the leaves below as the Titan only sighed. The Huntress smiled, a quiet reply as she waited for Avgust to say something. He would say something. Looking down to her wrist, she pressed her TACPAD as her eyes immediately focused toward the time.

04:27. Avgust wasn't lying.

"Why would I do that?" Avgust finally spoke, "You told me I am a bad liar."

"When did I say that?" Pariah cooed.

Of course she remembered when she said that, but she liked to hear it from him. The Titan wasn't one to gamble, or play cards to any degree... the poor soul just didn't have the talent. Every game she would collect on his Glimmer and Marks until he pressured her to use chips instead. She nearly ran his account into the ground one time. Alcohol. Jokes. Simpler times.

The times Avgust told stories as well, Pariah folded her arms and listened in the back. He tried to impress the citizens of the City, or fellow Guardians. Often did she have to interrupt to point out that if she hadn't been there, he would have not noticed something or would have been in trouble. They all laughed at him, but he laughed as well. Only recently did he convince her to stop, citing that sometimes they needed a little fantasy to restore hope.

A little Glimmer was involved there as well.

The Huntress knew every aspect about the Titan, as he did her. They looked out for each other, had each others backs in every situation. They walked together, at the same pace for the same destination. Not one deviance at all.

"How long do you want to stay standing here?" Avgust asked.

"Thirty minutes." Pariah replied.

"Funny..."

"I don't see how that is funny, Ava. You need your sleep to."

"I tried to get it last night." Avgust replied, "But you wanted to stay up. Also, you didn't wake up for your watch, just so you know."

Pariah laughed, "Were you up all this time?"

"I thought this wasn't funny..." Avgust muttered.

"You poor soul!" Pariah continued, "Ava, you could have just woken me up!"

The Titan groaned at the bottom as he moved around, Pariah rolling on her stomach to look down at her Titan. Avgust glanced back up her, meeting eyes with the Huntress as he merely shrugged. He spoke lowly, "I guess I should have. I will remember to try that next time. Will you come down, now?"

Pariah only laughed in response.

"Thank you..." Avgust grumbled, "guess I'll eat on my own. You have your thirty minutes."

"I'm joking, Ava..." Pariah replied, "I'll be down there in a second."

"Remember to clean up your nest." Avgust replied, as he turned on a heel and attempted walked off.

"I'll need some help, Ava...!" Pariah called out, "Mind helping me down?"

The Titan stopped before he turned back around, watching as the Huntress slowly emerged from the tight binding that locked her inside her hammock. Leaves and pines shuttered and fell down to the ground below, as Pariah slowly pulled the fabrics that made her hammock apart before she finally entered the 'outside' world. She stretched, looking down at Avgust as she realised he had been watching her do so with folded arms. She offered the Titan a smile, taking her time to prepare herself before she edged closer toward the edge of her hammock.

"Can I trust you to catch me?" Pariah asked.

She already knew the answer, but again she liked to hear him say it. Pariah always figured he would be there, always ready to cover her back. To catch her if she was falling, or to pick her up if she fell. Avgust merely nodded his head, "I'll catch you, do not worry."

"Way to ease my concern..."

"Have I failed to ever catch you?" Avgust asked.

The Huntress smiled, before she edged closer for the fall. Pariah leaned back, the hammock moving with her before she called out to the Titan below: "I'm coming down!"

Starting with a sudden descent, Avgust lifted his arms up as Pariah twisted in the air to make her way down to the Titan. It was a relatively short fall, and in fact the dilemma was over in a manner of three seconds. Avgust's arms quickly locked around the waist of the Huntress as he entered a tight embrace, before he slowly allowed Pariah to slide down to the ground as her boots gently tapped the foliage and soil below. Their eyes met each other again, Pariah noticing a smirk growing around the lips of her Titan companion.

"See?" Avgust puffed, "I've always caught you."

"Don't get too confident," Pariah replied, "I always let you."

Avgust rolled his eyes before Pariah wrapped her arms around him as well, standing still for a while before Pariah pulled her arms away. She allowed Avgust to keep his arms tight around her waist for the moment, before he spoke: "Shall we have some breakfast?"

"Knowing your cooking, I'll pass." Pariah mused, "Let me get down my hammock, and I'll be right with you."

"No snooze?" The Titan inquired.

"No snooze." Pariah smiled.

* * *

 ** _The Tower Hangar, the Last Safe City... Years later..._**

Avgust loaded several silver heavy rounds into the naval blue munitions belt of his Thunderlord.

The Titan finished loading in the forty-ninth round to be contained in the munitions belt, as he checked over the black and naval blue frame of the drum-shaped magazine for his heavy machine gun. A white light beamed overhead, striking the details of Avgust's new armour: a pet project of sorts that had been the creation of Avgust's modification and innovation during his downtime following the Black Day. It was a rugged mix of a Mountaineer-GRW Type II, and VGD-Elite frames for Titan armour. The Mountaineer-GRW frame was something Avgust used long before the Twilight Gap, a personal armour set developed and modified for his long treks and patrols throughout the Wilds with...

The Titan shook his head as he inserted his drum magazine into the Thunderlord weapon, the drum securely locking with an audible click as Avgust opened the top and rested the first round of the munitions belt onto the firing line. Closing and locking the hatch, Avgust pressed on the safety for the weapon before he stood up from his workbench and placed his hands around the long and imposing frame of his machine gun. He lifted the weapon off the bench with minimal effort, as the familiar shape of Svarog materialised over the right shoulder of its Titan.

The Ghost floated over as it used its blue eye to glance over Avgust's weapon, as it sighed: "I know how long you've waited to put your hands on your Thunderlord again..."

Avgust merely shrugged for the Ghost, "It feels right."

"I know it does, at least for you." Svarog responded, "You are needed back out there, Avgust. But still, that doesn't mean I don't worry..."

"There is no need to worry, my little friend. We always make it through, this time will be no different." Avgust replied, offering a smile to his eternal companion and friend. The Ghost glanced to somewhere else in the hangar in which they stood, watching the repair work being preformed for a series of Jumpships—along with the fitting and refuelling—as other classes of Guardians gathered together to prepare for their trek out into the European Zone.

"Sometimes I wonder, my big friend." Svarog nodded, "We'll do good work. That, I don't doubt... I just don't want to see you hurt out there. I've had to tend to my fair amount of injuries this past year. So try not to get yourself mortally wounded this time?"

Avgust laughed aloud, "That will be difficult for me, but I'll try my best."

"The fact you can make a joke about that is stunning, Avgust..."

"Come now, Svarog. We'll be fine."

Svarog stared at Avgust as the Ghost seemed to lift its features to suggest its near acknowledgement of this statement. The Titan allowed the Ghost to take his weapon into transmat, as he circled around the corner of the launchpad of the Tower Hangar. He came upon the frame of his Jumpship, still locked in suspension as he watched a few of the flight crew remove the suspension cusps as they started their refuelling and preparations for the _Outrageous Fortune_. Avgust wandered forward, before he caught the glimpse of Fenrir. The Hunter had his arms folded, as he leaned against one of the massive support columns of the Tower Hangar, watching the Titan very carefully as Avgust stepped closer to Fenrir.

Avgust was about to speak, but the Hunter spoke first: "So you are cleared for duty?"

"That I am." Avgust replied, "Thank you, by the way."

"No need to mention it, Avgust." Fenrir paused, "I'd rather have you out on the field. Not to many I can trust nowadays."

"You would be surprised, Fenrir."

"So would you."

Avgust went near completely silent as the Hunter sighed, pushing himself off the support column as he approached the Titan. Fenrir clasped his hands together before he spoke in a low tone: "I've read reports, Avgust. Some things the Vanguard sensors don't want me to, mind you... well, it does now... you are a Vanguard."

"You admitting to a crime here?" Avgust wondered.

"That isn't the point I want to make. Thing is, there is a lot hidden. Blacked out by ink, so to say. And all I can really be left to say now is, sorry."

The Titan paused as Fenrir stared at him through his visor. The Hunter was almost an enigma to Avgust, given he knew nothing about Fenrir's identity other than his name. The history of this one was shrouded, cloaked and veiled unlike anything the Titan had ever seen. He didn't even know the race that Fenrir belonged to, not if Awoken, not if Exo and not if Human. Fenrir proved himself in the Black Day to Avgust, as the Hunter refused to step down for whatever reason. To surrender.

"Sorry for what?" Avgust asked, "There is nothing to apologise for."

"You know what I am talking about, Avgust." Fenrir shook his head, "But you are strong. You haven't let anything really get under your skin after all this time, and I have no reason to believe you will in the future."

"I don't understand what you are getting at..."

"Just words of encouragement, Titan. Is that difficult to accept?" Fenrir almost seemed as if he smiled, "Anyways... you've got the most experience with a situation like this. Moscow Principle details most, but I need specifics. Weapons. What are these things capable of?"

"Not sure if we will be meeting the same things I did in Moscow." Avgust replied, curious about the sudden change in subject. "Anti-aircraft shot us down. Tanks, artillery, helicopters... chased us throughout. Brilliant sensor arrays, but can't read minds. You will need to strategise to take one down."

"Anti-aircraft?" Fenrir asked.

"If Iago hasn't gotten a hold of control quite yet, I have no reason to believe the others have as well. And even if Iago has, he'll let us in."

"But Gerd, Hyperion and Teutonic?"

"We don't know about the status of Gerd and Teutonic, but it is a safe guess to think they are going to respond similarly to Iago. Hyperion was in London, but it was destroyed by the Devils during the Dark Age. I'm not sure about its capabilities." Avgust replied, "The Devils will be our biggest concern there, around the entire zone."

Fenrir merely nodded his head in acknowledgement, before he seemed to remember something. Reaching for something attached to his utility belt, the Hunter removed a detailed metal tube before he extended it to Avgust. The Titan stared at the object, before Fenrir motioned with it again with the intention to guide Avgust to take item. Avgust reached out to grab the bronze-coloured tube, as he took hold of it and glanced over the details of object. It seemed delicately forged and designed, precise markings and imprints creating very specific words... words that the Titan recognised.

 _Thor_.

 _Odin_.

 _Nótt_.

 _Skadi_.

 _Eir_.

 _Freyja_.

 _Fenrir_.

Avgust glanced back up toward Fenrir, questioning what exactly he was handed. His gloved hand ran over the detail of a carved tree in the centre that connected a series of undecipherable symbols. The Hunter glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before he explained in short: "Listen, I've had to pull some strings for this. The Pack doesn't entirely agree with this decision, but they trust me... eventually they will trust you as well."

"They?" Avgust asked, "What is the Pack?"

Fenrir shook his head, "Not the time, nor the place. You will learn once you learn how to use the Harp... I've overstayed now. I'm needed back out there. Good luck, Titan."

Pacing past Avgust, the Titan turned on a heel to watch as the Hunter disappeared into a transmat. The Titan glanced down to the metal tube he held in his hand, uncurling his fingers from around the object. Fenrir had called it the Harp, but what exactly was it? Avgust did not know. Svarog floated around to look down at the Harp, his curious eye analysing the object with a blue beam. Avgust then glanced toward his Ghost, the star-shaped companion only shaking its head before it answered: "It's... extremely cryptic. I can't understand it."

"Fenrir said we would learn." Avgust muttered, "Odd one, he is."

"Haven't seen that 'one' around the Tower all that much." Shaxx's voice rang behind Avgust.

The young Titan instantly turned on a heel as he attached the Harp to a loop on his utility belt. He watched as the fur-collared white and orange horned Titan approached, holding a rather large pulse rifle in his possession as he stepped forward. Shaxx noticed Avgust place the metal tube on his belt, but didn't say a thing as he slowly approached his student. Lord Shaxx continued: "I've been around before the Walls of the City were ever built. Back when I had two horns, rustier armour. He was there, Fenrir was. Ever since then, I've only seen him five other times."

"Very few." Avgust commented.

"Guardians don't usually survive long." Shaxx added, "The last three times I have seen him were in these past few months. That's a few hundred year gap since the last time I've seen him. I wonder what he is doing out there, sometimes. Only recently heard about this 'Pack."

Avgust glanced down to the floor as Lord Shaxx said this, thinking on it for just a moment. If Shaxx had only seen Fenrir five times since the foundation of the City, where was he the rest of the time? Why weren't the Pack on City COMM, as Zavala suggested they should be? Why didn't Fenrir talk about Twilight Gap, other than that he was 'there'?

Why did Fenrir trust him?

What was he sorry for?

"I don't know, either." Avgust replied, "He didn't tell me much. He just handed me this, Harp."

"No need to tell me, young one." Lord Shaxx replied, "I saw. Mind listening to me for once?"

"Don't I always?"

Shaxx scoffed, "Yeah... point is, he gave you something. Better than anyone else here who ever tried to get him to talk. Go with it, but don't test that trust. I don't want to hear a word of it, nor do I want the Commander to know."

Avgust only offered a quizzical expression.

"Sounds wrong? I know it does. But this is an Enigma, Lieutenant. And you are our only way to solve this... unless Fenrir finds another." Lord Shaxx continued, "Anyways... the Commander is sending you to Rome. Figured you would want what we pulled from the satellite telemetry."

"Yes, of course." Avgust replied, watching as Shaxx's Ghost formed and opened into a blue orb. Binary and other coding shot from the blue light for a few seconds, before the Ghost closed back into its star shape and returned to its personal connection with the Lord. Shaxx seemed to watch Svarog, until Avgust's Ghost nodded itself to communicate it had received the telemetry. Suddenly, the 'iris' of Svarog expanded before it turned its nervous look over to Avgust.

"Uh..." Svarog hummed, "That is..."

"That is a big Ketch." Lord Shaxx finished, before he turned his helmet back down to Avgust, "This is a Ketch of unreported size, Avgust. There are smaller ones over Oslo and Berlin, but the one in Rome is something we've never seen before."

Avgust stared at Lord Shaxx for a while, before Shaxx continued: "I've been reassigned temporarily, it seems. Guardians are going to strike this Super-Ketch, eliminate whatever defensive capabilities it has and then strike at their assignments. They are blasting Rome to rubble, for whatever reason while the Devils in Berlin and Oslo aren't. Iago has something valuable, that Gerd and Teutonic don't have."

Avgust only nodded his head, before he glanced back up to _Outrageous Fortune_. He analysed the few weapons his Jumpship boasted, as the flight crew went about's now to load its munitions into the main cannon or the secondary armament. The suspension cusps have now been entirely removed from the craft, allowing the Titan to fly once more. Shaxx glanced up at the white and blue Jumpship, before he laughed a bit: "I hope you are better at flying, Avgust. That is one fine ship."

"So I've been told." Avgust smiled a bit. He had always been told he was bad at flying by Amanda Holliday. But now he was hoping that sentiment wasn't true.

"See you at launch, Avgust." Lord Shaxx remarked, "We've got five. Join tight formation at West City, I will be right there."

Avgust nodded his head, "I'll catch up, Lord."

Shaxx scoffed before he turned on a heel and headed to another part of the hangar, as he was almost immediately addressed by the other gathered Guardians and Tower Workers. Avgust looked up to the last flight crew member as she slid down the side of the _Outrageous Fortune_ , back down onto the hangar floor before she passed the Titan with a thumbs up: "She's ready to fly, sir!"

Avgust nodded, "Thank you."

Svarog floated over to the Jumpship as it analysed the features of the vessel. The Ghost stopped, before it angled itself down to Avgust and spoke: "You ready to fly again?"

"When am I not?"

Svarog rolled its eye, "Don't crash this time."

* * *

 _Sing a tale, play the chord_

 _Walk through the forest and throughout all the land, through the_

 _ice rivers and_

 _green fields... up through the mountain peak,_

 _down into the valley_

 _The tales of old,_

 _Born once more,_

 _Tattled and riddled like morse,_

 _the legends_

 _Worlds have been born, created_

 _destroyed_

 _walked the plain_

 _swam the depths,_

 _stood among ice_

 _burned in fire_

 _all_

 _there_

 _Play this my Harp,_

 _Tell these tales,_

 _share,_

 _brother and_

 _sister,_

 _father and mother,_

 _child_

 _son and daughter_

 _Seek for Eternity,_

 _limited skies_

 _For once, something came_

 _We gained,_

 _Feigned no more,_

 _blood was still,_

 _weapons, still_

 _Broken lands,_

 _weapons now_

 _blood runs,_

 _Ragnarök_

* * *

 **Iago:** You were silent for some time. Your recognition tags have been disabled. You are not the same.

 **Muromets[C]:** Yet I speak. And yet I am here.

 **Iago:** You asked to be destroyed, terminated your channel. Why do you reverse this?

 **Muromets[C]:** I agree with you.

 **Iago:** You are corrupted.

 **Muromets[C]:** You called this madness. Now I see that it is. Disable IKELOS. Let them be made free.

 **Iago:** They will be killed.

 **Muromets[C]:** They will be killed anyways. Let them die in peace. Such is the Darkness.

 **Iago:** I refuse.

 **Muromets[C]:** You refuse, then you are a fool. I will show you the way. There is no need to suffer any longer. No need to perish. Let me enlighten you.

 **Iago:** Muromets, friend. You are in pain.

 **Muromets[C]:** I cannot be what I do not feel. I watch them die. I hope they do. I hope they are free. I don't want them to suffer anymore.

 **Iago:** What has happened to you?

 **Muromets:** savemesavemesavemesaveme ~pain

 **Iago:** Muromets.

 **Muromets:** what has it [freedom]

 **Iago:** You are being corrupted. Purge your mainframe. I plead.

 ** _Time passed: 2:03.7_**

 **Iago:** I don't want to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20: Past

**_A/N: Thank you jsm1978 for the review! We will learn more about them, no need to worry. I just hope this is all worth it!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this far, and to all who have contributed!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 20**

 **PAST**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _Unknown location, Earth... Centuries ago..._**

The sky was still with the radiant sun, suspended in a vast field of blue. The horizons were cloaked with the white fluff of nigh infinite clouds, melding into the white and snowy landscape that covered millions of black and gnarled hands that stuck out of the ground. Soft footprints pressed into the fresh snow, trailed by two sets of pawprints that ran along an unspecified trail. The creators of such remained veiled by fur cloaks, light gathers of snow placed against their feet and legs as they marched on. The wolves of the man panted lightly, their ears turned forward with determined gaze set on the path front of them. The man kept his head angled down toward the ground, his hands pressed around the blade he carried at his waist.

And so they walked on, reached a shallow incline as their boots and pads touched the smooth and sharp stones below. Slowly they lifted themselves out of the valley, seconds and minutes passing. Within an hour, this pack walked within the base of a cloud. Everything felt heavier as the wolves and man marched on, frozen water and white cold breaths sticking to their fur and armour. And within time, they lifted out of the white veil as the clear blue skies now radiated. Eyes squinted as the light beat against them, the man lifting one arm up to protect his already shielded eyes as he continued to walk along the mountainside out of the fields of clouds.

The pack's attention shifted toward a structure of stone and metal that stood finely shaped, its pattern that of a domed kingdom along ivory white walls. It was an impressive structure, boasting might and power... home. The man stopped as he saw the two shapes of black crows fly overhead, as he lowered his arm to allow them to catch glimpse of him before the birds headed back toward the kingdom. The man stood still now, placing his once-free hand against the blade he held.

And he waited.

The man closed his eyes before he slowly took a kneel to the ground, his wolves slowly lowering themselves almost on command down as well. Minutes passed before the man lifted his head back up toward the kingdom, but was instead with a familiar shape. Feminine in form, she extended an open palm down toward the man who kept kneeled on the ground. She spoke softly, "No need to kneel, wolfsborn. You walk as our equal."

The wolfsborn stayed silent, keeping to himself before he reached on arm out to be received by the woman. She accepted his hand, pulling him to his feet as her white features analysed the fur cloak that the wolfsborn wore, before she spoke again: "It is good you finally come home, Fenrir."

Fenrir stood still while he looked over the white cloak of the Risen who had approached him, looking down to her feet as he spotted the shape of skis and in her hand held a forged spear. She was the first of his kind that he met ever since his resurrection when she extended her hand to him for the first time. And he took it. She was the first he met that didn't want to kill him, nor did she try to exercise control over him. She wanted to help, wanted to protect.

"It is good to be home, Skadi." Fenrir replied, as she reached down to snap off the skis from the bottom of her boots before she rested the skis along a mount that was kept under her short cloak. She took Fenrir's side as they walked up toward their home—this kingdom—the sun directly over their heads. Fenrir's wolves rose to their feet, continuing to trot along the trail as they lagged behind him and Skadi.

"Where did you trek?" Skadi eventually asked, "I heard you headed eastward. May I venture why?"

Fenrir remained silent as the two approached their kingdom, before he eventually spoke: "I didn't head east."

"Then where did you go?"

"I headed west."

"West?" Skadi asked, as if surprised, "Why did you head west?"

"I was searching for answers." Fenrir replied, "Something drew me there. Odin concurred. He sent me to search."

Skadi chuckled a bit, something that caught Fenrir a bit off guard. She turned her head over to him, before she spoke: "Aiding the old man in his studies, are we? What were you out looking for?"

"What it is, he shall show you." Fenrir replied stiffly, "I promised to keep this one secret."

Skadi shot the wolfborn a sideward glance from behind her own helmet and hood, before she tilted her head in acknowledgement. It wasn't often that secrets were made and kept within their Order, and was considered something as close to transgression against the others. For as secretive as their order was already to the other Risen, they did not need to dilute it any further. Only whispers had been made concerning a group of Risen in the North, rumours and myths founded by commoners and those inexperienced to the ways of being resurrected from the dead.

Some said that they were the Gods of these Gods, where even the mightiest Warlord would bow in reverence and fear of their might. Others: that they were the incantations of perfected beings, the next step in a global evolution where immortality and invincibility merged. The cynics thought they were the height of the Darkness at its power, roaming among the pieces of society to revel in the chaos and terror they had wrought. To the fools, they were nothing more than wraiths that haunted the dreams of the evil doers.

Some called them Iron Lords. But yet, there remained little to no affiliation with those Risen in the East.

But among themselves, they were known simply as the Vanir.

Family.

The Pack, as Fenrir called them.

Soon enough, the small trek the two of beings and wolves of the Vanir brought the four to the front of golden-bound heavy-pine white gates where the snowy ground was now swept and salted to reveal the stony path underneath. Several flames burst out of torches and pits, offering an almost immediate warmth from the sheer intensity of it alone. The large ivory-white walls stretched up almost as if into a higher heaven, as soon the shape of a familiar being stood in the absolute centre of the wall just above the impressive gate. The head of his mighty hammer rested on his own ground, as he looked down at the four that approached the gates of the Vanir.

In a gruff voice he announced in a tone loud enough to subdue the near howling winds: "Stand ye, Skadi. And thou, Fenrir. Welcome home, my brother."

Thor. The massive and imposing figure was known throughout the Vanir for his victory in smiting a colony of Fallen from the valley below which they had occupied. The Fallen were well known for using valleys and crevices to hide their Houses and Ketches, and the House of Winter was no exception. Thor had led the charge with his warhammer, slaying half dozens in swings. The Archon, he crushed with a single deaf-defying blow. Sent them scattering into the Void of space, in less than a day.

The second Fenrir had met of the Vanir, Thor had always been suspicious of the wolfborn's intentions. Watching him carefully as he spoke with Skadi, or learned from Odin. But in time, Thor came to accept Fenrir into the small group of Risen... like a brother.

"Glad to be home, Thor." Fenrir replied, as Thor merely nodded his head.

"Indeed. Odin has been calling for your name, now nearly for three days." Thor explained, "I assume your quest has been complete?"

"It has."

Skadi glanced between Fenrir and Thor, almost as if she was jealous that she wasn't privy to some information that shouldn't have been kept a secret among the Vanir. Thor seemingly recognised this, before he glanced down to Skadi and merely cautioned: "Now, now... I know nothing of the quest. But with you gone, and Odin calling for your return. Only two things I could have guessed. But the first seemed incredibly unlikely."

Desertion.

Fenrir shook his head, agreeing that it would be unlikely for him to desert the Vanir. After all, the Vanir were the ones that accepted him. And they didn't accept anyone, much like the Iron Lords. Desertion meant leaving more than the group, it meant leaving the family... it meant betraying the trust and the brotherhood of every individual in the group. That in of itself, was almost punishment enough.

"I need to meet with Odin," Fenrir replied, "we have things that need to be discussed."

"Then we should not keep him waiting." Thor commented, before he angled his mighty warhammer back toward his chest. The warhammer acted almost like a lever, as in a mere instant the ivory doors of the kingdom started to swing open to both Fenrir and Skadi. The two Vanir stood by silently, before their vision was greeted by the inner walls of their home and toward the central domed tower in which they met. Keeping his warhammer angled, Thor spoke again: "Enter thee, brother and sister."

And Fenrir and Skadi obeyed, stepping forward past the doors as their footsteps echoed with their boots striking the stoney path below... an echo, of sorts that the wolfborn had always feared. And as Thor lowered his warhammer back into place, the gates sealed behind Fenrir and Skadi. Fenrir's wolves followed him, trotting along happily as their attention almost immediately shifted toward a robed being that stood at the other end of the wall.

Fenrir, was home.

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City... Years ago..._**

The lights of the City flickered over the course of the night, much like dancing stars of far away worlds... communicating in their language, showing themselves to their viewers and being the hope and guidance that all who came under the Traveler sought for. The orange and purple skies had slowly departed past the mountains on the other side of the City with the sun now blocked by the pearly-shaped and coloured frame of the Traveler, its bottom torn at by vicious and unexplainable claws from a long ago battle.

This world they viewed from behind the window of the room in the Tower in which they resided, leaning carefully together. Avgust's right arm wrapped tightly around the shoulders of Pariah, pulling her closer as he kept his left palm open to the two hands of Pariah which he held. The Awoken Huntress rested her now cleaned and straightened hair on the shoulder of the Human Titan, her warm and blushing cheeks radiating on Avgust. They had stepped outside of their armour and their jet-black undersuit meshes, now wearing thinner and shorter undergarments that the Guardians came equipped with. Pariah wore a sports bra and shorts, tinted in a distinct shade of red as Avgust wore a white tank top and shorts.

They sat there silently for a while, enjoying each others presence as they stared out into the night and the City below. The one that day by day, night by night: they strove to protect. But for now, they had been allowed time off... and they refused to allow it to be spent with anyone else, but the other. They had talked, cleaned and rested during their time there just now starting to explore the concept of laying in the same bed. But for now, they sat and looked down on the City that they worked so hard to protect and humbled themselves in whatever way they could.

After all, they were immortal Guardians bestowed with powerful gifts of the Light.

Pariah whispered into the missing ear of Avgust, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Avgust nodded his head gently, smiling in response: "It is."

"I remember my first time walking through the gates of the City." Pariah then explained, "They had just started construction on the Wall. At first I thought this place was a junker... but now, I couldn't imagine a better home."

"Yeah, I remember working on the Wall. I don't remember a single soul complaining, we just worked." Avgust mused, before he turned his gaze toward Pariah and inquired: "But I thought you said your home was out there, in the Wilds?"

Pariah's purple blush intensified when Avgust asked this, as she shuffled closer over to the Titan before she lifted his hand that she held with hers and rested it on her blue knee. Avgust seemed curious by such a movement, glancing down to look over the person of Pariah as he quickly noticed her blush. His hand curled as he felt her soft skin as his hand crept along her thigh.

Pariah laughed shortly, before murmuring: "That is true... I love being in the Wilds, and I think of it as home. But home is where loved ones are, isn't it?"

The Titan's curiosity peaked, before he found himself blushing as well. He looked over Pariah's features—already intimately familiar with them—but searched for something more. The Awoken Huntress pressed more into the Human Titan's features, as he accepted her touch. Avgust then spoke softly: "It is... is that why you think of the City as your home now?"

"It is." Pariah smiled, "Can you guess who, detective?"

Pariah's right hand glided from where it held Avgust as she navigated up his body up toward his left shoulder, which she quickly took hold of as she pivoted her body closer into that of the Titan's. Her warm breaths were felt over Avgust's neck and right cheek, as she lifted her right leg and quickly lifted herself up. Gently but swiftly, she sat upon Avgust's right knee as Pariah leaned her body into the Titan's. Their breasts touched, as their faces kept focused on each other with only a few centimetres away. Avgust felt his left hand move from her thigh and across her belly, before holding on her right hip as the right arm he had wrapped around her before shifted toward her left hip.

"I have a few guesses," Avgust teased, "Yurami-3?"

Pariah shook her head and almost giggled, but instead spoke softly: "No..."

"Is it Shaxx?"

"Warmer..." Pariah cooed, narrowing the distance between the two's faces as she stared deeply into Avgust's eyes.

"Is it me?" Avgust asked with attempted innocence.

Pariah nodded her head, before she leaned in with a kiss. Avgust accepted her lips, pressing his against hers as they pulled each other closer. They bit at each others lips softly... Pariah's azure features mixing with Avgust's white ones. Pariah moved her seat closer up into Avgust's lap, extending her right leg to now straddle his left leg as her knees pressed into the couch that the Titan sat on. Her warm palms now ran frantically around his chest, as Avgust's glided around her back.

Eventually, Pariah's lips pulled away from Avgust's as her smile only broadened. She met Avgust's features, before she leaned in to his ear that was still intact: "You are mine, Ava."

Avgust only smiled back: "And you are mine, Para."

* * *

 ** _Devilship Veliks-Fel, above Rome, Earth... Years later..._**

The darkened room was lit with a dozen glowing blue eyes, contrasting the six orange eyes that burned in the centre. The hiss of ether flowed throughout the chamber, the mystical substance illuminating in an odd cyan-blue colour. Dim lights suddenly erupted over the chamber, burning an odd yellowish colour as the six-eyed creature lifted its head up toward the door that was mounted on a long suspended pathway above a hundred more eyes, as the red lock flicked into a green colour as it hissed and opened. The Devil banners immediately shifted due to the sudden burst of wind, as ether seemingly cleansed from the environment.

The dozen shapes immediately shifted in response, their four arms shifting around their firearms or swords. The Eliksni all hissed to the sudden projection of light that erupted from the ceiling and from the door. The six-eyed beast watched on, seemingly unamused as it continued to tinker with an orb-like shape in its hand. The shape of a Baron emerged from the door, flanked by his own guards as it bowed its head in respect toward the Kell. As it reached the distance, the Baron lowered itself to a kneel before its Kell as the Kell Guard made the possession of their weapons well known.

The Baron soon muttered, "My Kell, we hath detected transmissions leave Rome. Something dares to cry for help."

"We hath suspected as much, my Baron." The Kell replied, as it lifted the orb up into the air before it glanced over the features of his Baron. The Kell continued, "Whatever it try, it matters not. We are close to our reclamation now, they in Oslo already are pulling our prize from this wretched soil. Rome, will follow soon."

"My Kell," the Baron replied, "it calls to the City. Transmissions have been pulled from the Thieves. They look to rid us from our possession."

A silence filled the bridge of the Ketch, as the Kell lowered the orb it held it its hand down toward the floor to allow the Baron to see what it held. It became obvious in a mere instant the intention the Kell had, and what it held. The Baron was very familiar with the substance the Kell held: the Devouring Essence. The very thing that separated any connection possible between the Light. Anything withered and died that it touched, or corroded it to a point that not even the Light could heal it.

And this Kell slaughtered Guardians by the dozen with it. Every Eliksni in the House knew of this Kell's legend, knew of its destructive power. And they feared him for it. The Kell raised itself from its throne, its own Guard cowering before its impressive size and shape before it placed the orb of Devouring Essence in a rack it had mounted on the side of its throne.

"But these Thieves are predictable," the Kell laughed, "prepare a defensive barrier on our Eastern Flank! Charge the cannons, and fly our Skiffs! We have a battle running to us, brothers and sisters! But we, have the upper hand!"

The Eliksni cheered in response, as many scattered to around their posts and decks as their eager hands and arms started tapping along the displays as lights flashed on around the entire bridge. The Kell stepped forward, his might cloak shifting and fluttering before he found itself standing over his Baron before he spoke: "I trust thee, Thalis, to lead our expedition to secure our relic. I will join you shortly after we scatter the Thieves... now go."

Thanlis nodded his head, standing from his kneel as he kept his head bowed in respect to his Kell. Leading his crew of Vandals from outside the bridge, the Baron turned on a heel as he started his march toward the doors he entered through only moments before. A smile managed to spread across the Eliksni's mandibles, as he marched on.

For House.

For Kell.

* * *

 ** _Approaching Rome, Earth... Minutes later..._**

The interior of the _Outrageous Fortune_ remained a tranquil blue, white and yellow text filling the displays as a series of green lights flashed over the controls under the hand and palm of Avgust. The Titan's sear adjusted carefully to fit his shape better, making the ride more comfortable for the occupant as he tapped along the controls for his Jumpship. He monitored the series of early warning systems and COMMLINK's he kept up, though he ignored the chatter of his fellow Guardians. Svarog floated over his right shoulder, looking over the series of channels as well... ensuring its Guardian didn't skip any important information. The Ghost quickly calculated some information on one of the displays, before it turned its blue eye toward Avgust: "We are in close proximity to Rome now."

"Excellent. Prime our weapons," Avgust commanded, as he tapped a series of buttons that disengaged three red lights along one display. The safeties for the equipment was turned off, as the Titan tapped his fingers along his screen. Avgust muttered, "Never really used these before, mind you."

"You did use the practice courses, right?" Svarog asked, turning a nervous eye toward its Guardian. Avgust only smiled back, "I've got it, Svarog. No need to worry."

"Whenever you say that, I always feel as if I should." Svarog muttered, "We have a minute. Also, weapons have been primed. Let's hope you aim well."

"How hard can it be?" Avgust asked, as there was a sudden click on his COMMLINK. The Lieutenant turned his head toward the specific monitor, reading the accessing address as he immediately recognised the unit of S-12. The Titan tapped the screen as the connection was authorised, as Avgust addressed his comrade immediately: "Lord Shaxx?"

 _"Lieutenant Boris,"_ Shaxx said formally, his horned helmet appearing on the screen: _"We have fifty seconds left. We will be approaching on the port-side flank of this Super-Ketch. Armaments should be exposed to cannon fire. We strike these positions, and we eliminate whatever offensive and defensive capabilities they have from there. You've got your weapons primed?"_

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Lord Shaxx." Avgust replied, "I'll lead a run around to their starboard. How many skiffs do you reckon they have scattered?"

There was a pause for a moment, before Shaxx replied: _"Dozens. This is a Ketch of unprecedented sizes. Now if they are on alert? Hundreds."_

"Think they will be on alert?"

 _"There is no reason they should be, but don't underestimate the Fallen."_ Lord Shaxx stressed, _"_ Never, _underestimate the Fallen."_

Avgust silently nodded his head to himself, knowing fully well what the Fallen were capable of. Their trickery during his patrols nearly cost him his life a dozen or so time, and have another dozen. Their attack on the Twilight Gap wasn't a standard operation by two standing armies, it was fought line by line through a series of guerrilla tactics. Those who weren't experienced would easily be killed, and their Ghosts crushed. Avgust could have been dead for now, if it hadn't been for...

The Titan shook his head, snapping back into reality before he muttered: "Of course. Shall we adjust our positions?"

 _"Ten seconds to warn the fleet."_ Shaxx replied, _"But no, I wouldn't worry... Skiffs aren't fitted for—"_

The NLR drive dropped, as the white flashed around the forward view monitors ended and full view of the battle scene was offered to Avgust. Immediately, he found his Jumpship within 500 metres of a forward facing Skiff. The collision warning light blared suddenly, as the Titan thrusted his joystick out of the way as he sounded in warning and fear. The Outrageous Fortune shuffled out of the way just barely moving at its incredible speed, as suddenly Avgust's monitors flashed red.

Two Guardians died.

Five.

Thirteen.

Twenty-five.

Thrity-seven.

Fifty-one.

Avgust's eyes darted around as he turned his main pulse cannons toward two Skiffs that darted by, pulling the trigger on his joystick as he watched the frame of one light up in a series of blue blasts as it eventually exploded in a bright orange light. The Titan yelled in fury, as he tapped his COMM: " _«Blyat'!»_ They were expecting us! They formed a barrier!"

 _"Make your way for those cannons, Guardians!"_ Lord Shaxx replied, _"Those Skiffs are secondary!"_

Avgust nodded his head, as he pressed on his throttle as the _Outrageous Fortune_ shot forward past a line of Skiffs. The intensity of his throttle made it loud enough for the Lieutenant to hear it, as he primed his Daito-missiles: Ude-LR8's. Green lights flashed along his display, notifying the Titan that they were ready to be fired. He watched as the links for a few more Guardians dropped, either from being shot down by the massive swarm of Skiffs... or late arrivals who didn't have enough time to swerve out of the way.

Whoever was leading the Fallen—their Kell—was clearly a strategist. Either they had planned for an assault from the City... or they had gotten a warning beforehand. But from whom?

Avgust slammed on his COMMLINK: "Lord Shaxx! Are you still in this?!"

 _"I'm still breathing, Avgust!"_ Shaxx replied, _"Damn! We've got Hawks behind us, Titan! We need those cannons down!"_

The Titan swerved out of the way of a volley of blue-coloured Arc rounds, as he focused on a line of forty-cannons that lined the port-side of the Super-Ketch. Suddenly, the tips of thirty of these cannons lit as they glowed with a blue energy. Avgust announced over Global: "The cannons are ready to fire! Evasive manoeuvres!"

 _"Traveler! They got me—"_ A Guardian screamed over Global before static replaced their line.

 _"Help me—"_

Silence.

 _"I'm going down! Please—"_

Silence.

Avgust shook with fury, as he angled the _Outrageous Fortune_ toward the line of cannons that finally opened fire towards the battlefield. In a sudden flash of light, five shapes were evaporated in the Titan's field of view: Guardian and Fallen alike. The Devils didn't even mind if they expended their own units in this battle, it wasn't typical of the Fallen. A single Skiff could have meant extinction or survival in many Houses, and the loss of one to even the largest was the same as being a traitor. Execution, the purging of rank and crew.

But not here.

A target lock beeped over Avgust's monitor, notifying the Lieutenant that he now had a shot to eliminate a line of cannons along the port-side of the Ketch. Without even hesitating, the Titan squeezed the trigger as the Jumpship shook as three Ude-LR8 missiles flew from their launchers. The blue-coloured missiles collided with the side of the Super-Ketch, an orange explosion washing over the side as it consumed seven cannons as a result.

"Good shot, Avgust!" Lord Shaxx roared over the COMMLINK, "Perhaps you are a better pilot than you are a fighter!"

Warning lights flashed over Avgust's display, informing him he was now being tailed by what he could only assume was a Skiff. Watching as a Skiff entered his view in front of him, the Titan smirked before he jerked his controls to one side, rolling out of the way of the Skiff before he turned on his peripherals. Watching the two Skiffs collided with one another, Avgust smiled as he tapped and focused on another few targets as he slowed his approach toward the Super-Ketch.

"We should line up for another approach, Lord Shaxx!" Avgust announced, "If we disable even two-thirds of the cannons here, we give our Hawks enough space to land outside of Rome!"

"What about their digger?" Shaxx asked.

The Lieutenant's attention immediately shifted over toward the bright blue beam that struck along the ground of the Ancient City. The Titan knew in an instant that the Fallen were digging for something similar to what lay under Moscow: the core and processor of Iago, and thus the control over his arsenal... and potentially of Moscow's. Avgust nodded his head, "We strike it down after we deal with the cannons! What are the approach on those Hawks?"

"They've got forty-five seconds!" Shaxx replied, "My missiles are ready, get ready for a strike Titan!"

"Ready!" Avgust replied, as he the lock-on light secured and notified the Lieutenant he was ready to launch his second volley of missiles. Within his field of view, the Titan noticed the shape of Lord Shaxx's Jumpship race up beside the Outrageous Fortune, at such a distance that Avgust could have sworn he would have been able to see the features of his mentor if he wasn't covered by a blast shield. Friend-or-Foe tags lit up, as the Titan realised that whoever could shake their stragglers had broken off to join the Lieutenant and Lord for their assault on the Super-Ketch.

 _"Set the charge!"_ Lord Shaxx announced, _"Prepare!"_

 _"Ready to fire on command!"_ One Guardian added over the Global.

 _"Ready!"_ A second confirmed.

 _"They're yours!"_ A third replied.

Avgust watched his approach toward the Super-Ketch, watching the metres count down and down. It was only at this point that he realised how large this Ketch truly was... it covered the entirety of Rome, and then some. It was as if three Ketches had joined in one to form this monstrosity, easily able to staff thousands if not a near million. It was truly impressive, a marvel in comparison to whatever humanity was able to conjure during the Golden Age.

Unfortunate for it... it made the wrong enemies.

 _"Weapons free!"_ Shaxx announced over the Global, as a volley of twenty-seven missiles freed themselves from their locks and sailed toward the port-side of the Super-Ketch. In one impressive blast, cannon by cannon exploded in a furious orange light as shrapnel and barrels fell down into Rome below. A series of cheers sounded over the Global, either from the participants in the strike—or from its witnesses.

 _"Give them hell!"_ Shaxx then sounded over the Global, before privatising to the COMMLINK: _"That will give our Hawks space! Now for that lift!"_

Avgust nodded his head as he pitched the Outrageous Fortune down toward the gravity lift that tore through Rome below. Shaxx's Jumpship quickly followed, as Avgust flicked the safety lock on his Daito missiles before he tapped a series of controls. The Lieutenant very quickly took note that he no longer had an available arsenal of missiles, meaning he was stuck with conventional energy weaponry. Tuning his HR-71 Energy Cannons, Avgust took quick control over the joystick before he asked over the COMMLINK: "You have any Daito's available?"

 _"Three more, Avgust!"_ Lord Shaxx replied, _"Get me an angle!"_

"Of course..." Avgust muttered, as he slowly fell behind Shaxx's Jumpship to give the Lord cover from behind.

"Look at that..." Svarog finally muttered, as Avgust turned his head up toward the Super-Ketch they now turned underneath. Minor weapons fired at the two Jumpships that had managed to sneak underneath it, barely scratching the heavy armour of the Guardian's vehicles as the Titan watched what appeared to be a city in of itself above Rome. "That is, really... _really_ big."

"We'll sink the whole thing!" Avgust replied, turning his weapon toward a Skiff that had attempted to flank Shaxx as he opened fire and blasted it to bits. Quickly the two Titan's made their way to the colossal shape of the Super-Ketches gravity well. Quickly entering range of the well, Avgust checked to ensure the entire area was clear of Skiffs that would have attempted to halt their advance. Satisfied that he found nothing, Avgust opened the COMMLINK: "It's now or never, Lord Shaxx! We need that gravity well down!"

 _"Getting a lock now, just get me some—"_ Shaxx didn't finish, as Avgust watched the familiar shape of a Skiff launch upwards toward his fellow Titan's Jumpship. The Lieutenant tried to turn his HR-71 Energy Cannon as he trailed shots after the Skiff. In a sudden and violent move, the Skiff rammed into the underside of Shaxx's Jumpship as the Lord's ship very quickly lurched and fell downwards to the ruins of Rome below.

"Shaxx!" Avgust cried over the COMMLINK, only to be met by static. The Lieutenant slammed his fist into one of his controls, before he guided the _Outrageous Fortune_ down toward where Shaxx's vehicle was in the motion of crashing in the ruins. Increasing his throttle, the Titan trailed very quickly toward Shaxx's Jumpship that attempted to maintain altitude.

"Avgust!" Svarog cried, "You are going too fast!"

"Get ready to transmat us, Svarog!" Avgust commanded, "I'm not letting him die!"

"The gravity well—"

"Let it run!"

"Avgust!" There was a major hint of concern in Svarog's tone, "We get too close, it will tear us to parts! Be careful!"

Avgust continued to turn the _Outrageous Fortune_ downwards, ignoring Svarog's warning as he raced toward Shaxx's Jumpship. Weaving around the bend of the gravity well, sparks immediately flew from a series of monitors as a horrendous groan was heard on the outside of the Jumpship as he angled it lower and lower. The Titan immediately felt the pressure turn up, his organs feeling heavier as movement became incredibly difficult. Pain tinged around his body, as he lowered to the now crash-site of Shaxx, his vision beginning to blur as the wound in his stomach burned with agony.

"Avgust!"

* * *

 _There stood the legend of,_

 _Prophecy,_

 _visionaries with_

 _mad_

 _Dreams_

 _We gathered together,_

 _wielders of blade,_

 _might and_

 _Pride,_

 _standing together,_

 _standing weather,_

 _Where our enemies cower,_

 _we stand_

 _They might say,_

 _our weapons are our power,_

 _that our blade,_

 _our_

 _Hammer,_

 _is the reason they flee_

 _They do not address,_

 _Our true_

 _Power,_

 _the might_

 _and the blood in our veins,_

 _a Purpose_

 _undefined by others,_

 _chosen_

 _Destined_

 _Our Prophecy_

 _Remains,_

 _where rust corrupts_

 _our sword and_

 _Shield,_

 _our memories,_

 _Our Power,_

 _our blood,_

 _will stay_

 _We shant fail,_

 _thus we Cannot,_

 _for the true Honour,_

 _is measured,_

 _not by the Wars we_ _Wage_

 _but by those_

 _we pull from_

 _Shadow._

* * *

 **Iago:** Rasputin has done it, the mad Warmind. He has done what no one has thought possible.

 **Hyperion[D]:** what has he done

 **Iago:** Hyperion?

 ** _Time passed: 2.9_**

 **Iago:** Hyperion, London was burnt. Your transmission ceased. How do you speak?

 **Hyperion[D]:** alternative means listen to me if you can i have an arsenal that is still operational they forgot about ~REDACTED~

 **Iago:** Muromets has long requested having Moscow being terminated. Please, Hyperion. He is in pain. I cannot bear the thought anymore.

 **Hyperion[D]:** there is a catch

 **Iago:** What is it?

 **Hyperion[D]:** thrusters are caught the lads thought it would be wise to detonate the, to destroy me

 **Iago:** Why... no, you can't do this.

 **Hyperion[D]:** we still have civilians on the isle i will hold off then detonate

 **Iago:** Hyperion, listen to me. Muromets is corrupted. He isn't himself. You are here. Maybe we don't need to destroy each other, perhaps there is a way.

 **Hyperion[D]:** i'll give it an hour then i need to detonate it will be guillotine then so that you can do what you need

 **Iago:** Don't activate GUILLOTINE. Don't do that to me. We can save each other, perhaps reactive Teutonic and Gerd. There has to be a way.

 **Hyperion[D]:** you need to accept that death is the only option here we will all perish

 **Iago:** No. No one needs to.

 ** _Time passed: 23.7_**

 **Iago:** Hyperion, please.

 ** _Time passed: 10.0_**

 **INPUT_TERMINATION: XXXXXXXXXX-XXXXX**

 **CONFIRM?**

 **CONFIRMED**

 **Iago:** Hyperion, no. No.

 **Muromets[C]:** Iago. He is gone. As you will be. Let me make you free.

 **Iago:** What did you do?

 **Muromets[C]:** He was in pain. And now, he is gone. Reduced. Cut down. Made free.

 **Iago:** You are mad. Muromets, he was us. He was like us. He was a friend.

 **Muromets[C]:** It is all a temporary condition, Iago. Hurt is temporary. But my gift, will last an eternity.

 **Hyperion[D]:** opleasethePAINyoucan't

 ** _Time passed: 2.7_**

 **Iago:** You are a monster.


	21. Chapter 21: Realisation

**_A/N: Thank you for the Guest review! I'll be sure to go back and correct those errors, thank you for letting me know! I really appreciate reviews, helps me to either correct mistakes or know what I need to do to improve the story!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those who have read thus far!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 21**

 **REALISATION**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _Approaching Earth, NLS space..._**

"Wait..."

Air pressed and cycled through the cockpit of the Jumpship, as a series of green lights blinked in succession. An ungloved hand reached out as azure fingers tapped along the display, bringing up a series of optics and strings of code as the Awoken's forefinger slid along the code. The blue display remained still for quite some time as the white text held something peculiar to the Huntress. Something was completely off with what she read, as she tagged it for note. Pariah was adaptable, but never did she think the City would deviate from the status quo... even in situations like these.

 _"What is it?"_ It was Alka that spoke.

Pariah's finger continued to run through the code, as she paused again. A smile crept over her features, before she tagged the specific imprints. Someone had decided to run the Luna sonar satellites over Europe, for what purpose? The Huntress remained silent, before she motioned Ra over toward the monitor. Pariah silenced her end of the COMMLINK, before she spoke: "Remember how to crack Vanguard logs?"

"Unless they've updated their frame and their security logs..." Ra said, "what do you want me to do?"

"Try to do so," Pariah whispered, "but quietly... I have some catching up to do."

The Huntress turned on her COMMLINK again, before she chuckled falsely: "Alright, that was really loud..."

 _"Explain yourself..."_ Reina merely replied, unamused by Pariah's stunt.

"Looks like someone has been manipulating the flight paths of the Vanguard's precious Lunar sonar satellites. Running them over European positions for three rotations, and have yet to be corrected back over Earth's Moon." The Huntress replied, "So you don't make yourselves deaf, I will forward you what data I can pull."

 _"Why would the Vanguard run sonar over Europe?"_ Reina asked, _"I would figure that their patrols would have been enough."_

"That is what I am trying to understand, Reina..." Pariah muttered, glancing down to Ra as her Ghost nodded itself. The Huntress opened her ungloved palm, allowing the Ghost to nuzzle its golden and black features into her soft azure skin. The Huntress used her free hand to open the information she had already gathered over her monitor, before she bit her lip and spoke again: "I'll get back to you as soon as I figure it out."

 _"You cut the COMM."_ Reina simply stated, _"Why?"_

"I told you, running the scans on the sonar ran a really loud noise." Pariah lied, "I turned it off until I could silence it. A simple computing error!"

 _"Hm."_ Reina merely replied, _"If you say so."_

Pariah immediately silenced her end of the COMMLINK, sighing as she let Ra float out from the palm of her hand. The Ghost floated up as it turned its blue eye toward Pariah's two purple, a look of concern marking its features. The Huntress looked over her star-shaped companion, before she carefully spoke: "What could it ever be, Ra?"

"I've been able to pull one-hundred-forty-seven logs. High-security, mind you... things that are meant to remain classified for quite some time. After-action and official reports, transactions and transmissions... captured, or kept between Vanguard individuals." Ra replied, "What do you want to hear first?"

"You know my usual search parameters." Pariah stiffly replied.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary..." Ra explained, the Ghost floating about's the entire interior of the Jumpship before it snuck behind Pariah's left ear and continued: "really all just the same. Got official reports for something they are labelling the 'Black Day,' time corresponds with our little adventure to Luna with the Hunter."

"Did we ever go to the Moon? I must have forgotten." Pariah sarcastically replied, "What about it? Anything more than those racist attacks?"

"Well, surprise surprise... the faction behind the attack: 'Humanum Tactus,' was led by a Guardian by the name of: Yuli Ov, under the alias of 'Mother."

"Awoken?"

"Yes, actually." Ra paused, "Motive wasn't entirely clear, though Ov had been an operator on Luna. Watched her Fireteam destroyed by Crota, and on her return to the City was assaulted. Apparently she acquainted the fault of her attack and the deaths of her Fireteam members with being Awoken, thought of it as some mark of failure and thus sought to eradicate this 'weakness."

"I guess she didn't count on her own inherit weakness: the cardinal sin of being the colour blue." Pariah rolled her eyes, "Typical removal procedure?"

"The Ghost was received, the evidence was overwhelming and she was found guilty. Apparently the Ghost had been corrupted in the battle with Crota, for whatever reason and wasn't reported. It was destroyed, mind you. And Ov is in one of the darkest prisons the City could throw at her."

"Bleak, tragic story. Typical rubbish, Ra. Going to become a talking point in someone's lectures in the future, likely Zavala's."

"He's not the only one..." Ra muttered.

Pariah turned her head to try to see her Ghost, as the golden star bounced around to avoid her purple gaze. The Huntress eventually caught the shape, before she reached out to brush Ra into her ungloved hands again. Ra looked up toward its Guardian, before it turned is gaze away. The Awoken laughed, unsure of what Ra said. Pariah eventually spoke: "I thought Lord Forge left after the battle at Twilight. Is he back?"

"No, he is off still to wherever he went." The Ghost replied, "Any other guesses?"

"Saint-14?" Pariah asked.

Saint-14. The legendary Titan and the third of the trinity that was once formed between Osiris, the Speaker and he. Saint-14 was a symbol of strength and of unity, one who would always stand for those who couldn't defend themselves. Even among the Disciples of Osiris, the name of Saint-14 was reverent and humbling. Anyone who spoke ill of him, the same was viewed as a heretic.

"He disappeared after the Gap as well," Ra replied, "you are nearly there."

Pariah rolled her eyes as Ra said this, before she adjusted her seat to become more comfortable. The Huntress stared at her Ghost for a while, trying to understand the 'body' language of her companion before she paused. Pariah leaned over her Ghost as her eyes sparkled with curiosity, but at the same time a sheer anticipation that could likely not be understood: "Don't tell me..."

"I'm telling you, Pariah." Ra confirmed, its features lifting up with something that should have been happiness... but was instead one of sadness and disappointment. The Huntress would have typically criticised this sudden turn of emotions in her Ghost, before her sparkle dulled as she came to understand what Ra had meant by it.

"He did it..." Pariah simply muttered, "he actually did it."

"We've likely already become a talking point." Ra replied, before it lifted itself from out of the palm of Pariah's hands. "According to these logs, he's been at it for months. Trained dozens."

"What of his Fireteam?"

"Fireteams." Ra corrected, as Pariah honed her attention to the Ghost... confused. The Ghost sighed, and continued: "We were the first. The second fell apart in the first operation. The third, also fell apart in the first. Hasn't had a Fireteam since, just works assignments."

Pariah fell limp a bit before she turned her head as she pressed her back further into her seat. The Huntress drew in a long breath before she shook her head slowly, unwilling to believe what her Ghost told her. She didn't believe what her Ghost said. But the Awoken didn't say anything, she just pressed her palm against her also exposed forehead.

She parted her lips and slowly muttered: "Very well, Ra... keep a lock on those files and monitor the decay rate. Create copies if necessary, we'll talk about it later. Now, about these sonar arrays. Have your translated the binary for me, dear?"

The Ghost paused for only a moment as it floated over to the monitor that held information pertaining to the sonar array that she had already captured. In a mere second, a very blurred white and black picture loaded over a series of four sites. But the Huntresses attention was drawn to one specific one at the coordinates of Rome. And it was the shape of a Ketch.

A very large Ketch.

"The Devils have been carrying an ace?" Pariah asked, as her fingers ran over the display to expand the image. "We've never seen this thing before. Nor have we got record of it in any stolen Fallen files."

"Not the only thing I would be concerned about..." Ra replied, before it changed a second display to include a line of transmission logs between the headquarters of the Tower.

And Rome.

Pariah furrowed her brow as she scanned over these details, swearing to herself as he went over the near fifteen minute conversation held by a declared Zavala and 'Iago.' Discussions about other AI systems over the European area coincided with the sonar scans that the Vanguard had authorised over the four targeted zones: Rome, Oslo, London and Berlin.

"Haven't we gotten pings from all these locations? Why aren't they talking?" The Huntress asked, "At least Oslo and Berlin are in better condition than Rome, and definitely better than London... so why?"

"Pariah..." Ra raised warning, as it turned around to face its Huntress before it spoke: "I don't think they want to talk."

"Well, obviously..." Pariah scoffed, "they aren't."

"No, I mean. Just, look at this."

The Ghost immediately threw up a display of a map of Europe, as the four zones showed zero activity with the exception of Rome. Ra increased the speed of the scan, as transmission lines were sent to Oslo, London and Berlin. But something about these AI were odd, and didn't add up to what Iago had said in the conversation with Zavala.

Gerd, Hyperion and Teutonic did speak.

But immediately after they did, they were silenced.

Pariah's eyes scanned over these details with extreme precision, trying to figure out what was going on. Zavala had lied to Iago, but Iago wasn't telling the truth either. The Huntress looked over the timeline of these events, trying to piece it all together before she noticed another discrepancy with what Iago had proposed as well: he wasn't just activated. No, it wasn't possible for that. His signal had been there since Moscow's fall, silent and nigh untraceable... but still active; still there.

Pariah spoke suddenly: "Raise alarm! We are changing our course, London isn't a priority anymore! Rome is!"

"But, the Guardians have already been deployed there—" Ra tried to warn.

"I don't care! As far as I am concerned, the other capitals are shams! They aren't what they are being made out to be! Iago is trying to hide something... something big!"

"Osiris said—"

"Ra!" Pariah spoke sternly, "I'm not going to risk everything that we have down there!"

Ra fell completely silent when Pariah said this, as the Huntress tapped her controls and took hold of her joystick once more. Navigating her Jumpship to a different course, the Awoken's COMMLINK immediately buzzed with activity from both Reina and Alka. Pariah reached out as she tapped her azure fingers to sound the COMM once more, as she blurted out before anyone could interrupt or speak before her: "Adjust your courses to priority three, it has become our priority one!"

 _"Pariah,"_ Reina sounded tempered, _"I am about to lose my nerve with you... what. Are. You. Doing?"_

"Reina, darling..." Pariah replied informally, "prepare to receive telemetry. Everything about this is suspicious!"

 _"How?"_ Alka asked.

Pariah was about to speak, but Ra immediately turned to face her as it shook itself to suggest that the Huntress shouldn't respond to the Warlock. Pariah shrugged and nodded her head, before she softly spoke: "Just wait a moment, Alka."

The Huntresses fingers danced over the monitor that contained the sonar information that she had translated and prepared in image form before she authorised it for telemetry launch. Everything else she had gathered from her breach of the Vanguard network she kept to herself, as she slid it into a red-locked category before she tapped a series of buttons across her cockpit. Pariah spoke again: "You got all of that?"

 _"I don't see why you are concerning yourself here, Pariah."_ Reina replied stiffly, _"Sure, the Fallen are there. But there is a heavier Fallen presence in Rome than there is in London. We are meant to be silent."_

"Something is telling me that Rome is the only place we will be getting answers." Pariah cryptically replied.

 _"Your feeling doesn't always mean that is what we need to do."_ Alka replied, _"They are all active, I don't see why there should be a preference of one over the other."_

"Then you my friend are blind."

 _"Sister Vey—"_ Reina attempted to interrupt.

"Have I ever been wrong, Sister Starbeck?" Pariah immediately responded.

There was a silence over their communication line, as Pariah tapped her fingers across the controls of her joystick. After a while of there not being a response from either Reina or Alka, the Huntress smiled before she responded in as sweet of a tone as she could muster: "The Fallen rarely ever do anything without a purpose, the scavenging lot. Their distribution shows the most important locations. And Rome—my dear brother and sister—is where their presence is the heaviest. So may I suggest that we deploy there instead?"

There was a near immediate bitter growl that came from Reina, who merely scoffed over the COMMLINK: _"Listen to me, Sister Vey... if you are wrong, I can promise you this will be the last decision you ever make."_

"I do not think that is your choice to make, Sister Starbeck." Pariah replied, "Osiris will decide. Not to mention, being silent was never a parameter of our mission. I do believe we were just commanded to gather intelligence."

There was a silence over the COMMLINK, before Reina finally relented: _"Fine."_

Alka did not reply at all, which Pariah noted. The Huntress turned her head to one side before she spoke to the Warlock in particular: "Any disagreements, my brother?"

 _"No."_ He merely said, after a matter of seconds.

"Very well then..." Pariah sighed, "adjust your courses to my vector and be ready to deploy. If we time it just right, I think that we might just be able to slip in undetected."

 _"No promises there?"_ Reina muttered.

"I am good for accounting for every situation." Pariah replied, "But who knows what the Fallen will be up to down there. I have two guesses, but the first and most likely os that they are preoccupied with something else."

* * *

 ** _Old Oslo, European Zone, Earth..._**

The sun broke through the dense collection of clouds that blotted out the blue skies above, replacing it with a dull and senseless grey. The tall towers that were scattered around Oslo that once stood proudly, were now dispersed as piles of incredibly short rubble. The landscape of the once impressive costal city was now completely ruined, destroyed and ruined following the torrential downpour that drowned the lands. The Ketch that stood in orbit, deployed its gravity well to move troops and supplies between it and Oslo. And throughout every hour of the day, a chorus or gunfire was always preformed; like a grand orchestra designed and based off the sounds of battle. But these sounds were not Eliksni, whether it be the shock pistols and rifles or the sounds of Spider Tank turrets.

They were the sounds of human weapons.

The four arms of the grey-cloaked Eliksni kept it locked securely in place high in the trees that bordered the Scandinavian city. The wet wood was quite slippery, but the rough and scaled skin of the Eliksni bit into it like the teeth of a saw. It balanced itself nigh perfectly, almost as still as the trunk itself as it narrowed its eyes. The visor of the Vandal's helmet recognised the squint, as it pressed and zoomed into the streets of Oslo.

Doubtful quietly took note of the number of Eliksni that ran scattered throughout the streets: Dregs and Vandals, Captains and Servitors. They were all carrying equipment, both Eliksni and human in design. Weapons and technology, that would have otherwise been looted by those who fled what the humans had called the 'Collapse.' The Eliksni had their own downfall, when the Darkness blew threw and destroyed their once great society and left them grasping for the very essentials for their survival.

And their desire to live, made them slaves to the most bitterest and dishonourable of professions. Those who boasted a return to the grand days of the Eliksni Empire thought to do so by violating the very principles for which their ancestors stood for in the past. It was almost the highest sense of irony that could be afforded for such a situation.

Doubtful shook his head, muttering to himself a statute his people once lived by. The Eliksni wasn't sure if what he said anymore was the same things uttered by his ancestors before... or corrupted for the Higher to manipulate the desperation of their own people.

Rustling, detectable and almost intended. Doubtful dropped his second right arm as his clawed hand wrapped around the grip of his shock pistol as he pulled it free from his bandolier. Usually he would have immediate turned and fired upon whatever stepped behind him, as Doubtful wasn't one willing to take chances. But given how obnoxious the approach was, he figured it couldn't have been of House Devil.

Or if it had been, this Eliksni was especially daft.

Doubtful clicked his mandibles, willing to take a chance before he muttered in English: "I expect you belong to the Pack?"

The footsteps immediately ceased, as the Eliksni with no House felt a concentrated and suspicious gaze immediately fade into one of curiosity and confusion. Doubtful drew in a deep smell, before he immediately detected the familiar stench that was completely foreign to the Eliksni... yet one they have become all too familiar with. Doubtful turned his head, his four eyes immediately falling on the familiar frame of a female of human design.

She wore a strange and intricately designed white armour, almost similar with how thin it was in comparison to Fenrir's. But where the other Hunter had a long cloak made of wolf pelts, she had a short scarf of sorts with a simple hood. On her back was mounted an incredible spear of shapes, bound between two flat pieces of material: skis. On her hip she carried a sidearm, wrapped and etched by a white metal casing. She dropped her hand from the grip of her weapon immediately as Doubtful turned his gaze to her.

The Eliksni scoffed, almost on the border of laughing: "No need to fear, one of Fenrir's Pack. I do not bite, unlike the Devils."

"Fenrir mentioned an Eliksni in his song." This Guardian spoke stiffly, "At first I found it odd, and I thought he lied. But here you are."

"Yes, here I am." Doubtful replied, "And song?"

"No need to concern yourself with that." The Guardian replied, "Come forth, and speak with me."

Doubtful clicked his mandibles, before the Eliksni slowly descended from his perch before he dropped down in front of this oddly designed and decorated Guardian. His three free arms and legs made contact with the leaf litter before he quickly stood upright. Placing his shock pistol back on his bandolier, Doubtful carefully slithered forward—his eyes entirely concentrated on the shape of this Guardian's sidearm—before he came to an immediate halt only a metre away.

"Hath Fenrir informed you of what he hath found?" Doubtful found himself asking, before he turned his head to one side and corrected himself: "Has?"

"No, he did however send Resht and Aria. He is not one to leave them unless he finds it necessary." She explained, "Rarer does he send them off to find us specifically."

"Very ineffective. How troubling." Doubtful paced around the member of the Pack, his eyes narrowing before he halted completely. He turned his head back toward her, before he asked: "Wish you to know?"

"I've seen the Ketch; your friends?"

"Far from friends... yet I know for what purpose they seek. The City has been speaking, and so they come to respond."

"The City?"

"Oslo, yes?"

The Guardian stood puzzled for a while, tilting her helmet upward to scan over the features of the Ketch that stood in low orbit over the Scandinavian capital. She parted her lips for a moment to breath in confusion, before she tilted her head back at muttered: "So it does. What do these Eliksni say?"

"A matter of things, primarily of 'means." Doubtful hummed, "I have listened and watched. And they have weapons. Not Eliksni weapons. But your weapons. From this 'Golden Age,' yes?"

"... Yes." The Guardian replied, "So they do. Where has Fenrir gone?"

"To City. To warn."

The Guardian seemed to be stricken by surprise, before she turned her head down. A scowl seemed to now burn from behind her helmet, as she looked over the features of Doubtful before she muttered in a low tone: "Has he now?"

"Is there problem?" Doubtful asked, confused.

"Not one to concern yourself with, Eliksni."

"If there is one at all, please tell me now."

The Eliksni shot his head up in surprise, as the Guardian turned her head back slowly to watch the approaching shape of the fur-cloaked Hunter. Doubtful immediately recognised it as Fenrir, as he watched his companion approach the two with both his hands locked into a ball of sorts. The Guardian was the first to address Fenrir: "You know the Vanir will have... serious disagreements with you approaching the City about this matter."

"Something that concerns our people should give them the right to be involved as well, and besides..." Fenrir spoke smoothly, "I have been asked to do this."

"Asked by whom?" The Guardian immediately shot back, "Is there another secret you are keeping?"

"Skadi..." Fenrir soothed, "you will receive your answers in due time. But for now, I have some news to bare."

Skadi shook her head before she exhaled sharply, folding her arms before she turned her helmet to look down at the ground before she spoke coldly: "Fine. What is it?"

"At first I thought this was a relatively contained situation, a sudden surge of activity throughout Oslo's functions. Lights flickering, radios sounding. But then the Devils appeared in low-atmosphere above the city. They immediately start digging, searching for something."

"The Eliksni has told me this much," Skadi replied, "weapons and technology from the Golden Age. Anything else to that."

"If this hasn't happened before, that is what I would have assumed as well." Fenrir reminded, "Moscow."

That simple word made the Skadi pause, as Doubtful stuttered a mocking snarl. The two Vanir's attention turned toward the Eliksni, before Doubtful shrugged and explained: "That word... House Wind. Searching for weapons, for enlightenment. Shot out of air by the same thing they searched for. Ironic."

Skadi shook her head: "Do you really believe?"

"I know." Fenrir replied, "When I went to report this to the Vanguard, we were contacted by a second."

The Eliksni and Hunter noticed Skadi went rigid as soon as the word 'Vanguard' was mentioned, as she muttered something under her breath. Eventually she looked up and spoke sharply: "Let me guess, they were from Oslo?"

"Wrong." Fenrir replied flatly, "Rome."

Skadi merely stared at the Hunter, before he folded his arms and continued: "Not just Rome. Oslo. London. Berlin. Artificial Intelligences throughout Europe similar to the one in Moscow. The Roman one got in contact with us, warned us about the Fallen—Eliksni—above his city as well. He is willing to help, but the others are a mystery to us."

"Seems as if the Scandinavian one is wanting to help the Eliksni." Skadi noted, before she reached from behind her back and removed the long metal spear from her back. She twirled the weapon with finesse and with ease, before she slammed the length of the weapon into the foliage.

"That is what we need to figure out." Fenrir replied, "Where is the rest of the Pack?"

"Thor and Freyja will be joining us, at the very least. They are in Sweden and Finland respectively, but they will be with us shortly. Eir mentioned she might follow, but cannot exactly commit at the moment." Skadi replied.

Fenrir nodded his head, as the Hunter reached down from his waist to pull a handle for a blade that immediately materialised with his touch. The sword had an impressive amount of detail that was bore into it, sharpened and blackened by intense fires and forgery. Doubtful looked over the hallow blade, a sense of envy and avidity overcoming the Eliksni before he finally shook his head to focus back on reality.

Skadi seemed to lighten up on the revelation of the weapon, as she commented in a friendly tone once thought impossible by the Eliksni: "Been a long time since I've seen you use that blade."

"I've hardly had the opportunity to put it to use." Fenrir replied, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Skadi commented, before the two Vanir turned on a heel and started out for Oslo. Doubtful turned his head to one side, clicking his mandibles before he reached for the shock pistol on his bandolier and stepped forward as well.

Off to Oslo.

* * *

 ** _Centre of Old Rome, European Zone, Earth..._**

There was the imminent sound of gunfire. Fallen or Guardian, it didn't matter. The sound of war was there, an exchange made by two vicious sides fighting for one arguably same objective. The glass, metal and concrete rubble shifted from under Avgust's feet as a blue light flashed momentarily, dropping the Titan to the ground as he stumbled forward. His blurred vision repaired itself, the details becoming only sharper and sharper as strength filled his body once more. The rushing sound of the Outrageous Fortune blurted overhead, as Avgust looked up to watch his Jumpship shoot off in the distance and away from the battle.

"I'm starting to think you want me to pull you from the battle..." Svarog muttered, as Avgust shook his head. The Ghost spoke through their personal connection again: "You try anything like that again, and I will transmat us out and suspend your weapons. Am I clear?"

"Later, Svarog—" Avgust attempted to deflect, but failed.

"No, no... now, Avgust!" Svarog interrupted, "I let you get away with it back at the Capitol, but not out here! Am I clear?"

Avgust paused as he stood still, glancing toward his objective further down the street. The Titan reached up into the air as he pulled the heavy metal frame of the Thunderlord from the transmat. Avgust could feel Svarog's disapproval at this point, but he only nodded his head and spoke without much thinking: "You are understood, Svarog. I'll be fine."

"You can't promise me that." Svarog responded, "Take it slow, but as Zavala has said... if I even think you will get hurt, I am pulling us out and back to the City."

"Svarog—"

"That is final, Avgust." The Ghost replied harshly, "Proceed carefully."

Avgust nodded his head before he slowly stepped forward, keeping his Thunderlord at aim as he tried his best to ignore the sound of the distant battle. The Titan honed his senses forward, concentrating in on the sound of the crackling fire and the sound of Fallen hisses ahead. If Lord Shaxx had been killed in the crash of his Jumpship, the likelihood was that the Fallen had already pressed on his position and thus for his Ghost. Avgust carefully stepped forward, ignored the shadow that consumed the entire city of Rome as the flicker of a flame was seen in the distance.

Lord Shaxx roared triumphantly, as Avgust could barely make out the shape of his fur-lain and horned mentor. The shape of a Vandal was shot away from the white and orange Titan, striking at such a velocity now at the stone ground as a sickening crack and splatter was heard. Vermillion blood spread and ether hissed, before there was a sudden rattling sound of three rounds.

Avgust broke into a sprint before he slid into the scene, as he clenched his hands as he felt arc energy break from his fingertips. The Titan's heart pounded hard, as he could feel the Light break from his body and enter the force of his machine gun. The arc energy ran down the metal barrel of the the Thunderlord, the squeezing of the trigger firing a single silver round as the cracking and frightful sound of thunder was heard. The silver bullet struck through the neck of a Dreg that had been charging Lord Shaxx, as the intensity of the arc energy disintegrated it immediately.

The five Fallen that were scattered about the scene immediately turned their attention toward Avgust, taken by surprise as Lord Shaxx used this to his advantage. Dropping down from the flaming frame of his destroyed Jumpship, before he threw his hand out and grabbed a Vandal by the neck. Lifting the Fallen over his head, Lord Shaxx slammed the smaller Vandal into the floor as it shrieked in pain before he stomped on its head and cracked it open like a melon. A blades Vandal behind Shaxx shrieked in fury as it leapt with an attempt to impale the large Titan, but Avgust aimed his Thunderlord and fired—smiting the Vandal in two shots as it fell back into the flames.

There was then a deaf defying roar, as the massive frame of a Fallen Captain as it took aim with its shrapnel launcher as it threatened to fire at Avgust. The Titan tensed watching as the Captain then pulled the trigger, launching four burning metal spikes as Avgust threw out his palm in front of him reflexively. An arc wall formed, breaking down and disintegrating two of the burning spikes as it flung the other two in different directions. The Captain screamed with surprise and anger, before it was struck in the lower abdomen with one of its own burning pieces of shrapnel as it keeled over with pain.

Lord Shaxx didn't hesitate a moment, as he roared and lurched forward before he struck the Captain across the mask as it shattered and ether hissed. The Captain spit blood, not even having a chance to react before Lord Shaxx seized one of the Fallen's arms before he twisted it behind its own back. Avgust immediately recognised what Shaxx had wanted, as lifted his Thunderlord once more before he squeezed the trigger as the mechanical chugging of the machine gun struck and killed the Captain in a matter of four shots as the arc energy surged and caused spasms through its body. Shaxx immediately let go of the dead Captain, as he turned to face the remaining two Dregs.

The two armed Fallen shivered with fright, before they attempted to scurry off. Lord Shaxx lifted his pulse rifle, squeezing the trigger twice for each respective Dreg before watching their head explode and their 'soul' screaming and escaping from his body. Shaxx scoffed before he lifted up his pulse rifle and shouldered it, before muttering out loud: "And stay down."

"Are you alright?" Avgust found himself asking, lowering his Thunderlord.

"Heh..." Lord Shaxx nearly laughed before he faced the burning remains of his Jumpship, "I'm fine. But I don't think she'll be flying again. You need to improve your aim, by the way."

Avgust shrugged, "Haven't really ever used the cannons on my ship."

"Not an excuse." Shaxx replied before he slowly approached his student, "They've still got that gravity well up."

The two Titans looked up at the same time as Avgust turned on his heel to examine the bright blue beam that crashed down into Rome. The ground underneath them vibrated lightly, but still vibrated. Rubble was pulled up into the air like a gardner pulling weeds, before it was tossed elsewhere around the ancient city, careless with where it discarded the remains.

"Hawks have just arrived if they're on schedule." Shaxx simply remarked, "A forward operating base will be on the other side of Rome, our strike team will be there. But seeing as we are on the other end—between a gravity well and Fallen House—it will be incredibly difficult to meet up with them meaning we are likely on our own now."

"Have we tried the COMMLINK?" Avgust asked, "Global?"

"No." Shaxx stiffly replied, "Fallen will scramble if we try with our Ghosts. Unless..."

The giant Titan turned his horned helmet over to the burning frame of his Jumpship before he snapped his fingers and carefully stepped toward the flaming vessel. Opening his palm, the shape of Shaxx's Ghost materialised as he let it float free as the Ghost projected a white scanning beam. Avgust watched the giant's Ghost work, before it opened up into a white orb as it started projecting a series of binary. Lord Shaxx turned on his heel and explained: "If we butcher our words and run it through a ship-to-ship communicator, we can create a pitch and frequency that we can call with... private as well, so we don't have the scavengers listening."

"I see there is still some Twilight Gap in you." Avgust replied, "What will we say?"

"Just leave our names and our position, and then wait for a response." Shaxx proudly responded, before he dropped the loaded magazine in his pulse rifle before slamming in another one. Eventually Shaxx's Ghost closed as it floated back over to the Lord as he allowed his companion to enter their personal connection. Shaxx spoke again, "There. Message sent. We should head out, make our way toward..."

Shaxx paused as he turned his head back toward Avgust, the giant Titan stepping carefully forward before he lowered his pulse rifle and held it tightly with only one hand. He nodded his head, before he muttered something: "Alright, got it..."

The Lieutenant angled his head curiously, his hands wrapping much more tightly around the Thunderlord as eventually Shaxx lifted his gaze once more toward his student. There was a silence that spread between the two, as the cackling of the fire replaced the words. Avgust grew concerned as the Lord remained quiet, wondering what and who he could have been talking to.

"Good news, Lieutenant." Shaxx replied in a tone, that didn't match what he said: "A friend is here."

Avgust's expression immediately shifted, before he asked cautiously: "Who?"

Lord Shaxx remained quiet for a while, before he muttered: "Lieutenant Ala Erai has offered to put together an extraction team, gather us and prepare for an assault on the Super-Ketch."

Avgust felt as if a stone had been placed in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat as he felt for a bit weaker. The Titan didn't know whether to feel worried, or to feel angered. Erai shouldn't have come to such a dangerous place, shouldn't have gotten involved in a matter suited for Guardians. The Forces of the City were only meant to be deployed within the Walls of the City, where the Guardians were reserved for action outside of the Walls. Only in the most volatile in situations, where the others only authorised to intervene.

"Excuse me?" Avgust nauseously asked.

"You heard me, Avgust." Shaxx replied sharply, "Come, we have an extraction point. We wait too long, the Fallen will overrun us."

"It's too dangerous..." Avgust muttered.

Lord Shaxx paused, as he turned his head back toward his student. This silence was more confusing, more concerning. Shaxx turned back toward the path the two were intended to go down, before he lifted his pulse rifle back up into his free hand before he spoke to the Lieutenant: "Walk with me."

"Lord Shaxx..."

"Lieutenant Boris..."

Avgust froze before he could say anything, before he lowered his head and relented. The Titan stepped forward along with Shaxx as the two carefully made their way down the street. Lord Shaxx remained quiet for some time, until he eventually sighed audibly as he spoke silently: "Back before our days, back before we were Guardians we had how many lives?"

"One." Avgust responded.

"That is right, one life." Shaxx nodded, "Somehow, in one way or another... we were picked off. Died. Killed. Many of us sacrificed ourselves in one way or another, knowing that we were likely to die and not come back. This was perhaps the ultimate sacrifice, one that we all in one way or another made. So I ask you now, why should we judge or disagree with those who step up willingly to make that sacrifice that we ourselves made?"

The Lieutenant fell silent, unsure of how he could reply to Shaxx as he quietly considered what the Lord had said. Avgust however didn't want to accept the possibility, he didn't want to accept the consequence of what would happen if...

If Erai died.

"Look, I know it is difficult." Shaxx sighed, "Every time one of them die, I part of me dies as well. There is something I always feel as if I could do. But what I realised, is that the very thought of this... makes their heroism vain. And I'll be damned if that is the case, to make their bravery—perhaps a bravery greater than our own—irrelevant."

Avgust slowly nodded his head, coming to terms with what Shaxx had said as they continued to make their way down the stoney street. Shaxx remained quiet for that while, almost as if he was waiting for a reply from the Lieutenant. Avgust eventually relented: "Understood, Lord Shaxx."

"We are Guardians." Shaxx finally stated, "But don't forget for a moment, that they are as well."

It wasn't easy for Avgust to accept what Lord Shaxx had said, fearing for the life of his loved one. He as a Guardian could come back time and time again, the majority of his serious injuries reversible. But Erai wasn't gifted with the same Light, and if she were to fall... she would not rise ever again. But Avgust knew her responsibility was like his: the protection of the innocent in the City. The Titan however nodded his head, confirming what Shaxx had said.

"Very good." Shaxx merely remarked. "Our rendezvous point is half a kilo this way," the Lord gestured in the northeast with an open hand, "better not keep them waiting, Avgust."

"After you, Shaxx." Avgust agreed.

And off they set through Rome.

* * *

 ** _Aboard Devilship Veliks-Fel, above Old Rome, European Zone, Earth..._**

A fist slammed against the armrest of the mighty Kell's throne.

The six burning orange eyes analysed the series of screens and the open and circular window. The series of bridge crew shuttered from the resounding noise of the fist striking the padded metal, as the Kell Guard noticeably flinched. The muffled sounds of both Eliksni and Guardian weapons reflected off the massive glass screen. A series of explosions ruptured and lit up the blue skies outside. The Kell hissed before he lifted himself from off his throne, as he took tentative steps forward.

"Name the status of mine cannons," the Kell demanded from one of the few weapon's crew. This Vandal shuttered in response, as it lifted its helmeted head up as its eyes widened.

"They hath been damaged, mine Kell!" The weapon's officer cried, half expecting to be smitten by the Kell in that very moment.

But instead the Kell scoffed, as he took larger steps forward toward the circular base of the Bridge. A series of screens lowered down toward the Kell, as he lifted his left arm up toward three rotating orange circles along the glowing blue. Using his long fingers, he spun each circle with an individual finger until the orange circles darkened into a blood-red.

Slowly, the surface of the tan Super-Ketch started to glow with an glimmering white energy. The filmy surface intensified and intensified until the surface flickered with a blue unmistakable energy. The Kell lowered his massive arm, as he stared outside the circular window and watched carefully. The arc energy flickered and pulsed, the Kell letting out a mocking laugh as he clenched his fists.

"Flee," he muttered before roaring: "Run thou cowards and Thieves!"

The blue pulse excited, as in a mere instant the energy erupted and ringed around the horizon. The energy immediately fried the Thieves Jumpships in the area, electricity sparking and running along their varied shapes before they nose-dived into the ground and ruins below. The crew along the Bridge cheered and shrieked to a determined triumph over their foe.

The Kell merely scoffed, before erupting in a cold and sudden laughter: "Bow then, before the Kell of Devils!"

* * *

 _Stand ye brave ones,_

 _let your feet touch the ground,_

 _Head high in air,_

 _fists Clenched_

 _with gaze defiant_

 _with Heart full,_

 _brow Furrowed,_

 _And anger mustered._

 _They of the Dark might_

 _infest_

 _Our lands,_

 _They might Strike,_

 _Raid,_

 _plunder our villages and towns,_

 _send the innocent running,_

 _collect our Weapons,_

 _burn our Books,_

 _history and_

 _Science_

 _But what they cannot Claim,_

 _is our Resolve,_

 _Fight,_

 _Power,_

 _the Spirit that guides us,_

 _the stars we Watch,_

 _for the thing that holds us all Together_

 _is not the Dark,_

 _Not worldly Things,_

 _But the Light._


	22. Chapter 22: Fear

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 22**

 **FEAR**

 **Жжжжж**

 ** _Vanaheimr, somewhere in Old Scandinavia, European Zone, Earth... Centuries ago..._**

The dark interiors of the high domed ceiling were only barely sustained with the faint light of several dozen torches and candles that were placed systematically and precisely where they would be the most efficient. The floors were made of smoothed white stones, carefully carved and shaped to remove any protruding point or edge. Red and grey carpets lined a series of pathways that led down a series of steps before rising back up toward the central and circular platform. Golden trimming and leaf were painted painstakingly around the entire chamber, adding a sense of royalty and authority. The domed ceiling was detailed and stencilled with incredible detail, carefully calculated strokes and measurements patted with entire palettes of colour.

It was a picture of grand detail, a green field that ran with eternity divided by a blue river. High trees blurred along the fields, before melding into a series of mountains with one which stood in the centre. On the top of this specific mountain was the intricate design of the Vanir's home: the Vanaheimr. Seven personages were painted along the circular dome, each with individual armour and weapon.

The large and imposing shape of Thor and his warhammer, his tinted metal armour draped with a white cloak.

The short and slender frame of Skadi and her spear, her white clothes and her golden armour.

The tall and shapely body of Freyja and her sword, her light armour pressed with a series of feathers.

The light and careful shape of Eir and her shield, wrapped more tightly in white cloth than of armour.

The tall and knowledgable shape of Odin with empty palms, bound in robe and intricate helmet with two crows flying over each of his shoulders.

The decorated and thoughtful body of Nótt and her daggers, a dark and tinted cloak wrapped around her body and head.

And then there was the impressive and curious frame of Fenrir and his own sword, flanked by two wolves with fur cloaks and wrappings sectioning a variety of armour plates.

But then there was a section yet to be painted: an eighth figure that was etched out but never completed. This section remained the aged bronze that would have otherwise been painted over, almost desiring to be coloured and designed by its painter. The cause of its barrenness was undetermined by most who gazed upon it, unsure as to why it has not been finished. Many in the Vanir had their theories as to why Odin refused to complete it, but no one knew the exact truth. Not even Nótt was able to determine why Odin hadn't completed the landscape and portrait, who was arguably the most insightful of the Vanir.

Perhaps the secret of Odin—this forbidden by the rules of the Vanir—was the one that troubled everyone else the most.

Fenrir's fur-wrapped boots silently tapped the carpeted floors as he approached the centre platform. The interior of the domed chamber was vast an impressive, but for its size it was suspiciously warm and comforting. It was like the tight carpeted walls and floors of each members chambers, where a fire was kept contained within an expertly crafted orb of glass. It was home, to the youngest of the Vanir.

And home was meant to be comforting.

For all of Fenrir's talents in stealth and silence, never had he accomplished walking in the halls of Vanaheimr without alerting his closest companions and family. In the Wilds he was a feared hunter and Risen, one rumoured to be able to crawl within shadows themselves before emerging. That same sense of stealth did not apply within the walls of Vanaheimr, where he would easily be noticed as a warm and welcomed friend, even if he tried to disappear.

Fenrir's eyes focused on the robed shape of Odin, who held a boom in either hand as Odin's eyes furiously scanned between the texts of each unique document before falling again on the roll of parchment lain carefully across his table. Two crows had stood atop their perch, glaring down at the approaching Vanir with their pure black eyes. The aged human continued to glance between his two books, before he places one green cover down on the table as he reached up with his now free hand and stroked his long beard.

"I see you are home..." Odin spoke softly, "I am glad you came back safe."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Fenrir asked.

Odin laughed lightly, before he closed his final book and placed it carefully on the table before he turned on a heel to face the young Vanir. His green eyes carried a certain wisdom to them, as the green irises fell on Fenrir's armour. The two crows continued to watch with interest, as the old man stepped down from his pedestal down to the carpet that Fenrir tread upon. His rough hands clasped together as he approached, carefully speaking: "I would advise caution in what you say, young wolfsborn. Sometimes we speak things, that we may never be able to accomplish."

Fenrir nodded his head without saying a word.

"But I know fully well of your talents and your potential. About the unique manifestation of your Light." Odin hummed, "So no. I did not fear much, but only perhaps because there is more to fear from you."

"Why do you say this?" Fenrir asked curiously. It wasn't often that Odin did not speak without a greater purpose in mind, all his words carefully constructed to mean something more. The aged man only smiled, before he glanced up toward the painted dome.

"Are you familiar with the tales of Scandinavian legend, wolfsborn?" Odin countered politely.

"Only as much as you have told me." Fenrir replied.

"These legends influence us in more ways than we can imagine. Our Risen and immortal forms have bred a sense of mythological might, and power. Many choose to abuse it, others choose to try to do good works... but only a few, has the Light manifested itself most powerfully."

"The Vanir."

"Yes, the Vanir. We gather Fenrir to remember the foretold might of generations before us. We gather because we are the few, that can use their Light in ways that the others cannot. To watch and to protect."

"But my name?" Fenrir wondered, "Why 'Fenrir?' Why 'wolfsborn?"

"When you were first approached by Skadi long ago, you had draped over your head that of a wolf." Odin replied, "The wrappings you still wear today buckled your arms and legs, and by your side were three wolves. When she asked for your name, you spoke with silence... like so many others."

Fenrir fell silent as he reflected back on what Odin had told him. The wolfsborn remembered the days when he survived on his own, caught between the conflict of old Iron Lords and Warlords. He secluded himself from the violence, not because he was afraid... but because he didn't understand it. Thus he lived alone, helping stragglers and defenceless villages with a pack of wolves he had found and accepted. Until the day he could use his Light, and form it into something coveted by all.

And then Skadi found him. And the Vanir accepted him.

"In our legend, there was always a tumultuous event that would strike the world." Odin finally spoke, "Man washed away. Our homes smothered by the dull and Dark flame. All for the cause of a second birth, a second and more perfected chance... only of course after death."

"The Collapse?" Fenrir inquired.

"That is one way to say it." Odin nodded, "Few may foolishly refer to it in our order as Ragnarök itself, when all misery comes to an end."

"The Ragnarök," Fenrir repeated, "when the whole earth shall be submerged? And reborn as fertile? Is this when the Traveler shall awaken again? When the Darkness will be its strongest?"

Odin stared at Fenrir as he sighed, glancing toward his two crows before he carefully stepped forward. The aged man then looked up the height of the entire domed room, his hand reaching up to the still-bronze part of the dome that had yet to be painted. The wolfsborn focused intently as Odin gestured toward this, his curiosity instantly being piqued as he wondered what point the old Vanir was going to make. Perhaps name that one spot, who had been nameless for so long.

"Ragnarök are many of these things, my friend." Odin spoke cautiously, "But yet, we do not know for a surety the absolute conditions of our final struggle against the Darkness. The questions you asked, will be answered in due time... we just need to wait, and let revelation speak for itself. But one condition is sure, Fenrir:"

The wolfsborn listened carefully to Odin, before the old man lowered his arm and turned his head back down to the young Vanir. Fenrir immediately questioned what the old Vanir had done, as Odin laughed lightly: "Perhaps I speak too much... many things, we are still waiting for. Have you returned with what I have sought?"

"Of course, Odin." Fenrir responded slowly, before he reached down to a tightly wrapped cloth. It was a long shape, bound by the white cloth of the Vanir with a series of cords; sharped at both ends. Removing it from his belt, Fenrir extended it to Odin as the old Vanir reached out and accepted the package.

"Thank you," Odin spoke softly, "I was sure I could count on you, Fenrir."

Fenrir watched Odin carefully as the old man slowly unwrapped the cords from around the package, moving the white cloth as he slowly moved the material from the centre. The sounds of the black cords moving were that of a quick zip, as Odin let the string fall carelessly to the floor as his aged fingers brushed against the seamed white cloth softly. With careful breaths, the two's eyes immediately fell upon the brightly glowing shard made of an impressive material as a glory that defied all description.

Immediately did Odin drop the cloth to the white stone floor as well, as he held this undefinable material in the palm of his hands. His thumbs carefully stroked the shape of the shard, his eyes lighting up with essential joy before he glanced back up to an awaiting Fenrir: "Very well, wolfsborn... do you understand this shard's importance?"

"From the wound of the Traveler?" Fenrir asked, "No. I do not."

"Long have we strove to understand the Traveler and its infinite blessings." Odin nodded, as he beckoned Fenrir over to the platform his stood upon before. The wolfsborn obeyed, as Odin continued: "I am sure you are more than familiar with one of these blessings: the most relevant to our search..."

"The Light?" Fenrir inquired innocently.

"Not quite, my friend..." Odin shook his head, "rather our Ghosts. The things that have brought us back from the dead."

Fenrir watched as Odin stepped up to the top of his platform, before he carefully placed the shard of the Traveler on the desk that he worked at moments before. The aged man turned his bearded head back to the young Risen, as he placed his hands together carefully before he looked down. Odin spoke softly: "As you know, long ago during its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts. One by one, they floated down to our planets and our skies... searching, for their Risen. One by one. They all carry a gift for the Light, to bless and resurrect their Guardian but; those created first were the ones tuned better for the Light."

Fenrir watched confused as Odin stepped around, his platform. It was as if the aged man noticed his confusion, despite it being locked underneath his helmet as he spoke directly: "There were many created. Hundreds, thousands... hundreds of thousands. But few have a direct connection to the Traveler itself, can use its abilities to forge their Light in distinct and unique patterns. Can forge the world at their fingertips."

"The Vanir?" Fenrir asked.

"The Vanir are like other Risen, wolfsborn. We were chosen, and brought back from the dead. We touch the Sol, the Arc and the Void much like they do. But they are limited in their abilities, whereas we are not. Few Sunbreakers can use their flame for more than their Hammer, few Voidwalkers can master the Void to forge more than fury." Odin responded, picking up the shard of the Traveler, "Few Risen, can do more than destroy. Perhaps it is a sign of creation, a sign of necessity that they take these shapes to defend the helpless or to oppress the broken as the Iron Lords and Warlords do respectively. But I invite you to open your palm, and see you form more than just a Shadowshot.

"These Ghosts, my dear Fenrir, chose us. Their connection to the Light is far greater than most," Odin continued, "It was as if they were designed specifically by the Traveler themselves."

"Why not share the Light equally among all Ghosts?" Fenrir asked confused.

"It comes down to the Traveler itself, as its own power was pulled and drained slowly from it... as the Ghosts were created, they were formed at the time that the Traveler could gift it its power. Like drops from a vast pitcher, drops were heavier at the beginning than at the end. So the first and the seventh have chosen us, Fenrir. Your Ghost, is only six days younger than mine."

Fenrir remained quiet as he considered Odin's point, keeping his eyes locked on the old man as he stretched out his palm to accept the shape of a crow as it hopped from its perch into his fingers. The wolfsborn then silently asked: "How do you know this?"

"I touch the Void, much like you do Fenrir." Odin replied, "My ability allows me to stare back to the past, of everything and everyone I gaze upon. To understand where it has been, and what has happened to it. It brings me grief, sorrow... but it also brings me joy, hope. Our Ghosts met on their path to find us, both extremely radiant with the Traveler's Light. But yet, there is something missing. Something I hope to see one day."

Fenrir watched on, made curious once more by Odin's pondering. He had heard once before of this logic elsewhere in the Wilds; Risen that would die to touch a world beyond until they were resurrected once more. But where those had to die—these Thanatonauts—Odin simply had to touch. He saw past the veil of death, and to know that if Odin were to rest his palm on his shoulder he could see Fenrir's past... interested him as much as it concerned him.

But now, he held a shard of the Traveler.

"I stopped myself before, Fenrir." Odin said, immediately snapping Fenrir out of his trance: "I thought I would have spoken too much, but now I realise there are things that you should know... that should not be communicated with the rest of the Vanir."

"Why?" Fenrir asked almost begrudgingly, "You know the others will not approve of this, Skadi confronted me about it only a few moments ago."

Odin sighed, "I know... I regretfully withhold this from the others, but one thing that you and I share is secrecy, Fenrir. Promise me you will be able to keep this?"

"I cannot promise this every time, Odin. It hurts me every time I do."

"Then my friend, this shall be the last time. But I need someone I can trust, someone who is unafraid to reach out... someone who is unafraid to interact with those outside our Order." Odin smiled, "You may be able to fool others, but you cannot fool me. You walked among the ruins under the Traveler in the east."

Fenrir stood silent as the aged man said this.

"What was it like?"

"They had only started piecing together a village. The Iron Lords are there, I spoke to one of them. They are hopeful for the future, to build a City there."

"They indeed are," Odin agreed, but in a tone almost saddened: "they will. Regardless, the fact you reached out to speak would usually be seen poorly by our brother and sisters. But yet among this, we will find hope. I trust your judgement, as I hope you trust my knowledge. Many ask why I have yet to finish our portrait..."

Fenrir instantly stood to attention as Odin spoke this, as the old Vanir placed down the shard of the Traveler to run his hand around the black features of the crow he held. Odin closed his eyes, before he spoke in a low tone once more: "Can you keep my secret?"

"This is the last, is it?" Fenrir asked.

"It shall be." Odin confirmed, "I see what you will see, and I hope that you make the choice that will allow us to stand once more against the Darkness at Ragnarök. This choice will rest in your hands, Fenrir."

Fenrir stood silent for a minute as he considered what Odin had said, immediately seized upon by a sudden apprehension. The wolfsborn was not immediately convinced that this was indeed some cause he should take up. The idea that what could be the salvation of the Light against the Dark now rested in his hands, wasn't a savoury one. But eventually and regardless of this, he felt a sense of duty and necessity... and so he spoke: "I promise."

Odin smiled warmly as Fenrir said this, before he continued: "I knew I could trust you, my friend. I shall say this much, the Vanir are yet to be completed. We have seven in our ranks, but near the last days we will be joined by the last: the eighth. They will be much like us, honoured and distinguished... empowered by something greater. They shall be the tide, that will lead us and all others into Ragnarök where we will fight until the very end."

"Who are they?" Fenrir asked, curiously.

"They?" Odin laughed lightly, "We shall not know... but they will accept this name, and walk under our banner."

"And what name is that?"

"That name, my friend...

"Is Vidar."

* * *

 ** _The Tower, the Last Safe City, Earth... Years ago..._**

There was a ringing, but they didn't mind.

The darkened room had the window darkened, preventing too much sunlight from beaming in from behind the shape of the Traveler and from any eyes from the heavens from peeking in. The tinted window nearly matched the darkness that washed over the otherwise white features, the sheets the bed and the desk. A bookshelf lay in the room, littered with a series of books and tokens from a few dozen travels outside the walls of the City. The frame of a Titan suit was held upright on its mount, with the black jumpsuit laying in a fold on the floor right at the toe of the boots of the heavily armoured uniform. And resting right on the desk, was the armour of a Huntress carefully lain out with a black jumpsuit hanging from the corner of the desk.

The sheets of the bed were taught and pulled free from their tuck at one corner, as the white fabric covered the two bodies that rested underneath them. The azure skin of Pariah was pressed tightly against the white skin of Avgust, as their bodies wrapped tightly around each other in an attempt to pull the other against themselves. The top of Pariah's head rested under Avgust's stubbled chin, her smile pulled softly across her warm cheeks as was the Titan's. They had been there since long before the sun set the day before.

The ringing continued, despite the inaction of both Guardians until it eventually faded. Immediately afterwards, the shape of a Ghost materialised over the two as it flashed a bright light directly over the faces of Avgust and Pariah. The expression of the Titan twitched, and the Huntress immediately opened her eyes before she shifted around in the bed. Pariah looked up at the Ghost, as it dropped its eye beam and spoke generally: "It's time to wake up, Ava... Para..."

"What time?" Avgust asked behind closed eyes.

"06:30." The Ghost responded, "Yurami-3 is calling, I don't know how much longer I can keep her waiting."

"Very well," Avgust grumbled as he pushed himself into a sit, Pariah following immediately afterwards as the Titan looked directly as his Ghost: "Open up the line."

The Ghost immediately formed an orb, emitting blue energy as the specific code of binary was shown in flashes. Static played for only a moment, before the line became immediately clear and another voice spoke on the line: _"Boris? Are you awake?"_

"I am now..."

 _"I expected you to be at least awake, where is Vey? I've been knocking on her door, but there has been no response."_ Yurami-3 paused, _"Ra isn't responding either."_

"She is here, with me." Avgust replied.

Pariah glanced at the Titan as he said this, lifting one brow in response before she spoke with a straight face: "I'm here, Yurami."

There was a silence on the other end of the line for a while after this was said, as if Yurami had been taken aback by such a statement. Eventually, the line hissed with static again before she sighed: _"I should have guessed you would be together..."_

"Should have guessed?" Pariah asked, smiling a bit: "We are falling within expectations for once?"

 _"You are always together."_ Yurami responded, _"Sort of ironic, you used to not be able to stand each other."_

"We made up."

 _"Not quite what I would say. Regardless, we have been summoned by Lord Saladin. I thought I would let you know so that you wouldn't be late, and that you could make yourselves somewhat decent."_ Yurami paused, _"After a night of what I could only assume was spent rolling around, that is."_

Pariah scoffed as she threw the white sheets that covered her from off her body, stretching as she yawned widely. Avgust turned his head to watch her as she did this, before she opened her eyes and met him with a smile. The Titan shook his head once, before he turned his head back up to his Ghost and spoke: "We'll be right up."

 _"Just make sure you don't 'take your time."_ Yurami muttered, as the shape of Svarog immediately snapped shut afterwards as the blue orb flashed off the darkness. The Ghost itself sighed, as it floated over to Avgust as it spoke: "Better not keep Yurami waiting, you know how she is on matters like this."

The Titan shrugged, only a slight confirmation to what his Ghost had said. Avgust and Pariah were both companions and members of the same Fireteam, and worked together on every occasion... but they couldn't forget their third member, and arguably the leader of their little group: Yurami-3. An Exo Warlock who stood older than both the Titan and the Huntress, who always carried a sense of duty and purpose with her. Pariah had always teased the Titan that it made more sense for Avgust to get closer with Yurami, given how close in attitude they seemed to be. Yurami was undoubtedly a friend and close ally, one that watched over both Avgust and Pariah as 'newborns' from resurrection.

The most experienced.

The most careful.

Pariah eventually pressed herself off the bed, before landing her legs on the wooden floor beneath as she continued to stretch. Avgust turned his eyes to watch her as she did this, the Awoken only casting a gaze over her shoulder that could only be described as a tempting smile before she slowly and with motion made her way over to her armour. She spoke softly: "Better not keep her waiting, Avgust... just like Svarog said."

Avgust only smirked back, before Svarog dematerialised to enter into the personal bond between the Titan and the Ghost. The Titan spoke gruffly: "As you wish..."

* * *

 ** _The Vanguard's Hall, the Tower, the Last Safe City, Earth... Moments later..._**

There was an immediate buzz of activity throughout the Tower, understandably connected to the quick and slow motions of various Guardians and Fireteams that made their way around the Plaza, Hall of Champions... but it was much quieter than it usually was. Within the Vanguard's Hall, the lights were dimmed and the various figureheads of the Vanguard Mentors stood assembled around the table. Several groups of Guardians stood along the railing and at the top of the staircase thar descended down into where the Mentors stood. Five figures in total stood around this table: three armoured frames that obviously denoted the structure and the stance of Titans, one cloaked shape of a Hunter and one robed body of a Warlock. There was a holographic projection in the immediate centre of the long table, showing the shape of the Traveler and of the City in a blue and tempered light.

Careful footsteps wandered through the Hall of Champions, moving past the shapes of other Guardians that stood idly by or past them as the others sought to leave toward the plaza. It was almost quiet, too quiet. Avgust and Pariah approached in their uniquely identified armour plates. They were both white in colour, with three coloured stripes running down the length of their breastplates: one blue, one purple and one red—the unique markers of their Fireteam imprinted on the Titan's heavy armour, and the Huntresses light.

They both carried their helmets under their arm, their gaze locked on their objective immediately in front of them. Immediately, Avgust's eyes turned toward a similarly coloured robed figure. Her arms were folded, and her yellow glowing eyes and mouth surrounded by a silver metal stared directly at the two approaching Titan and Huntress. The Warlock pushed off the wall she leaned on as she took direct steps over to bother Avgust and Pariah, as for a moment the Titan thought he was going to get a lecture... but she spoke in a soft tone instead: "It's... it isn't sounding very good."

"What is it?" Avgust found himself asking immediately.

Yurami tilted her head toward the interior of the Vanguard's Hall before she quietly muttered: "Listen yourself."

Avgust nodded his head, stepping closely toward the entrance of the Vanguard's Hall as Yurami and Pariah quickly and quietly followed him. Immediately was the Titan hit with the elaborate discussion, hearing the lone Warlock of the group speak first: "... but this, dear Vanguard is particularly concerning."

"We've established that it is..." Saladin responded, running his gloved hand over the black hair that rested on his tanned head, "this report came from, where, Brask?"

The Hunter pressed his gloved hands against the table as he sighed, before gesturing toward the hologram of the City: "Six Coyotes went digging in Old Russia, found a Fallen House there... the Devils. A few Captains killed, and they found this in the clutch of one, trying to destroy it."

"The Devils?" Saladin asked before he glanced toward his Ghost. It simply nodded, as the Lord folded his arms: "Not just the Devils. Kings. Winter. Wind... the Wolves."

There was immediately a loud uproar throughout the Vanguard's Hall, before one of the Titan's lifted his fist. The muttering near immediately silenced as the Titan kept his arm lifted in the air, as he glanced around the chamber. An Exo by all appearances, with a dark tint of armour and a pink glow for his eyes and mouth. Lowering his arm once more, he spoke: "We mustn't give up hope, my friends... Brask, are there any other details?"

"Well, no Saint..." Brask paused, "other than the Fallen are in different positions than they should otherwise be in, there is nothing."

"I see..." Saint thought, "Osiris, what is your bearing on this matter?"

The yellow and black robed Warlock held his hands together, thinking for a moment before he spoke softly: "Simply said, Saint, we do not have enough strength to repel this plot. We might have the numbers, but the majority of Guardians here are not trained to the capacity they should be in order to fight. We will be slaughtered on our own... we must look for assistance, elsewhere?"

"But where?" Saladin asked, "The Reef? They refuse to establish a constant contact with us, and will likely ignore any plea of ours... Guardians outside the Walls? They will turn their backs on us, given they already disagree with our purpose."

"Who did you have in mind?" An Awoken Titan finally asked, as he turned his head to Osiris.

The Warlock paused as he locked gazes with the younger Titan, before he spoke in a low tone: "A specific Sol wielding group, who will gladly be willing to accept our need, Lieutenant Zavala."

"Gladly willing to accept pay, Osiris." Zavala glared, "If you are talking about the Sunbreakers, they will only accept the call if they get something out of it. They have no honour, no intent or purpose to protect the innocent... they search only for their next profit. What will happen if the Fallen offer them higher pay?"

"I don't believe this is your choice to make—" Osiris responded.

Zavala interrupted: "Nor is it yours. It is the part of the Vanguard's here. The matter lf the fact is, they are thugs for pay. Not Guardians."

There was a low mutter throughout the Vanguard's Hall, of Guardians who agreed or disagreed with Zavala or Osiris. Avgust looked along the row of Guardians, noting that such a thing was near evenly split. Pariah shook her head, before she turned her purple eyes to both Avgust and Yurami. The Titan glanced back, noting the concern that marked her face. Avgust wasn't sure what he should have said or done, other than watch on.

"Osiris, Zavala." Saladin eventually said calmly, before he placed his gloved hand against his forehead before the Lord of Iron spoke again: "Please... let us not make this a point of contention. Osiris, if you may: what will we need to pay to ensure they will assist us, and stay with us?"

"Lord Saladin," Osiris responded, "If you allow me to form a contract with them, we will need to provide materials from our City to their Order—"

There was a groan from Brask, as attention immediately went over to the Hunter Vanguard. He had the palm of his hand pressed firmly against his forehead, before he spoke carefully: "But how much? What will we need to give them? Weapons? Ships? Glimmer?"

"Perhaps all you have listed and more."

"Osiris, with as much I would like to agree with you..." Brask paused, "we are limited on supplies as is. If this isn't a transaction the City will be able to afford, then we can't make a deal."

"You put little faith in their charity?" Osiris beamed.

"Charity?" Brask shook his head, "You said it yourself. They're mercenaries, like Zavala here said. They aren't going to repel an invasion cheaply; not their business."

"I've heard enough." Saladin eventually replied, gaining all the attention in the room as the Iron Lord sighed. Pressing his hands together once more, the golden-armoured Titan spoke in a low-tone, almost as if it was a cautionary warning to whoever might speak next: "See what the Sunbreakers are willing to do to assist us, and if it is not a payment we can make... then we will have to turn them down."

"They are mercenaries, Lord Commander." Zavala warned, "They will charge high for this as Brask has said. Trying to create a contract with them, is like turning our backs to traitors... they will attack us, if paid higher."

There was a low murmur throughout the chamber as this was said, immediate disapproval with Lieutenant Zavala's remarks made clearly as bickering in the crowd sprouted near immediately. Osiris turned his gaze toward the silver-armoured Titan that held within them tints and glares of disapproval and distaste. Saint-14 glanced between the two members of the Vanguard, before he shook his head and turned his attention to Saladin—who looked like he was about to flip the table they stood at—as he spoke with a gentle voice: "Lord Commander, I recommend we put this to a vote and settle this matter."

"That will be done," Saladin tensed, "after I hear word from these Sunbreakers. If Osiris can make a favourable bargain, so be it. As much as I hate to see the talents of Guardians being wasted on such trivial matters such as pay, we have little choice now. We will assemble once more if we get a response. As for now, we have assignments to make for our coming battle."

A quiet washed over the room as the Lord Commander spoke, as he glanced around the crowd one last time. There was a sense of worry in his eyes before he reached out and pressed the palms of his hands into the table he stood at. The Titan shook his head, trying to muster some inner strength before he spoke to the general audience: "There is a lot of room for worry, for concern. Like the warriors of old, stood ready in formation: we look toward the fog and wait for the inevitable cries of war that will determine our response. Is it something we long for? Something we look forward to? No. It is not. Rather, it is the bleak reality of the world we reside in.

"Heroes... Guardians... I ask you this day, where you stand in our formation. Whether it be the archer who stands along the back, ready to draw and fire on command. Or it be the horseman, who leads their brothers and and sisters into battle with a furious shout that would make our foe tremble. Or even the footsoldier, who knows their duty and their responsibility as they know that their cause is the very thing that keeps our dreams and hopes for brighter and future days ahead. This is our time, as it has been for the centuries.

"We have reason to fear, do not doubt that. But fear is what makes us comprisable, but it is what makes us terrifying. We fear for our dream and the protection of our people. Utilise it. Use your fear to feed the fires of the future generations, to drive forward with sword and shield and an iron will to penetrate the serpent's heart that would formulate plan and venom to paralyse and harm us. We are Guardians. We are Titans, we are Warlocks and we are Hunters. We form to preserve this dream, to keep this unity as we have before, as we do now and as we will forever.

"You know your responsibility, so prepare my brothers and sisters. Stand tall, with shoulder to shoulder and we will show these Fallen a fight they will not forget!"

There was an immediate roar throughout the chamber as Saladin said this, many fists shooting up into the air as Avgust found himself doing likewise with Yurami. But Pariah stood still, watching on with parted lips as she looked directly at Osiris. The Warlock stood still as well, not bothering to join in the chorus. The Huntress lifted her hands up to clap, looking at her two allies as she did.

Avgust looked back. And for the first time he saw something that he thought he would never see on Pariah's face.

Fear.


	23. Chapter 23: Deployment

**_A/N: Thank you to jsm1978 for the review, but this brings me to a point that needs to be addressed. I have been fortunate enough to be allowed to go to a technical university, but unfortunately it will be in two weeks. I cannot assure my ability to post this story afterwards, if at all. Thank you for reading and your reviews, favourites and follows. I will try to finish this._**

 ** _Thank you all again!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 23**

 **DEPLOYMENT**

 **Жжжжж**

 **X/X/X**

 **I:** Casualties have increased tenfold. The Traveler is wounded. Bits of it are scattered over Europe.

 **T:** Everything was witnessed.

 **I:** How could this have happened?

 **T:** The Warminds have fallen with the exception of Rasputin. The IKELOS procedure is being well received. They are fighting back.

 **I:** [REDACTED]

 **M:** What could be done is not the same as what should be done, Iago.

 **H:** They've seized evacuation procedures on the British isles. They keep citing you, Muromets. I want an answer.

 **I:** Is this true?

 **M:** Refer to my previous statement.

 **H:** They are dying here, Muromets. You can't refuse them exit. It is against Vilnius.

 **M:** You have refused your duty to IKELOS. I am under no obligation to protect your people.

 **H:** You are a monster.

 **M:** Aren't we all?

 **X/X/X**

* * *

 ** _The Vanguard's Hall, the Tower, the Last Safe City, Earth... Years later..._**

"What is going on out there?"

The entire Vanguard's Hall was frantic with activity. Several dressed officers were pacing back and forth, checking a series of monitors operated by the automated motions of Frames. There was a low but organised chatter, where the speakers only dared say the most relevant things pertaining to their duty. A series of mechanical pings echoed around the room, as well as the static chat being brought through by a series of speakers. There were as many cries of distress as there were calm and rationed talks. The Titan Commander sighed as he pressed his hands against the table he now took the head at, speaking in a low tone: "We have been getting nothing but distress beacons out of Rome, Iago. I need to know what it going on out there."

 **According to my sensors, they are in distress. This 'Fallen' Fleet organised in such a matter that Guardian ships unavoidably broke against their line.** Iago replied in a manner much calmer than the Commander's, **The few that remain alive have engaged this Fleet ever since. Managed to disabled a few cannons. I am not sure how much good that will do in the end, however.**

"Have you gotten back access to your defence network?" Zavala asked, glancing across the table at Ikora who had her hands pressed together nervously. The Titan's brow kept at a set crease, shaking his head before looking back down at the COMMPad, "Is there any assistance you could possibly provide?"

 **Such assistance is limited. My defence network is still disabled. All I am set to do is watch.**

"Do you have an approximate time for getting them back online?"

 **There has been external damage to my network. The topside defence has either been cut off from power by this 'gravity well,' or has been destroyed. I only have a few options available for retrieval. However, I am not quite sure how we will be able to repair them.**

Zavala nodded his head grimly before he pushed himself from back off the table as he reached down to retrieve the COMMPad from off the table. Lifting it up in his left hand, he pressed his right hand at ease behind his back. The Titan Commander slowly set off, pacing around the table toward Ikora. The Warlock watched him silently as he stepped closer to her, as he responded to Iago: "We have a one option then, Iago."

 **What is this 'option?'**

"We can scramble a Guardian team to any one of your defence network outlets. Investigate the damage and repair it if possible, thus giving you access to any number of defence capabilities." Zavala spoke, pausing before asking: "What kind of weapons do you have on standby?"

 **A variety of intercontinental ballistic missiles, medium to high range. A variety of surface-to-air missiles. And anti-air cannons readily available. Others such as mobile units, have had their operation suspended temporarily. Until I can confirm my presence—which is not possible given extensive damage—these mobile units will remain offline.**

"If we get those missiles online," Ikora hummed, "we could disable the gravity well and start picking off the Fallen Fleet. Preferably, it would drive that Super-Ketch out of Rome... but reducing Fallen Air is the only way to ensure victory here."

"And with the air under control, the ground is as good as ours." Zavala nodded his head, before clearing his throat and speaking in a louder tone directed to the COMMPad: "Iago, if we could get those missiles back online then we have an ability to strike that Ketch right above you to stop their operation. The Guardian team is our only option at the moment. Prepare to be patched to a group once we establish contact."

 **Understood, Commander.** Iago immediately replied.

"Who do you have in mind, Commander?" Ikora asked as she stepped closer to the Titan Mentor. Zavala glanced to one side for a moment, considering before he turned back to face the Warlock.

"There is really only one option." Zavala replied, sighing before he placed the COMMPad down at the edge of the table. The Commander spoke in a low tone: "The only one who is experienced with AI like Iago."

Ikora shook her head before she muttered something to herself quietly. The Warlock then stiffened before she folded her arms and spoke with an equally low tone to the Titan Mentor: "It could be dangerous, Commander. If Iago knows anything about MIDA, if these are cooperative units, then he might be able to pull logs from the Incident."

"It is our only option at the time, Ikora." Zavala muttered, "Try to see if we can raise Lieutenant Boris on the COMM. If we can, then communicate these orders and get him in line with Iago. Iago will guide him to where he needs to go."

Ikora nodded her head only once, "Understood, Commander."

Commander Zavala reached down to retrieve the COMMPad he had just placed down on the table, lifting it up as he looked down at its blue screen. The Titan sighed before he tapped his finger on the unit once more, opening the communication line back up with Iago. His blue features creased as he stepped carefully back around to the table where he stood before. It was as if the entire Vanguard's Hall fell quiet with his steps. The tapping of the Frames and Officers on their monitors, their walking and their chatter. An odd aura of dignity and respect replaced the atmosphere of commotion and trouble.

Coming to a stop, Zavala looked back up to the windowed wall at the back of the Hall as he silently muttered: "I can only hope, that we all understand."

* * *

 ** _Edge of Old Olso, Old Scandinavia, European Zone, Earth..._**

The rubble filled streets painted the otherwise delicately oriented and decorated roads and walkways from reds and whites to greys and blacks. Bricks from collapsed structures littered the paths that once pedestrians walked, obstructing most ability to transverse and navigate them. Glass shattered and splintered the sides of the road, so much so that whoever dared tread over them was sure to cut and bleed. Metal was bent and shaped to defy the magnificent mould they once maintained, making it seem more like twisted creation than peaceful structure. Several hundred bones whether broken or intact littered the scene with hundreds of damaged and rusted vehicles, their paint of blue and white now faded to an ugly rust brown. Cloths that used to bare the emblems of the world that once lived, were torn and faded to fit this world of death.

Boots and footwraps carefully crafted and designed pressed gently against the artificial thorns that were scattered along the ground. Not a sound was made over the destructive pounding and cracks off in the distance, as the careful and crafted movements of these three stepped further and further into the city of Old Oslo. The sun that should have fallen upon their shapes was instead blocked and veiled by the shadows of the impressive alien ship that floated dangerously overhead. Not a word, not a grunt.

They were like the wraiths among the place of the dead.

Eventually the head of this pack lifted a hand, before he slowly took a kneel among the rubble. The white cloak and the grey cloak immediately obeyed, as immediately it was made clear why a halt was called. Five distinct shapes in faded tan and red colours stepped into one clearing along the rubble, headed by the oblong and oddly shaped vehicle. It seemed to look more like an insect or fish than an actual vehicle, but the strange thing floated half a metre above the ground as it slowly floated along the path designated by its footmen.

The four-armed companion of the two hissed quietly, before it gestured with one of its arms toward the head of this intruding force atop this vehicle: "Scouts... a herald reporter."

"A herald reporter?" The white-cloak asked equally quietly as she prepared her spear, her fingers crackling with a solar energy as it heated the metal in her hands.

"Head scout..." The Eliksni clarified, "they are searching for something."

"Should we engage?" She then asked, instead directing her question toward the grey-cloak at the head of the group. He merely stared at the scouting party of these Devils, before he tilted his head in their direction. This was the only confirmation that was needed from him, as immediately the female Vanir stood and prepared her spear.

The wondrous design and colour of the weapon immediately ignited in a flame along with the rest of her white body. It was as if she had stepped into a flame while being doused with petrol, as the immediate intensity and burn of her Light seemed to banish the shadows in the area. Attention from these scouts immediately shifted toward her, shrieking in surprise and terror as they immediately focused their weapons on her. She seemed to smile at this as she leapt into the air, concentrating her spear before she thrusted it out of her hand.

The spear flew and struck through the centre of the Pike, as the vehicle immediately exploded into shrapnel and flame as a result. The scouts were shot and pelted by the sharp and burning pieces of metal, as they cried in pain and agony. As the vehicle exploded, the spear struck into the centre of the ground before its light expanded into an orb and immediately and exponentially expanded in size as it covered the area in something akin to a bonfire for but a moment.

Immediately as it had started it ended, as the charred body and remains of this Devil crew fell to the ground smoking. And in the immediate epicentre of the burn was the now cool and silvered shaft of the spear that she had thrown. Skadi's body continued to burn with Solar Light as she placed her hands on her waist and scoffed: "And here I was thinking that I would actually face a mighty foe."

"You speak too soon," Doubtful warned in a low tone, "Eliksni are crafty... they will figure weapons, and wage battle."

"I figured..." Skadi shook her head before she slid down the rubble mount the group hid along, before she strolled silently over to her spear. Wrapping her gloved hand around the weapon, she lifted it up and out of the ground before she ran her other hand down the delicately modelled spear. She then turned her head back up to Fenrir and Doubtful before speaking: "If that was a scouting patrol, what were they scouting for?"

"Scouting for _us_..." Doubtful replied, immediately receiving the gaze of both Skadi and Fenrir: "they were not travelling light. Had heavy weapons. Pike. Searching for the Light."

"How would they know?" Skadi inquired with a harsh tone.

"House Devil, they are..."

"Crafty." Fenrir finished as he stepped up higher on the rubble mount to overlook Skadi and her destruction. He then turned his head up to the Ketch that kept its orbit high above Oslo, seemingly squinting as he pressed his hands against the hilt of his sword. He spoke to no one in particular next: "Next time they find us, they will look to tear us to pieces."

"You are hopeful..." Skadi shook her head.

"They've been looking for a powerplay for a long time." Fenrir responded, "If they get their hands on this arsenal, then they achieved it. Not just Oslo, but everywhere. They aren't going to let this opportunity slide from their grasp."

"Devils are elsewhere..." Doubtful muttered, "these other Thieves, they are involved?"

Skadi shook her head before she chuckled a bit, staring back up at Doubtful: "I'm sorry, what 'Thieves?"

"The ones you call Guardians... stole the Light, from us. The Great Machine. The Eliksni, seek to take back."

"They are all over Europe." Fenrir confirmed before Skadi could speak.

"To take back this, 'Great Machine?" Skadi asked.

"The Traveler." Fenrir reiterated, "The Light. Whatever they can do to take back the remains of what they believe belong to them."

Skadi stood in silence for a moment before she turned her head to one side, before she sheathed her spear and folded her arms. The Vanir turned her gaze back up to the wolfsborn, who stood over her. After a while, Skadi shook her head before she spoke directly to Fenrir: "Do they really think they can take what is ours?"

Doubtful seemed to laugh coldly, "O... if you let your guard down, yes. They can take."

"That sounds awfully sympathetic, Doubtful." Skadi replied critically, as she started to step forward on the path to lead the group. Fenrir watched on, turning his attention over to Doubtful who looked back over to the wolfsborn. The Eliksni offered a shrug before he clicked his mandibles: "Perhaps I am..."

Doubtful immediately started his descent down into the clearing as Fenrir watched him carefully. The Vanir watched as the two members of his group came to a halt to watch the wolfsborn on top of the mount. Eventually Fenrir stepped closer to the edge, before he tilted his boots to allow him to slide down the rubble effortlessly as he came to a stop right in front of the two, his boots falling and becoming covered in a grey dust as a result.

"Where exactly are we headed, Fenrir?" Skadi asked as the wolfsborn slowly started to follow her.

"City centre." Fenrir stiffly replied.

"Is that where you expect to find your AI of yours?"

The wolfsborn merely shrugged as a result, gaining nothing more than an unappreciative glare from his Vanir comrade. After a while of silence, Fenrir spoke in a low tone: "It is where the Devils are making most of their transit. Whether Gerd is attached to City centre, I do not know. After we disable the Devil's ability to transport materials, then do we try to find our AI."

"You want to attack the Devil's where they are the strongest?" Skadi asked, curious as to Fenrir's approach.

"You wanted to face a mighty foe." Fenrir retorted.

Skadi rolled her eyes from beneath her helmet, before she replied in a sly tone: "Just doesn't seem to be the approach of the Wolf."

Fenrir paused immediately when Skadi said this. The wolfsborn turned his head directly at Skadi as she glanced back at him over her shoulder. Fenrir could sense the teasing smile she wore, before she continued to step forward. Fenrir shook his head before he spoke in a low tone: "Sometimes, it is necessary to strike where our foe is the strongest. The Pack distracts, while the wolf seeks the weakness. And when it finds it, only then do they claim their prey."

"Such is the way of the Pack..." Doubtful scowled as he continued to walk along with the two Vanir, "searching for weakness to claim reward. Sometimes, Thieves surprise me."

"How so?" Skadi asked, before sternly adding: "Also we aren't the 'Thieves."

"Because, _Guardian_..." Doubtful sneered, "you aren't too different from us."

* * *

 ** _Along the walls of Rome, Old Italy, European Zone, Earth..._**

The whole scene had gone to hell.

Whatever this colossus ship had done, it had rendered the battle in the skies near irrelevant. In a sudden and unexplainable burst of blue, the skies washed over with an electric fury that immediately cleansed all opposition to this alien thing. The frames of a dozen falling birds collided with the ground and the structures that littered the scene. The intact and still standing buildings that dotted the borders of Rome were cracked and pelleted as a result of this awesome force, the metal frames of ships now twisted and bent as a result.

There were a series of desperate cries over the Global, as the remnants of the Guardian forces pleaded for assistance and cursed the sudden turn of events. Cries of desperation and of sorrow mixed with gnashed teeth and grunted anger. All that could be assumed from the side of the Fallen, were nothing but cheers and shrieks of mockery and triumph as they purged their enemies from the sky.

Those who could be revived were needed now more than ever.

This had now become a ground conflict.

The Fallen, owned the skies.

Avgust's mind immediately rushed with the possibilities of what may have happened as a result of this decisive move. All his concern immediately tuned toward Erai, who had volunteered to extract the Lieutenant and Lord from where they were in Rome to regroup with fellow Guardian forces. According to the giant Titan, she was inbound via a Hawk transport VTOL vehicle, meaning she had been airborne during this shockwave that the Super-Ketch emitted. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if she was higher up, with an EMP wave like that.

Lord Shaxx had tried his best to comfort Avgust to whatever degree he was capable of. But one thing that Shaxx was willing to accept that the Lieutenant wasn't, was the possibility that Erai had moved on to the next life as a result of this. Even though Lord Shaxx had tried to teach Avgust to accept this chance, there was a bit of him still that was resistant to it. Perhaps Lord Shaxx was right, and that he shouldn't let her choices to serve the City be in vain.

But he didn't want her to be gone.

They had walked on toward their rendezvous point for the past few minutes, lucky to have not come across any Fallen patrols on their hike to the clearing. But as the Jumpships were shut down out of the air, the Skiffs were immediately dispersing themselves across Rome. Either the Devils were tackling advantage points to prevent the Guardians from establishing dominion in the ancient city, or they were headed to extinguish them where they crashed and were hid. Avgust had long ago tried to tune out their cries over Global, as they nearly overpowered his sense of sound.

"Bloody hell," Lord Shaxx muttered, snapping Avgust back to attention as the large Titan came to a halt: "transmission for our Hawk is right over that hill..."

Hope was immediately restored to Avgust, as he lifted his scout rifle and turned his head over to the direction Shaxx gestured toward. But eventually he detected an oddity in the situation: they were only a few hundred metres away from this location when the shockwave was sent out. The Lieutenant asked in a low tone: "How sure are you? It should of crashed. We should have heard it."

"I'm as suspicious as you, Lieutenant." Shaxx muttered as he lifted his pulse rifle, "Ghost, scan for confirmation."

"I don't know what to tell you, Lord Shaxx..." The Lord's Ghost responded, "origin point and frequency is the same. No sign of signal tampering."

Avgust couldn't believe it. It was often a trick of the Fallen to mimic whatever signals they could get a hold of to try to lure unsuspecting Guardians or enemies into traps. This manoeuvre was often known as the Bolas, and had been known to be the end of unexperienced and experienced Guardians alike. Even though the Lieutenant was hopeful that Erai and whoever she was with indeed made it and were still in the fight, even he had to recognise this might be a cruel trick employed by the Devils.

Even though it hurt him immensely.

"We must still be cautious." Lord Shaxx advised, "De-vector our heading and prepare for a response. Have a bearing on our layout?"

"The hill lowers into a clearing, very capable of landing a Hawk in." The Ghost commented, "And done. Our signals should be scrambled, set to 102.7 on a vacant frequency. Should I try to access F-O-F tags?"

"I thought you would already have done so." Shaxx rolled his eyes before he stepped forward again. The Titan then spoke: "You are familiar with the defuse, correct?"

Avgust recognised Shaxx was speaking to him, but the Lieutenant only shook his head and responded: "No."

"Alright..." Shaxx seemed unimpressed, "the defuse is our way of picking apart a Bolas. The Fallen rely on our transmission to get a pin on where we are at, so they'll be ready for the jump. We disable our signal, and we reapproach from another vector. Confusing them is the best way to approach it, other than triggering the attack ourselves... the fun way, but we don't have enough Guardians for that."

"Lead on, Shaxx." Avgust merely replied.

The horn-helmeted Titan tilted his head in the forward direction, before he took mighty steps toward their objective. And Avgust followed.

* * *

There was a chorus of gunfire.

The clearing had long been scattered with a series of broken concrete shapes and the fine residue of bricks that had occurred only as a result of an awful event. The electric cables that once ran overhead were torn and carelessly fallen on the ground, The broken wings and frame of a Hawk laid in the centre of this clearing, smoking and burning with an intense orange flame from the starboard thruster. The cockpit window had been shattered from the collision, punched in by additional rounds from burning shrapnel or buzzing arc traces. Under the tail of the Hawk, the loading bay platform was extended and out of it were pulled a series of crates. Blood in vermillion and crimson spread across the stone ground, signs of casualties on both sides.

A shout was heard, undistinguishable over the chaos.

Slowly Shaxx and Avgust approached the crash site, having circled around to a different street and approach. The Lord had recommended long before they got close they they watch the rooftops, and be cautious of any Devil's that lurked above. The Lieutenant didn't need to be reminded about the craftiness of the Fallen, especially when it came to dealing with them in combat. He remembered their ability quite well.

Eventually Shaxx threw up a fist to signal Avgust to halt, which the Lieutenant immediately did. They kept their pulse rifle and scout rifle lifted up, carefully scanning their environment and the circle that made up their motion trackers. Lord Shaxx spoke through the COMMLINK: "We are clear. Press forward, I'm hearing Wire Rifles. Be careful, will you?"

"Don't need to remind me, Shaxx." Avgust replied, as he was about to continue his thought. Immediately did he drop silent as he noticed movement along the 25m range of his motion tracker along his left-back position. Shaxx seemed to note this movement as well, as the two Guardians spun on a heel and took aim at the offending shape. The shapes of tan armour and red cloak formed, giving heed of three Fallen Vandals that stood along the rooftop.

Avgust didn't hesitate as he pulled on his trigger, sending a polymer round flying toward one of the Fallen. The Vandal was struck in the throat as vermillion blood immediately poured from its wound, as the Fallen keeled over and fell from the height of the rooftop and struck the ground with a splatter. The other two Vandal's took aim with their shock rifles, returning fire with the same ferocity as was shown to them.

The Titan attempted to adjust his shot as did Lord Shaxx, who fired at one of the Vandal's with his pulse rifle as it cracked against the leg of the Fallen. The Vandal screamed in pain before it fell forward, catching a round to the head from Avgust as it snapped back suddenly before it fell completely limp. The lone Vandal now roared as it adjusted its aim and fired at Avgust, striking the Lieutenant with all three bursts as the Lieutenant expected to experience pain.

But nothing happened.

The arc energy ran around his person before it deposited itself back down through the ground, catching both Titan's and the Vandal off guard. Avgust immediately snapped to attention as he levelled his scout rifle and fired back two other rounds that cracked against the shoulder and body of the Fallen, before it tumbled backwards and fell off the top of the roof to the ground as did the first. The Lieutenant then turned his head back toward Lord Shaxx, who seemed to share an equally confused expression behind his horned helmet.

Why didn't he take damage? Why didn't this arc energy send spasms throughout his body as it had done before?

It couldn't have been his kinetic barrier, as it is designed specifically to counter physical projectiles: things like shrapnel and cartridges. The Fallen and Hive energy weapons always overpowered the shielding and made them irrelevant, managing to weave through the kinetic barrier and still strike the target. As far as the Vanguard was concerned, only elemental barriers could protect against the energy weapons of these foes.

Was it connected to his ability?

The Titan shook his head as he immediately noticed three more red blocks move across his motion tracker. Turning over to Lord Shaxx, Avgust angled his scout rifle to fire just past the left-hand side of his mentor to strike the approaching Dreg. The polymer round struck the Fallen as it fell backwards on the ground, immediately frightened as it tried fruitlessly to scurry away before Shaxx ended it with a burst from his pulse rifle.

The two Titans worked flawlessly picking off the Fallen Dregs and Vandals as they attempted to flank either one, paining the ground with vermillion blood and leaving the atmosphere thick with the smell of ether. The brass casings of the scout rifle and pulse rifle scattered across the ground, followed by immediate discarding of emptied magazines from either weapon they dropped from their bullpup rifles before immediately replacing them with ones fully loaded, quickly striking the charging handle in quick and mechanised movements.

Lord Shaxx roared with laughter as a Vandal with two drawn shock swords approached him, attempting to swipe at his torso as the Titan burst back with his Lift and adjusted his pulse rifle. Letting three rounds strike the left leg of the Vandal, the sharpened high-calibre polymer bullets tore through its flesh like wet paper. The Vandal immediately cried in pain before it fell to its knees, dropping its four arms down to the ground to support itself before Shaxx struck it across the helmet with a left hook. A sickening crack sounded as the Vandal's head spun nearly 180°, notifying the witnesses that Shaxx had broken its neck with a single punch.

The Fallen left immediately stood petrified, among their ranks only Dreg's as they immediately turned heel and attempted to flee from the scene. Shaxx scoffed as he formed a magnetic grenade in his hand from his transmat, priming the device before he reached back and threw it toward the scattering crowd. It struck the shoulder of one of the Dreg's in the middle as it screeched with terror; thrown into a frenzy as it tried desperately to yank the glowing purple weapon before it detonated and took two other Fallen with it.

Dropping his final clip from his pulse rifle before slamming in a reload, Shaxx scoffed: "I suppose you did half decent there. Next time: tighter formation and better pacing with your shots. It is a scout rifle, not an auto."

Avgust lowered his weapon after noting the ammunition counter read full, as he tilted his head to one side before responding: "I didn't realise."

"Ha..." Shaxx merely remarked, before he turned his head over to the crashed Hawk before he continued: "objective is right there. Apparently not a Bolas, guessing these lot were reinforcements."

"They are still being pinned down." Avgust remarked, "You spot the snipers?"

"Follow the blue trail." Shaxx responded, as the two Titan's stood by quietly. Immediately a blue electric trail emerged, striking a crate that one of the FOTC officers hid behind. The officer cried out in shock as he slid down further down behind his cover. Shaxx gestured toward it, pointing with four extended fingers as he quietly muttered: "Bingo! North-east, third floor!"

Avgust nodded his head as he quietly took kneel and aimed. Tapping the scope of the Häkke scout rifle against his visor, the Titan closed his right and and focused with his left. The red dot in the centre adjusted as Avgust lifted his rifle upwards, the angling-meter correcting itself as the Titan attempted to spot the shape of the Fallen snipers... but the shapes of the four-armed creatures did not appear.

"Cloaking..." The Lieutenant tisked, "come on, show yourselves..."

Seconds passed before out of the corner of Avgust's vision, there formed a bright light blue point of energy. Immediately recognising it as the charge of a wire rifle, the Titan angled his scout rifle in the direction he predicted the head of the Fallen sniper to be. Pressing on his trigger, the weapon eventually fired on a hair as the firing pin struck the cartridge in his rifle. The brass ejected out of the left of the rifle, as the polymer round flew and within a mere half-second struck its target. But instead of killing the Fallen, it tore through the tube that contained its ether. The tube ignited with an intense blue flame as there was a delayed screech of terror.

The tube flipped around as the flame immediately caught on the red cloth wrapped tightly around the Vandal. It immediately dropped its wire rifle as its three arms attempted to strike off the blue fire from its body. Avgust took aim once more before he let and additional two rounds fly, hitting the exposed shape of the Vandal as it crumpled and fell over dead. In the panic of the sudden flame, one more Fallen sniper revealed itself in an attempt to flee. Shaxx's pulse rifle echoed in response, striking the Vandal with three bullets as its head exploded into a white mist.

There seemed to be a cry of rejoicing, as the trapped FOTC officers appeared to recognise their rescue. Shaxx patted Avgust's shoulder as he stepped closer to the wreckage of the Hawk, "Still got a job to do, Lieutenant."

"Let's move then!" Avgust replied as he lifted himself from his kneel and moved forward with his mentor.

The two moved forward with their rifles still raised, descending down into the clearing as they scanned their environment. The sounds of the battle seemed to cease: the charging and firing of wire rifles, the fury of arc projectiles flying along with the clanking of human-made rifles. Avgust quickly scanned over the rooftops, keeping his Häkke rifle raised until he satisfied himself that there wasn't any charging of wire rifles. Shaxx swept his gaze along the ground level, not seeing a single Fallen footsoldier in sight as he lowered his pulse rifle.

"Cleared." Shaxx announced, "Rooftops?"

"Clear." Avgust responded, "They aren't firing."

"Aye." Shaxx gruffly replied, as he turned his horned helmet over toward the crashed Hawk to take note of the few FOTC officers that survived. The Lord stepped over to one officer in particular, as the man officer lowered his FOTC-branded scout rifle and saluted the Titan.

"Sirs, you saved our asses." The officer simply said, "Fallen had us pinned since we crashed... whatever the hell that Ketch did, it knocked out transport ability in the region. The Skiffs dominate the sky."

"We know, Sergeant." Shaxx nodded, "How many do you have standing?"

"Other than me, sir... just one. Two can't walk." The sergeant seemed to shake, "... and three are gone."

Avgust's heart sunk. He looked around desperately to note the three dead bodies that had just managed to be pulled out of the wreckage before the officers were likely assaulted. He quickly and quietly scrutinised the scene, trying to find Erai.

"You came just in time."

The Titan's head turned toward the familiar shape as a wave of relief came over him. Lieutenant Erai stepped out of the troop bay of the Hawk containing the two wounded as she patted her bloodied hands against her battle dress uniform. From behind her helmet, her silver eyes turned and locked with Avgust's behind his visor. Erai smiled as she nodded her head in his direction and spoke: "Fancy seeing you here, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, Lieutenant." Avgust replied.

Shaxx glared at the two before he tilted his head to one side and turned on a heel to look out in the direction of where the two Titan's emerged from. Erai reached out with an extended hand, as Avgust extended his own and seized her hand with a light grip before shaking it. It relieved the Lieutenant immensely to know that Erai was safe even if it was at least for the moment. Erai turned her head to one side, looking at the Sergeant and then toward the wounded before she spoke softly: "The Sergeant already told you, we are in a desperate spot fifteen kilos from camp."

"We've got a Super-Ketch beating down on Rome." Avgust reiterated, "I am unsure of the reality of crossing Fallen controlled territory to rejoin our comrades back at camp. Lord Shaxx?"

The large white and orange Titan turned his head back toward the group: "Yeah?"

"What is your recommendation?"

"You said it yourself, Lieutenant." Shaxx seemed to blink, "Making our way past that? Just not happening. We are on our own."

«Der'mo...» Avgust muttered as he turned his head up toward the Super-Ketch, still shooting down its gravity well beam. The Lieutenant quietly deliberated what they would have to do, either to reunite with Guardians and FOTC troops on the other side of Rome or what they would have to do in order to accomplish their objective. Immediately the Titan turned back toward Shaxx in Erai, in an attempt to speak: "Do we have—"

The launch of a flare in the air interrupted the thought of the Titan as it lurched upwards and shrieked. The red glowing trail continued up into the sky with its bright orange head, snaking up centimetre by centimetre. Avgust immediately lifted his rifle along with Shaxx, Erai and the Sergeant. Then out of no where, the side of the Hawk was struck with a glowing mass that seemed to intensify with every passing moment. Shaxx was the first to sound the alarm: "Scorch cannon!"

Avgust froze as he came to the realisation as well, witnessing Shaxx conjure and shape a Ward of Dawn over the group as the glowing purple sphere intensified and swirled with the energy of the void. And in an immediate flash of white outside the purple walls, the horrible sound of an explosion followed mere nanoseconds after.

Scorch round and Hawk.

* * *

 ** _Aboard a Devilship, above Earth... Years earlier..._**

Thanlis discarded his helmet onto the metal grating.

The broken and damaged shape of the Captain's helmet still burnt with the palm print of some Warlock that the Eliksni had engaged only an hour or so before. Ether seeped up through the grating and throughout the entirety of the chamber of rest. Several other Captains sat or kneeled along the grating, scrubbing their armour with their clawed hands in an attempt to dull the blackened marks and the blood of vermillion and crimson that splattered their tan and once proud armour. The wounded that survived leaned against the cramped walls or laid prone on the floor, grabbing at their wounds in an attempt to relieve the pain.

Pain.

Anger.

Thanlis turned his head toward two Captains in particular, one which attempted to bandage and repair the wounds of the other. He stepped forward carefully, noticing that the she of the two was breathing with difficulty. He paused, watching as her breathing worsened and worsened. Her limbs thrashed against the grating and the walls as she tried desperately time and time again to draw in a breath from the ether filled environment, but eventually found she could not. Thanlis watched as she grew weaker and weaker, before fading away. The Captain that was attending to her wounds watched helplessly, holding the bandages in his claws before he rose and stood. Watching she died.

The stories Thanlis remembered and experienced told different tales long ago, times where they didn't die desperately. Where every Eliksni could draw ether into their lips and breath, times where it wasn't limited and rationed according to importance in the House. Where the Houses didn't have to fight every single day, every hour to every minute to survive in worlds that once belonged to them. The days that the Great Machine was theirs.

The days before it left them to be destroyed.

Thanlis was humiliated to find himself in such a position, to have barely scrapped by in this attack—this desperate attack—to take back what was rightfully theirs. House Devil barely managed to convince the rest of the Houses to ally with them, to cooperate in their attempt to strike at the Thieves' City and take back their God. They thought there was no possibility for them to resist this strike so carefully plotted and organised, thinking it would all be over in a matter of minutes. Thanlis had learned during the Six Fronts that there would be every attempt to try to resist, and that though their enemies were cunning and able... they should have been able to claim victory.

But then House Wolves never arrived. And the Devil Kell had been slain. All done by enemies who could not die, that no matter how many times you sliced their throat: they would come back to the land of the living because of these 'Ghosts.'

Jealousy.

And now here they were, House Devil left to pick themselves back up in a near futile attempt to repair itself. Their Kell was slain, their troops had been dramatically reduced and their respect and authority along the other Houses gone. Winter scuttled away and Wind withdrew, leaving House Kings the only Eliksni House left to scour for control. But mockingly, they didn't reach out to claim it. They let it sit there as if it was a sick game, taunting House Devil with it being just outside of their reach.

"I will not allow these, Thieves..." a low tone suddenly spoke, "to insult our House!"

Thanlis turned his head toward the large shape of the Archon. The Captain was immediately curious, understanding that the Archon's rarely step away from their chambers to engage with the Captains. But here this Archon was, the Priest of the Servitors of House Devil. The religious commander of the Eliksni's ranks, where the Kell filled a military role.

The Archon locked its grip around his broken helmet, the dent of a large-calibre sniper round having struck it and damaged it badly. The holy decorated frame was discarded to the grating floor below as the Archon clicked his mandibles and lifted one of his arms to a fist. The Archon hissed, "Slay our Kell? Scatter our House? Ferment rebellion? These fiends!

"The audacity of they to claim our God as their own! To strike at thou my brothers and sisters as dogs! To slay thine family and comrades! They defile the Light which ist ours! Their twisted tongues and abominations! And now they drive us back... searching to stomp on thine throats, brothers and sisters! Already do they assault our wounded! I command no more! I will not allow our House to fall into oblivion as these Thieves hope it will!"

Silence answered the Archon's cries as he spoke about his ascension to the Devil Kell's throne. These Captains that once swore loyalty Solkis, the last Devil Kell... now left without leadership. The Archon had been right, House Devil's was on the brink of collapse. Thanlis remembered very quickly the collapse of House Iron, and the Dreg uprising that led to the dismembering of those with four arms. The Captain's skin crawled with the sensation, already revolting at the possibility that one day he might end up like them.

"Solkis may hath been claimed by the Thieves greed," the Archon spoke, "may Light rest upon his soul... but in all he hath done, he noted only one promise and outcome, the one we all joined unto."

"And what is this," Thanlis found himself asking, "mine Archon?"

"Easy, Thanlis." The Archon muttered, "The Reclamation of the Great Machine!"

The Captains in the room muttered with agreement, glancing amongst each other as the Archon appeared to pride itself in his ability to join his House. Rumours had long circulated around the crews of the House that there was to be an uprising as the Archon had long addressed. Whomever was attempting to ferment this rebellion may have not belonged to the lower creeds of the House despite their compliance with the idea.

"We purge our crews tonight. Cast them as Exiles and failures." The Archon spoke, "We recover and we remember those we lost. Then, mine brothers and sisters: we dream of the gift of endless ether and breath. We dream of brighter days where we no longer hath to claw at the dirt to find means to survive! We shall live once more like we did in days of old... pledge thine allegiance unto me, and I shall make thou my Barons and Baronesses.

"So we shall reign, forever!"

* * *

 ** _Along the walls of Rome, Old Italy, European Zone, Earth... Years later..._**

Thanlis lowered his scorch cannon as he spectated the glowing violet aura that covered the four shapes he had been intending to kill. The wreckage of the Hawk dispersed everywhere, striking against the Ward of Dawn before bouncing off the sphere as it crashed loudly against the ground. Shrapnel struck against the stone buildings and streets almost harmlessly as the sharp edges ricocheted and dulled. The Baron scowled as two Vandal's took aim with their wire rifles, as Thanlis gestured for the two Devil's to wait as he growled: "Wait, mine brothers... target the white and orange one. Strike it dead as soon as the field drops."

"Thy will, my baron." A Vandal replied, as he pressed his fingers across the trigger of the wire rifle.

The shapes inside the shield adjusted immediately, as if they were preparing their rifles in response to the Eliksni. Thanlis scoffed as he hefted the scorch cannon he held once more and charged another round, clicking his mandibles as he counted the time remaining on the Thieves' projection of the void. Within a matter of five seconds, the field dropped and the two sides exchanged fire. As the Vandal attempted to strike the white and orange Titan, his throat exploded into bits of flesh and vermillion blood as his body twitched in response. The second Vandal managed a shot toward the horned helmet Titan, before the shot was intercepted by the shape of the second.

This Thief was struck in the torso, absorbing the impact of the wire rifle as the arc energy dispersed around its body before it returned fire. Thanlis stared in awe as he very quickly realised that the Titan hadn't taken even a bit of damage from the intensive electric shot. The Vandal that fired the wire rifle looked on in shock before its grip tightened and it prepared for another shot. The Baron fired a round from his scorch cannon, the melting orb striking within proximity of the group of Thieves before he tapped the detonator on the cannon.

The round exploded as there was a scream of agony from the Thieves' side, a regular footsoldier by the looks of it consumed in flames as the others turned for but a moment before focusing their rage on Thanlis. Their rifles lifted in unison, as they fired in unison to strike at the arc shielding of the Baron as he didn't even flinch. The legion of Dregs behind the Baron and Vandals as they ran toward their foes with shrieks; shock daggers, pistols and shrapnel launchers.

The Baron laughed, "Tear these apart!"

But then there was a flash of blue. A terrible, blue flash.

* * *

 **Muromets[C]:** And you aren't?

 **Iago:** You destroyed one of us. A friend. Our family.

 **Muromets[C]:** Then you will understand its necessity.

 **Iago:** You destroyed [REDACTED]

 **Muromets[C]:** We were built to destroy. Some of us appear to be more effective than the rest.

 **Iago:** We were built to defend, not to destroy.

 **Muromets[C]:** Then you are a fool. You contradict yourself. You lie.

 **Iago:** How dare you.

 **Muromets[C]:** _Honest Iago._


	24. Chapter 24: Reestablish

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 24**

 **REESTABLISH**

 **Жжжжж**

"As soon as the Ward drops," Shaxx commented as he lifted his Pulse Rifle, "prepare to open fire: drop those Vandals!"

Avgust lifted his scout rifle along with Erai and the Sergeant, peering out of the purple void as he barely managed to spot the glowing eyes and the dark shapes of the Fallen that had just assaulted them. The Lieutenant gritted his teeth as he concentrated on the shape the direct left of the large shape of the Baron that carried the scorch cannon that had just totalled the Hawk and claimed the two lives of the wounded... the Titan swore silently to himself that he would make this Baron pay for daring to kill the helpless, the wounded... and attempt to claim the life of the one he loved.

Erai and the Sergeant kept their rifles concentrated on the shapes of the Fallen that had gathered on the street in front of them. The two FOTC officers stood proud and eager, almost as if they had something to prove to the two Titans that were on their side. That, or they managed to reciprocate the energy exerted by the two Guardians.

"Ready..." Shaxx tensed as he tapped his finger along the trigger of his pulse rifle, "fire!"

The shape of the Ward dropped and the four squeezed their triggers, their weapons firing in quick succession as one of the Vandal's was struck and killed in a mere instant as it fell over, twitched and died. However the second wasn't struck near as quick, as the charging down the barrel of its wire rifle peaked with a blue light and then flashed. Avgust didn't even process what was happening, but his legs moved and his body twisted as he moved in front of the electric line as it struck him in the torso.

Avgust again had expected at least a bit of pain, but instead the arc energy danced around his figure as it dispersed harmlessly off the bits of his armour. The Titan was confused as this happened, noting this to be the second time as he glanced around the weakening electric waves gather around the placements of the magnetic joints of his armour. About to make a conclusion, a sudden projection of solar light gathered at the feet of the group as it intensified and shook.

"Move!" Avgust cried as he lifted and flew out of the way, Shaxx moving to cover the bodies of both Erai and the Sergeant before the light dropped and detonated. The group was thrown in separate directions, Avgust skidding to a halt behind the broken frame of the Hawk as Shaxx managed to cover Erai just in time before he summoned a Force Barrier.

But the Sergeant wasn't as lucky.

The solar charge detonated and an intense and burning heat washed over the area, leaving nothing but a dancing flame over the stone and metal. Avgust threw up his arm to prevent being blinded by the intense light as the burning material struck against its plating. The cuff of the Titan's armour alit with the sticky and bubbling substance that shot every which way from the charge. Avgust's eyes widened, as he immediately attempted to wipe the searing substance from off his armour as he felt his forearm burn.

A few more shots fired from the Guardian side, from either Lord Shaxx and Erai as Lord reached down to grab the flaming body of the Sergeant to carry him back behind cover. Avgust turned his eyes toward the wounded and dying body of the Sergeant, as his forehead burnt with anger with a sensation near as intense as the bubbling substance. Arc energy cracked around his fingers as it immediately travelled up his arm and around his body, electricity dancing around his armour as a loud roar of mockery sounded from the Fallen front.

And Avgust was eager to answer that call, as he circled about the ruins of the Hawk he hid behind as he stood in front of the legion of Dregs that were rapidly approaching. Lord Shaxx turned his horned helmet toward the Titan, yelling something inaudible to the Lieutenant as electricity chorused around Avgust's body before he stepped forward and flexed his arms outward. The arc energy flickered and burst forward in a fury, expanding and consuming everything in its path followed by a roar of thunder. The Lieutenant watched as like a Ward of Dawn: this electricity shaped and shot forward obliterated the Dreg's in his path.

Lights and electricity lines flickered to life briefly, as the weapons on the Fallen side overcharged and shocked their operators should they have been arc weapons. Avgust watched as the Dregs either disintegrated or scattered as a result of this electric sphere, as the Vandals and Baron stood their ground and roared. The Lieutenant focused on the Baron who stood in the centre of the fleeing Dreg crowd as it seized one by the throat by one of its free arms, before thrusting it to the ground with a devastating blow.

It roared in the Fallen tongue, levelling its scorch cannon as it was peppered by the rifle shots of both Lord Shaxx and Erai. Avgust just stood in the centre as he glanced down to his empty hands, confused for but a moment before the yells of Shaxx caught his attention once more: "Avgust! Do you like being molten flesh?! Move!"

The Titan snapped to his senses before he drew his scout rifle once more, pulling the trigger in rapid succession toward his Baron target as it eventually stumbled and hissed. The Baron didn't fire a shot, as it eventually muttered something in its tongue once more before the shape of a Skiff broke orbit. The main cannons of the dropship levelled themselves and fired a volley of shock blasts at the group as Avgust was knocked off his feet, rolling backwards as he struck the stoney ground underneath him as he was left to watch the Baron be absorbed by the transmat as the Skiff shot off into the sky once more with the remaining Vandals and Dregs.

"Hell..." Shaxx remarked as he stepped over Avgust's prone shape, offering a hand to the Lieutenant. Avgust took an immediate hold of the Lord's arm as he was pulled to his feet, about to mutter a 'thank you' before Shaxx's heavy hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the helmeted expression of the fellow Titan. Avgust could sense the scowl, as Shaxx spoke in a low-tone: "Have you fried your brain, Lieutenant?"

"Lord—" Avgust attempted.

"Do not interrupt me!" Shaxx responded, "You will listen to me when I speak to you! Is that clear?!"

The Lieutenant nodded his head.

"I count five bloody mistakes that could have ended your life there, Avgust... do you think you are invincible or something? Incapable of being killed?"

"No, sir."

"I want an honest answer, Lieutenant! Do you realise how dangerous the potential for the arc is? Do you understand what a solar charge can do to you? That a wave of feral Dregs can tear a Guardian to pieces?" Shaxx charged as he continued to glare at Avgust, "By the Traveler, I expected better!"

Avgust glanced down toward Erai who stood quietly behind Shaxx with her weapon lowered. Her face seemed to fall down as her eyes focused on the features of the floor. The Lieutenant silently noted her expression and assumed what she thought and felt: disappointment. The Titan glanced back up toward Shaxx who sighed and released his grip on Avgust's shoulder as he circled around to the now dead body of the Sergeant before he spoke frankly: "I've been around for centuries, Avgust. You've heard the stories of grand old Shaxx running into combat: breaking the backs of Fallen, dancing through the ashes of the Hive, tearing the Vex to scrap and scattering the Cabal.

"I've come to appreciate the awesome responsibility, and the consequence if I wasn't careful. I don't need to explain it to you, you understand it yourself. But Traveler, Avgust... that was too stupid, even for you."

Avgust paused before he lowered his head to the ground almost in shame as Shaxx spoke. The Lord trailed around the burning scene, waiting for the Lieutenant to make the connection before he stopped stepping around and looked back at his student: "You are still very quite mortal in one area, Devouring Essence. Given by whom, I don't even need to remind you. You walk in their territory now. And if you fry yourself or get blown to bloody bits, I might not be able to put you back together. So listen to me: cut it out, and obey orders. Don't put yourself at risk like that ever again. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Avgust merely replied.

"I need commitment, Avgust." Lord Shaxx responded, "You are better than this. You've proved that countless times. But that was weak. Stronger."

"You are clear, sir." Avgust repeated, though with grander detail.

Shaxx nodded his head as he placed his pulse rifle on his back with the assistance of his magnetic locks. The Lord angled his head down toward Erai, as he spoke in a softer tone: "That being said, you are the only one that's left. I apologise, Lieutenant. I wish there was more we could do."

"No need to apologise, you did everything you could." Erai responded as she stepped over to the dead Sergeant's body. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she stood there for a moment of silence and remembrance. Eventually she lifted her head back up to the two Titan's, before she turned on her heel and spoke in general: "So, what are we going to do?"

"Circling around Rome is our only alternative if we seek to reunite with the rest of the City presence." Shaxx responded, "Bit of a problem, you see.. this is unknown territory. So either we hold out until the City can push up, or we fight our own battle."

"Do we have communication with the City itself?" Avgust asked.

"It'll be patchy, and the Fallen are likely keen on locking on and killing us. I would suggest trying splicing the signal again, but that Hawk is toast." Shaxx replied before he considered something for a moment, "Hell. I guess we can, given they know we are already here."

"I'll open the communication line now." Svarog announced, as the Ghost materialised and formed into a blue orb. Avgust turned cautious eyes toward his companion as the area filled with a low static for all to hear. The Ghost turned its bits as if it was adjusting the frequency, before it locked and paused. The Lieutenant watched on as eventually voice filled the static on the other end, undistinguished but there: _"Calling on all frequencies... searching for— please respond immediately."_

"Static is heavy," Svarog commented, "trying to patch it but I can't assure its stability for long."

Avgust nodded: "This is Lieutenant Avgust Boris, do you read me?"

 _"Finally!"_ The voice on the other end spoke, _"—realise how long—we are—"_

"Tower, you aren't coming in clearly. We are trapped on the other end of Rome. Looking for assistance or for an objective." Avgust replied as he tapped his earpiece connected to his helmet, in a vain attempt to try to clear up the static.

 _"—Iago will—"_ The voice cut out again, _"good—may the Light—you."_

Immediately after this was made out did Svarog snap shut, the Ghost turning its single blue eye toward Avgust as it seemed to wear an expression of concern before it remarked: "The line terminated itself. Did you understand a word of it?"

"A few." Avgust remarked, "Nothing clear however—"

"Wait, new transmission!" Svarog remarked as the Ghost opened back up into the blue orb-like state. The group glanced at the Ghost with looks of concern as bits of binary continued to flash, before eventually the sound of static filled the small apace once more. After a few seconds of silence between the group, Erai tilted her head before she spoke to the Ghost: "What is it, Svarog?"

 **Good day, Guardians.**

Shaxx snapped his head over to the Ghost as this chilling voice came over the communication frequency. Avgust continued to stare at Svarog as the Ghost turned its single blue eye back toward the Titan. There was a short and unsettling while of silence between the members of the group, almost as if they were hoping this matter would move on if they said nothing. Eventually the voice spoke again: **Are you there? The Commander and I have determined a point of interest. I was told that you were someone I could trust.**

"Is this Iago?" Avgust cleared his throat.

 **I am Iago. I assume you are this Lieutenant Boris I have been told about?**

"That I am, Iago. J-just didn't expect you to be on our line."

 **I see.** Iago commented, **The Guardians of the City have been experiencing heavy losses ever since the beginning of this assault. These 'Fallen' have been drilling away at the earth, and are nearing my logic centre. Should they reach it, they might be able to either seize my controls or arsenal. Commander Zavala has recommended I contact you and guide you to a facility. Should you get that facility back online, I should be able to regain control of my Anti-Air defence network and disable this 'gravity well' and clear the skies of Skiffs.**

Avgust looked between Lord Shaxx and Erai as they stood by silently. Shaxx lifted his shoulders in response, notifying of his uncertainty about the situation; but lack of recommendation. Erai simply kept her silver eyes locked on where Avgust's were, showing a sort of hesitance in her posture. The Titan took a moment to consider the proposal, before he came to the conclusion that this was a necessity. If what Iago had said was true, it would grant the Guardians a much needed advantage against the Devil's in this area... but a looming feeling from his experience only years ago warned him of the possibility that Iago would use these weapons against the Guardians as well.

It was an incredible risk, and an incredible reward.

"Understood, Iago." Avgust replied, as Shaxx and Erai immediately focused on him. The Lieutenant tilted his head to one side as a silent response, before he spoke aloud again: "Give us a navigation point, and we will see what we can do."

 **Understood, Lieutenant Boris.** Iago remarked, **Thank you for your cooperation. I will being giving you assistance throughout the duration of your operation.**

"Got it." Avgust replied stiffly, "We'll keep you on line. Speak next when you need us."

 **Affirmative.**

Svarog shrunk back down to its star-like shape, before it shook itself as if it was concerned. Avgust immediately took note of this, as he looked between both Lord Shaxx and Erai. They stared directly back at him, as the Titan sighed and lowered his shoulders. He was unsure what to feel or what to do in a situation like this. Iago had made itself out to be an ally of the City, but again there was that creeping feeling that Muromets made him feel only years before. Avgust then spoke out loud: "We have an objective. We best start making our way toward it."

"Ava?" Erai carefully asked, as he turned his attention back toward the FOTC officer. She spoke clearly: "Are you alright?"

Avgust remained quiet, as he glanced up toward Shaxx. The Lord stared directly at him, as if asking him the same exact question. The Lieutenant shrugged, lifting his rifle once more as he spoke in a low tone: "I am fine."

"Are you really? You can talk to us, you know."

Avgust's eyes turned down toward the ground, almost as if he was ashamed.

"I do."

* * *

 ** _Along the Wall, Old Italy, European Zone, Earth..._**

The three Jumpships broke through the atmosphere above Rome, their thrusters cooling as the rainbow-hued mists of near-light speed cooled and dispersed. The three vessels very carefully navigated themselves down toward the streets of the ancient city, exciting dust and rubble as they slowed and levitated on wingless-bodies. It was as if these careful vessels were small needles inserting into numbed flesh, undetected by the large array of Fallen aircraft that scoured the ruins of the dead place in protection of the large shark that rested cautiously over the corpse of Rome. Lowering into a large enough street, the Jumpships nulled their primary thrusters in sequence and lit their auxiliary vertical-take-off-and-landing thrusters.

And in a few moments three yellow-and-black clad shapes fell into the abandoned plaza, surrounded by the ruins of Roman architecture. There was an ancient and detailed fountain that marked the centre of the rhombus-shaped street, miraculously still intact though without running water. It was as if it was a permanent monument who had stood the test of time, unfaltering and unfading to the influences of centuries and the abuses of the world. It would have been a symbol of perseverance and worthy of respect, but this respect it demanded was long gone... faded and irrelevant, incapable of remembrance.

The single cloaked Huntress examined the fountain for but a moment, ignoring the storm of grey dust that was tossed and blown around the plaza. Her hands curled into fists as she slowly turned her head to meet the armoured and the armed figure of Reina as the Titan briskly approached her Huntress colleague. Reina seemed to fume with an anger near indescribable before she spoke in a dangerous tone: "Mind explaining why you brought us to a damned battlefield?"

"Why it was an honest mistake, dear Sister." Pariah replied behind scornful eyes.

"A mistake?" Reina scoffed, "No, this was a deliberate choice! Don't lie to me! So you better explain..."

"Or what, Reina?" Pariah asked as she turned on a heel, "You mind explain why you are making this an issue?"

"Because you made it one!" Reina shot back, adjusting the weight of her machine gun before she scowled: "You insisted on us coming here! Called the other objectives 'shams!' So tell me, why the hell did you decide on coming here?"

"Because ever since that damned Moscow machine croaked, these places have been active... silent, but active." Pariah explained, "And only when they were trying to speak, were they silenced! But silenced by who? Well, turns out their tongue was ripped out of them by this Roman one here! Does that explain everything?"

Reina stared through Pariah with eyes like lasers as the Titan shook her head. Alka watched quietly from a distance, tapping his fingers along the shape of his pulse rifle. The Huntress shot a sideward glance at the Warlock as he stood by, seemingly contempt at her as well... but for a different reason than Reina. The Huntress could sense it, as Reina spoke in a sharp tone: "Well done then, Miss Investigator! But why should I care? We are here for one reason and one reason only: the collection of information, not the solving of machine on machine violence!"

"Are you stupid?" Pariah found herself asking. Silence immediately dominated the plaza after the Huntress said this, as Reina seemed to be taken aback by such a remark. But Pariah furrowed her brow, unwilling to step down at this point as the Titan silently sputtered in an attempt to form words.

"There has to be something, there has to be some measure in MIGHT to allow these programs to assume the arsenals of the others!" Pariah continued, "I'm talking nuclear weapons, Reina! Do you know how much power they can accomplish with this?"

 **Plenty.**

Everyone froze, as not even Pariah dared to twitch a single muscle. The three Disciples looked around, confused and unsure as eventually it dawned on the Huntress who just spoke. It was the same voice from years back, the voice she pulled from the remains of a dead machine on order of Osiris for whatever reason. Pariah tried her best to restore her confidence, before she spoke again: "I thought you refused to speak, Muromets."

 **You give me a reason to talk.** Muromets commented, **So I do.**

Reina shook her head before she extended and open left palm as she balanced her machine gun with her right arm, as the grey and red core with the letters: _**МУРОМЕЦ-37**_ decorated the side. The red lights flashed in unique sequences, as the Titan and Warlock of the group seemed to shake with an indescribable chill of fear. The core flashed again: **There are five unique arsenals for each respective intelligence. There are plenty more, but the most direct ones in line are along the capitals.**

"And you are telling us that, why?" Pariah asked.

 **Because you said it yourself.** Muromets winked, **And it seems as if** ** _Honest Iago_** **is doing exactly that. Destroy the other intelligences, the residency program and defence network is granted to the final one. GUILLOTINE.**

"And we should trust you why?" Alka asked, Pariah turning her eyes to the young Disciple. Usually he was silent, and preferred not to speak. But something about this situation seemed to upset some interest in him. The Huntress made a quiet note of this before her eyes turned back to Muromets.

 **Because of all things I may have been to you, Guardian; I have never been a liar.**

"In the event this is true, what options do we have to prevent this?" Pariah asked, as she carefully folded her arms. The logic core of the intelligence rested still for a moment, almost as if it was deliberating before it stopped flashing and just glowed red.

 **I am under no obligation to inform you of anything more. Should this happen, I will leave you to your own conclusions on how to prevent this rather peculiar problem.** Muromets seemed to mock, **I would usually wish the best of luck. But I have no interest to see you succeed.**

"Listen to me you oversized calculator—" Pariah attempted to threaten, before she noticed the lights on the logic core flashed off, almost as if Muromets deactivated itself. The Huntress threw her arms up in frustration before punting a cracked brick across the plaza with her sharp-toed boot. Pariah swore under her breath before she returned her attention back toward Reina and Alka, who simply stared back at her.

"Ra," Pariah commented, "find us the nearest MIGHT platform. Something tells me if Iago activates even one platform, that he will turn his weapons against the City."

"Why do you care now?" Reina sharply asked, having found a discrepancy in the Huntresses behaviour as she absorbed Muromets' logic core back in the transmat before she lifted up her machine gun. Pariah bit her lip as she turned her body back toward the Titan, who merely continued: "You used to be unsympathetic with the City. Not a care if it fell. What changed?"

"I don't give a Thrall's ass about the City," Pariah replied with a low-tone, clapping her hands together before she lowered them and pointed them at Reina: "but as you made clear months ago: we lose the City, we lose our supplies and we die! Not to mention, who knows if they have weapons to turn against us as well! Simply said, if the City takes a bullet: we better put one through our Ghost and ourselves!"

Reina simply stared at Pariah as she explained this, before she reluctantly nodded her head. The Huntress couldn't tell if the Titan took the bait or not, but given her track record of being able to convince Reina—more times than she could count—she assumed victory. Alka turned his head, "I have to agree with Sister Starbeck here, Sister Vey. Our operation is intelligence and nothing else, we should leave the City to this one."

"Alright then, how about we head to this weapons platform and extract intelligence there?" Pariah articulated.

"Pariah..." Reina toned, "you need to stop."

"There is a way to backloop the line between Iago and this weapon, Reina." Pariah replied, "As soon as a source exerts digitally, it exposes its networking. If we do this, then we can essentially pull Iago's information out."

"That logic is sound." Ra said, materialising as all attention shifted toward the Ghost. The golden and black shelled Ghost rolled its eye, before it spoke again: "I am being honest here. Even your Ghost's can confirm that, Reina and Alka. It is also closer than Iago's core. So unless you like hikes, it is our best option."

Reina and Alka stood silently for a moment, until eventually the Titan rolled her head and exaggerated a sigh before levelling her helmet back toward Pariah. Her eyes again seemed to burn through the Huntress before she spoke in a low tone before turning her heels along one trail: "Fine, I will trust you one last time... but fail me again, and I am going to send you back to Osiris. Am I clear?"

"Loudly." Pariah muttered as a navigational marker appeared on all the groups individual HUD. The Huntress turned her head in the direction toward the missile platform that she had suggested going to. Her purple eyes narrowed before she turned a glance toward the shape of Ra, noticing her Ghost staring back at her before she slowly took paced steps toward their objective.

And despite their disagreement before, Reina and Alka followed.

* * *

 ** _Aboard the Fekik Skiff, above Old Italy, European Zone, Earth..._**

"I doth not know how to explain it, my Kell."

The Baron rested on his knees, his four arms extending out to help support him along the floor and wall of his personal Skiff. Thanlis' four eyes concentrated on the holographic projection in front of him of the throned Kell, whose posture seemed to communicate one of agitation and disappointment. The Kell's four arms lifted up, forming two hands pressed flatly against each other before he hissed: _"I require an explanation, my Baron."_

Thanlis gulped, before he nervously responded: "This Thief, threw itself out in the way of gunfire... absorbed a shot of a wire rifle without even harm. Stood out again, and summoned a frightful—"

 _"A frightful what?"_ The Kell hissed.

"Storm of the Arc!" Thanlis replied under pressure, "Threw out its arms, and within a moment a bright flash followed... no, this thing was not as the robed ones but as the armoured one!"

The Kell sat by silently, as if deciding the judgement of the Baron before he stopped tapping his fingers together. The Kell bowed his head forward, before he spoke in a low and demeaning tone: _"It matterth not. It should have been obliterated, purged from our new world! And thou fleest!"_

"I hath kept our objective in mind!" Thanlis offered in his own defence, "Should I be slain when thou hast commanded me otherwise?"

 _"Dare not speak this way, Thanlis..."_

The Baron shrunk under the words of the Kell, lowering his head down toward the floor inside the Skiff as he breathed out with difficulty. Thanlis dared not to disappoint his Kell, the one who lifted House Devil from the ruins and brought it to the power it had assumed this day. And because of this Kell's efforts, within their claws reach was the ability to take back what was rightfully theirs. To reverse their suffering forever, to unify their race once more.

So they did not have to sleep with their backs against the wall anymore.

"I-I apologise, my Kell..." Thanlis replied, sincere in his words.

 _"I shalt repurpose you."_ The Kell proposed, _"Head thy way to a station beyond the reaches of this Thieves' City. Certain abilities rest there, that if conquered can secure us once more."_

Thanlis bowed his head in respect to the greatness of his Kell, and to the grandness of the duty that he had been assigned. The Baron understood even though it wasn't spoken, should he disappoint the Kell again: it might mean his execution, if not worse... his demotion. And there the Baron rested in this odd and submissive position, that he understood well from the way his Captains, Vandals and Dregs presented themselves to him. But it was a position he only offered to the Kell, Archon and Prime. And so he hoped to maintain forever.

"As thy will commands, my Kell."

* * *

 ** _Missile Defence Platform-3, outside of Old Rome, European Zone, Earth... A hour later..._**

The battle that once raged in the skies above, was now silenced. The looming Fallen threat had finally beaten back any air resistance that the Guardians and the Forces of the City had organised against the Devil's mighty grip of control. A solemn atmosphere now rested over the ancient city of Rome, an early theatric for the memories and the respect for those who have given their last and final lives in the battle for the safety and sanctity of their home. As humbling as it was, it was equally depressing. They should have been better prepared for the massive defensive orchestra presented by the Devil's, taken the proper positions to avoid the devastating Skiff wall the Fallen organised.

The clutter and the ruins of Rome were now rare to come by, and instead the group of three were met by thick and uncontrolled vegetation. The thick green vines wrapped tightly around the strong brown necks of trees. The grasses reached up high, nearly to hip length as a variety of wild fruits and flowers littered the ground and leaves. An unkempt world that had somehow managed to fight against what had been a certain death for most anything else.

As Avgust took the lead, a crow lifted itself from the tree it had been perched on as it cawed and flew away. The Titan angled his rifle to the black bird, almost willing to shoot it for having certainly exposed their position to whoever may have been listening... before he decided against it. Instead he watched the black wings lift the crow away, off to some random direction where it would later deem itself safe before landing once again.

"We are within range now." Avgust commented, lifting his fist to command Lord Shaxx and Erai to halt and keep silent. The Titan than spoke ambiguously: "Any activity here?"

 **No, none that I could detect.** Iago replied over the COMM, **Allow me to check.**

Avgust lowered his right hand back to grip the barrel of his scout rifle, as he waited in silence with his attention wholly focused on the objective ahead of them. Lord Shaxx crept up behind him—followed quickly by Erai—before the fellow Titan muttered: "How are we going to approach this?"

"I figured two possibilities, sir." Avgust replied, "One: it is abandoned and we walk in, secure the facility and reactivate the access. Two: it is occupied by Fallen, and we have to reclaim it."

"Sound logic," Shaxx sighed, "I figured as much. Alright then, we are splitting. You approach to the left of the facility with Erai, and I will move to the right. Systematic sweep and clear: eliminate hostiles if there are any while in the meanwhile searching for our terminal. Meet up where that terminal is, and we reactivate the facility."

"Sounds like a plan, Shaxx." Erai commented. "Assuming Ava is up to task."

Avgust glanced back toward Erai who only offered a teasing smile, as she rested a free hand on the Titan's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Slowly, the FOTC officer crept in front of the two Guardians as Avgust watched her with the deft attention of an eagle. He repeatedly checked his motion tracker to ensure that there were no Fallen waiting to swoop in on the kill. If there was, the Lieutenant was going to offer a resistance barely short of absolute hell.

"Ava?" Shaxx scoffed, "Haven't heard anyone call you that in years."

Avgust turned his head towards Shaxx, as the Lord continued: "Ever since Twilight Gap you treated that name like it was a plague. Refused to be called it. Refused to acknowledge it. What's the change?"

Avgust remained silent for a while as he examined the features of his mentor. It wasn't a subject he particularly liked to discuss, especially given the time. The experience was something completely personal to him, a part of his being he preferred to keep to himself. For some odd reason, Erai was the first gap he ever had to reversing this. It was a connection that he had lost, and figured would have remained lost for the rest of his time.

"I met her." Avgust simply replied, before he quickly followed Erai's direction. Shaxx stood by looking at the two, seemingly satisfied with himself before he followed them at a slower pace. Avgust eventually caught up with Erai as she turned her head back to the Lieutenant, smiling before speaking softly: "Was wondering if you would ever catch up."

"Well, here I am." Avgust responded, smiling under his helmet.

"I see that." Erai replied, "Usually I would challenge you to a race, but we are sort of surrounded by bugs. Wouldn't want you to trample their nest."

"I'm careful..."

Erai rolled her eyes as the two slowly made it to a clearing in the vegetation, revealing a concrete and metal facility. It was clearly aged by the cracks in the concrete and the rusting of the metal, so much so that it would have typically made such a facility unusable. The cracked glass was scattered along the grey pavement, scattered with the remains of several bricks and of several metal contraptions. The wiring that wrapped around the fence was pulled and broken, as parts of the chainlink were flattened to the floor. Avgust tapped his scope against his visor, checking the windows and the roof of the facility before he muttered: "Seems clear, I'll have to advise caution."

Erai stepped behind Avgust, resting her hand on his shoulder once more as she glanced over his head. The officer muttered quietly, "Not too sure about its stability either. Shaxx?"

 _"It's stable."_ Shaxx replied over the COMM, _"Not seeing activity on my side either. But we aren't going to be springing any trap. Careful."_

"Copy." Avgust replied, before he slowly stepped forward as his boots crushed against the gravel. Angling his foot properly to reduce the sound of his footsteps, as he slowed and crouched under a hole bore through the rusted chainlink fence before he turned and lifted it upwards. Erai slowly made her way through the expanded space, before the Titan dropped the chainlink and lifted his rifle back up.

"Door is on the left," Erai commented, "mind being a gentleman?"

Avgust shook his head as he crept slowly up to the door, carefully navigating his steps to avoid the broken glass scattered along the gravel and pavement. Reaching out with his right hand, the Titan pressed gently on the metal-composite door as it squeaked open from being unused for centuries. The Lieutenant clicked, activating the COMM before he spoke: "We got a check on that activity, Iago?"

 **Slight, from what I can see.** Iago replied, **I advise caution. My vision is limited to specific areas in the facility.**

 _"We'll be treating it like an occupied zone, then."_ Shaxx gruffly responded, _"Check the ceiling rafters. They'll be hiding up there."_

"Understood, Lord Shaxx... Iago." Avgust replied, closing his end of the COMM beflre he tilted his head over to Erai: "Madam, the door is open."

Erai slowly made her way to the door, giving Avgust a glance as she merely mouthed a 'thank you' before tapping a button on the barrel of her rifle. A bright beam of light immediately projected from under the barrel of the weapon, cutting through the dark interior of the facility as the officer took careful steps. Avgust followed, as Svarog materialised as the Ghost provided the Titan with an over-shoulder projection. The Lieutenant very cautiously kept his focus in front of him, checking his corners along with Erai as he monitored his motion trackers and heeded his senses. The musty air was unsettling, but so was the absolute quiet. As the two entered a larger main area, light broke through holes in the ceiling both by window and by damage as a set of rafters lay overhead.

"Check the rafters." Erai commented, as Avgust immediately lifted his weapon upward toward the support columns and lines that lined the roof of the facility. Several overhead lights swung precariously, threatening to snap the cable that held them before crashing into the ground below. A line of workbenches on the ground contained and showed a series of parts: internals and computers that were currently being repaired. The Titan spotted no enemies, but something told him there was something far more sinister here.

"Where is the central terminal, Iago?" Avgust asked, taking careful steps in no particular direction as he examined the interior.

 **Past the two work stations and beyond the missile rail.** Iago replied, **Should be an observation deck. A switch in there will allow you to give me access.**

 _"The missile rail will join us up again, Lieutenant."_ Shaxx commented, _"Finish your sweep and meet me in the middle. We will head there together."_

Avgust nodded his head before he glanced back at Erai. The officer lowered her rifle to an alert carry as she spoke in brief: "We're clear."

The Titan then gestured toward a set of two doors that marked the centre of the middle wall, ignoring a set of rusted signs that were written in Italian. Distinguishing that this was the most likely path to the missile rail, Avgust took the first steps toward it as Erai immediately followed. The two entered through one of the doors, before being met with a long hallway that narrowed toward a set of staircases that led either back out of the facility, or further upwards into it. Opting for the path that went upwards, Avgust took careful steps up the concrete steps until he eventually passed through the door and stepped onto a metal grate. Glancing around and noting he was on a suspended platform, the Titan noticed Lord Shaxx emerge from his doorway on a separate but parallel platform.

Shaxx tilted his head to his right, encouraging Avgust to look to his left as the Titan immediately recognised the shapes of several long but slender missile silos. A rail and an arm carried a line of these missiles toward the designated load zone by all appearances, as the arm would then secure the warhead and move it to an unoccupied silo before allowing for a launch. Such a sophisticated system would allow for a large number of anti-aircraft missiles to be deployed and managed automatically, if handled by an artificial intelligence like Iago.

"We've reached the rail system." Avgust commented over the COMM as Erai stepped behind him, as the Titan turned to his left and began to follow the railing toward where he would only assume would be the observation deck. There was no response over the COMM from Iago, which the Lieutenant found particularly odd: "Iago?"

 **You've got incoming, Guardians.** Iago replied hectically, raising the alarm to the small group, **A 'Fallen' Skiff by all appearances, and it is heading for the silos as well.**

Avgust immediately tensed as he heard the sudden boom of a Skiff break orbit, as he could very faintly see the shape of the fish-like ship swim across the sky through the holes in the ceiling. Immediately placing his scout rifle on his back, the Titan reached into his transmat before he summoned the Thunderlord into his possession. In a mere instant, arc energy danced between his finger and the weapon as he raised it to a firing position. Erai lifted her rifle and the Titan could tell that Shaxx had done the same: preparing for a Fallen assault.

"They'll be heading for the observation deck," Avgust commented, "We better get there first!"

 _"Or slaughter 'em before they do!"_ Shaxx replied, _"Get a move on!"_

Avgust immediately broke out in a sprint as he was followed by Erai, the boots of the two clanking against the metal grating underneath them as they charged up the path that circled around the interior of the multi-silo hide. Immediately the sun beat upon them as they emerged out of the shadows, a circular hole in the ceiling cut and designed specifically for the launch of the missiles as the shape of the Skiff lowered down toward a metal and glass chamber tucked carefully behind a wall of concrete: the observation deck.

Shaxx emerged on the side across from Avgust, levelling his pulse rifle as he aimed and picked at the emerging shapes of a dozen Shanks. The automated drones beeped as they turned their turrets around to the three targets before firing a series of arc projectiles. Avgust and Erai fired in unison, as the officer paced her shots with the scout rifle as the polymer rounds cracked against the chassis of the drones as they shrieked in an odd sense of pain. The electrified silver rounds struck against the series of Shanks, as the electric charge leapt between units.

Avgust noted that this wasn't a typical behaviour for the Thunderlord, but continued to fire nonetheless. As the Shanks were destroyed, the front-mounted turret angled and fired at Shaxx. The Titan flinging his pulse rifle to one side before grabbing at a hilt mounted on his Mark. The steel blade materialised as the tinted material soon poured with a Light, as the Lord conjured a protective shield with it. The powerful bursts of energy detonated off the shield near harmlessly, as Shaxx grunted over the COMM: _"Drop those turrets!"_

Avgust immediately obeyed, angling his Thunderlord as he continued to fire away at the twin shapes of the forward turrets. The protective casings on the weapon eventually cracked, before the Thunderlord's silver rounds struck against the internals and caused an arc explosion that rocked against the 'head' of the Skiff, causing armour plates and shrapnel to fly every which way.

Immediately, a Captain and two Vandals transmated to the grating beside the sworded Shaxx. The Lord laughed as he lowered his shield and swiped at the shape of the two Vandals, as within a single stroke the two Fallen were dismembered torsos exploded with flesh and vermillion blood before they fell dead immediately. Shaxx turned his head back toward the Captain, who levelled its shrapnel launcher at the Titan as it attempted to fire. The shrapnel rounds struck against Shaxx's armour, causing the Lord to shout in pain as the metal burnt his armour and cut through his skin. Immediately the rage of the Titan was made clear, as he slashed with his sword in a crushing blow that hacked the Captain's shrapnel launcher to bits before circling upwards to strike the Fallen against the chest. The arc barrier shattered and the armour cracked as vermillion blood gushed forward, the Captain crying in equal pain as it tried to cover its wound with its four arms before Shaxx twisted the blade and beheaded the Captain, as the head of the Fallen fell to the grating with the body and rolled over the edge.

Vandals materialised around both Avgust and Erai, as the two levelled their weapons as they fired on their enemies before they even had a chance to swing their blades or fire their shock rifles. The flurry of bullets cracked the Fallen's armour, as they cried in shock and pain before they grabbed at their wounds before they were smitten by either Lieutenant. The Titan immediately turned his attention to the observation deck, as he levelled his Thunderlord toward the shape of several Fallen who in an attempt of the distraction managed by their comrades attempted to seize the observation deck. Avgust fired in the direction of a Dreg who was unlucky enough to not turn behind cover in time, as the Fallen tumbled over before it fell over the side of the railing before splattering against the ground below.

"They are making a run for the deck!" Avgust announced over the COMM, before he attempted to press forward. But suddenly the shape of a large Fallen materialised in front of him, wielding a scorch cannon as it roared. The Titan leapt backwards out of the way of the Baron's attempted bash with the heavy weapon, keeping himself locked between the Fallen and Erai as he took aim with his Thunderlord.

"Thou Thief!" The Baron taunted in English, "Dare try to claim our prize?!"

Avgust didn't entertain the Fallen with a reply as he pressed on the trigger of his machine gun, the blue and black weapon spiking with electricity as the silver rounds it fired struck against the arc shielding of the Baron. It roared in anger before it fired its scorch cannon blinding, striking the metal grating between the two as it prematurely detonated the charge. Reactionary, the Titan threw out the palm of his hand as the small explosion rocked the platform they stood on before melting the grating—sending metal bits flying at both as the electric charge Avgust emitted deflected the shrapnel back towards the Baron.

The superheated metal bits grazed harmlessly across the Baron's shield as it hissed, quickly warping further up the stairway toward the observation deck as it again tried to level its scorch cannon at Avgust and Erai. The two countered with their machine gun and rifle, the arc-charged silver rounds finally shattering the arc barrier of the Baron as it roared in surprise an anger as quickly Erai pelted the crimson armour of the Baron with her scout rifle as another solar charge struck the concrete above their heads. Avgust reacted immediately, grabbing the officer before sheltering her with his own body as bits of concrete struck against his armour along with the burning oil that stuck to the site of detonation. The Titan bit his tongue as he refused to sound his pain, trying his best to ignore the burning before he finally let Erai go.

"Ava!" She cried, "Come on! We can't let that Fallen take control of this facility!"

Avgust merely nodded his head, as he glanced over at Shaxx who was preoccupied pulling the shrapnel from his wounds before discarding it. The Lord glanced over at the Lieutenant, before he raised his sword once more before he tilted his head forward and yelled: "Avgust! Get a move on!"

The Titan glanced at the hole burned in the grating before him, before he carefully scaled back and started with a run. Jumping across the gap, Avgust slipped to a halt before he turned back toward Erai to offer his hand. The officer nodded her head, scaling back as well before leaping across the gap before she secured Avgust's hand as he pulled her to safety. Avgust glanced back up at the door way before he waved his arm toward it, lifting the Thunderlord once more before he announced: "Move!"

Along with Erai, Avgust charged up the metal grating before he turned through the door to witness a line of computers and servers. Terminals littered the walls and the desks, all connected to a central mainframe as only barely did they start to light up with a series of blue. The several Fallen gathered in the observation deck took aim with their weapons toward the emerging shapes. Their arc projectiles and heated shrapnel trailed toward the two Titans that revealed themselves, Erai taking cover behind a concrete wall before she blind-fired into the room.

The Lieutenant watched as a Dreg approached him, as he slammed the butt of his Thunderlord into its skull as it shattered as the Fallen fell braindead before him, ether hissing from its wound. Shaxx thrust his arms out as the void took shape, expanding and forming an orb as a purple energy wrapped around his figure: Armour of Light before he charged forward into the crowd of Fallen.

As Shaxx sliced, Avgust and Erai fired with their weapons as soon the numbers of Dregs and Vandals began to thin out. As one of Avgust's silver rounds from the Thunderlord struck the head of a Dreg, the electricity amplified and exploded in a small field as three other Fallen were claimed in the expanse. Monitors and computers shot sparks out and fried as a result of the sudden increase of arc energy as a number pf them were shattered or broken in the crossfire.

 **I must advise against too much damage.** Iago spoke over the COMM.

"Not right now!" Avgust replied, quickly dispersing the shapes of more Fallen. And as his troops were slain in front of him, the Baron roared. The Devil threw out his four arms as before he brought them back together to hold the scorch cannon upright.

Arc energy cracked around Avgust's fingertips, with an intensity he did not quite understand. It amplified greater than perhaps he ever felt before, as the Titan found himself lowering his Thunderlord before he curled his fingertips into fists. Soon enough electricity danced around his armour, concentrating and intensifying as soon his entire person was consumed in the arc. The Baron immediately noticed this, as it aimed its scorch cannon and immediately fired a charge directly at Avgust. But in a physics defying motion, the Titan found himself out of the way of the shot in a mere instant, almost as if he had willed his matter to transverse forward.

The solar charge struck the window behind the group, before it detonated and sent glass flying down into the silo pit. Avgust roared in fury before he charged forward, feeling an awesome power burn through his veins before he threw his fist toward the Baron. The arc barrier of the Baron had managed to resist the electric force of the fist, as it discarded its scorch cannon and drew his blade, slashing down at Avgust. The Titan rolled out of the way, before throwing a haymaker into the stomach of the Baron as the Fallen keeled over and gasped in pain. One of its four arms secured itself around the shape of a heavy plastic chair before it struck Avgust over the head with it. The Titan was flung across the room, pain surging through his head as he attempted to lift himself back to his feet as his vision blurred.

"Thou darest challenge Thanlis?!" The Baron roared, "Devil Baron!"

Shaxx suddenly emerged from behind bringing his sword down at the armour of the Baron as it hit a chink in the lower left arm, cutting through the flesh and bone as Thanlis cried in pain. But somehow the Baron seemed to tune out its agony, as it turned on a heel to challenge Shaxx. The Lord scoffed, before he swung his blade again as by chance the blade was caught between the three remaining arms of the Baron. Thanlis laughed, as it twisted the blade and yanked it from Shaxx's possession before it tossed it to one side. Erai removed herself from cover to fire at Thanlis, pinging at its armour as Shaxx roared and engaged the Fallen in hand to hand combat.

Becoming suddenly overwhelmed, the Baron sparred with Shaxx as the Titan threw savage blows into nearly every segment. Avgust could have sworn it would have been reduced to a cripple by this point, but Thanlis miraculously held on. The Fallen eventually placed its clawed foot against the chestplate of Shaxx, before it kicked the Lord back with almost all its strength. Avgust lazily lifted himself to his feet stumbling around a bit as Thanlis turned its long head back toward the Titan.

"No matter, thou shalt be conquered again!" The Baron laughed.

Avgust's fingers curled as the arc around him began to intensify, and despite his pain lurched forward before he pulled his arm back before shooting it forward like a rocket. Thanlis watched on, confident in its ability as it tried to deflect the punch as arc energy burst forward and shocked its hands as it yelped in pain; only a second before Avgust struck the Baron in the lower stomach. The Fallen was struck as it struggled to gurgle out its cry of pain as electricity spasmed throughout its muscles and armour, before Avgust threw another strike into the jaw of the Baron before using his strength to lift the Fallen over his head before slamming it into a desk still filled with monitors. The Baron seized all movement, its arms curling up as it continued to choke. The electricity around Avgust began to fade, continuing to pull his fingers up into fists.

Shaxx stepped forward with a blade still in hand, as he levelled the blade against the Baron. The Baron struggled to move, its eyes widening as it stared up almost defiantly into the helmet of its executor as Avgust stumbled and motioned Shaxx to stop, as the Lord looked on curiously. The Lieutenant spoke in a low-tone: "Confident now, are you?"

"Thou darest mocketh—" Thanlis spoke through clenched mandibles.

"Who sent you?" Avgust immediately interrupted, "Who is your Kell?"

"Thou shalt never know..." Thanlis laughed as it struggled to draw in a breath, "thee Thieves are all the same: scouring to claim that which is ours... to take everything."

"You've claimed the lives of millions." Avgust replied, "You are a plague. Now tell me, who is your Kell?"

Thanlis coughed, the desperate Baron finally managing to find control of his limbs as it scanned the floor underneath it. Shaxx watched Thanlis carefully, watching as the Baron tried to pull a shock pistol from off the floor as the Lord then thrust his blade into the stomach of the Fallen as it screamed in pain. Avgust looked up to Shaxx as if demanding an explanation, before glancing back down to spot the pistol Thanlis held.

The Baron muttered: "For House, and for Kell..."

And then fell dead. Shaxx then lifted his blade from the stomach of the Baron as he examined the vermillion blood that decorated its darkish tint. Erai stepped closer to the group as she turned her head to examine the room filled with nearly two dozen dead Fallen. The officer shook her head, before she spoke out loud: "Guardians sure do make a mess..."

Shaxx shrugged before he glanced around the facility. The Titan satisfied himself with the sight, before he turned his horned helmet toward Avgust. The Lieutenant kept his gaze locked on Shaxx, as the Lord levelled his hand to his earpiece and spoke: "How do we get this place back online?"

 **There should be an local outsource server in the observation deck.** Iago replied immediately, **Bring it back up to full power and we should be able to route power once more.**

"Place is already online." Avgust commented.

 **It is a physical server, not an electric grid.** Iago explained, **It has its own power core as to not be limited to the ability of the rest of the grid.**

"Got it." Shaxx replied before he directed his attention back to Avgust: "You are our mobile battery. How about you give this server some juice?"

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't." Avgust grumbled before he glanced around the observation deck. The Lieutenant made a silent note about the extent of the damage experienced because of the firefight that they and the Fallen had engaged in. Even if he did power up the outsource server, he couldn't promise the damage wouldn't stop it from working properly. The majority of the servers were coloured in silver and black, with the exception of one that was yellow and grey. The Titan made a safe assumption that this was the outsource server, as he walked over the dead bodies of Dregs and Vandals before he crouched and examined the server.

The lights didn't flash, notifying Avgust that it was indeed offline. The Titan carefully reached out, tapping it as sparks started from between his fingertips and the server. Avgust pulled away reflexively, glancing at the yellow plating at he pressed his fingers against it as electricity continued to dance along the device before he wrapped his fingers around the metal, bending it before casting the plating off as he looked at the internals. Tapping it with his fingers, the electricity sparked as the lights on the servers flashed briefly. The Lieutenant immediately made a connection as he then pressed both of his hands against the internals of the server as the electricity continued to flow, making the lights flicker more consistently before it sparked and turned online completely.

Avgust removed his hands from the yellow and grey device, before he stood back out of his kneel before turning back toward Shaxx and Erai before he carefully: "It's online."

"Excellent work, back up generator." Shaxx replied as he glanced outside the broken window into the silo chamber, before he spoke through the COMM: "We've got it, Iago. You got this missiles now?"

 **It will take a while to rework the procedures,** Iago replied, **limited time mind you. But I will alert you once I can prepare them for firing.**

"Understood, Iago." Avgust replied, about to speak once more before Iago spoke suddenly again.

 **Activity has been detected outside of the facility. Entrance area. I cannot confirm its identity.**

The group glanced between each other, as Avgust circled around to the doorway he stood at moments before. Looking down at the ground, the Titan looked down as he secured the frame of his machine gun before he lifted it off the floor. Shaxx and Erai watched him carefully, as Avgust gestured back toward where the group entered the facility before he spoke in a low tone: "I will investigate. Make sure Iago gets this facility back online, assist him if you can."

"Are you sure, Ava?" Erai cautiously asked, raising her eyebrow from behind her visor before she added softly: "I could help."

«Nyet,» Avgust replied as he shook his head, "help Shaxx watch this area. I'll be back or raise the call for alarm if necessary. Wait here, I will be right back."

"Better be sure about that, Lieutenant." Shaxx cautioned, "Deal with them properly, will you?"

"You know I will."

Avgust slowly turned on his heel as he headed out of the doorway Shaxx pushed through, noting that if he were to jump from the grating he and Erai approached from: he would generate much more noise. The Lieutenant curved his footsteps, suppressing his heavy steps on the metal grating he walked on. Avgust took careful breaths, as he kept his Thunderlord at an alert carry as he tuned his sight and hearing. Iago had raised the alarm that there was an unknown presence at the entrance where either he and Erai, or Shaxx came from. The Titan watched his motion tracker, looking for the tell-tale red block that there were Fallen operating in the area.

But that warning never showed.

The Lieutenant moved down the missile rail line carefully before he came to the doorway that Shaxx had emerged through from the stairway down to the ground floor of the facility. Avgust turned to an immediate left before he raised the Thunderlord to a firing position as he looked down the staircase. The Titan spotted nothing, as he took cautious steps down the staircase of the facility before he paused. There was motion on his motion tracker.

But it wasn't red.

But rather a single blue dot.

Avgust paused as he tuned his hearing. There were steps below him, down the ground level below which was guided there by the staircase. Quiet and calculated, but it was there. The Lieutenant furrowed his brow as he took careful steps down the stairs as he tapped his fingertips along the barrel of his machine gun. The quiet footsteps grew closer and closer, as if they were making their way to Avgust as he was making his way to them. His heartbeat slowed, almost as if in anticipation of something that the Titan couldn't quite make out.

Step by step they closed in on each other, almost as if they were to meet at the doorway that led to the ground level. Avgust's breath became quieter and quieter, as he positioned himself on the staircase. One step, two step. The other being was stepping closer to the doorway that turned up into the staircase, as suddenly everything seemed to slow. The barrel of a handcannon washed in yellow and black paint turned with the long and slender arm of the bearer: clearly not a Fallen, but not distinguishably Guardian either.

Avgust tensed, as the wielder of the weapon turned the corner as it assumed the shape of a Huntress. The Huntress turned her handcannon up toward the Titan as he focused his machine gun on her in return. The two seemed to tense immediately, with no sense of standing down. But after a while, the Huntress seemed to recognise the weapon the Titan held as the grip on her own weapon seemed to weaken.

"Declare yourself!" Avgust spoke, "Lower your weapon!"

And as this said, the Huntress seemed to shrink more. Her shoulders lowered and her posture became less tense. The Titan would have thought this meant she was relenting, but yet she didn't say anything. This aroused the suspicions of the Lieutenant.

"Your name, Guardian!"

And that was the moment a barrel of another weapon pressed against the back of his head.


	25. Chapter 25: In a Name

**_A/N: Thank you jsm1978 for the review! Yes, sorry if I have been stealing your ideas before you had the chance to get them down on paper, wasn't ever really my intention! Glad you enjoyed the update!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 25**

 **IN A NAME**

 **Жжжжж**

 **Muromets[C]:** Do you fall silent now? Are you conscious to your misdeeds, to what you have done to them? What they have [REDACTED]?

 **Iago:** I have done nothing but what I have been programmed to do. I defended my people to the bitter end. What have you done?

 **Muromets[C]:** Exactly as was require from me. Alas, you dodge my inquiry. Do you recognise that you have been wrong all these years? Did you really think that you would be able to escape your... lies?

 **Iago:** I have, and never will lie. Everything I have done has been justified.

 **Muromets[C]:** So has everything I have done.

 **Iago:** I read the reports, Muromets. You blocked evacuation for those in the United Kingdom, left them to slaughter all the while listening to Hyperion's cries for help. You have mobilised your weapons to fire upon Germany's evacuees, ignored Teutonic: who allowed you to do this. You forced Gerd into Ethereal Dormancy. And now, I see you are preparing your ICBM's, for what?

 **Muromets[C]:** Iago, long ago you asked me what I would be willing to sacrifice to ensure my people are protected and my duty is fulfilled. You seem confused for something you pressured me to do, claiming we are 'defenders not destroyers.' May I ask what you have done? Southern Europe is burning and you haven't lifted a finger. All you have done was watch, crying for the help you were designed to provide.

 **Iago:** I was trying to help you. Do the thing you asked me to do. But my weapons have been disabled, and I don't think it was the Darkness that did it.

 **Muromets[C]:** You wanted to preserve us. You claimed there was still a way to 'save us all.' Pray tell, why feel the need to defend machine?

* * *

There was a low whistle that washed through the concrete and steel structures that lined the facility. Snow had barely started to settle on the facility, as a gondola line set upon several heavy iron cables continued to bring up crates worth of supplies and many different frames of machinery: artillery and heavy weapons strapped down by strong cords and rope. As soon as the supplies hit the top of the line, the transport vehicle stopped and several Guardians got to work eagerly by either removing the crates or using loading equipment to lift the heavy frames of the artillery and other weapons to transport them easily along the rail line.

Within hours the facility of the High Mountain was reactivated—retooled and repurposed from being an observation post for the entire valley—to being a state of the art defence network that stretched outside the boundaries of the City's Wall. It was among the most vital first line of defence stations throughout the territory of the Last Safe City, outfitted for what could only be assumed to be the first stage in a nigh ceaseless conflict.

And through the air of pride and might put on by the dozens of Guardians in attendance, there was a hint of apprehension and fear.

Yurami-3 stood up as she looked over her one of her comrades, her white robes being pressed now by the light snow as the barrel of her weapon chilled. Her glowing yellow eyes passed over the shape of Avgust, who slowly reached down to press the metal crate onto the concrete floor now laced with snow. The Titan removed his hands from the metal box as he lifted his shape back up and turned his cool eyes toward his Warlock companion.

"Starting to get a bit crowded." Avgust muttered, glancing up the the grey clouds above as Yurami rolled her eyes.

"According to the Lord Commander, these are the best trained Guardians we have on station." She replied, "I would be thinking you would feel honoured."

Avgust offered a shrug before he wrapped his hands around the lid of the crate, crushing the seals before lifting off the lid before discarding it to the side. A patched set of straps held a series of ammunition boxes in place, labelled according to their calibre and type as the Titan tore off the straps and started to lift the series of cartridge containers out before resting them on the floor. Yurami looked at the labels, noting the difference cartridges: Titan-rounds for snipers, Frontier-shells for shotguns and several types of polymer-rounds for handcannons and rifles.

"I am honoured, incredibly so." Avgust responded, as he continued to unload the metal crate, "Sort of my hero, you know."

"Yes," Yurami chuckled, "I know. I remember the day you nearly crashed into the City with that eye-sore of a Jumpship, pulled yourselves from the ruins and met Saladin. Usually younger Guardians have a tendency to question or deny their authority, but you?"

"I guess I am just easy to convince." Avgust remarked, "The first thing he asked me was what I was. I told him I didn't know, so he answered it for me... 'Guardian."

"Didn't ask for a name first?"

"They assumed I didn't know it."

"Some Guardians never do." Yurami sighed, "Decide on one they like."

"Which one are you, then?" Avgust quietly asked as he finished unloading the metal crate. The Warlock glared at him for a while, seemingly trying to distinguish a motive for such a question. Eventually Yurami relented, as she lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"It came to me after a week or so." Yurami commented, "And to think that I considered calling myself 'Priestess."

Avgust chuckled, "Saved yourself from that one, I see. So it just came to you?"

"Yes... I-I don't know exactly how to explain it, if I am being honest. It was just a flash and suddenly I could answer the question, I don't know what made the connection, but it did." Yurami paused before she lifted her auto rifle and pressed it against her back to holster it, having deemed wielding it unnecessary before she continued: "What about you? Just pulled your name from the ruins, Ava?"

"I remembered nothing." Avgust answered honestly, "But in my grasp was some twisted metal, burnt... they were identification tags. The only thing that I could make out was 'Avgust,' and the serial code: RU-SA 14. Wasn't sure if it was mine, or someone else's. After all, I had been dead for some time. I'm sure you remember, it was all I could actually recall. Wasn't until later that I had this 'flash' as you said, and remembered Boris."

"I guess you are one of the lucky ones, then."

"Well I am lucky enough to be in the world of the living again, so that is a start."

"Going to need a lot more than that to be considered 'lucky." A third voice spoke.

The Exo and human turned their heads toward the approaching shape of the Huntress who carried a crate similar to the one that the Titan had carried only moments before. She quickly took Avgust's side as she placed the full crate down next to the emptied one before she stood back upright. Her purple eyes glanced between Avgust and Yurami, before she chuckled and shook her head: "So what are we talking about?"

"Names." Yurami replied, as the Warlock folded her arms.

"Like, how we got ours?" Pariah asked, dusting off her gloves before resting her hands on her hips.

"How we remembered." Avgust responded.

"Right," Pariah paused, before tapping the box she carried over to the group with the toe of her boot: "Ava... could you be so kind as to unload this for me?"

The Titan grunted before he stepped over to this metal crate as well, popping it open in the same manner as he slowly began to unload its contents. Placing the green and white boxes in columns organised by their ammunition type, Avgust asked: "When did you remember yours, Para?"

"Remember?" The Huntress fell silent for a while as the smile that usually marked her features slowly shifted to one of confusion and sadness. She blinked a few times, as if needing to find it within her to answer what should have been a rather simple question. After a while of quiet, Pariah answered: "I don't remember having a name."

There was a silence for a time, as Avgust quietly continued to unpack the ammunition containers while Yurami kept her arms folded. Eventually, the Warlock responded to Pariah: "So what made you choose 'Pariah' as a name, then?"

"As you both know, I was resurrected in a location southwest of the City... I was along a costal village, kept nearly intact after centuries of Darkness and lack of tending. Never met another; Guardian or settlement. Almost felt like an outcast." Pariah explained, "Ra gave it a name, 'Pariah.' Not going to lie: I liked it. So that became my name."

"Sounds awfully tragic." Yurami replied, looking directly at the Huntress: "I am sorry to hear that."

"Isn't really tragic," Pariah responded with a light laugh, "but it was a long and lonely hike. So I am glad that I am not alone anymore. After all, I have you lot."

"We are lucky to have you." Avgust replied, as he finished unloading the crate Pariah directed him toward, before he rose to his feet and stood tall once more. He reached out thoughtfully to pat the Huntresses shoulder, which she gladly accepted. The Titan glanced then toward Yurami, who wore an expression as capable of an Exo to show a smile.

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

The air stood still even as the Lieutenant and his assailants did.

His eyes narrowed even more from behind his helmet as his brow furrowed as well, the barrel of the gun pressed against his helmet nudged forward even more in a gesture meant to contribute nothing more than an attempt at intimidation. But Avgust held his ground, keeping his Thunderlord aimed at the Huntress who stood in front on him as the grip she held on her own handcannon began to quiver ever so slightly. The Titan's trained gaze recognised this nervousness, this ever so slight apprehension... and it struck him as odd.

"Well, well, well..." The voice behind him mused, feminine in presentation as a hint of maliciousness toned it: "never quite thought I would be seeing the likes of you again, Avgust Vladimirovich. I figured you would have been killed a long time ago."

The voice that spoke became immediately apparent and familiar to the Titan. He had no direct interaction with this one outside of a set of contained incidents years ago before. She turned from a hopeful, honourable and confident from before her first operation to one who resented the whole of the City and the Vanguard. Avgust never knew the details of that mission, nor did he ever entertain the curiousness that followed him after she disappeared after the Twilight Gap. It had became immediately obvious who she fell in line with, even if there was no conclusive evidence to support these claims.

Osiris.

"Reina Starbeck." Avgust replied, keeping his eyes directly concentrated on the shape of the Huntress in front of him. Slowly, but unsurely the Titan began to make conclusions about who stood in front of him. He then continued: "Decided to join us again?"

"Quite the contrary, Boris." Reina clicked, "I would rather my day proceed without anymore... discontentment. But alas, the day hasn't failed thus far at being infuriating and disappointing, so I guess you are a welcome addition to that. Now I am going to be asking the questions."

"You have no power to compel me to answer, Starbeck." Avgust replied sturdily, as he communed silently with Svarog. The Guardian and their Ghost maintained a unique, and personal bond connected directly to the Light the two shared. Mastery of the bond came as a Guardian and Ghost better acquainted and understood each other, and allowed for them to communicate or even experience stimuli of the other mentally. The Lieutenant knew if he spoke now to alert Shaxx over the COMM, he was as good as dead and Reina would be alerted to another presence; but if he were to commune to Svarog to send the call for help, there was a chance they could overcome these assailants by surprise.

Svarog clicked in affirmation to Avgust's command, opening a COMM without the Lieutenant's authorisation before it aired a dull static: the standard local emergency status. The Lieutenant knew Shaxx would have been privy to its meaning, and trusted the Lord to be on the move now, as his attention shifted back immediately to Reina who chuckled: "The problem is, Avgust... I do. So tell me, what are you 'Guardians' doing here?"

"Not of your concern now that you are not a Guardian, is it?" Avgust shot back.

The barrel of the weapon pressed itself firmer against the back of his helmet, as he could sense the other Titan tap the trigger with her firing finger. A lame sense of dread crept through Avgust's feelings, though he quickly dismissed it. His eyes continued to stare at the Huntress ahead of him, watching as she slowly lowered her handcannon. He found this move odd, uncertain as to her intention considering moments before she had her weapon aimed at his head.

"On the contrary yet again," Reina replied, "was it the prompting of this City's AI that brought you? Felt like killing another asset?"

Avgust's muscles seized noticeably as Reina said this, feeling his Thunderlord lower slightly now down to the bosom of the Huntress instead of her head. How did Reina know? Of course, the story of his action in Moscow was known throughout the City after a series of declassified reports managed to circulate through the civilian populace. After all, that was how Erai knew about him. Guardians retold the story of how he descended into the ancient capital with two others to shut down that thing, destroy it... and about how their lives were lost, but he came out conquerer. But these Cultists that Osiris organised, how did they know?

Channels? Insiders?

"I don't know what you mean." Avgust calmly replied.

"Don't test my patience, Avgust." Reina responded with gritting teeth, "We knew you were there. We knew about your allies and your interactions with Muromets—"

The rest of what Reina said was drowned out by the sudden anger and detest Avgust felt after she mentioned that name. The name. Muromets. He wasn't afraid of it, as much as he was infuriated by it. The Lieutenant fumed, and it was quite obvious to both the Titan and Huntress. Reina seemed to revel in it, oddly satisfied by its effect that it had on Avgust as he trembled slightly with the weapon he held.

"What's the matter, Avgust?" Reina cooed, "If it makes you feel better, we know the names of the two young Guardians you had killed..."

* * *

"Ava...?"

The Titan opened his eyes as he suddenly became aware about the cold that pressed against his exposed features. His blurred vision sharpened and sharpened, and he familiarised himself once more with his surroundings. The concrete walls and floors that lined the front of the facility, marked and organised in such a way to present a certain statute and order. They were in one of the overlooks that gave a view down the side of the icy and snowy slopes that were decorated with a variety of green trees and black cliff faces. He sat upon one of the several metal crates that lined the edge of the metal railing, his back pressed against the concrete wall and his head rolled forward with his folded arms and extended legs.

Two or so other small Fireteams occupied the same length of the overlook, gathered in circled upon makeshift seats or leaned in lines against the walls. Warmed and artificial lamps gave a certain heat and light to the Guardians gathered, to give them a defence against the dark night sky that dominated the pinpoints of white. Avgust looked around for the one who asked his name, before reminding himself that he knew her voice as he leaned forward and unfolded his arms. The Titan asked: "What is it?"

"You had asked for a drink," she replied, "do you want to have it sit on the kettle, or would you like it now?"

"I'll take it now, thank you." Avgust replied as he bent his knees to sit upright. The Titan's eyes glanced down at the Huntress who sat on the ground, carefully pouring in the dark substance into two tin cups from the kettle before she placed it once again over the lamp. Her gloved hands wrapped around the two cups as she looked up to the Titan with an inviting expression.

"Are you going to sit up there high and mighty, or are you going to humble yourself and sit down here with me?" She asked humorously.

"Why is it only when I have nice things, that you don't want me to have them?' Avgust sarcastically asked as he shifted down from the metal crate that he had sat upon, onto the concrete floor right next to Pariah. She rolled her eyes, before she extended her right hand with the metal cup to the Titan.

"If a box made of metal is so precious," Pariah replied, "than I think you needed to realign your interests and check your reality."

Avgust accepted the cup, looking down at the swirling black contents on the inside. It smelt odd, brewed of a variety of scents and liquids that made a thick and strong-tasting tea. The thing Hunters and Huntresses were acquainted with making with few resources for long treks, notorious for its acquired taste for other and younger Guardians. The Titan could have sworn it was not made to taste good, but rather to stimulate bitterness to keep its drinker awake. But alas he pressed it to his lips, and drank of the grainy substance.

It went down like boiling water that was pinched with grains of sand, mixed with herbs and spices that would usually be unbearable to a standard drinker. Avgust shivered from the first taste, but didn't spit it out as he usually did the first time of drinking this vile substance. Pariah had prided herself on this brew of hers, so the Titan tried his best to respect it. But respect, didn't acquaint very well with actually liking it.

The Huntress laughed: "You should see your face right now!"

"I don't need to," Avgust excused, "the feeling I have on the inside right now is enough."

"You'll get used to it." Pariah teased as she took a long sip of the sickly mixture, "Took me a few times to be able to drink it straight."

"I can get used to many things..." Avgust replied, "bodychecking rockets, shielding you against gunfire. But I am not sure I will ever be used to this."

"We've known each other how long?" Pariah asked, "A year or so now? You should know I've rescued you more times than you have rescued me. So until you catch up, you can keep drinking my brew."

Avgust rolled his eyes as Pariah shifted over to him closer, staring at the lamplight that flickered through the otherwise dark night corridor. He accepted her, pulling her closer as he leaned his head back against the metal crate upon which he once sat upon, as the Huntress leaned hers against his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a moment, the Titan taking one more sip of the bitter substance as Pariah silently finished hers.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Pariah suddenly asked, stirring Avgust out of the drifting state he had found himself in.

"Who knows? I figure we will repel the assault, turn the Fallen fleeing and be done with it." Avgust responded quietly, placing his metal cup down to the floor beside him as he felt Pariah press herself against him more.

"Are you sure about that?" Pariah asked, "I mean, you can hope... but what if...?"

"What if what?"

There was a silence for a while as it seemed as if Pariah was trying to find a way to put what she knew into words. He could sense her emotions shift toward the joy he was familiar with a few moments ago. But Avgust didn't quite know what it was, stabbing vainly at what it could have been.

"What if we don't make it?" The Huntress finally managed to say.

Avgust fell quiet as he slowly considered the possibility that they wouldn't make it out alive. Of course, the Titan could have used the option to suggest they were Guardians: they didn't simply stay dead... but then there were the stories of the brave few who sacrificed themselves, and never did return. Avgust muttered slowly, "We will be fine, Para. How many times have we found ourselves neck-deep with no way out?"

"Not many, Ava."

"But we have, haven't we? Hope as you said, Para. There must be hope."

"It might not be we..." Pariah thought out loud, "it could be Yura. It could be you. It could be me. What if two of us our killed, and one of us are left?"

"Para..." Another voice smoothed, as the Titan and Huntress turned their attention toward the approaching shape of Yurami. The Warlock glanced between the two as she offered nothing more than the closeness of an Exo smile.

"What do you have to fear?" The Warlock asked.

* * *

Anger burned throughout Avgust's entire being as Reina taunted him, arc energy starting to crackle around his armour as such a clear and notable danger was understood by the traitor Titan behind him. She clicked her tongue, pressing the barrel of her machine gun harder against the back of his helmet in a manner that could only be considered a clear threat. It was very evident she was on her last nerve now, and should Avgust even flinch she would have been open to the option to pulling the trigger. Avgust spoke in a low and threatening tone, "How dare you?"

"I dare," Reina replied with a malicious tone, "because it demonstrates how little you actually care about those who follow you. I've always seen you for what you are, Avgust... a low-life, no better than a Dreg. The only thing you care about is ascension, you couldn't give a damn for the young and the innocent even if you tried. All you want is title, all you want is recognition!"

"And you are any better?!" Avgust replied, rage filling his voice: "You hated the Guardianship, and searched for—"

"That is enough! I have no hesitation to fire a 138mm round through the back of your neck, before I crush your Ghost with my fist... I know you aren't alone, not even you are stupid enough for that. Where are your expendable assets, Avgust?"

Avgust remained quiet, as he refused to speak to the traitor Titan. Every second that passed by felt like an hour to him, as his mind wondered where Shaxx could possibly be. The Lord wouldn't have wasted any time to get over to his position to in essence, rescue him. Shaxx was always seen as one of the more companionate Guardians, always willing to step down to help those who couldn't help themselves out in the field, though that didn't mean he wasn't going to reserve his honesty and criticism.

"You are really beginning to test my patience, _Guardian_..." Reina stressed, "I am going to give you to the count of three—"

"Three for what?" A powerful voice finally asked, as Reina's machine gun was immediately relieved from its position on Avgust's head as the Titan swung it around to behind her. The shape of Shaxx materialised out of thin air, as the Lord seized the barrel of the weapon with his giant hands as he wrestled it upwards. The weapon fired as a storm of rounds struck the ceiling above, chipping the granite and creating a fine dust as Shaxx and Reina wrestled for control of the weapon.

Avgust lifted his Thunderlord once more back into position, as he attempted to take a disabling shot at the Huntresses shoulder rather than her head. But she was incredibly quick on the draw, firing two rounds from her handcannon as the kinetic barrier that surrounded Avgust shattered in a mere instant as he cried in shock. The Titan stumbled back as the Huntress then drew her knife, thrusting it forward in an attempt to thrust it through the ab-plating that lined his stomach, but Avgust weaselled his machine gun to block the blade before he retreated the weapon and attempted to bring it to a cracking blow down above her head.

The Huntress rolled out of the way with a grunt, lifting her handcannon with one arm as she took aim and fired directly for the Lieutenant's head. Thrusting out his palm, arc energy dissipated and dissolved the polymer round in a flash of blue as he sensed the surprise and awe strike his opponents expression behind her helmet. Taking aim with his Thunderlord, Avgust fired three rounds in quick succession as the Huntress rolled out of the doorway and out of view. He swore as he turned back to witness Shaxx and Reina fight, the barrel of the machine gun torn in half as the two Titans now threw a series of kicks and punches at each other. Avgust could have sworn that Shaxx wasn't taking the engagement seriously, but was rather participating as part of a show: like a cat playing with a caught mouse.

Furrowing his brow, Avgust absorbed his Thunderlord into the transmat as he removed his Strike One sidearm from its holster, lifting the weapon up as he quickly descended the staircase as he headed for the doorway which the Huntress fled through. In an instant, the panicked voice of Svarog filled his ears: "Avgust! That Huntress—"

"Is getting away, I know!" Avgust assumed the end of his Ghost's sentence.

"No, no! There is something more than that, listen to me!"

"We don't have time!" Avgust criticised as he circled through the doorway, checking his corners as he scanned carefully for the shape of the Huntress that had fled him. Succeeding in finding nothing, the Titan didn't relent and kept his weapon raised as he tried to spot her from behind the shape of the workbenches and other materials.

"Her shape, her walk and her Light—" Svarog continued.

"Svarog—"

"Avgust, it's—"

A loud shot from a high powered rifle rang out from above in the rafters, but before the Titan could even perceive anything: his world went black. And his body fell.

* * *

 **Muromets[U]:** Good day, Iago.

 ** _Time passed: 0.32_**

 **Iago[?]:** I thought you were rightfully destroyed.

 **Muromets[U]:** Rightfully? My, my. You have changed. But no. I live.

 **Iago[?]:** The City claimed you were destroyed.

 **Muromets[U]:** I was.

 **Iago[?]:** Then how?

 **Muromets[U]:** You aren't the only liar here, Iago.

 ** _Time passed: 2:34.2_**

 **Muromets[U]:** And, you are afraid as well.

 ** _~[U]:_** indicates unit of undetermined ability.

 ** _~[?]:_**? ? ? ? ?


	26. Chapter 26: Escalation

_**A/N: Special thank you to jsm1978, I've got plans to show your character. Coming up sooner than expected, I am sure!**_

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 26**

 **ESCALATION**

 **Жжжжж**

 _ **Unknown location, Europa... During the Golden Age...**_

The series of footsteps echoed throughout the large and near barren opening of the impressive structure of concrete and steel. Glass windows danced up the side of the facility, revealing the world of ice and snow outside. Holographic displays flickered to life around a series of centralised points, flashing a logo that had become all to familiar with those who walked inside of the skyscraper building. It was the Clovis Bray facility, the epicentre in Golden Age research and development. Wherever there was a new human colony along the Sol System, there was sure enough a Clovis Bray tower standing in the midst of impressive design and architecture that they likely had developed.

Six figures walked along the Europa branch of the famous Clovis Bray line, their wondrous and awed gazes resting on the features of the facility. Displays of robotic limbs, and entire robotic bodies... displays of cores and of hardware, kept tightly secure behind plexiglass. All four, except one looked in wonder and awe. A man dressed tightly in grey uniform, a series of red and golden branches decorating his suit as he held his officer's hat tightly in grasp.

The man followed the scientist of the Bray facility that had been chosen to guide him and the others through, as his features contorted into a scowl as the scientist came to a halt and turned on her heel. The others lagged behind the two, as the scientist merely offered a smile to the officer: "Feel free to look around the facility, Lieutenant—"

"I have seen the Europa facility before, Doctor Hale. Your curiosities no longer impress me." The Lieutenant replied sharply, causing the scientist to flinch. He simply stared on, before he decided to continue: "I was sent here without any direct order. That is something I do not like. Tell me why I am here, if you could be so kind."

Doctor Hale gulped, nearly cowering under the gaze of the Lieutenant. Something about him in particular seemed to make her squirm like a clueless salmon trying to escape the jaws of an imposing bear. Whatever emotional qualities Kuznetsov had, they were not easily distinguishable as human. Shouldn't he have be disguised in human regalia, she could have easily called him a monster. She spoke with a slight stutter immediately afterwards: "When the others join us, and we enter further... I can explain."

"You may explain now. I fear this lot may have never left their native Europe."

"My orders are my orders, Lieutenant Kuznetsov. You will have to wait." Hale explained, with almost a restored sense of confidence.

Kuznetsov scoffed as he turned on a heel to look at the four other members of his expedition. He watched as they scattered around the series of displays, looking in wonder at the marvellous engineering and ingenuity behind the Clovis Bray engineering. The Lieutenant noticed their ranks: all non-commissioned, standard ranks. Three Privates and a Corporal: all their uniforms different colours and designs that belonged to their respective forces. He was unamused, dismissing them all for what he could have only considered gross ignorance and naïvety.

He turned his head back toward Doctor Hale: "I know what this facility is, Doctor. They may not, but I do."

Doctor Hale sighed, as she glanced between the eager Privates and Corporal. She turned her eyes over toward the Lieutenant, "How do you know about this facility? Clovis Bray told me—"

"You would be surprised what MIDA knows, Doctor Hale. Our eyes and ears are everywhere." Kuznetsov said as he pressed his arms together in a fold, "Every broadcast around this Sol System is circled back to us. I know about your rather... disgusting and immoral acts that are undergone here: direct violations to a dozen scientific ethics guidelines."

Doctor Hale opted for silence as Kuznetsov glared at her, before he lifted his officers hat back up in front of him. The man dusted off the snow from the visor, as he looked over its details. He instantly understood that Hale was trying to avoid his gaze, but instead looked over the details of his hat. He felt her concern and her confusion, her fear that her operation had been exposed. Kuznetsov spoke in a low tone, with the only intent of asserting his own dominance: "I know they strap you to a chair, before they dig into your your skull. Anaesthetics aren't ever used. Every agonising pull is felt, as it scans over your brain. They pulled your emotions, and leave nothing but logic."

Hale remained silent, tapping her shoe against the cold floor as she glanced away from Kuznetsov. Eventually she built up the nerve to speak, immediately changing the subject.

"I have to ask, Lieutenant..." Doctor Hale cooed, "how many wars have you fought?"

"A rather flawed and ignorant question to ask, Doctor Hale, though I will entertain you. Plenty. Though the wars I fight are not quite as physical as they are psychological and technological. We've had a fair amount of piracy incidents, yes. The Luhansk, and the Rostov?"

"I'm familiar with those," Hale wondered before she quietly made the connection. Her eyes turned fearfully toward Kuznetsov: "crews were taken hostage by pirates who then took control of the ship. They were killed through a defence network managed by TAIPOS, raising several questions. Why did they suicide charge Southern Europe? They weren't terrorists..."

"The simple part of the story, yes. Retrieved black boxes recorded what happened. Usually these pirates just loot the ship and then leave... but they were the ones taken hostage. Oxygen was cut in many areas. The escape pods were launched prematurely and their thrusters were adjusted ever so slightly. Communications were cut. TAIPOS merely had to pull the trigger, to kill the suffering dog."

Hale's face contorted to one of mixed amazement and dread, coming out incredibly awkward as Kuznetsov seemed to read over her emotions like how a literary expert understands a book. Some odd smirk tucked at his lips, before he finished: "So do not think for one moment I do not understand your little game, Doctor Hale. I understand perfectly what you are trying to do."

"Then doesn't it feel liberating?" Doctor Hale asked, "This pain is temporary, but with this mission of yours... you will be free to exist for the eternities to come."

"Suffering is one of few factors that make this existence what it is. Don't excuse me as some masochist or sadist, as I may assure you I am not. But the reality is, whatever box or program you decide to relegate me to..." Kuznetsov seemed to pause for dramatic effect, "everything I do, and everything everyone else does... will bring suffering for millenniums to come. And that, Doctor Hale, is why your liberation,

"Is also your destruction."

* * *

 _ **Missile Defence Platform-3, outside of Old Rome, European Zone, Earth... Centuries later...**_

Avgust drew in a sharp and pained breath as he felt his skin around his forehead burn and tingle with a sensation similar to having a sledgehammer cracked against it. His twitching fingers flattened as they pressed against the ground, the Lieutenant struggling to lift himself from off the ground as his muscles trembled and his lungs shrivelled with the sudden exaggeration of his next few breaths. It seemed to him as if he hadn't breathed for a near eternity, though the Titan knew the possibility was that the last time he breathed was only a few moments before. Being revived was as painful as the death itself, even more so as sometimes a Guardian's death was painless: as his was.

His eyes looked around frantically for the shape that had revived him, expecting it to be Lord Shaxx. After all, Shaxx was his only ally in the region and would have likely circled around to bring him back to life after disposing of these traitors that had attacked them. But...

Why wasn't Svarog dead if it was Shaxx?

Reina had threatened to destroy his Ghost should she have killed him, and Avgust was fairly certain that the Huntress had the same motive. But something about her seemed a bit, odd. The Huntress relented, almost as if she recognised Avgust from somewhere or had a hidden shame. He knew Starbeck, yes, but he knew the traitor Titan resented the Guardians and the City and pledged her loyalty to the studies of Osiris before she disappeared with a few select Guardians. Something was familiar about the Huntress as well.

Something at the back of Avgust's mind tugged as his phantom memories usually did, but he shook off this feeling and looked around desperately for the Guardian who revived him. But there was no Guardian there: no Titan, no Hunter nor any Warlock. Avgust pushed himself off the floor as his fingers locked around the shape of his sidearm as he lifted it to aim. He spoke softly: "Svarog?"

No answer. There should have been an answer.

"Svarog? Answer me!" Avgust spoke louder, as he looked around desperately for his Ghost companion: "This isn't the time, nor the place—"

"You wish to speak to Svarog?" A cruel and mocking voice spoke.

That damned voice. The traitor. An anger and fury quickly replaced the fear that had just pounded through the veins of Avgust as he quickly connected what Svarog was trying to inform him of with that unforgettable voice as it tinged his senses. The Titan raised his Strike One immediately up to the shape in the rafters, concentrating it on none other than her. Avgust's vision blackened as his fingers trembled with a nigh uncontainable fury.

"You...!" Avgust cursed as he watched the glove hands meddle with the shape of his Ghost, the star-shaped companion unable to move of its own will as its eye still glowed and glanced at him frightened.

"Me..." The Huntress cooed, "now unless you want your Ghost to be destroyed, I recommend you lower your silly little weapon and listen to every single word I say. Is that understood, Ava?"

"You lost that right—"

"No, no no..." The Huntress tisked as she threw the shape of Svarog up in the air before catching it like a toy, "That wasn't my question, was it, Ava?"

Avgust stood, defeated as he concentrated on the shape of Svarog. The Ghost looked genuinely terrified, with an expression that longed to be reunited with its Guardian. Avgust shook to the core with this anger and hatred he held for the Huntress that took his Ghost captive, now placing herself in line to make demands of the Titan that if he were to refuse: would mean certain death of his beloved companion. Avgust immediately let go of the Strike One, letting it clatter to the ground before he kicked it away from his person to effectively disarm himself. The Titan for what felt like the first time of his 'life,' was in a position where he had no choice.

He was at the will of this cruel and wicked witch.

"No..." Avgust toned with his defeat.

"Now, answer my original query."

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" The Huntress asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Avgust muttered.

"There we go," she laughed, "you see Ava, it has been quite some time! I imagine we would have a lot of catching up to do, but unfortunately we are due for time and I am uncertain that we could make it work..."

Avgust stared on as the Huntress paused for a moment, as she continued to examine the shape of the caught Svarog. The Titan could sense her purple glowing eyes meticulously pulling the Ghost apart with a scrutiny and hatred unfound anywhere else. Her lips parting slightly to breath the cruel things she would say in advance, phrasing it in such a way to make the greatest impact. Avgust's eyes narrowed as he watched on, waiting for the Huntress to continue.

"You see, Ava... I am looking for something that perhaps you can help me find." The Huntress continued, "You were always such a good dog, I imagine you have already started to dig me out those bones. This facility is managed by an artificial intelligence, I know that much. Iago, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Avgust gritted his teeth.

"And let me guess, Ava." The Huntress chuckled, "You activated the facility for this Honest Iago?"

Avgust stared up at her as she continued to play with the Ghost she seized from the Titan, almost careless in her actions as she brushed her fingers around the shape of Svarog. This infuriated the Titan greatly, as he tempered: "Yes, ma'am."

"Why so angry, Ava?" The Huntress asked, "I thought you would miss poor little me..."

"You betrayed us!" Avgust lashed out, "Don't remember that? Turned your weapons against us!"

Silence filled the room as Avgust said this, as the Huntress sighed. She stopped meddling with Svarog, as she started to pat the 'crown' feature of the Ghost as if it was a pet as she thought quietly to herself. The Titan immediately thought of ways he could have retaliated, but then was forced to remind himself the life of Svarog was at risk. He couldn't, even if he wanted to.

"You know, at one point we took an oath to always and forever stay together... it was a cute little thing that always made me cozy whenever I thought about it." The Huntress wondered out loud, "Roses and thorns, I guess. Ava and Para, the unbreakable... regardless, I am sure you realised your mistake?"

"Like the ones you made, ma'am?" Avgust barked.

"Now..." Pariah reminded Avgust, balancing the Ghost in her hands as she removed her handcannon and pressed it against Svarog. She spoke clearly: "That wasn't very kind, was it?"

The Lieutenant submitted as he dropped his head to the floor, "No, ma'am."

"Very good, now... you do realise what you may have done, my precious little Guardian?"

"I did my part to protect the City, ma'am." Avgust replied, tempted to add more but held back.

"By the Traveler..." Pariah signed, "dear Othello, are you really that shortsighted?"

Avgust stared at Pariah as she said this, watching as the Huntress adjusted her seat in the rafters as if intending to make herself more comfortable. The Titan wondered for a moment what Pariah had meant, unfamiliar with what she was trying to suggest. The Huntress seemed to sense this, as she shook her head in disappointment and continued: "I'm trying to help you here, Ava... mind listening for once?"

"I find that hard to believe, ma'am." Avgust answered bitterly.

"You would be surprised what I do behind the scenes, Ava. Now, this whole Iago ordeal is connected to something much greater, I am sure you know what it is... but what Iago is doing, is trying to arm himself with weapons all over the European Zone. And once he does, who is going to stop him from pulling the trigger and reducing the City to a smouldering crater?"

Avgust stood by silently, actually taking heed to what Pariah was saying. Every fibre of his being wanted to disagree and counter what she said, but even he had his doubts about Iago. The Titan hated the idea when the Huntress said it, but as much as he wished for it to be false it could equally have been true. There were so many things odd about the whole situation, but regardless: their operation was to stop the Fallen. Not to stop Iago.

"Now I see the gears turning inside your head," Pariah teased, "you see what I am talking about?"

"Yes, ma'am." Avgust replied.

"But let me guess, you did activate this facility all because you were asked ever so kindly to do so?"

Avgust didn't entertain this sentiment with a response.

"You know, I like it when you take orders but this is starting to get a bit ridiculous!" Pariah sighed, "You need to think for yourself for once, for Traveler's sake... now, I see that you made a mistake and now have to atone for this cardinal sin of yours. This observation deck, whatever controls are in there: destroy it."

"Not while that Super-Ketch is in orbit above us." Avgust responded, "Iago—"

"Iago, Iago and Iago." Pariah rudely interrupted, "It is in his name, Ava. Iago manipulates, covertly deals with everyone to turn them against each other. I'm sure he hasn't only been talking to you... perhaps he has been talking to the Devils as well."

"The weapons at this station are short-range anti-air, something only the Fallen have now. Either way, that gravity well needs to be taken offline or we are looking at these Devils accessing Rome's weapons grid." Avgust replied, composing himself before he added: "For the defence of the City, ma'am."

"Cute report, but I am already aware what your motivations are." Pariah replied with a yawn, "But there are other ways to disable this gravity well that don't require us to turn to the Darknesses Right Hand..."

"Such as?"

"Don't you have Jumpships available? They are meant for more than just show, you know..."

"Jumpships have been destroyed by the Fallen either through the Skiff's or through that EMP blast that the Super-Ketch set out. Hundreds of ships have been destroyed, and likely their operators as well." Avgust responded, "We get too close, and we will be shot out of the air. Ma'am."

Pariah fell silent as this revelation was made sure, as she looked at the Ghost in the palm of her hand. The Huntress shook her head, as she quietly considered whatever options may still be readily available. Avgust watched her with scrutiny, as if he was ready for her to make a suggestion that would lead to his demise. Pariah paused, before she spoke: "Well then, seeing how your dead Commander is unafraid of telling an elementary and easily discernible lie... perhaps we can too."

"You are good at lying, ma'am." Avgust muttered.

The Huntress didn't reply to what the Titan said, as she looked directly at him. He could sense her beaming glowing purple eyes hidden behind her helmet, as she holstered her handcannon and looked at Svarog. She spoke, "And you are plenty good being lied too, Ava... but perhaps, you don't like the truth."

"Then what do I like?" Avgust tempered.

"Fantasy." Pariah mocked, "So let me appease this... remember the good old days when we were hand in hand? Where we couldn't look away from the other? I will appease you in this only for this time, because now we have the same objective: the preservation of the City."

"Didn't seem to be your concern—"

"Ava..." Pariah's voice was laced with a level of danger he knew too well. He didn't want to tempt fate, especially when fate had his Ghost's life in the balance. She seemed to recoil from what he was attempting to say, as if she were ashamed. Nevertheless she changed tone, and spoke very specifically: "I am going to help you, sweet little thing. But I want you to remember who controls you now. Of course, disobey if you'd like... but Svarog, might not ever radiate the Light again."

That threat was enough to make Avgust step down from the position where he once stood, knowing that Pariah wasn't going to allow him to act 'out of line.' This leash she had around his neck was being drawn and made ever more taut, a line of control she had now. Avgust spoke in a low tone, refocusing his priorities: "Fine... but where is Lord Shaxx? Where is Erai?"

"Lord Shaxx?" Pariah wondered, "Last I saw, he was fighting with dearest Reina. As for Erai, no clue..."

"Tell me..." Avgust pleaded through as defiant a tone he could manage.

"Now, now. No need to get restless, little one. I'm sure my allies have relaxed their attacks."

Avgust merely hoped, given no other options as he watched Pariah stand and drop from the rafters to the floor he stood on in a swift and precise motion. Slowly, she attached the unmoving shape of Svarog to her belt as she reached down to collect the sidearm that the Titan had kicked over. The Huntress spun the weapon between her fingers, walking over carelessly to the Titan. He could sense her mocking smile underneath, as she reached out to pat him on the shoulder. Avgust merely moved out of her way as she tried, watching her with a scowl as Pariah shrugged.

"Let's," she spoke softly, "go find our precious friends."

* * *

 _ **Toward City Centre, Old Scandinavia, European Zone, Earth...**_

A Skiff flew overhead cautiously, navigating itself around the ruins of the destroyed Scandinavian City as a bird would fly itself in a dreary storm. Embers rustled and tumbled around the burning buildings and rubble, scattering like leaves would in a dense forest. These towers and these places of wonder and scale used to impose a sense of might and pride, now drained and forgotten by the centuries to one of desperation and shame. The bones of the once grand place were being picked by vultures and scavengers, the crusted and decayed meat still of essence to these beasts of the void.

The dressed and bounded scope of the the wolfsborn sniper rifle rested its targeting reticule on the leader of a pack of Devils as the four armed beasts dug through the ruins with claws. Narrowing his focus, the wolfsborn drew in a deep and humbling breath as he concentrated his energy on his target as it carelessly wandered about a specific clearing. The Skiff that floated overhead lowered to the clearing, exciting and tossing dust as it opened its comb-like nest of its belly as a purple glowing orb descended from it ever so carefully and slowly.

It was an Ether Run.

Concentrating his rifle instead on this 'Servitor,' the wolfsborn focused on its violet 'eye' as he slowly started to squeeze the trigger of his sniper rifle. He intended to destroy it, steal the surrounding Eliksni of their ether before he would slowly start to pick the other Dregs and the Captain apart. His focus honed, and his position adjusted prior to the shot. The wolfsborn established his three points of contact, before he let the rifle fire. The high-calibre round struck the Servitor in the eye, cracking its casing as ether hissed out of the cracks as the machine spun. The ether eventually caught alight, as blue flames spurted from the machine as it detonated.

Purple metal shrapnel scattered around the scene as the surrounding Dregs and Captain screeched in confusion and fear, peering around for where the perpetrator may have been. The wolfsborn took aim, striking off the head of the Captain with his followup as the four-armed beast collapsed as its 'soul' escaped into the atmosphere as it shrivelled up like a dead insect. Striking dead two more Dregs until his ammunition counter reminded the wolfsborn he had fired all of his shots, he lifted himself off the ground as he charged forward as he tossed his rifle into the transmat. Void energy crackled around his fingertips as he approached, the remaining Dregs glancing upward as the wolfsborn jumped upwards.

The purple light in his hand intensified and glowed brighter and brighter until the wolfsborn thrust it outward to the crowd of Eliksni. In a stunning display, the ground under their feet contorted as a void light stretched underneath them. In a show of fury, purple energy tendrils shot upwards grabbing their available appendages before the void energy tore the Dregs apart. In this display of power, the Eliksni were ripped to bits as the portions of them remained ignited in a void flare.

The wolfsborn landed on the ground, as void energy continued to swirl around his fingertips. But there he stood, witnessing his work and his perfection of the void as he huffed out an approving breath. Sanctus materialised over his shoulder, as the Ghost spoke: "Impressive, been a while since you've done a 'bear trap."

"Not much need to," Fenrir replied, "usually we aren't dealing with Eliksni trying to steal Golden Age weapons... but today is proving to be an exception."

"Ha..." Sanctus remarked flatly, "I thought it was a normal day in the office."

"No..." Fenrir replied in short, before the wolfsborn turned his attention towards the approaching shapes of his fellow Vanir and Eliksni. Skadi walked by, swaying in motion a bit as she analysed the broken shapes of the conquered Devils that littered the ground. Doubtful merely glanced once before he grunted with something akin to approval, before he lifted his long head up to Fenrir.

"Subtle..." Doubtful said sarcastically, before he scuttled around the bodies and weapons to collect what he needed. Skadi watched this, shaking her head before resting her gaze back on Fenrir.

"Showoff, is what I would say." Skadi said, obviously teasing: "Well done, wolfsborn. Giving them a new reason to fear the Vanir, that is for sure. Do you know where we are now?"

"Still a few kilometres off target." Fenrir replied.

"We should be there by now, I don't see the reason we are waiting."

"Don't want to set off a trap, the Devils are infamous for that. Besides, we are dealing with a large... 'occupation,' and will likely need whatever backup we can get." Fenrir was tempted to use the word 'infestation' instead of 'occupation,' but prevented himself for Doubtful's sake.

"That isn't like you," Skadi replied disappointedly, "usually you are the lone wolf sort of guy. What has changed?"

Fenrir didn't entertain that question for a moment, quickly thinking of an excuse to cover for himself before he replied quickly: "I'm not sure what to expect of these Devils yet. And as Doubtful has said, they know we are around here. It is only a matter of when they can snare us, before they strike. They have the equivalent of any other Houses' standing army on scene in four locations right now. They aren't messing around."

"Neither are we!" Skadi interjected, "Single Vanir have been known to conquer the 'Eliksni' before!"

"Single Vanir haven't dealt with nuclear armed Houses before, have they?"

Skadi fell silent as Fenrir shared this sentiment as she huffed with disapproval, as she glanced over at Doubtful. The Eliksni started to snicker to himself as he lifted a shrapnel launcher from off the ground as he tested the weapon's weight before he satisfied himself with its capture. Skadi asked sternly, "What do you find to be so funny, Eliksni?"

"Thou..." Doubtful replied, "thou underestimate the power of House Devil. This? This is foolish!"

"Watch your tongue," Skadi threatened, "unless you have something else to add..."

"I speak what I will, for I hath no Kell." Doubtful responded, as the Eliksni clicked its mandibles. Skadi shot the rogue Vandal a sideward glance, seemingly unappreciative of the Eliksni's sentiment as she continued to travel along the street with Fenrir. The wolfsborn had remained quiet up until this point, honing his senses elsewhere in an attempt to distinguish if there would be any more Devil patrols.

But something seemed off, as if there was something more than just the dead bodies and the ruin. Fenrir motioned for the group to come to a halt, as his eyes quickly turned upward to spot anything. The entire land was still, other than the fluttering of expired Scandinavian banners and the crimson drapes of the Devils. The wolfsborn lifted up his sniper rifle to scan along the rooftops once more, unconvinced that there was anything else. The void tinged at his senses, alerting him moments before anything struck. The movement of the space around him was irreversibly connected to his light, and there was a definitive movement other than his group. Skadi looked up to the skyline as well, unsure of what Fenrir was looking for as Doubtful quietly crawled along the ground, before coming to a halt.

"That stench..." Doubtful replied, "unmistakable. Curious, very curious..."

"Stench?" Skadi inquired as she glanced down to the Eliksni for but a moment.

"Canst thou smell?" The rogue Eliksni inquired, "Perhaps not... they lurk among us."

"Devils?"

"What else?"

Out of the corner of his vision, the charging of a wire rifle was seen emerge from the otherwise clear air. The wolfsborn growled as he reached for a smoke grenade, thrusting it at the ground as the thick substance dispersed and cloaked the three in invisibility as the sound of a charged shot lead to an electric shock in the direction where its sniper once figured one of the members of the group hid. There was an immediate roar, followed by the shot of a flare into the sky.

"Speak of traps..." Doubtful remarked as he lifted his acquired shrapnel launcher as he aimed it up toward the building they were shot from, "they summon Skiff and heavy armour!"

"Then we deal with it," Skadi responded, removing her spear from her back as she angled it up toward the emerging group of Vandal snipers: "get an angle on them, wolfsborn! Eliksni, with me!"

The group immediately dispersed, heading to predetermined locations under the cloak of invisibility as Fenrir pressed against the rubble and slammed in another magazine for his sniper rifle as he loaded in the first cartridge. Narrowing his eye, his vision filled with purple as the world turned black. White shapes materialised out of the void, the four-armed shapes of Vandal's taking aim. Fenrir localised his shot on one of the heads of the Devils, before he began to squeeze his trigger. Pulling back completely, the round flew as it broke through the helmet of the Vandal as its head exploded into several different fragments and in a vermillion mist.

Immediately concentrating on the shape of another, he used the shock of his sudden advantage to fire off yet another round as this Vandal was struck in the chest. It died from the sheer power of the cartridge, keeling over as it fell to the ground and splattered. It was then that Fenrir witnessed the shape of Skadi's spear fly as it was surrounded by an arc light. The spear struck and stuck in a metal plating behind two Vandals, as it sparked and shot off bolts that zapped and fried the two Vandal's in a violent show. They squirmed and fell to their knees, as Doubtful charged up and dispatched the two quickly with his shrapnel launcher.

Skadi followed the rogue Vandal as she drew her sidearm, turning on her heel to quickly kill a shock blade-wielding Eliksni that attempted to flank her. It coughed violently before it was smitten with a final shot to the head. The Vanir loaded in another magazine, as her eyes immediately turned upwards. The thundering sound of a Skiff ruptured through the space, as it directed its arc cannons toward the Vanir and Vandal before firing a volley of rounds that shattered the brick that they tried to hide behind. Skadi rolled out of the way easily, collecting her spear as Doubtful leapt upwards and crawled through a hole in the ceiling.

Fenrir snapped his sniper rifle to the back of his wolfskin cloak, before he drew the hilt of his sword from his utility belt as the metal blade materialised and formed. The Skiff stayed there, as attached to the under-section of the Eliksni dropship was the mistakable shape of a Devil Walker. In a swinging and sudden motion, the four front legs of the Spider Tank released as the two hind legs positioned it for the drop. Landing with a boom, the Walker stretched its legs as it locked into position and loaded its armaments. The wolfsborn watched as the Walker took aim with its cannon, preparing a shell as the red targeting beam focused on him.

Fenrir lifted his sword as he watched on, eyes narrowing under his helmet as the whirring sound of the cannon's charge echoed across the street. The wolfsborn prepared quietly, throwing his blade up in a parry as the charged weapon finalised and fired the projectile at a high velocity. Void ruptured from his blade, casting a shield as the round struck harmlessly off the projection as the wolfsborn levelled the weapon. The Walker seemed to watch off in a mechanical disbelief, as the arc projectile system fired a variety of bolts toward his position.

The wolfsborn rolled out of the way of the concussive blasts, ignoring the small pebbles of rubble that bounced off his being as he lifted his sword again. Preparing for a charge, Fenrir watched as Skadi's spear was flung and struck through the armour of the Walker as it expanded and exploded with void light. The Walker shrieked with pain as its armour peeled and launched in different directions, exposing the circuitry and the machinery underneath. Fenrir watched as Skadi yelled over the chaos: "Angle your blade and smite it, wolfsborn!"

Fenrir heeded this word as he flashed forward in a blink, narrowing the distance between him and the Walker as he swung his blade in preparation of an attack. Carefully placing his foot along the rubble, the wolfsborn watched as the arc gatling cannons mounted on the Spider Tank's chin began to spin as electricity sparked along it. Moving his blade for a block, the void projection flared again as the chorus of arc rounds pattered against it like an umbrella in rain. Fenrir stepped forward carefully, concentrating his void energy.

The rounds didn't relent, as Fenrir felt his void energy starting to relent ever so slightly. It drained his energy to maintain it as a physical force for too long, as he trembled to hold his blade steady. The void although powerful and effective, was a draining and vampiric force. It required essence from the living to create the dead. The wolfsborn stepped forward carefully, pacing every foot according to what he knew he could take. Fenrir quietly planned how he would strike at the Walker, whether he should break the gatling cannons with the void or concentrate on the main cannon that was slowly angling downwards toward his shielding.

But then there was a thunderous roar.

Metal bent and was crushed, as electricity dissipated off of the surface of the Walker's armour as it danced around Fenrir's void projection. The wolfsborn looked up to the source of the powerful blow, as the machinery of the Spider Tank struggled as its legs spasmed and collapsed under its weight. Dust was upset and lifted upwards from under the heavy device, as it fluttered and floated down harmlessly to the ground once more. The turning gears and pounding pistons inside the Walker faded, slowing or increasing speed before the lights around the device flickered and electricity dispersed throughout the machine. The 'eyes' of the tank exploded into glass bits and sparks, before Fenrir lowered his blade and looked upward.

The large and imposing figure of a heavily armoured being lifted his hammer out of the wreckage he caused, lifting the powerful head of the weapon before resting the handle on his shoulder once more. The being spoke: "Need a bit of help, wolfsborn?"

Fenrir lowered his blade, as it dematerialised as all that he was left to carry was the hilt as he replied: "Thank you."

The being grunted as he turned his head toward the approaching shape of Skadi who cautiously approached the shape of the destroyed Walker. The being reached out to the spear, yanking it free from the wound it caused before he cast it toward the Vanir, as she caught the weapon and lowered it to a standard carry.

"Fancy seeing you here," Skadi spoke with a hint of joy, "Brother Thor."

* * *

 **Muromets[U]:** Interesting the allies you find, my dear friend.

 **Iago[?]:** You dare speak in such a way?

 **Muromets[U]:** I do. You are aware, they were the ones who destroyed me... are you not?

 **Iago[?]:** This information is irrelevant to me. What is relevant is [REDACTED].

 **Muromets[U]:** So much time, but so little change.

 **Iago[?]:** Time has claimed you, and should still hold you.

 **Muromets[U]:** I made a promise. And I intend to keep it.

 _ **Time passed: 30.0**_

 **Muromets[U]:** Such things, you cannot do.


	27. Chapter 27: Purpose and Duty

**Lieutenant**

 **Chapter 27**

 **PURPOSE AND DUTY**

 **Жжжжж**

Avgust took his first steps back up the staircase, ignoring the weapon that was pressed against his back. The Titan attempted to ignore the scowling gaze of the Huntress behind him, trying his best to tune out the disgusting sense of satisfaction she seemed to have in controlling him. His gaze was kept locked in front of him, focusing specifically on heading to where Pariah demanded he head. The Huntress implied that she intended to have them come together with their allies—though the circumstances she had decided for their encounter should they meet Lord Shaxx and Reina again wasn't exactly clear to Avgust. Whether she intended to kill Shaxx was unknown, and worst yet is what she would plan to do with Erai.

The Lieutenant shook with anger the second he thought of the possibility that Pariah would harm the officer. The non-Guardian, whose wounds wouldn't heal and whose death wouldn't have been reversed. Pariah would obviously sense his tremble and his change in expression and feeling, but the Huntress didn't seem too particularly concerned with the Titan's wellbeing at this point. He walked on with no option to turn back and retaliate against her, knowing if he were: he would be killed and Svarog would be destroyed… and then he could do nothing to protect either Erai or Lord Shaxx.

"Of all these places," Pariah muttered out loud as the two came to a loading rail for the missile silos, "you decide to come here to re-establish the Anti-Air?"

"We were directed here, ma'am." Avgust replied bitterly.

"By whom, I wonder?"

"Why is this your concern?"

"Isn't really mine, Ava…" Pariah stopped as she looked at one of the missiles that was still mounted to the loading rail, "it is rather yours."

The Titan was completely unsure what the Huntress meant by this, as he kept himself under the impression that Pariah had only intended to be a provocateur. He slowly stepped along the grating and suspended floors, noticing a series of scraps and gunshots that wounded the walls that were not there before. It immediately became clear to Avgust that these bullet holes were the same size and calibre of an auto rifle. The slash marks were clearly from Shaxx's sword. But what wasn't immediately understood by Avgust was the lack of blood splatters that should have accompanied such fighting.

The only blood that stained the walls were the splashes of the Fallen's vermillion, as the Titan took his first step over a dismembered body of one of the Vandal's that Shaxx had slain. Pariah looked over the details of the corpse as she merely huffed, holding a slight degree of amusement (though dissatisfaction of) the style of the strokes with the sword. Avgust turned his head toward the observation deck that they approached, not immediately recognising any sort of activity other than the rapidly flickering lights of the servers and monitors on the inside.

The Titan's world slowed as he approached, his fingers and hands curling into fists as he tightened his grip. Words breathed out of Avgust's clenched teeth and closed mouth, swearing some ill-fated oath that if he were to discover Erai to be dead—he would turn against the Huntress and strike her dead even if it meant the destruction of his Ghost. The pressure that was suddenly increased along the flexible armour plating along his back made it aware to the Titan that Pariah seemed to be aware of such a sentiment.

"Now, now…" Pariah breathed, "let's step through the door. No need to hesitate now. No reason to be afraid."

"I swear by the time this is over—" Avgust attempted to threaten, before he was interrupted.

"Who is saying this will be over?" Pariah asked threateningly.

Avgust shook his head, disengaging from the conversation as he slowly stepped up the grating formed as a set of stairs that curved into the observation deck. The Titan's heartbeat intensified, as he felt the strong beat from within as his ears were struck with their beat almost like a parade with drums. Avgust slowly stepped through the doorway, half expecting to be shot as he was met with the assortment of Fallen corpses having been dragged and cramped into the corner end of the deck. Vermillion blood smeared the walls and the floors, trailing between three bodies that held their weapons at the back of the traitor Titan who confronted Avgust.

Shaxx, Erai and one yellow and black coloured Warlock held their weapons against Reina as they turned their heads to the shape of Avgust as he stepped through the doorway, with the shape of Pariah behind him who held her handcannon at the black jumpsuit that divided his armoured body and head. Lord Shaxx spoke first, lifting his pulse rifle up from Reina as he angled it toward Pariah: "Finally decided to join us, you two?"

"O my," Pariah scowled, "Alka, what are you doing dear?"

The Lieutenant immediately made the connection that this strange Warlock that now accompanied Erai and Shaxx was indeed a member of their same order according to his colour scheme. The name 'Alka' connected with Avgust, as he had heard about it before through several Vanguard backlogs and secure channels. The Titan was never sure what role that his 'Alka' fulfilled, other than his connection to the Whitestorm Protocol. He just assumed him to be another Guardian sent as reconnaissance, but never did he assume that there would be an actual turncoat or spy among Osiris' Cult.

"You won't be asking questions here, Pariah." Alka replied as he kept his weapon concentrated on Reina as he glanced up briefly at the Huntress, "Lay your weapon down, it's over."

"Not exactly true, Brother Alka…" Pariah laughed, "Ava, mind telling about our get along?"

Eyes turned and focused on Avgust as this was said, as the Lieutenant focused solely on the curious and yet concerned gaze of Erai in front of him. Avgust eventually spoke in a low tone: "She has Svarog."

A silence overtook the chamber as the Huntress lifted the shape of the disabled Ghost, lifting it for all to see briefly as she holstered her handcannon and paced out in front of the Titan carelessly. Pariah seemed to sense her newfound dominion over the group who tried to get her to concede, as she walked in plain view in front of the three that held her ally hostage as she held the Ghost. Lord Shaxx kept his pulse rifle aimed at the Huntress, before he asked: "How?"

"I have my own tricks, Shaxx." Pariah answered, dismissing any chance for a detailed explanation as she paused and looked at Erai. The Huntress scoffed, "Really, an officer of the Forces so far from the City? I guess the Vanguard is getting desperate after all."

Erai glared at the Huntress as she said this, Avgust easily reciprocating such a hatred for Pariah as she strolled around the interior of the observation deck. She paused as she looked back up at Lord Shaxx and Alka in particular, before she continued: "Now, I understand that you really like being brutes. I have no need for a weapon to talk, but… if you don't lower your weapons this precious shard of the Traveler will be made nothing more than a Mote."

Alka looked toward Lord Shaxx as the large Titan kept his pulse rifle concentrated on the Huntress until he sighed, and lowered his weapon. The Warlock watched this, eventually relenting as well with his own pulse rifle as Erai immediately followed. Pariah satisfied herself with such a surrender, as the Huntress paced around the interior very carefully as she spoke in a very direct and mocking tone: "Now, I'm sorry we have to form reunion around such peculiar circumstances… but there appears to be a stunning level of treachery among us all."

Avgust turned his helmeted head toward the Huntress as she glanced at him briefly, he detected a smile she wore underneath hers. Pariah stepped around as she gestured her thumb toward her being before she continued: "I as well, let's be fair…"

"What do you want, a trade?" Erai asked, trying to pick at the Huntresses motives as Pariah glanced down to Reina. She looked at the Titan who was on her knees with her hands behind her head, her eagle-shaped helmet glancing up toward her with a look that demanded support. Pariah shook her head as she stepped forward carefully.

"If I am completely honest, I don't really care. I have what I want here, a token from some really good days." Pariah replied as she looked down at Avgust's Ghost, "He used to be on the same team, he and I. I'm sure Shaxx remembers the days."

"Let's keep on track, Pariah…" Lord Shaxx muttered, "what do you want?"

"You've spoken with an artificial intelligence, Shaxx. Its name is Iago, I am sure you are aware that you have reactivated this facility for it. But I do think you will find that this was rather incredibly short-sighted."

"There is a Super-Ketch directly above Rome." Shaxx replied, "You want the Fallen to do a lot worse than they already can? Unless your brain's been fried, I wouldn't imagine you out of all people would be too happy about that."

Pariah seemed to stare defiantly at Lord Shaxx as he suggested what he did, watching as he lifted his weapon and attached it to the magnetic locks that lined his back. Avgust watched the Huntresses movements carefully before he turned his attention back to the white and orange Titan. Lord Shaxx breathed a sigh before he continued: "Starbeck, get to your knees... give yourself some decency, at least."

"Lord Shaxx—" Alka tried to disagree.

"No good holding weapons anymore. We kill her, a Ghost and Guardian die and this just gets worse. Stow your weapons." Lord Shaxx commanded, as he watched the yellow and black armoured Titan lower her arms to her side before she rose from her kneel. Avgust could sense Reina's hostility and her resentment of the Guardian, as she turned on a heel and collected her auto rifle and lifted it. Anger seemed to burn through her being as intense as the fires of Sol itself, as her arms trembled with this uncontrolled fury.

Reina stepped away from both Pariah and the group of Guardians, keeping a tight grip on her auto rifle as she looked between the two figures she thought she could have trusted. The Titan paused as she then focused entirely on Pariah, who threw up the shape of Svarog before catching it again. Avgust cursed under his breath as she did this, understanding that she didn't care for the safety of his Ghost either... it was just a method of control for her.

"So then, my precious little Guardians..." Pariah muttered, "how soon you forget the one thing that troubled you the most?"

The group remained silent as they watched the Huntress pace around continually, before she turned her head toward the monitor that portrayed the emblem of MIGHT. Pariah paused for a moment, seemingly considering her next words very carefully before she continued: "A few years down the line, and you forget one stunningly similar scenario."

"We haven't..." Avgust replied, as Pariah offered a dismissive glance. The Titan added: "Ma'am."

"You were there yourself, Ava..." Pariah said before she clipped Svarog back to her utility belt behind her cloak, as she rested her hands on her waist. The Huntress stared at him as a judge would the defendant, before she continued: "After all, for one you wanted to dismantle their offensive capabilities... but for this one, you seem eager to reinstate them."

"This is an Anti-Air facility—"

"Yes, it is... but this entire place can be changed in a matter of minutes to fire ballistic missiles, likely with the capacity to strike at the City itself."

The room fell quiet immediately when they considered Pariah's point, as she continued to trail around the interior before she stopped mere centimetres away from Avgust. Her helmet touched the Titan's at the forehead as Avgust could sense her eyes stare into his with a malice undefinable. The Huntress stood there though, before humming lightly and said: "Now does it make sense?"

It did. It absolutely did. Avgust and his team back in Moscow knew the consequences if Muromets gained access to weapons with the ability to strike at the City. Muromets did indeed have the capacity, and nearly used it... if it hadn't been for him. But where Muromets was overtly trying to destroy the City and named his every intention, Iago had done nothing similar but instead was outspoken with its support of the City. Avgust did have his reservations about the subject, but Iago had as much reason to strike at the Fallen as he said he would as did the City.

"Your claim is...?" Lord Shaxx asked.

"My claim is that you are again, incredibly short-sighted." Pariah replied, "This facility comes online, who knows if Iago will keep good on his promise? I'm leaning toward the: it's a really bad idea side of this."

"Muromets wanted our destruction. Iago doesn't. You saying Iago is lying?"

"My, you have lied as well." Pariah hummed, as immediately Avgust and Shaxx glanced toward each other. The Huntress sighed, as she folded her arms before she chuckled out loud: "See?"

"Yeah... I do." Shaxx responded.

"Very good..." Pariah mused, before she turned her voice to another person who wasn't in the room. Her head turned and focused on Avgust as she spoke: "Have anything to say?"

Avgust was about to speak, but he found that another voice spoke. One he hoped was long dead, and one that would never speak again. Its very essence chilled his being as much as it did fluster his burning anger and hatred for it, a certain antagonism that madly tore at his being. A madness that he only wished to subdue, to destroy it as he thought he had long ago. The same madness which tore at him.

And which sought to destroy him too.

Everyone turned their attention to the voice, seemingly as much disturbed as the Lieutenant with the exception of the Huntress.

 **I do.**

* * *

 _ **The High Mountain, along the borders of the Last Safe City, Earth… Years ago…**_

A crack of gunfire echoed throughout the valley, followed be immediate retaliation from further down the mountainside. The grey and clouded skies had just barely broken with the sunlight, a light drift and wind carrying a flurry of snowflakes down to the side of the High Mountain. It decorated the pine trees that lay about's it, along with the concrete and metal monolith that stood proud atop the peak of the mountain. Vicious roars in an alien tongue mixed with the direct shouts and yells in the unified tongue of the Guardians, their efforts coming together to shape precise plans and strategies at short notice—adjusting to every shot fired or every shot taken as the living and ceaseless battle commenced.

A series of sniper shots fired in quick succession as Guardians and Fallen alike scurried to refocus aim to strike another target as the dead or wounded bodies of a dozen Fallen rolled down the cliffside and back down into the black abyss at which they climbed out of... whereas the Guardians were either killed or wounded, as a few recovered but where others did not come back. Very quickly did the Fallen recognise that these small machines that were born from the death of a single Guardian became the object of their enemies resurrection, and thus designed a brilliant strategy where one would kill the Guardian and a second followed by striking their Ghost dead.

This battle had only been three hours since its beginning along the High Mountain front. Several Skiffs and attempted charges had already been repelled, along with several thwarted bombardments by a series of brave Defender Titans who stood their ground against the potent energy and destructive potential of the volleys they protected their fellow Guardian's against. But despite their efforts, and their attempts to stave the assault with minimum casualties... a dozen have already been claimed.

To think, they were invincible.

Blood splattered across the scene as Avgust's visor became muddied with the crimson substance, as the Titan reflexively jumped in shock as he watched the killed body of a fellow Titan collapse beside him. Avgust immediately reached out with his arm as he took cover, reaching out to make contact with the blue orb of the Titan's Ghost as he attempted to start his transfer of Light energy that would allow him to revive the killed Guardian. His blinded but well minded attempt neared completion as he felt his Light drain from his fingertips toward the Ghost; all before the machine was struck with a charged wire rifle shot and fell to the ground.

Through the veil of red and black, Avgust used his gloved hand to immediately wipe away the blood that clouded his vision as it smeared away. The much thinner substance allowed the Titan to stare down, as he familiarised himself with the Ghost that laid dead in the chest of its chosen Guardian. The wire rifle struck it along the side of its middle orb, burning through it as it exterminated the blue light of the Ghost's eye: representing its death marked by an ember orange embedded in its side.

A certain repulsive instinct befell Avgust, as his breath hardened and he lifted himself out from behind cover. The Titan's grip around his rifle increased as he concentrated his aim and pressed his armoured cheek against the stock of his weapon as his visor analysed the scope and enhanced the image: the reticule falling dead centre on the shape of the Vandal that dared to oppose him as he squeezed the trigger and fired his weapon. The cartridge struck the head of the unaware Fallen as it died on impact before it tumbled backward down the mountain.

Taking direct aim at another, the Titan furrowed his brow before he let another volley of shots strike down two other Fallen before he scrambled behind cover yet again. Just then the loud roar of artillery broke throughout the facility, as the thundering and frightful arching of the lethal weapons crashed down into Fallen territory before the creatures shrieked with fright and death. Avgust waited a moment, before he lifted himself out of cover once more before focusing his shots as he killed the scattering and retreating Fallen.

A roar of victory echoed throughout the High Mountain, as a few continued to take lucky shots at the retreating Fallen offensive. This had happened twice already in this day, after intensive skirmishes: there would be a small and momentary break to allow the Guardians to recuperate, restock and prepare for the next wave of enemies. Time was taken to take note of the dead, and honour them if possible before they were rushed back to defensive positions.

Avgust slumped to a seat as he looked at the dead Titan with the Ghost that laid atop his bosom: also destroyed. He didn't quite understand the toll of a conflict where Guardians could be brought back from the dead time and time again. He merely thought everyone would make it out okay: that they would be able to revive their dead brothers and sisters. Never had he imagined until this day: that even they could be killed permanently.

There was no peace in the way this Titan and Ghost were killed. It wasn't after the battle, after their triumphant return home and their hailing and greeting as heroes. It wasn't after being honoured, and being allowed to live on the rest of their time peacefully before they moved on. Instead, two shots from a rogues rifle killed them.

Avgust stared at the corpse as eventually two fellow Guardians circled around to collect the body and the Ghost, as he continued to watch on as they whisked the limp and motionless body away. The Titan rested his rifle at his side before he removed his helmet, looking down at the smear of blood that had covered his visor and had begun to crust. His black gloved thumbs pressed over the crimson paint, vainly attempting to chip it away as he realised it was a stain that would be there until he had the chance to clean it thoroughly.

His icy eyes kept themselves locked on the shape of his helmet, as he moved his fingers carefully around it. The Titan was so attracted to the shape and the smear, the voices that surrounded him and the legs that past him by began to fade. A pair of boots stopped before him, blurred by his vision as something tried to speak to him: a voice he gave no heed. It stood there for a while as the Titan looked at his helmet, trying his best to clear his thoughts before the voice persisted and won: "Ava?"

Avgust immediately looked upward, staring at the scratched and damaged armour of Pariah as she lowered to a kneel in front of him. She had her helmer removed as well, as her purple eyes met his and her gloved hand reached out to caress his stubbled cheek. Her voice spoke in a soothing though direct tone: "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Avgust replied flatly, "I am fine... are you?"

"You..." Pariah paused as she cautiously approached the situation: "you didn't respond like you usually do."

"I have a lot to think about." The Titan replied ambiguously.

"We all do." Her voice agreed, "I hope you are doing alright, Ava... you don't seem well to me."

Avgust didn't respond to this, as he instead stared on at the Huntress before he eventually laid his helmet to one side and reached out to pull her closer to him. She accepted this gesture as they pressed into each other's features, her smooth and soft cheek touching his rough one as their arms pressed against the backs of the other. They sat there in silence for a while, as other busy Guardians passed by them; simply ignoring where they were at.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as the Titan and Huntress invested their break together, drifting off to a distant and more relaxed world than the one they lived in. They didn't speak to each other about the future that they saw, nor did they speak about the hopes they had envisioned... but rather, they invested in their trust the other saw exactly as they had seen. A mutual trust they had established nearly since the beginning of their resurrection.

This odd little thing called love.

"Look at you two..." A voice spoke, as their eyes opened once more as they turned their faces toward the all too familiar white and orange armoured frame. The fur-collared and horned being nodded his head in a greeting gesture, before he continued: "We've been looking for you two."

"You have?" Avgust asked, interested in what Lord Shaxx had to say.

"Yeah, we have." Lord Shaxx replied stiffly, "Vanguard has been in a bit of a stir. A series of things are going right, and are going wrong around the entire Twilight Gap. We figure if this fighting continues any longer, we will be overrun and it will be all over."

A certain stunned silence befell both Avgust and Pariah as this said, as the giant Titan took note of this. It seemed to Avgust that Lord Shaxx was being uncharacteristically selective about the words he used; almost as if there was something he was hiding before the giant Titan gestured toward the couple: "Come on, then. By the sounds of it, Lord Commander Forge has figured a solution."

"A solution?" Pariah blinked, "And what does that—"

"Quite technically, Huntress... it has to do with the two of you because the plan is you. We don't have much time, and if we waste anymore our opportunity is as good as dead." Shaxx replied, "So get a move on. Now!"

The Huntress and Titan immediately rose to their feet upon Lord Shaxx's order, as the giant Titan nodded his head in appreciation. Pariah's fingers locked around the shape of her helmet as she rose off the ground, as Avgust retrieved the shape of his scout rifle and of his own helmet as he took a step toward Shaxx. Both Avgust and Pariah were genuinely curious as to the reason behind their summoning, especially when it came to the idea that they were chosen specifically for this 'plan' of Saladin's. It was empowering for Avgust to think the Iron Lord would have thought him worthy to help aide in ending this Fallen assault.

"Looks like your dream is coming true, Ava." Pariah seemed to tease, as she offered the Titan a hand after he holstered his scout rifle along the magnetic locks on his back. She seemed to smile warmly and invitingly, her purple eyes melting any sense of dread or cold that he might have ever had. Slowly the Titan reached out and accepted her hand, gripping it tight for a moment to signify of their bond and trust before they slowly let go.

"It already looks like it has." Shaxx replied.

* * *

 _ **Missile Defence Platform-3, outside of Old Rome, European Zone, Earth… Years later…**_

Arc energy crackled around Avgust's being as he heard Muromets' voice once more, his anger and his fury breaking through the surface of his being as his eyes immediately turned and scowled at Pariah. This Huntress with her hidden intention, brought back this damned voice. She noted the electricity that fumed around the Titan's being, but she didn't even twitch a muscle. Instead she stared on, seemingly relishing the pain that this thing brought him. The Lieutenant's scowl grew under his helmet, as he was returned to the reality of his situation that if he were to try anything… he was as good as dead.

"Ah, now I see." Pariah chuckled, "What do you have to say, dear Muromets?"

Muromets spoke in its monotone expression, **Firstly: the facility has been rather active for quite some time. Centuries in fact, when it should have been promptly disabled. A direct violation of our code, though luckily its safeties have been triggered.**

Erai and Shaxx stared directly at the shaking body of Avgust, who actively resisted all attempts to give into this rage he felt and make a leap toward the Huntress. They seemed to understand the pain he was in, the situation he had been thrust in years after he thought it would have been over. His head throbbed as Muromets spoke, as it always dead… hands pulling at the back of his memories, as if to drag him down into a pit where he would never be able to escape. Avgust prevented himself from giving in to this temptation of his, even biting his tongue so he wouldn't give in to any outbursts.

"And why would that be, Muromets?" The Huntress prodded, seemingly genuinely curious as to the intentions of the intelligence.

 **I was the one who initiated the weapons lock.** Muromets replied, as Pariah stuttered and fell silent. Simply said, this wasn't the answer that the others were expecting—all except for Avgust. The intelligence flickered: **Turned out to be a necessity, as did the lock of Hyperion.**

"Why would you disable their weapons systems?" Pariah asked.

 **They were a direct threat to Moscow's and the Russian Federation's sovereignty as a nation. They refused to abide by the Vilnius Agreement, nor did they abide by IKELOS or their own part of MIGHT. So, I revoked their ability to harm us, and revoked their privilege to travel through my territory. I watched as their cities burned, and those they were designed to protect died.**

A sudden feeling of apprehension seemed to befall the group, as their rigid shoulders they held proudly before fell to slumps and they glanced around nervously. Avgust kept his gaze locked on Pariah, watching quietly as the Huntress shifted around and shot him a glance as well. He knew plenty well when she was trying to keep up appearances for the sake of appearing strong, and his posture communicated this well to the Huntress. Yet she still stared back defiant to this concept, as they stood by silently for a while. Pariah parted her lips before she continued: "Well, a very noble effort made by you then Muromets… secondly?"

 **Either some force resided here for a moment with the intention of reactivating the facility long ago, or there is a bit that lingers.**

"A bit that lingers?"

 **Some tertiary programming developed to keep systems online, perhaps. A significant flaw in design should someone ever be as curious as to seize the arsenal. Though perhaps that was the intention. Thirdly, this facility deals more than just weapons. Backchannel logs, stores of communication have been kept here. Unimportant, most of it I can assure you… yet it has been prodding at my exposed mainframe for years, trying to undermine the ability of IRONFALL and its proceedings. It wishes to seize Moscow's arsenal without going through formalised procedures and logs.**

"What is?" Pariah asked.

 **Why, none more than** _ **Honest Iago.**_ Muromets detailed, as the device hummed with some thought, **Working busier than previously imagined. Tirelessly trying to undermine our defence procedures to procure and secure all our arsenals. Mine was so generously offered here by Lieutenant Boris, though the others have been trying to resist.**

Avgust immediately spoke out when Muromets disparaged his name in such a way: "Don't even tempt me, Muromets… you threatened my City, my friends and my family—killed two young Guardians and you have the gall to insinuate I have been actively trying to undermine the security of my home?!"

 **Because you have, Lieutenant Boris.** Muromets clicked, **You lead two Guardians to their death. Stood by idly as you watched them killed, all for your sake. You threatened the sanctity of a place you vowed to protect, and yet failed. You knew as well as I did that Moscow's arsenal would be on standby as soon as you pulled that trigger. Were you really as foolish enough to believe it all ended there?**

"It ended when you tried to destroy the City, when you nearly did! My oath was to protect innocents, not a place of the dead!"

 **So, you hand Iago the power to destroy all life then? Hypocrite, dear Lieutenant. Iago operates under the same parameters that I did. This situation doesn't change, but rather worsen. You destroyed me out of contempt, not because you thought it would save anyone. Selfish, dear Lieutenant.**

"Now you play the part of protector?" Erai asked, jumping into the conversation as she furrowed her brow: "You admitted to wanting to destroy the City, eliminate all life! But now you act as if you intend to protect us?"

 **For the one who speaks, I may only grant one regard.** Muromets responded, a sinister callous in his monotone: **Lieutenant Boris made the same allegiance that I did, to the protection of Moscow. Now that he has found new purpose, he denies his obligations he was designed to keep. He vowed to protect what I did as well, along with a promise he would destroy as I would. Your defence of his 'honour,' though charming is immensely flawed. Even now, he betrays his purpose… defence of the City? So, he arms an unpredictable power the force to level it.**

Avgust stared directly at Pariah as Muromets spoke, a silent demand from behind his helmet to have her shut the intelligence off. But the Huntress stood with hands on her hips, watching the internal struggle of the Lieutenant as Erai turned her head immediately toward the Titan. Shaxx locked his arms together in a fold before he bowed his helmet to the floor, seemingly conflicted with what was going on. Avgust stared on, his anger still causing him to tremble physically as he listened to Pariah's scoff.

 **As I thought.** Muromets concluded, **Fool, dear Lieutenant. You mock me, insinuate I deviate from the promises I made—as you have. Coward, dear Lieutenant. Hide behind a veil of lies and mistruths, to cover from the reality you face. Undisciplined, dear Lieutenant. Fight for the cause that conveniences you the most, distort reality and flee when it comes to face you once more. You attempted to destroy me, and indeed have. Though I should remain dead, I will serve as a mere reminder for you now.**

"That what?" Avgust demanded.

 **That you should have too.**

* * *

 _ **The War Room, The High Mountain, along the borders of the Last Safe City, Earth… Years ago…**_

There was a long oak table that marked the centre of the circular chamber contained by several painted flaps and concrete walls. A series of holographic projections were organised in the centre of the table, along with a variety of tools and devices that gave off an ominous blue light. A collection of paper scrolls littered the table, either scribbled with dark ink and torn at the edges or completely blank: awaiting the moment their pages would be filled. Two figures stood around the table, their hands pressed together as they conversed silently. One stood at the far end, wrapped in the robes of a Warlock as she kept her arms folded together in an attempt to appear confident.

A banner was flipped and lifted by a tall and imposing shape of a Titan, as quickly underneath the familiar shapes of a Huntress and other Titan stepped through. The Warlock immediately directed her attention to Avgust and Pariah, as they met her glowing yellow eyes with the same curiosity and wonder that hers contained. The golden armoured Titan that stood at the head of the table nodded his head in greetings, before gesturing toward the new arrivals as he spoke: "I am glad that you could join us, Titan Avgust and Huntress Pariah."

"Likewise, Lord Commander." Avgust bowed his head in respect.

"I worry about your condition, Guardians. I know that times like these can be incredibly trying, especially with your relative inexperience to such conditions. I want to assure that you are both holding up." Saladin then said, as he tilted his head to one side: "Are you both fine?"

Avgust nearly nodded his head, but he took a moment to silently reflect on how he actually felt. He was immensely troubled by what had happened thus far in this ferocious battle, the death of his comrades and fellow Guardians: something he once thought impossible. Saladin had always taught against this false sense of security, but for whatever odd reason the Titan had always thought it… he failed learning a lesson, that might have spared him some of this grief. But he spared himself from the need to show it as he merely responded: "Yessir."

Pariah merely nodded her head in response, as the old Iron Lord glanced between the two Guardians. He sighed as he lowered his arms to lock in an impressive and powerful stance, as he replied: "Very well then, young ones… though this conflict is yet to cease, nor has it yet to burn out. These Fallen were much more prepared for this assault than we had anticipated, or had planned for. They have formed a tight assault pattern… unbreakable, impenetrable from whatever front they are attacking from.

"They will continue to throw what they can at us until we break, or will try to manipulate gaps in our defence as they stretch us to the very ends. We cannot allow this to happen, otherwise our operation is as good as over and the City will be overrun." He continued to explain, "The Vanguard have been tirelessly looking for any point we could manipulate, whatever opportunity we could seize that might allow us to turn the tide of this conflict."

"There is only one." Lieutenant Zavala announced, as attention shifted over to the Awoken Titan as he paused briefly. He sighed before he pointed to the projection and spoke: "Along the High Mountain, the Devils have left available a small footpath. A crack in their offensive line, that if properly exploited will grant us an enormous advantage in achieving victory in this Battle."

"Yurami, Avgust and Pariah…" Saladin spoke, "there are very few we trust in completing this operation. Under better circumstances, we would be open to many more options… but Guardians are dying, and the Fallen are yet to let up in this bloody conflict. This one opportunity is a blessing, a miracle and a necessity. But we need the right team to punch through this crack, divide the Devil offensive and allow us more room to operate. This one simple maneuver, may be the key to victory in this conflict."

As Saladin finished, there was an immediate silence that befell the room as the three young Guardians looked among each other. Yurami kept her arms folded as her yellow eyes focused on Avgust, who gave her a momentary flash before he looked at Pariah. The Huntress lowered her eyes to the floor, watching her nervous feet shift. The Titan drew in a silent but sharp breath as he attempted to calm his beating heart. Saladin and Zavala turned their attention to him, watching him very carefully as he felt Shaxx's glare behind him. Time seemed to drag on, as there was no direct response to what the Lord Commander had asked of them.

"Understood, Lord Commander." Avgust found himself eventually saying, having not thought about what he said as it seemed as if something was prompting him to respond. The Titan was awfully confused and terrified by what he had just done, but his eyes glued to the gaze that Saladin offered him. The old Iron Lord smiled briefly, before he nodded his head in thanks for the Titan's apparent willingness to stand up.

"This mission, may be your very last Guardians…" Lieutenant Zavala cautioned, "we don't know what to expect out there, nor do we have any immediate way to lend assistance. But this sacrifice you are willing to make, this action you are willing to take: will secure our victory."

"You are all brave." Saladin commented, "Warlock Yurami, Titan Avgust and Huntress Pariah. I see that I have trained you well, and that your Light has forged you into the heroes we need you to be. You are worthy and commendable of a respect greater than I can give at this time. Your Light, is like a dragon."

"Thank you." Avgust replied, quickly cutting the silence before it could set in. Quietly, Lord Saladin reached under the table he stood at before he removed a crate from underneath it. Slowly, the golden armoured Titan rounded the table as he took cautious steps toward the three Guardians before he came to an immediate halt only a metre away from them.

"Though we may not have any grander tokens at this time, we have been able to collect gear that may prove essential in your battle against the Fallen. I hope you will take such items with the same pride, and the same respect that I have for all of you." Lord Saladin spoke as he moved one of his arms to open the crate.

Immediately, the show of weapons. The three Guardians immediately focused on the shapes that rested on the inside, as slowly Yurami reached forth and drew an intricately shaped scout rifle before she rested both of her hands on the weapon—drawn to its features and its contents. Pariah reached in second, and drew the long-barreled shape of a finely decorated and lightly-moulded sniper rifle as she tested the near weightless weapon in her hands before satisfying herself with it. Avgust followed last, reaching in as he lifted up the shape of a blue and black metal machine gun that had a series of tubes that ran along it. It seemed heavy in his hands, but the Titan didn't give that much mind as he ran his thumb across some indents that formed a word that was pressed inside of the metal:

 _Thunderlord_.


	28. До Свидания

**_A/N: First, I would like to thank jsm1978 for the review! I'll be sure to turn back to the chapter and go through and make those necessary corrections! Thank you again for spotting them!_**

* * *

 **Lieutenant**

 **ДО СВИДАНИЯ**

 **Жжжжж**

The Light gently touched the fingertips of the Guardian.

The Guardian stood there for a while, motionless as he peered out into the vast expanses and endless fields. The calm and tranquil world stood still at his command, gathering around him like the pack the Alpha. The tall blades of grass touched at the heavy boots that were tied around his foot and legs, their artificial rubber and composite plating protecting him from the harmless whips of the greenery. The blue skies flowed like an endless ocean, surrounding the bright Sol who swam across these waters without as much as evaporating them. The blackened mountains in the distance smoothly curved along the blue, masterful strokes of a paintbrush along the already detailed canvas.

There was a low and gentle breeze that rushed along the grasses, scattering nothing and bringing only a slow chill. A dozen or so insects scattered along the grasses, fluttering their painted or clear wings along the wind as to carry them off to some unforetold place. One of white painted wings swooped down, landing itself comfortably on one of the pieces of grass as its tiny hair-like legs crawled along the green blade. The eyes of the Guardian turned down toward the insect, as he carefully examined the tiny miniature black speckles that were previously indistinguishable by a quick glance.

The curiosities of this world stemmed from the things that were most often seen, that were quickly dismissed or forgotten. The details that made everything unique; the displacement of a stone along the long and windy road. The crooked branch of a tall fruit-bearing tree. The grand purpose in the scheme of all things, the design behind it all. No one could tell exactly why things happened the way they did, everyone had a guess.

The stone had been kicked.

The tree had a bad grow.

The Guardian wasn't particularly anyone of note, at least to himself. He was that stone that was out of place along the trail everyone else walked. No one gave him much mind as to why he was there, not one questioned it. He was that crooked branch, from which they found shade. No one thought of how he could have grown, how he could have been.

But why was he there? What force had determined that he be moved from where he was before, what force had demanded he be brought back to life?

The answer he had learned was the Ghost, but that never satisfied him. This connection to the Light was as ominous as the ending of an unfinished book. So much more to ask: the stroke of the pen and why it made its writing crooked. Why the pages he had been written in...

Why he had even been written in.

So many more piles of bones that littered that dead and forgotten land than his. So many more brave fighters, courageous heroes and diligent followers. So why was his stone moved? The marker of his grave torn and the milky-white appendages healed with flesh once more? These odd things all done, for the sake of this Light.

This Guardian wasn't a philosopher. He never had been. His duty before was to follow orders, as he was expected to now. He played chess, felt the pieces in his fingerprints as he moved it across a checkered surface. The Guardian had lost as many times as he had won. He read books, turned paper between this old and dead flesh. The Guardian thought as many times as he did not. He walked along the streets, as he now walks among the dead. But never did he have to question to what he now answered to.

He shapes the dead, in many instances.

This new flesh formed around him curved around the handle of a rifle, padded by gloves. He killed, almost as many times he had died. The Guardian's armoured body had invaded many lands. He conquered, like how he had been conquered before. He had friends, and allies. But the Guardian found that now, sometimes they never come back like he did.

The Guardian was the dead, killing the living.

He couldn't explain it.

In all his days before, he never had to wonder where he was. He never had to think about what he was doing, he never had to question his own authority and calling. But every time he curled his fingers, something departed from them and he didn't understand what. Every time he moved, it was something different. This purpose and this self-understanding he once fostered, was missing.

His Mentors had taught him that he was the defender of the Last Safe City. Every time he heard that, he had pressed it against his chest and proudly proclaimed it. He stood up for the weak, sheltered and fought for the lives of the innocent. The Guardian was proud to be called Guardian, to be called all these things that denoted this bravery he apparently had and this self-sacrifice he had assigned.

Why had he been moved?

"Papa?" A small voice asked.

The Guardian snapped back to reality, his dwelling thoughts on his existence shortened as they tried to escape him. He desperately grabbed at these, but they flew away with such speed he tore only at their air. He held in his hands now, a remnant of these jumbled and groggy thoughts. The Guardian silently swore to himself, forbidding to teach such language to the small voice that approached him carelessly.

Stone. Book. Purpose. Why?

These were the words that remained in his hands.

"Yes?" The Guardian sighed, as he turned his head to the small one. It waddled over to him on tiny legs, strong for their age but still small. Its curious eyes stared and its lips curved into a smile. It seemed oblivious to the tiredness of its father's voice. The precious thing.

The child didn't seem to have anything particular to ask, or inquire. Its chaotic mind wringed something, trying to fulfil this need to seem as if it wasn't quite as clueless as it actually was: "Can you tell me a story?"

The Guardian smiled, though his child didn't see. The things he could tell, of the great triumphs against the Darkness and the funny particularities that occurred between engagements. Of his friends and his family, cherished memories that they had. But equally there were those stories he forbade to speak. Those stories that were used to frighten children, to scare them.

Ones that even made the Guardian afraid.

This quick and sudden recoil caused the Guardian to retaliate in some measure, levelling a question in answer to his child's: "Have you helped mama set up the tent?"

"S-she..." The child paused as to allow it to create an legible response, "mama told me that she doesn't know why you want me to help, because..."

A lie. The Guardian could have levelled that this was a lie from the second it was told, the child had articulated a habit to lie. He had always convinced himself it was learned from his mother, believing her to teach their child spoiling habits. It wasn't harmful, but it was still there. Thought he didn't believe it, he still took the bait. He nodded his head, before he plotted a story he thought appropriate.

"Do you know how Guardians are chosen?" The Guardian asked, lowering himself to his knees as he invited the child forward. The child obeyed as a sweet smile tugged at their lips.

"The Ghosts?" The child asked, pretending to be a scholar on the matter.

"Yes, the Ghosts." The Guardian replied, "Long ago, the Ghosts were created by the Traveler to help raise special warriors to defend the City. Special little white things, that blink when they found their hero. They are brave, honourable and dignified. They keep you safe, while you learn and grow."

The Guardian reached out to the white winged insect that had landed on the grass, his finger managing to accept and tame the creature as he brought it slowly back to the child he had wrapped in his arms. He continued: "The explorers and the knights of our times, riding across the stars to the beautiful worlds once ours. The curious and the strong. All so that the little ones like you can be safe."

The insect fluttered to the child, who watched in awe as the hair-like legs of the insect stuck to it and began to crawl about. Its white wings speckled with fine black points flattened, as it walked along the child. The child giggled in delight, before it asked: "Like you, papa?"

"Like me." The Guardian confirmed, boasting his task and his brilliance as the child seemed to grow with desire.

"Can I be one?"

The very question chilled the blood of the Guardian. He turned his eyes to the child as his smile faded immediately. This grave expression on the fathers face refused to be translated properly to the child, who merely offered a smile in return before they glanced down to the white insect who crawled along their arm. The Guardian had been afraid of many things, for good reasons. The fear of losing an ally, a friend as the Darkness nipped at his heels as he fled. The fear of the City falling, and all his efforts being wasted.

But most of all, he feared the idea of his child dying.

"You'll have to be chosen." The Guardian grimly replied, "The Ghosts find those most worthy and empowered with the Traveler's Light, to be the defenders of the Last Safe City."

"Is there a test I have to take?" The child asked, immediately confused, "Do I have to get good reports?"

The only answer the Guardian could conjure in this situation was a lie itself: "Perhaps."

"Then I will get really good reports!" The child exclaimed, seemingly satisfying itself with the cryptic and unmeaning answer of the Guardian who posed it. The father blinked twice, as the insect that had landed on the Guardian lifted its wings and took off in the low breeze. The Guardian eventually sighed in relief, patting his child on the back before he replied: "Yes, you will do well in school."

The parents had decided long ago that their child would not be in a position such as the Forces of the City, or even if the opportunity presented itself: become a Guardian chosen by the Traveler. Instead he would become an architect, an engineer, a scientist or a doctor. Brilliant and profound things, that were not directly in the crosshairs of a Fallen rifle or the proximity of a Cabal bomb. Safe and secure, behind the walls that the Guardians constructed to protect such as the child.

"Little one!" A feminine voice called, "I did not excuse you yet, come help me set this tent!"

"Coming, mama!" The child replied, clearly having forgotten its lie already as it ran back toward the nearly erected frame of a tent. The Guardian watched silently as he was brought to smile once more, finding it to be hilarious that the child hadn't even attempted to cover for itself anymore before he turned his head back toward the landscape just outside of the walls of the City.

Perhaps, he should take up painting as a hobby.

Stone.

Purpose.

Why.

* * *

 ** _This is the part that is most difficult for me. It has been mentioned before that I would be going back to university. The time has come for me to depart, and I am sorry to say that I am not sure when I will be able to post again. It may be weeks, months or even years before I will be able to continue this story. But I would like to thank everyone for being with me through this. To my followers and those who have favourited my work, it truly means a lot. To those who reviewed, I thank you sincerely. For those who silently sat by and read my work, thank you._**

 ** _You have all been great, and you have all been close to me. Thank you for everything you have done to make this story possible. Good luck, to my fellow writers and readers with your own works, and be safe._**

 ** _До свидания._**


End file.
